Adicta a ti
by vesita
Summary: Para Emma el acoso y las órdenes de alejamiento son cosa del pasado, pero no contaba con Regina Mills, la nueva dueña del club, la clase de mujer de la que Emma sabe que tiene que mantenerse alejada, si quiere mantener sus tendencias pasadas bajo control. Excepto que, Regina ya se ha fijado en ella, la quiere en su cama y no hace nada para ocultarlo. {Adaptación/AU}
1. Sinopsis

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer una adaptación SQ de esta trilogía, pero por la falta de tiempo, como tenía el fic de Recuérdame, pendiente de subir los últimos capítulos pues he ido dejándolo pasar. Aún me quedan cuatro semanas de clase y un montón de exámenes (las que estáis estudiando me entenderéis perfectamente jajaja) y estudiar últimamente me estresa demasiado así que necesito relajarme y ¿qué mejor manera que esta?

Recuerdo que **tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas dos y bastante divertido.

Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

…

En la vida de Emma Swan el acoso y las órdenes de alejamiento son cosa del pasado. Con su reciente licenciatura en Administración y dirección de empresas en su mano, tiene su futuro asegurado, obtener un ascenso en el club nocturno donde trabaja y mantenerse alejada de cualquiera que pueda desencadenar su trastorno de amor obsesivo.

**Un plan perfecto.**

Pero Emma no contaba con Regina Mills, la nueva dueña del club. Ella es inteligente, rica y atractiva, la clase de mujer que Emma sabe que debe mantenerse alejada si quiere mantener sus tendencias pasadas bajo control. Excepto que, Regina se fija en ella. La quiere en su cama y no hace nada para ocultarlo. Evitarlo no es una opción sobre todo después de que ella le hace una propuesta de negocios que no puede rechazar y Emma se involucra más en su universo, incapaz de resistirse a su atracción gravitatoria. Cuando se entera de que Regina tiene su propia historia oscura, se da cuenta demasiado tarde que se ha enamorado de la peor mujer con la que podía involucrarse. O tal vez sus pasado menos que ideales les den una oportunidad de sanarse la una a la otra y finalmente encontrar el amor que les ha faltado en sus vidas.


	2. Capítulo 1

Recuerdo que **tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Me sentía viva. Los alternantes flashes de luces oscuras y suaves, el ritmo pulsante de la música del club, el movimiento de cuerpos transpirados bailando, sonriendo, disfrutando unos de otros…el The Sky Launch club se metía en mi sangre y me encendía de una manera en que no dejaba hacerlo a nadie ni nada desde hace bastante tiempo. Cuando estaba allí _trabajando en el bar, ayudando con las cosas_ _de camarera,_ _atendiendo a los DJs _me sentía más libre que en cualquier otro momento de mi día.

_El club tenía magia._

_Y, para mí, curaba._

Por su vibración y vida, el club era un refugio seguro para mí. Era un lugar en el que podría conectarme sin preocupación de excederme. Nadie iba a demandarme por concentrarme demasiado duro o demasiado tiempo en mi trabajo. Pero el rumor era que The Sky Launch, había sido puesto en venta desde hace algún tiempo, estaba a punto de ser vendido. Un nuevo propietario podía cambiarlo todo.

'**Emma**' Ashley, la camarera, me sacó de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta a mi trabajo '**Necesito un Vodka, un Ruso Blanco y dos Butterball.'**

'**Entendido**' saqué el vodka de la estantería detrás de mí.

'**No puedo creer lo ocupadas que estamos para ser un jueves**' dijo ella cuando yo trabajaba en su pedido.

'**Es la ocupación veraniega. Dale una semana y el lugar explotará' **no podía esperar. El verano en el club era un total desmadre.

'**En este momento es cuando las cosas se ponen divertidas por aquí**' Ruby Lucas, la gerente del club, se unió a nuestra conversación, un brillo apareció en sus ojos cuando la brillante luz blanca que iluminaba la barra iluminó mi rostro.

'**Muy divertido**' le dedique a Ruby una amplia sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo mientras ponía las bebidas en la bandeja de Ashley, mi estómago tensándose con un tintineo de deseo. Ella me respondió con un guiño de su propia cosecha avivando el fuego en mi interior.

Ruby no era el amor de mi vida _ni siquiera el amor del momento, _pero su pasión compartida por el club despertaba algo en mí. Mi interés en averiguar más y en ascender y de trabajar en el bar parecía interesarle a ella también. Más de una noche tras mostrarme los truquillos en este mundo, habían terminado en sesiones de sexo intenso. Aunque había estado instantáneamente atraída por ella, su largo pelo negro y sus oscuros ojos me habían cautivado. También su agudo sentido del negocio y su excepcional estilo de mando eran cualidades que yo requería en una mujer.

Teníamos una química decente, pero ella no conseguiría volverme loca, como lo había estado por otras mujeres. Ella era segura y sólida y ésa era mi definición de la **mujer perfecta**.

Marqué el pedido de Ashley mientras Ruby llenaba los chupitos del pedido de otro camarero, Ruby ya raramente entraba a la parte de atrás de la barra, pero había poco personal para la noche y yo agradecí su ayuda.

Un cliente regular y sus amigos se habían apoyado contra la barra esperando mi atención y, por el rabillo del ojo, vi una mujer con un vestido corto color azul marino tomándose un whisky al final de la barra.

Le di a Ashley su ticket, pero Ruby la detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

'**Espera. Ya que estamos aquí, creo que deberíamos brindar por Emma**' pasó de mano en mano los chupitos que había estado llenando. _**Tequila **_mi licor favorito. Le eché un vistazo con sospecha. Aunque no era inusual tomar un chupito o dos mientras trabajábamos un turno, nunca lo hacíamos frente a nuestra gerente y, claramente, no con su apoyo.

'**Sin preocupaciones**' dijo Ruby, chocando mi brazo con el suyo '**Es una ocasión especial**' Con un encogimiento de hombros, sonreí y agarré el chupito que me ofrecía.

'**Tú eres la jefa.**'

'**Estamos demasiado ocupados para un brindis apropiado, así que sólo vamos a decir que esto es por Emma. Estamos orgullosos de ti, chica**.' Dijo Ruby alzando el chupito. Me sonrojé y chocamos con los vasos mientras todos alrededor, incluyendo el cliente regular y sus amigos, gritaban '_**Así se habla'**_ y '_**Salud'**_

'**¡Yujú!**' Grité con entusiasmo. Había trabajado duro para conseguir mi grado. También estaba orgullosa de mí. Tragué el chupito de una vez, disfrutando la quemazón mientras se alineaba por mi garganta y se extendía por mis venas '**Maldición, eso es agradable**'

Consciente de que la multitud se estaba impacientando, Ashley se fue con su pedido, mientras Ruby llenaba los chupitos de los demás. Giré mi atención primero hacia el habitual, un chico cuyo nombre nunca me acordaba. Se acercó para darme un abrazo, que acepté a buena gana. Puede que no recordase su nombre, pero sabía cómo ganar mis propinas.

'**Otra botella de champan**.' Dijo una voz grave sobre la música, que parecía haberse puesto más alta en los últimos minutos. **'¿Dónde está Lacey?'** le tendí la botella y la anoté en su cuenta '**Cubrirá todos mis turnos la semana que viene, así que esta noche la tiene libre' ** este tipo, Gold era el que usualmente coqueteaba con Lacey, la otra camarera.

'**¿Y qué harás en tus vacaciones?**' preguntó el habitual. Sus ojos miraban descaradamente mis pechos, que eran verdaderamente difíciles de no notar. Especialmente con mí bajo escote. Tenía un escote agradables, ¿quién podía culparme por enseñarlo?

'**Absolutamente nada**' esperé que mi respuesta sonase a que estaba ansiando mis vacaciones. La verdad era que me había tomado un respiro para que pudiera ir a casa y pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor. Pero esa mañana, David había cancelado el viaje, diciendo que estaba demasiado abrumado con el trabajo. Ni siquiera sería capaz de venir a mi graduación. Tragué las emociones que amenazaban con mostrarse en mi cara. Encima de estar decepcionada, estaba aterrorizada. Con nada en que ocupar mi tiempo libre, no me entusiasmaba precisamente. Casi le había dicho a Ruby varias veces que me pusiera en los horarios, pero cada vez que empezaba, me sentía como una total perdedora. Quizá una semana fuera sería bueno para mí. Podría manejarlo. _¿Verdad?_ Ahora no era el momento de preocuparme por mi libre semana. Terminé de hablar con el habitual y me fui a atender la mujer del vestido que estaba al final de la barra.

'**¿Otro whisky?**' mis palabras se fueron apagando cuando mis ojos encuentran los de ella, el aire abandonó mis pulmones, repentinamente extraído por las vistas que tenía delante. La mujer… ella era… preciosa. Increíblemente preciosa. No podía apartar la mirada, su apariencia era magnética. Lo que significaba que ella era exactamente la clase de mujer que debería _**evitar**_. Después de numerosos corazones rotos, había descubierto que podía dividir a las mujeres por las que me sentía atraída en dos categorías. La primera categoría podría ser descrita como **follar y olvidar**. Éstas eran las que me llevaban a la cama_, pero eran fáciles de dejar atrás si era necesario_. Era el único grupo que valía la pena. Eran las seguras. Ruby, _caía en esta categoría_.

Luego estaban las mujeres que eran cualquier cosa, menos seguras. Ellas _no eran follar y olvidar_; ellas eran _**¡**__**Oh, joder**__**!**_ Ellas me atraían tan intensamente que me veía consumida por ellas, absolutamente concentrada en todo lo que hacían, decían y eran. Huía de esas mujeres, lejos y rápido.

Dos segundos después de intercambiar miradas con esa mujer, sabía que debería estar huyendo. Ella me parecía familiar _debe de haber estado en el club antes. _Pero si era verdad, no podía imaginar que la hubiera olvidado. Era la mujer más impresionante sobre el planeta: pómulos cincelados y mandíbula fuerte debajo de un cabello negro perfectamente flexible y los ojos más intensos que había visto nunca.

Esos labios carnosos perfectamente pintados de rojo pasión hicieron que mi ropa interior se mojara en el instante, deseando sentir su lengua en la parte interna de mis muslos y sobre todo su lengua perdiéndose entre los pliegues de mi sexo.

Por lo que podía ver, su caro vestido color azul marino era de un gusto excelente. Y su olor era una fragancia distinta a cualquier otra, que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y notara como la excitación se apoderaba de mí y me sentí como si estuviera olisqueando el aire frente a ella como una perra en celo.

Pero no era sólo su belleza incomparable y su increíble demostración de sexo femenino lo que tenía quemando mi entrepierna y buscando la salida más cercana. _Era cómo me miraba. Lo hacía de una forma que ninguna mujer me había mirado nunca, una posesividad hambrienta presente en su mirada como si no sólo estuviera desvistiéndome en su mente, sino que me hubiera reclamado para ella_.

La deseé instantáneamente, un hormigueo de obsesión tomó raíces en mi estómago _un familiar y viejo sentimiento_. Pero que la deseara no importaba. La expresión en su cara decía que **me tendría sin importar lo que yo deseara**, era tan inevitable como si ya hubiera pasado. Eso me asustó. El vello de mi piel se me erizó mientras observaba _a mi miedo_. O quizá se erizó por el deseo. _Oh, mierda._

'**Whisky escocés de malta. Solo, por favor**.' Casi me había olvidado que se suponía que tenía que servirle. Y la idea de servirle parecía tan sexy que, cuando me recordó mi trabajo, casi me tropiezo conmigo misma para conseguirle su bebida.

'**Tengo un Macallan de doce años**.'

'**Bien**' dijo ella pero su voz baja y profunda tenía a mi pulso palpitando. Cuando le di su whisky, sus dedos rozaron los míos y me estremecí. Visiblemente. Sus cejas se levantaron muy ligeramente por mi reacción, como si estuviera complacida. Retiré mi mano rápidamente, metiéndola contra el corpiño de mi vestido de tubo como si la tela pudiera borrar la calidez que había viajado desde donde ella me había tocado hasta el necesitado centro entre mis piernas. Nunca rozaba a los clientes… ¿_por qué había hecho eso ahora_? Porque **_no _**podía tocarla. No debería tocarla. Estaba tan atraída por ella, tan ansiosa por algo que no podía nombrar, que tomaría cualquier contacto que pudiera conseguir. _Esto otra vez no. Ahora no._ _Nunca._ Me alejé de ella. Lejos y rápido. Bueno, lo más lejos que podía llegar, escondiéndome en la esquina opuesta de la barra. Ruby podía atenderla. Necesitaba no estar cerca de ella. Y luego,como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, Ashley se acercó.

'**Ruby, ese grupo de las cinco brujas está molestando a una de las camareras otra vez.**' Dijo la rubia apoyándose a la barra

'**Voy para allá' **se giró hacia mí **'¿Puedes manejarlo por un minuto?**'

'**Está claro que sí**' no estaba tan claro. No con la señora _Atraer-A-Emma-A-Cualquier-Precio _sentada al final de la barra , pero mi declaración fue convincente. Ruby se deslizó fuera del mostrador,dejándome sola con la mujer del vestido.

Incluso el Habitual y sus amigos se habían unido aun grupo de chicas risueñas en una mesa cercana. Le eché un vistazo a la pista de baile, esperando que pudiera atraer a los clientes. De otra forma, **la morena del final de la barra **podría pensar que estaba evitándola al esconderme en mi esquina, cosa que, por supuesto, estaba haciendo. Pero, honestamente, la distancia entre nosotras no hizo nada para atenuar la bola de deseo creciente en entre mis piernas. Era inútil, limpié el mostrador, aunque no parecía necesitarlo,sólo para mantenerme ocupada. Cuando me atreví a mirar a la tía buena, noté que su whisky estaba casi vacío y además noté sus ojos en mi. Su mirada penetrante se sentía más que la típica mirada fija de una clienta tratando de atraer a la camarera, pero sabiendo que tenía una tendencia a exagerar el significado de las acciones de los demás personas, deseché la idea. Conjurando mi coraje, me forcé a mí misma aver si estababien.¿A quién estaba engañando? Nada forzoso era necesario. Me deslicé hacia ellacomosi estuviera tirando de mí con una cuerda invisible.

'**¿Otro?'**

'**No, estoy bien.'** me tendió uno de cien. Por supuesto. Había estado esperando que me diera su tarjeta de crédito para que pudiera averiguar su nombre. No, no, yo no estaba esperando eso. No me importaba su nombre. Ni noté que en su mano derecha no llevaba ningún anillo. Ni que estaba todavía observando cada movimiento mío mientras tomaba el dinero que me había dado y registré su orden en la caja registradora.

'**¿Una ocasión especial?**' preguntó ella.

Fruncí el ceño, luego recordé que había visto nuestro brindis.

'**Sí. Mi graduación**.'

Su rostro se iluminó con honesta admiración.

'**Felicidades.'** levantó su bebida hacia mí y se bebió lo que le quedaba de un trago.

Estaba paralizada por su boca, su lengua saliendo para quitar la última gota de líquido de sus labios. Cuando bajó su vaso, estiré la mano para darle su cambio, preparándome para la excitación del contacto que pasaría inevitablemente cuando lo tomase. Pero el contacto nunca llegó.

'**La propina.**'

'**Eso es mucha propina.'** me había dado un billete de cien por un whisky. '**No puedo aceptar eso.**'

'**Puedes y lo harás.**' su tono imponente debió haberme irritado, pero, en lugar de eso, consiguió que me mojara un poco más. '**Considéralo un regalo de graduación**.'

'**De acuerdo.**' su comportamiento me dejó sin ganas de discutir '**Gracias**' me giré para poner el dinero dentro del bote de las propinas que estaba al lado del mostrador, molesta conmigo misma por el efecto que tenía esta extraña en mí.

'**No puedo entender porque estas atendiendo la barra teniendo una carrera.**' Su voz me hizo voltearme y quedarme frente a ella.

_Por supuesto que eso es lo que asumiría una mujer como ella._ Probablemente, sería la clase de mujer que compartía la opinión de mi hermano: hay trabajos que valen la pena tener y trabajos para otras personas. Atender la barra era de los últimos. Pero me encantaba hacerlo. Es más, me encantaba el club. Sólo había empezado el trabajo para mantenerme _ocupada, _era lo que David había dicho cuando se ofreció a pagar mis gastos. Fue una decisión buena, la decisión correcta porque evitó que mi vida saliera de control.

Los últimos años había dedicado mi vida a la universidad y el club. Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo llegar a fin de mes sin tener que irme de The Sky Launch. Pero ya tenía un plan. Quería un ascenso. Había estado ayudando con las tareas de supervisión durante el último año, pero había sido incapaz de conseguir un título oficial porque los jefes tenían que trabajar a tiempo completo. Ahora que la universidad había terminado, estaba disponible durante más horas. Ruby me había estado entrenando para el puesto. La única pega de mi trayectoria podría ser un nuevo dueño. Pero no iba a preocuparme por eso. Todavía. Aunque explicar mi meta a extraños nunca era fácil. Así que tragué antes de responderle a la morena imponente.

'**En realidad, me gustaría ascender aquí. Me encanta el club**.' Para mi sorpresa, ella asintió, sus ojos brillaban cuando se sentó hacia delante y me sonrió **Caliente, rica y en mi onda.** Era precisamente el tipo de mujer por el que podría obsesionarme, y no de una forma sana.

'**¡Emma!'** Gritó el Habitual haciendo que apartara la mirada de los ojos de la morena. **'Me voy. Quería volver a felicitarte y desearte buena suerte. Y, hey, aquí está mi número. Llámame alguna vez. Puedo ayudarte a ocupar tu semana libre.**' leí el nombre que había escrito en la servilleta que me había dado, _Neal_. Esperé a que se alejase antes de lanzarla a la basura debajo del mostrador, observando a la imponente morena mientras lo hacía.

'**¿Haces eso con todos los números que te dan?'**

Me detuve. No era como si no me hubiera acostado con clientes antes, pero nunca con los habituales. Ésa era una regla. Además los hombres, no llegaban a cautivarme ni la mitad que las mujeres. Sobre todo las mujeres como ella.

Pero no tenía ni el menor interés en tener esta conversación con esa mujer. Y con sus ojos clavados en mi contantemente, finalmente creí que mi atracción por ella no solo era por mi parte. No cuando me había dado una propina tan generosa.

'**¿Estás tratando de averiguar si tiraré tu número?'**

Ella se rio y su risa se me clavó en el corazón.

'**Quizás.'**

Su reacción me hizo sonreír e hizo que la humedad entre mis muslos se espesase.

Era divertido coquetear con ella. Qué mal que tuviera que acabarse. Puse mis manos sobe el mostrador y me incliné hacia ella para que pudiera oírme intentando no deleitarme con la mirada abrasadora que le dio a mi pecho cuando lo hice.

'**No tiraría el tuyo. No lo aceptaría en absoluto.' **Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero la risa de antes todavía bailaba en ellos.

'**¿No soy tu tipo?'**

'**No necesariamente…**' fingir que no estaba atraída por ella era inútil.

'**¿Por qué entonces?'**

'**Porque estás buscando algo temporal. Algo divertido con lo que jugar' **me incliné incluso más cerca para mostrar mi frase golpeadora: el que desalentaría incluso a la mujer más cachonda. **'Y me encariño mucho.' **Comenté y la miré fijamente en los ojos para no perderme ningún detalle de su reacción**. '¿Eso no te asusta?' **Yo había esperado ver el pánico en su rostro. En lugar de eso, vi un brillo de diversión.

'**Tú, Emma Swan, haces todo menos asustarme.'** Se puso de pie y recogió su bolso de la barra. **'Felicidades otra vez por tu graduación.'** La observé más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir mientras se marchaba, sintiendo como el corazón me latía con fuerza, me tomó unos cinco minutos darme cuenta de que nunca le había dado mi **nombre**.

* * *

Espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones sobre lo que os ha parecido el primer capítulo. Pronto el siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 2

Y como lo prometido es deuda, así que está el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios sois un encanto y espero que los demás también me dejéis vuestras opiniones.

Recuerdo que **tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

'**¿Ya has conocido a la dueña?' **Levanté la mirada de mi portapapeles hacia el trasero de Lacey mientras ella estudiaba el contenido del pequeño frigorífico detrás de la barra, su cabello color chocolate caía en cascada bailando con sus movimientos. Fruncí el ceño. No me había olvidado del nuevo dueño, fruncí el ceño de nuevo, Lacey acababa de decir **dueña**, pensaba que el local lo iba a comprar un hombre, pero no lo había pensado demasiado sabiendo que me obsesionaría.

'**¿Dueña?' **Lacey asintió ¿Cuándo podría haberla conocido? No había estado en el club desde mi graduación, hace más de una semana, Lacey cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se encogió de hombros.

'**No lo sé. Pudiste haber venido de visita o algo.' **Ella me conocía demasiado bien. Había sido una batalla, _pero me había mantenido alejada del trabajo. _

'**Nop. En realidad, pasé la mayoría de mi semana en un spa cerca de ****aquí****.****'**

'**Bueno, ¡qué emoción!'** Lacey levantó una ceja adornada. **'¿Ganaste la lotería o qué?'**

'**Por desgracia no. Fue un regalo de David. Quizá la idea haya sido de su esposa.'**

'**Qué… amable**' Lacey detestaba a David y nunca se molestó en esconderlo. Era una de las pocas personas que conozco en mi vida que sabía mi historia. Era muy leal y siempre estaba de mi lado. Mi hermano, no tanto.

'**¿Y cómo estuvo tu tiempo fuera del spa?'**

'**Miserable.' **Los cinco días de spa habían sido perfectos, pero después, tuve que volver a mi vida real, lo que significó un apartamento vacío y una mente que se negó a dejar de trabajar.** 'Me alegro de estar de vuelta, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Y puede que tenga cuatro o cinco archivos de nuevas ideas para el club.'**

'**Hey, al menos ésa es una obsesión sana.'** Ella se rio.

Le sonreí avergonzada.

Me apoyé contra la parte de atrás del mostrador y miré mi reloj. Quedaba quince minutos. Eso significaba quince minutos más en los que The Sky Launch seguiría con las luces encendidas, éstas me hacía sentir vulnerable y desnuda y fuera de lugar. Incluso la personalidad chismosa y descarada de Lacey estaba enmudecida, como si alguien hubiera bajado su volumen. Nunca habíamos tenido esta conversación en modo club.

Mis ojos viajaron a través del bar, fijándose en el lugar en el que la mujer del vestido azul se había sentado la última vez que había trabajado. No era la primera vez que había pensado en ella desde esa noche. Ella sabía mi nombre. ¿Lo había escuchado a escondidas? No, debió de habérselo preguntado a alguien, aunque no la había visto hablando con nadie más.

'**¿En qué estás pensando?**' Lacey cortó mis pensamientos. Me encogí de hombros. Ella se volvería loca si le contase que una mujer cualquiera conocía mi nombre, asumiría que mi seguridad estaba en riesgo. Yo, por otra parte, tenía distinta empatía por las personas que estaban en necesidad de conseguir más información de la que deberían. Y no quería un sermón sobre aspirantes a acosadores. _Yo sabía todo sobre el acoso._

Pero podía decirle otras cosas sobre la extraña misteriosa.

'**La última vez que trabajé, esa mujer…'** me detuve, recordando lo magnéticamente atractiva que era. '**Esa mujer era increíblemente caliente, en realidad, me dio cien dólares por tres dedos de Macallan. Me dijo que me quedase con el cambio.'**

'**¿Y esperaba que le hicieras un favorcito después de tu turno?'**

'**No. Pensé que era eso lo que quería, pero…'** ¿qué había querido ella? ¿Había parecido tan centrada en mí, o me había imaginado eso? **'No lo sé. Se fue sin intentar nada. Yo intenté asustarla para que se fuera, pero…'**

'**¿Material de masturbación a medianoche?' **Lacey se rio.

'**Nunca lo diré.'**

'**Tu rostro lo dice todo.' **

La semana pasada, ella había entrado en mis pensamientos, más de lo que me habría gustado admitir, las fantasías sexuales para la mayoría de la gente, eran solo eso fantasías sexuales, pero para mí _pensar demasiado en cualquier mujer nunca era bueno_. Lacey lo sabía. Pero no necesitaba un sermón. Mientras que no la volviera a ver y las probabilidades de eso eran mínimas, **estaría bien**.

'**Pensé que el dueño sería un hombre…no una mujer ¿la has conocido ya? ¿Cómo es?' **Lacey se encogió de hombros.

'**Ella está bien. Más joven de lo que imaginarías. Como, treinta y seis, treinta y siete años…. Jodidamente rica. Aunque está obsesionada con la limpieza. La hemos llamando The Evil Queen. Inspecciona todo, limpiando con su dedo sobre los mostradores para asegurarse de que están limpios, como si tuviera un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo o algo. Oh, y hablando de material de masturbación, es psicóticamente caliente.' **Lacey pensaba que cualquiera con una cartera gorda, era sexy, así que su declaración no decía mucho. Pero su comentario me hizo sonreír. Los empleados habían sido descuidados con la limpieza desde hace algún tiempo y yo estaba segura de que podrían emplearse un poco más. Al menos, eso es lo que yo diría si fuera la gerente. Eso me dio esperanza de que la nueva dueña y yo pudiéramos llevarnos bien.

'**La conocerás esta noche.'** Me comunicó Lacey **'Supongo que es importante en el mundo de los negocios. Probablemente has oído hablar de ella… Regina Miller o algo así.'**

'**¿Te refieres a Regina Mills?'** mis ojos casi se salen de mis orbitas mientras ella asentía **'Lacey, Regina Mills es la mujer de negocios con más éxito en Estados Unidos. Ella es como una Diosa en ese mundo.'** Regina había nacido en una familia adinerada. Como hija mayor ella había expandido la riqueza de su familia diez veces más. Como estudiante de negocios, había estado intrigada por su magnifica capacidad de manejar los negocios.

'**Sabes que no estoy al tanto de toda esa mierda de "Quién es Quién".'** Lacey se enderezó en toda su altura de 1,68 metros más los tacones de siete centímetros. '**Aunque no me sorprendería si está en la lista de los Top Ten de todas las Más-Calientes-Barra-Más-Sexies-Barra-Más-Hermosas del mundo.'** A veces Lacey me hacía dudar sobre su orientación sexual.

Me mordí el labio intentando recordar su cara, lo más probable es que haya visto alguna foto de ella en algún sitio, pero no la recordaba. Había algo que se me escapaba.

'**De todas formas**…' dijo Lacey, volviéndose a apoyar en el mostrador **'Creo que está por aquí. Lo vi entrar en las oficinas cuando estabas en el almacén'**

Asentí, sin estar segura de sí estaba emocionada por conocer a Regina Mills o no. Parte de mí quería ponerse en plan chica fan por una o dos de sus decisiones empresariales más famosas. E intercambiar ideas con ella sería emocionante.

_O aterrorizante._ ¿Qué pasaría si no tenía nada que sugerir que ella no hubiera pensado ya? Regina Mills no necesitaba mis pésimas ideas para ayudarle a hacer prosperar el club.

A menos que no estuviera planeando involucrarse en el negocio.

Pero, ¿por qué compraría el club si no tenía intenciones de involucrarse? En ese caso…

Mierda. Antes de que las visiones de futuro que yo deseaba, hicieran ¡puf! en mi imaginación hiperactiva, necesitaba conocer a Regina y tantearla, estuviera yo intimidada o no.

Respiré varias veces para calmarme, luego volví mi concentración en hacer el inventario del bar. Concentrándome en mi tarea, pulsé ausentemente al compás de la música tecno que estaba en el sistema de sonido y dejé ir todas mis preocupaciones.

La música no estaba en el volumen normal de trabajo, podíamos hablar con comodidad sin levantar nuestras voces, pero estaba lo suficientemente alta para que no oyera la puerta de la oficina abrirse a la izquierda de la barra. Por eso no noté a Regina al principio.

Estaba de espaldas así que no noté su mirada fija, estiré el brazo para alcanzar la botella de tequila que se encontraba en el estante más alto de la barra y al darme la vuelta mis ojos se encontraron primero con los de Ruby, que me sonrió complacida por el corset tan ajustado que llevaba. Ella era la razón por la que me vestía de esa manera, con esa maldita cosa apenas podía sentir el aire llegar a mis pulmones.

Luego encontré **sus ojos, los de Regina **y entonces pasaron dos cosas. Primero, mi excitación subió a unos niveles inimaginables. Segundo, mi cerebro por fin conectó lo que se había perdido antes. Regina Mills era la mujer del vestido azul marino de la otra noche.

Sin querer, recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada. Todo lo que había visto hasta ahora era incluso más sexy que antes, especialmente con una luz mejor. De nuevo llevaba un vestido, esta vez de un color rojo pasión, dejando ver un generoso escote y me atrevía a asegurar que pude ver su sujetador de encaje sobresalirse un poco. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delgado de una forma tan sexual que parecía desvergonzado mirarla.

Cuando mis ojos por fin llegaron a su cara, me di cuenta de que ella también me estaba examinando con los ojos, aunque esta vez su mirada no era tan intensa como lo había sido la primera vez que nos vimos. Saber que ella me miraba me hizo sonrojarme. Y entonces lo supe, Regina me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

'**Ella es Emms' **me presentó Ruby y sospeché que sus ojos no habían abandonado mi escote. '**Emma Swan, quiero decir'** corrigió Ruby

'**Regina Mills'** el bajo y suave susurro de Regina hizo que mis muslos se apretaran y que mi ropa interior se humedeciera. Y si pensé que ella me había reclamado con sus ojos la noche en que nos conocimos, el arrebato que corrió a través de mí cuando estrechó mi mano, profundizó su posesión. Casi como unas esposas invisibles estirándose para unirme a ella de forma permanente. '**Me alegro de conocerla oficialmente, señorita Swan.'**

'**Emma'** corregí, sorprendida por el bajo anhelo en mi voz. '**O Emms.'** Dejó caer mi mano, pero su tacto permaneció en mi piel, en mis venas.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar. Por eso sabía mi nombre. Probablemente, había ido aquella noche para hacerse una idea de sus futuros empleados. Pero aquello no explicaba su posesividad. Quizás era de la clase de mujer que trataba a sus empleados como objetos. Quizás llevaba la definición de dueña a otro nivel. Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi piel.

No podía estar enloqueciendo por mi jefa, la mujer que determinaría mi destino en el club. No debería perder la cabeza de ese mono, porque eso traería graves consecuencias.

'**He oído muchas cosas de ti. Y he visto tu trabajo…'** se detuvo, moviendo su mirada de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo una vez más, quemándome la piel mientras lo hacía **'Pero nada de lo que oí o vi me preparó para encontrarte vistiendo ese conjunto.'**

'**¿Perdone?' **No estaba segura de a dónde quería ir a parar con semejante declaración,

'**Yo pensaba que una graduada de Stern en administración y dirección de empresas estaría vestida más apropiadamente.'** Tan rápido como empalidecí anteriormente, ahora me sonrojé, avergonzada. Claro, mi corset era revelador, pero a ella no pareció importarle cuando me comió con los ojos sólo unos momentos antes.

O quizá las miradas que me había echado antes habían sido fruto de mi imaginación. Mierda. Lo había imaginado todo, seguro. Todo eso de saber que ella me deseaba… Dios, ¿cómo la había leído tan completamente mal?

'**Lo que llevo ahora mismo es bastante apropiado para una empleada del club.'** Me defendí.

'**No para alguien que desea ser directora.'**

'**Incluso para los directores. El sexo vende, señora Mills.' **

'**No en un club de élite. No en la clase de club que tengo la intención de manejar.'** Su tono autoritario resonó en mi cabeza y las palabras resonaron en mis huesos. '**Debe saber que las mujeres lo pasamos mal en el mundo de los negocios. Tiene que trabajar para ser tomada en serio, Emma.** **Vista sexy, no como una ramera.'**

Regina tenía razón. Tenía ideas para el club, ideas que requería que la gente confiase en mi destreza en los negocios. Había aprendido en Stern lo que requería para impresionar a la gente y había dudado cuando me había comprado el corset, preguntándome si el medio abierto que revelaba mi vientre desde mi canalillo hasta mi ombligo era _demasiado _revelador. Sus palabras validaban ese miedo. _Peor, me di cuenta de que había pensado que era deseo, algo claramente muy diferente. No estaba reclamándome, me estaba juzgando. _Mi estómago se cayó. No había oportunidad de ascender. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Vestirme para una mujer en vez de para mi carrera? _¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! _

Me importaba la opinión de Regina más que la de Ruby. Ruby era una atracción categoría uno, después de todo. El tipo de chica al que no me dedicaría emocionalmente. Regina, por otra parte, era… _No, no pensaría en ella de esa manera. _

Me pasé la lengua por mis labios secos.

'**Es nuevo'** esperé que no sonase tan avergonzada como me sentía. '**Me disculpo.**' También odiaba un poco a Regina Mills. Incluso cuando tenía razón. Era justo como todas esas otras mujeres de traje que había conocido.

'**Tengo ese suéter de encaje en mi taquilla'** ofreció Lacey '**Te quedará estupendo.' **Solo pude dedicarle una tímida sonrisa

'**Ahora que nos hemos ocupamos de eso…'** Regina giró su atención hacia Ruby. '**He cambiado de opinión sobre volver este fin de semana'** Ruby se relajó visiblemente. Pero el siguiente comentario de Regina la tensó otra vez. '**Volveré mañana a las nueve.'**

'**Por supuesto**' 'dijo Ruby, aunque tener una reunión a la hora en la que abría el club no era nada conveniente.

'**Bien' **Regina se giró hacia mí '**Tú también estarás allí, Emma.' **

'**Sí, señora.' **Tendría que superar mi mal comienzo si esperaba continuar trabajando con ella.

Ruby y yo, la miramos en silencio mientras Regina caminaba hacia las puertas del club. Observé, su apretado trasero que estaba cubierto por aquel maravilloso vestido rojo. Maldición, Regina estaba tan buena. Si iba a estar mucho en el club, yo iba a empezar a ponerle un revestimiento a mis bragas.

Esa mujer me hizo sentir ansiedad, intimidación y humillación. Y quizá un poquito excitada. Oh, y más cachonda que en toda mi vida. Respiré profundamente, esperando liberar el raro nudo en mi estómago que se había creado, al pensar en ella.

"**Regina tendrá bastante trabajo. Seguramente no querrá pasar mucho tiempo por aquí, estoy segura de que dejará las cosas como están, mientras que yo tenga algo que decir, tú tendrás un rol más significativo en este club**." Ruby sonrió, más a mi pecho que a mi cara.

'**¿Quieres que me quede y ayude a cerrar esta noche?'**

Su juguetón cambio de actitud daba la seguridad que yo necesitaba.

'**Estaba contando con eso.'**

A las cuatro de la madrugada, el club cerró y Ruby y yo trabajamos rápidamente y con eficiencia, adjudicándonos las tareas de gerencia. Cuando todos las cajas habían sido contadas y el dinero dejado en la caja fuerte, ella se deshizo del resto de los empleados y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para terminar los informes. Me senté en el escritorio y balanceé mis pies mientras la observaba trabajar.

'**Gracias a Dios que estabas detrás de la barra antes. ¿Quién sabe qué más hubiera dicho Regina sobre tu ropa si hubiera visto esos pantalones?' **

Bajé la mirada hacia el elegante pantalón negro que era tan apretado que se me marcaban los labios de la vagina. Me hacían sentir sexy y, por alguna razón, me hacían pensar en la oscura expresión de Regina cuando primero había puesto sus ojos en mí. La expresión que me había convencido que había imaginado.

Por otro lado, quería quemar todo el conjunto. Sólo me había causado problemas toda la noche: los clientes habituales borrachos pensaban que podían tocarme y decirme cosas que de otra manera no dirían.

Pero me lo había puesto por Ruby, para el momento en el que estuviéramos solas.

Se acercó a mí y cubrió su boca con la mía, sumergiendo su lengua en lo profundo de mi boca. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y disparé mi propia lengua entre sus labios. La excitación que había sido encendida por la caliente mirada de Regina Mills horas antes, había permanecido justo a raya a lo largo de la noche. Ahora, había vuelto en toda su fuerza con el beso de Ruby.

Moví mis manos por su pecho y bajé a sus pantalones. Pero cuando empecé a soltar su cinturón, ella se alejó.

'**Tenemos que terminar esto, Emma.' **

'**¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué?' **

'**Mira, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Pero…'** parecía estar luchando consigo misma. Dejó caer su brazo de mi hombro. '**Si de verdad quieres conseguir un puesto en la dirección ¿realmente crees que deberíamos estar follando? ¿Qué parecería eso? Estoy segura de que Mills no lo aprobaría.'**

No había pensado en eso exactamente así. En mis fantasías, Ruby Lucas y Emma Swan-Lucas llevaban The Sky Launch como una pareja, conduciendo al club hasta un nuevo éxito increíble. La fantasía nunca había incluido una parte donde el resto de los empleados y la dueña del club me acusarían de acostarme con ella para ascender en el trabajo.

'**Lo mantendremos en secreto**' dije suavemente, sin querer dejar ir una parte vital de mi sueño. Sin querer perder mi red de seguridad.

'**No tiene que ser para siempre. Sino por ahora, especialmente cuando no estoy segura de cuáles son los planes de Regina para mí o para el club. Creo que necesitamos un descanso.' **

'**Claro'** forcé una sonrisa. No quería que se diera cuenta de mi decepción. Ni siquiera habíamos estado saliendo. Apenas estábamos coqueteando. ¿Por qué me sentía tan aplastada?

Pensé en lo que me había atraído de Ruby en primer lugar. No era la chica más inteligente que conocía ni la más sexy. Ni siquiera la conocía tan bien. Y no era como si no tuviera otras opciones. Era una chica atractiva trabajando en un club nocturno de élite… tenía miles de oportunidades de sexo en la ciudad. Oportunidades ñamñam. No todos tan ñamñam como Regina Mills, pero ñamñam de todas formas.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me bajo de un salto del escritorio de Ruby. ¿Por qué mis pensamientos seguían encaminados hacia Regina? Incluso en medio de una ruptura, estaba pensando en ella. Y Regina era exactamente el tipo de chica en la que no debería estar pensando. En absoluto. Nunca. No, si quería mantener la pizca de control que había logrado conseguir en los últimos años.

* * *

Así que es por eso por lo que Regina sabía el nombre de Emma, porque es la nueva dueña del club. Ñam, ñamm como dice Emma! Simplemente estoy enganchada a esta versión de la historia, comentaros que hay algunas escenas y momentos que me han parecido irrelevantes así que los he omitido prefiero centrarme en ellas y en sus "**problemas**" xD estoy disfrutando al máximo adaptando el libro porque imaginármelas en esa situación la verdad es que en mi opinión es muy interesante.

Bueno no me lio más espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. **Y estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. **


	4. Capítulo 3

Y aquí llega el capitulo 3...para las que no habéis leído la saga, vamos a enterarnos por qué Regi está tan obsesionada con Emma... jajajajaja. Si os digo la verdad, adoro al personaje de Regina, ese papel me parecia perfecto para ella y bueno Emma, a Emma la tengo idealizada por los fics, que para las que me conocéis más a fondo, que tengo un especial 'odio' hacia JMO xD, eso aparte jajaaja muchas gracias a todos por leer, los seguir la historia y por comentar :)** light and snow**si los demás te gustaron, este te encantará y el siguiente ni te cuento jajajaja, te me volverás loca jajajaja, gracias a los que firmais como **Gust** me alegro de que os esté gustando la adaptación, **franchiulla** gracias por comentar, el primer encuentro ardiente será en el próximo capitulo, **MsCarolinaVictoria y más cachondo se va a poner **ya verás jajajaja**, Melissa Swan **gracias por leer cielo, la verdad es que cuando leía la saga dije ESTO SQ sí o sí xD.

Recuerdo que **tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Esa noche tomé un taxi al club, lo cual había sido un error. El tráfico inusual me había hecho llegar a las nueve y tres minutos. Me apresuré hacia la oficina, pero fui detenida por Lacey cuando subía las escaleras.

'**Espera, Emma' **dijo Lacey '**La jefa buenorra ha dicho que esperaras aquí que te llamaría en cuanto te necesitara.' **Bajamos hasta la barra '**Déjame verte.' **me di la vuelta, mostrando mi vestido ajustado. Lo escogí porque el color del lazo blanco gritaba negocios, pero la falda negra y ajustada decía club nocturno en vez de secretaría de oficina.

Me reí **'Oye, sabes, ella es la mujer de la que te hablé, la que me dio los cien.'**

'**¡Me estás tomando el pelo!'** Lacey no se lo podía creer

'**No. ¿Crees que ella quiere que le haga sexo oral para conseguir el ascenso?'**

'**¿Sería tan malo si lo pidiera?'**

'**Sí. Lo sería, completamente, maravillosamente, horrible.' **Pero sobre todo era horrible que la idea no sonara tan mal.

Ruby y Regina salieron minutos más tarde. Me puse de pie en el momento que las vi, alisé mi vestido y miré a Regina, necesitada de que me hiciera alguna señal, demostrando su aporbación.

Pero la expresión que me encontré me robó el aliento, una expresión de total poder femenino y de dominación. Incluso en la oscuridad del club, podía distinguir sus ojos mientras me examinaban detalladamente, la manera en que lo hacía cada vez que nos veíamos. Una vez más me sentí reclamada por un abrumador magnetismo, mi corazón se aceleraba sólo con verla. Mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y mis rodillas se doblaron, cayendo hacia delante.

En sus brazos.

Me atrapó con una facilidad elegante. Mis manos apretaron la camisa que llevaba, ¿cómo hicieron mis manos para meterse por debajo de su chaqueta? Y resistí el deseo de recorrer con mis dedos esos firmes pechos que sentía cerca de mi agarre.

Confundió mi movimiento, al parecer pensando que estaba buscando más estabilidad.

'**Emma'** su voz fluyó sobre mí como sexo líquido. '**Ya te tengo.' **

_Te tengo. _Cielos, lo hacía_. _

'**Emms, ¿estás bien?'** Ruby me miró por encima del hombro de Regina. ¿Tenía que preguntar? ¿No podía ver que me estaba ahogando en la lujuria?

'**Sí'** me las arreglé. '**Yo, um, zapatos nuevos.'**

Regina le echó un vistazo a mis sandalias de tiras de diamante de imitación. '**Son preciosos.'** Su voz salió tan profunda que retumbó en mis oídos y mi vientre se tensó.

'**Uh, gracias.' **Estaba sin aliento. Y avergonzada cuando me di cuenta que todavía estaba en los brazos de Regina. Aflojé mi agarre y logré estabilizarme.

Me agaché para recoger mi bolso, pero Regina lo cogió antes que yo. Se lo dio a Ruby.

'**Ruby, ¿puedes guardar esto en tu oficina? Tengo que comer algo. Emma vendrá conmigo.** **Reservé uno de los privados.'**

Había estado tan estable durante los últimos tres años que no podía permitirme obsesionarme con mi jefa por muy caliente que fuera. Eso era un desastre esperando a suceder. Definitivamente debería decir _no a la cena en el privado_. Ella tenía su mano presionada contra la parte baja de mi espalda dirigiéndome a una de salas más privadas antes de que siquiera hubiera accedido. Mi cuerpo se tensó bajo su toque, y mi estómago se retorció en un nudo nervioso que no era exactamente desagradable.

Y era muy consciente de los ojos que nos seguían, seguro que muchos de ellos se morían de envidia. ¿Sola en una sala privada con Regina Mills? Todas las mujeres en Manhattan deberían estar celosas y todos los hombres también. Cosas morbosas pasaban en esos privados, sonreí ante las posibilidades.

Maldita sea. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? Ella solo me había invitado a cenar, _no a su cama_. Sólo porque estaba loca por ella, leyendo sexo en cada uno de sus movimientos, no significaba que era recíproco.

Dentro del privado, encendí la luz indicando que estaba ocupado como de costumbre. Por lo general una anfitriona habría hecho eso cuando acomodara al cliente, pero ya que habíamos omitido la formalidad de la anfitriona me hice cargo yo misma. Y tenía que hacer algo con mi nerviosismo. Continuando con el trabajo, cogí un menú de la pared y se lo entregué.

Regina se quedó de pie, observándome intensamente por varios segundos antes de quitarse la chaqueta negra y colgarla en el gancho detrás de ella. Maldita sea. Era incluso más sexy con su camisa blanca medio transparente que dejaba ver el sujetador negro. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, admirando sus pechos y su figura de Diosa Griega. Dios, era tan deliciosa.

Regina se recostó contra el sofá, dejando su brazo sobre la parte superior. **'No te invité aquí para hablar sobre el club.'**

'**¿Por qué me invitaste?' ** Un toque de diversión cruzó el rostro de Regina

'**Tal vez me gustas.' **

Me estremecí cuando un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal. Pero no confiaba en que simplemente estaba tratando de seducirme. Había más, estaba segura de que había algo más. Dios, esperaba que hubiera más. Sí estaba sólo tratando de seducirme...¿como iba a salir de ahí?

'**Tal vez estoy saliendo con alguien.'**

'**No lo haces. Nadie dejaría que su mujer use la ropa que usaste ayer. No en público, de cualquier manera.'**

'**Tal vez no salga con mujeres controladoras.' **

Su boca se torció ligeramente.

'**Muy bien, Emma**.' Arqueó una ceja. '**¿Estás saliendo con alguien?'**

Claro que no estaba viendo a nadie, maldita sea. Miré mi regazo, mi expresión le decía a Regina todo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué esta mujer me ponía tan nerviosa? Yo era una mujer muy segura, me expresaba muy bien en un día normal. Pero no a su alrededor.

Me senté derecha, intentando encontrar alguna apariencia de seguridad. '**No es por eso que me invitaste, Regina. Tienes intenciones ocultas.'**

Regina hizo un sonido que pensé debió haber sido su versión de una risa entre dientes. '**Sí**, **Emma, tengo una intención oculta.** '

Y entonces, en vez de compartir su intención oculta, cambió de tema.

'**Presumo que disfrutaste tu tiempo en mi spa la semana pasada.' **

Sorprendida por absolutamente todo lo que estaba diciendo, intenté seguir el giro del tema.

'**Oh, no me di cuenta que eras la dueña…espera…'** Y la luz se encendió. '**¿El regalo era de ti?'**

'**Sí. ¿Lo pasaste bien?'**

'**No. De ninguna manera**.' Estoy bastante segura que mi mandíbula cayó. En realidad, físicamente, literalmente cayó.

'**¿De ninguna manera?' **

Al darme cuenta que mi comentario no había expresado lo que realmente quería expresar lo intenté de nuevo. '**Quiero decir, sí, lo pasé muy bien, fue un momento maravilloso, de hecho, pero de ninguna manera podrías haber hecho eso. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debiste haberlo hecho.'**

'**¿Por qué no?' **

Toda una gama de razones corría por mi cabeza, _la número uno porque era espeluznante y psicótico. _Pero había sido llamada por esas dos palabras muchas veces y no quería echárselas en cara a otra persona tan fácilmente. Así que escogí otra razón.

'**¡Porque eso es demasiado!'**

'**No para mí.' **

'**Pero para mí lo es.' **¿Cómo no podía entenderlo? La inmensidad de eso se construía en mí como las burbujas de champán en una botella recién descorchada.

'**¡Es enorme! ¡Y ni siquiera me conoces! Es completamente inapropiado, poco profesional, sin precedentes e inapropiado. Y si hubiera sabido que venía de ti, nunca lo hubiera aceptado.' **Esto no podría ser solamente para meterme entre sus piernas. Podría haber sido conquistada por mucho menos, _era tan vergonzoso admitirlo_.

Regina tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de ser paciente.

'**No es inapropiado en absoluto. Fue un simple regalo.'**

Mi voz era firme tratando de evitar gritar de frustración.

'**Pero no le das regalos como ese a una mujer que trabaja para ti a menos que estés dirigiendo un tipo de club diferente.' **

'**Estás exagerando, Emma.' **

**¡'No lo estoy!**' Varios de mis compañeros habían hablado sobre los bonos que les habían ofrecido cuando aceptaron sus cargos de seis cifras después de graduarse de la escuela. Coches, apartamentos y cosas como esas.

'**Emma'** Sacudió su mano en el aire. '**Mi intención oculta es que me gustaría contratarte.'**

Me habría sorprendido menos que me hubiera pedido que me desnudara para ella. O tal vez eso era lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Para qué exactamente quería contratarme?

'**Ya trabajo para ti y estoy feliz donde estoy.'**

'**Eso no afectaría tu empleo en el club.' **

Quitó su brazo del sofá y se inclinó hacia delante.

'**Tal vez contratarte no es el término correcto. Me gustaría pagarte para ayudarme con un problema. Creo que eres perfecta para el trabajo.'**

Toda la conversación daba vueltas en mi cabeza, pero ella tenía mi atención.

'**Tú ganas. Mi curiosidad se despertó. ¿De qué es el trabajo?' **

'**Necesito que rompas un compromiso.'**

Tosí, preguntándome si lo había escuchado correctamente, sabiendo que sí.

'**Um, ¿qué? ¿De quién?' **

Regina se echó hacia atrás, sus deslumbrantes ojos parpadearon ante las luces del privado.

'**El mío.'**

* * *

¿Como os habéis quedado MUERTAS? No me extrañaría, es que a mi me sueltan eso y me quedo de piedra y luego me rio en su cara xD jajajajaja

¿Estáis deseando saber quien es la **prometida** de Regina? _JAJAJAJAJAJA_

**Lo sabréis mañana **


	5. Capítulo 4

Tal y como me **invocasteis** aquí estoy amores míos con una nueva entrega, os lo prometí, suelo cumplir mis promesas! **Sweet** la historia se remonta a hace demasiados años con JMO jajajajaja pero para darte una pista seguía House desde la primera temporada y era Huddy {_House&amp;Cuddy_} y otras cosas que bueno son opiniones personales xD, **franchiulla **mi primera opción fue Kath, pero NO!gracias por leerme** gencastrom09,** MsCarolinaVictoria espero que este capitulo te guste también :)

Os dejo con el capitulo, este es un poco caliente ñam ÑAM ÑAM!

Recuerdo que **tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Regina deslizó sus dedos sobre la mesa que tenía en frente.

'**Cierra la boca, Emma. Aunque es bastante adorable verte atónita, también es una gran distracción.' **Cerré la boca. Un millón de preguntas bombardeaban mi mente, demasiado rápido para formular una coherente. Y en algún lugar detrás de todo eso, me di cuenta que me había llamado adorable. Necesitaba una bebida, algo más fuerte que té helado. Regina deslizó su whisky hacia mí y yo lo tomé, agradecida. El trago me devolvió la voz.

'**No sabía que estabas comprometida**.' Me sonrojé entonces, recordé el millar de escenarios sexuales en los que me había imaginado con Regina y sobre todo que había creído que estaba coqueteando conmigo… tomé otro trago de su whisky.

'**No lo estoy, realmente.'** Se volvió hacia mí, su expresión era ahora reservada y sin emociones, como de costumbre**. 'Ese es el problema. Ni Elsa ni yo estamos interesadas casarnos.' **

Eso me relajó, por alguna razón.

'**¿Entonces por qué no rompes con ella?' **

'**No es tan simple.'** Suspiró.

Le di a Regina mi mejor expresión de _explícalo-sencillamente-para-mí_. Aparentemente, funcionó.

'**Sus padres han sido amigos de los míos desde hace décadas. Ellos tienen un plan específico para la vida de su hija y no aceptan su decisión de no casarse conmigo. Si ella rompe conmigo, la cortarán emocionalmente y financieramente. Eso no es algo que deseo para mi mejor amiga.' **

Su explicación me erizó. ¿Estábamos viviendo en el siglo veinte con matrimonios arreglados y mierda? Dios, la gente rica vivía vidas tan extrañas. Escogí mis palabras pensativamente, con cuidado de no mostrar mi irritación.

'**No lo entiendo, aunque estén controlando a su hija… ellos no te controlan a ti… ¿lo hacen?**'

'**No. Nadie me controla**.' Los ojos de Regina ardieron.' **Simplemente no la voy a dejar con el culo al aire.'**

Su respuesta había encendido mi cuerpo. Ese comando y autoridad, era tan…caliente. Lamí mis labios, y entonces me relajé mientras ella se concentraba en mí. No lo había imaginado. Ella se sentía atraída por mí. Quizá no con tanta fuerza como lo estaba por ella, pero la conexión entre nosotras era real.

'**Me estoy perdiendo algo'. **Crucé las piernas tratando de aliviar la necesidad entre ellas.

Ella asintió.

'**Supongo que sí.'** Recuperó el vaso de whisky que estaba enfrente de mí y lo remató de un trago rápido. Saber que habíamos compartido la copa envió otro cosquilleo en mi centro hambriento.

'**Emma, si hay alguien en el mundo que tiene poder sobre mí, es mi madre. Ella sabe que soy…incapaz…de amar. Le preocupa que vaya a…terminar sola. El matrimonio con la hija de su mejor amiga, por lo menos, asegura que eso no va a suceder.'** Sus palabras fueron medidas y uniformes. Y como cada vez que hablaba, me hipnotizó con su voz.

'**Casarme con Elsa haría feliz a mi madre, y si Elsa lo hubiera querido, entonces lo habríamos hecho, pero no soporto robarle su futuro. Un futuro donde ella podría encontrar a alguien más. Además le gustan los hombres más que las mujeres.'**

Sacudí la cabeza, confundida, abrumada, deslumbrada.

'**¿Dónde entro yo?' **Ella arqueó las cejas.

'**Si los padres de Elsa creyeran que estoy enamorada de otra mujer…**'comenzó Regina

'**Ellos desistirían en su deseo de ver a su hija casada con una mujer que ama a otra…' **

'**Exacto. Y mi madre estaría tan emocionada de que encontré a alguien con quien ser feliz, dejaría de preocuparse por mi futuro'. **

La idea de traicionar a alguien quién sólo quería que Regina fuera feliz me molestaba. Pero estaba también muy atraída por la dulzura de esa mujer que se preocupaba lo suficiente de su madre y de su mejor amiga como para tomar esa clase de medidas extremas.

'**Así que soy supuestamente la fulana de la que estás enamorada.'**

Sus labios se curvaron.

'**Nadie te confundiría con una fulana, Emma. Incluso cuando te vistes como una.' **

Ese maldito problema de la ropa de nuevo. La mención de esto me puso de repente fría y a la defensiva. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me recosté lejos de Regina Mills.

'**¿Por qué no contratas a una chica de compañía para tu farsa?' **

Ella sonrió.

'**Mi madre nunca creería que me he enamorado de una chica de compañía... Tú, sin embargo, tienes determinadas cualidades, cualidades que hacen la historia muy creíble.'**

No quería jugar este juego más. Mi respuesta era no. Pero no podía evitar preguntar.

'**¿Qué tipo de cualidades?'**

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y estaba atrapada en ellos.

'**Eres una belleza exquisita, Emma, y también muy inteligente.' **

'**Oh.'** Dejé caer mis manos a mi regazo, aturdida. Era una buena cosa que el whisky hubiera desaparecido.

Regina rompió el intenso contacto visual.

'**Además eres rubia... mi tipo.' **

La ausencia de su intensa mirada era un tanto escalofriante como liberadora. Podía pensar de nuevo, formar frases coherentes. Pero también la quería de vuelta con una fiereza que no podía explicar.

'**Percibo tu vacilación, Emma, y lo entiendo. Tal vez sería un buen momento para discutir el pago.'** Admiraba cómo podía pasar de un tema a otro con tan facilidad. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en eso… _que le pagan a alguien por fingir un romance_, antes de que ella continuara. '**Tengo entendido que tienes préstamos estudiantiles. Me gustaría liberarte de esa deuda.'**

Me eché a reír.

'**Eso es demasiado, Regina.'** Ella no tenía ni idea del dinero que tenía que devolver en cuanto a préstamos estudiantiles, ni la enorme carga que pesaba sobre mí.

'**No para mí.'**

'**Lo es para mí.** 'Me senté delante, desafiándola. '**Son ochenta mil dólares.' **

'**Ochenta y cuatro mil doscientos seis, para ser exactos.' **

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

'**Soy la propietaria del banco en el que tienes tus préstamos. Los busqué hoy. Sería muy fácil para mí darlos de baja. Sin dinero real intercambiando de manos, si eso te hace sentir mejor.'**

'**Eso es un pago muy generoso.' **Demasiado generoso, quería saltar sobre su oferta, pero nada que se pagaba así de bien, terminaba bien.

'**Vale la pena Emma, siempre y cuando este proyecto tenga éxito.' **

Mi respuesta era no. Ya había decidido. Tenía que ser no. Había demasiado riesgo en firmar un acuerdo, _cualquier acuerdo _con ella.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que quería conocer todos los detalles.

'**¿Qué es exactamente lo que querrás que haga si acepto el trato?' **

'**Fingir que somos una pareja. Te invitaría a varias reuniones en las que mi madre nos viera juntas. Querría que estuvieras pendiente de mí en público, sonriendo comportándote como si de verdad estuviéramos locamente enamoradas.'**

'**¿Y eso es todo?'** No podía imaginar que sería tan difícil fingir estar enamorada de Regina. Y ese era el problema. Fingir estar enamorada de alguien que ya me afectaba tan intensamente era un gran detonador para obsesionarme.

'**Eso es todo.'** Sus hombros se habían relajado visiblemente. Ella pensaba que me lo estaba tomando en serio, que estaba considerando su ridícula idea, y casi me pregunté si en realidad debería.

Tragué saliva. Por ochenta mil dólares tenía que haber algo más que ella esperara. Ya que no iba a deletrearlo, tanteé el tema yo misma.

'**En esta relación fingida… ¿Qué…?' **No sabía cómo formular la pregunta.

'**Estás preguntando sobre sexo.'** Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo. '**Nunca pago por sexo, Emma. Cuando te folle, será gratis.' **

Allí estaba, la promesa que tanto anhelaba y temía. Su cruda declaración me hizo retorcerme en mi asiento. Nunca había estado tan excitada y tan confusa a la vez. ¡Estábamos en mi trabajo, por el amor de Dios! Tenía que empezar mi turno en menos de media hora y todo lo que quería hacer era responder a sus comentarios con acciones de lo más indecentes.

'**Tal vez debería irme.' **

'**¿Quieres?'** Era una invitación para quedarme.

'**N…no estoy segura**.' Tartamudeé. '**Sí. Creo que debería.'** Pero no me moví. No podía.

Regina se aprovechó de mi debilidad, presionándome para complacerlo con razones.

'**¿Estas incomoda por mi propuesta? ¿O porque dije que voy a follarte?' **

Su declaración no tuvo menos impacto la segunda vez.

'**Yo…sí. Eso.'**

Inclinó la cabeza, contemplándome con ojos perplejo.

'**Pero estoy segura de que no es una sorpresa para ti, Emma. Sientes la electricidad entre nosotras. Tu lenguaje corporal lo expresa bastante bien. No estaría sorprendida que ya estuvieras mojada.'**

Mis mejillas se calentaron.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

'**No te avergüences. ¿No ves que siento lo mismo?' **Se removió en su asiento. '**Si leyeras atentamente mi cuerpo, verías lo evidente.' **

Entonces bajé la mirada a sus pezones y estaban erectos, sobresaltando por la fina tela de su camisa, seguramente estaba dan duros como los míos, mi sexo se contrajo. Si mi cerebro no se había convertido completamente en puré me gustaría estar en su regazo ahora, tomando sus pezones en mi boca y chupándolos hasta dejarla sin sentido. Regina pareció encontrar mi miseria fascinante.

'**Ya tienes sobre la mesa mi propuesta de contratarte, el tema del sexo lo estudiaremos a fondo de otra ocasión. Son dos cosas completamente distintas. No quiero que pienses que mi deseo sexual por ti es de ninguna forma parte de mi propuesta…' **

El deseo fluyó a través de mí. Regina Mills me deseaba. Y yo iba a arruinar todo con mi reacción atónita.

'**Yo, no sé cómo reaccionar frente a alguien diciéndome que me desea.' **

'**¿Nadie te lo ha dicho antes?' **

Acaricié mi vaso, limpiando las gotitas de agua que se habían formado en el.

'**No con esas palabras. Con acciones, pero nunca tan abiertamente…'**

'**Eso es una vergüenza.'** Se inclinó sobre la mesa y acarició con el pulgar mi mano, su tacto me hacía marear. '**Planeo decírtelo cada vez que pueda.' **

'**Oh.'** Aparté mi mano. Era demasiado, demasiado rápido. Tal vez terminar en la cama de Regina no debería asustarme tanto, seguro que se estaría muy bien. Pero esta no era su cama. Estábamos en el club. Y tanto si me asustaba como si no, mezclar trabajo con sexo nunca era una buena idea.

Puse mis manos en el borde de la mesa.

'**Yo, eh, me siento un poco abrumada. Necesito irme. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.' **

Me puse de pie y ella lo hizo también.

'**Desearía que no tuvieras que hacerlo. Pero si este es tu deseo… está bien.' **Sonaba necesitada, lo que reflejaba cómo me sentía.

No podía mirarla. Si lo hacía, me quedaría.

'**Tengo que ir a trabajar.' **

Me acerqué a la puerta y puse mi mano en el pomo. Pero la palma de Regina presionó la parte superior de la puerta, sosteniéndola cerrada y atrapándome entre ella y la pared.

Bajó la cabeza a mi oído.

'**Espera, Emma.'** Su aliento me hizo cosquillas y me quemó simultáneamente. Cerré los ojos. '**Me disculpo por abrumarte. Esa no era mi intención. Pero quiero que sepas que si decides ayudarme con mi situación, continuaré seduciéndote. Soy una mujer que consigue lo que quiere. Y te quiero a ti.' **

Excitada no empezaba a describir cómo su declaración me hizo sentir.

Su boca estaba sobre mí, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Di una aguda respiración. Involuntariamente, dejé mi cabeza rodar a un lado, otorgándole un mejor acceso.

Y ella tomó lo que le di, mordisqueando mi cuello, enviando ondas de deseo a través de mi vientre. Agarré su brazo para no perder el equilibrio. Ella curvó su otro brazo alrededor de mí, su mano colocándose sobre mi pecho. Jadeé ante el contacto, inclinándome ante su toque.

Amasó mi pecho mientras perdía su rostro en mi cabello.

'**Debería habértelo dicho antes**…' dijo en voz baja. '**Te ves absolutamente hermosa esta noche. No puedo apartar los ojos de ti.** **Aunque estarías sexy de cualquier manera.' **Se presionó contra mí y sentí sus pezones duros como piedras sobre mi espalda. '**Bésame, Emma.**'

Era tan sexy cuando pronunciaba mi nombre, como si fuera creado exclusivamente para que ella lo usara. Regina me había reclamado. Todo lo que me quedaba era aceptar ese hecho.

Su boca estaba esperando cuando me di la vuelta y quedamos cara a cara. Al instante, capturó mi boca con la suya y gemí. Deslizó su lengua posesiva y hábil, invitando la mía a salir a jugar. Su beso era tan exigente y confiado como lo era Regina, sus firmes labios fijaron el ritmo, robando mi aliento y enviando una gran expectativa a mis partes femeninas. Dios, imaginar sus labios ahí abajo…

Removí mi cuerpo, necesitando más contacto e instintivamente ella hizo lo mismo. Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello, la acerqué aún más, queriendo sentirla en cada parte de mi boca. Ella sabía lo que necesitaba, lamiendo y acariciándome, mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar mi culo.

Yo quería todo de ella. Incluso si me llevaba a obsesionarme, la necesitaba en mi interior, y no sólo con su lengua. Rodé mis caderas contra ella, pidiendo que me tocara ahí, para aliviar el dolor en mi centro.

Regina respondió, moviendo sus manos de mi trasero a mis hombros. Luego me empujó suavemente, rompiendo el beso, pero dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros, como tratando de mantener la distancia.

Mi boca se sentía vacía y fría mientras me esforzaba por calmar mi respiración. La respiración de Regina era igualmente desigual y jadeaba a mi ritmo. A medida que mi cerebro volvía del estado de dichosa neblina, me inquieté, incapaz de comprender su repentina retirada.

Reconociendo mi preocupación, Regina movió su mano para rozar mi mejilla.

'**Aquí no, preciosa. No de esta manera'**. Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cuello y presionó su frente contra la mía. '**Voy a tenerte debajo de mí. En una cama. Donde pueda recorrer con mi lengua cada rincón de tu coño y cada trocito de tu piel, haré que pidas que nunca pare de follarte...' **

Su declaración era una promesa. Una amenaza sensual que me dejó ansiosa de que lo hiciera.

Pero tenía que trabajar. Ella tenía razón. Un polvo rápido en un privado no sería suficiente para lo que quería hacer con ella. Tenía que tenerla, a pesar de lo malo que sería para mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras Regina pasaba una mano bajo mi pecho y la metía dentro. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando, en lugar de sentir sus dedos en mi pecho, sentí mi teléfono siendo retirado.

Abrió la pantalla y marcó un número. Un momento después oí su teléfono sonar.

'**Ahora tienes mi teléfono. Espero que lo utilices.' **Volvió a colocar el teléfono en mi escote, sus ojos se deleitaron ante la imagen, antes de tirar de mí para rozar sus labios con los míos. '**Llámame cuando estés lista. Mañana.' **

Me besó rápidamente y luego se fue, dejándome preguntándome si estaría _lista _para llamarla tan pronto como mañana. _Y sobre todo si podía esperar tanto tiempo._

* * *

_uiii uiii uiiii adoro a esa Regina super atrevida... y esas declaraciones, Emma, ese revestimiento de bragas YA! jajajaja _

_estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones amores :)_


	6. Capítulo 5

Bueno, bueno, bueno! **gencastrom09** me alegro que estés impactada, espérate a leer el siguiente xDDD, **cynarabueno** el próximo capítulo es muy caliente, lo prometo, **Melissa Swan** mi primera opción fue Kath _PERO _antes de ver a Georgina en OUAT la vi en Reckless y me enamoré de su personaje, así que no me pude resistir jajaja, obvio Zelena es la hermana, pero el mini-brother jajajjaja bueno ya lo verás, no te pienso desvelar nada xD. **aquarius7** yo también amo esa actitud de Regina es que me pega tanto y todo que es irresistible jajajjaa, **Sweet **respira amor jajajaja porque en el próximo te me vuelves loca entonces jajajaja y en cuanto a JMO algún día tu y yo tenemos que intercambiar opiniones jajajaj, **Adele.3 **muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho que te guste :), **MsCarolinaVictoria** jajajjajajajaj sigo diciendo no te me calientes tanto que en el próximo te da un infarto jajajjajaja el revestimiento de las bragas también lo llevaría con una Regina así en mi vida xD,

me alegro que te guste es que Regina es la puta AMA! Y Emma bueno… pobre ya está perdida xD, **anaxis** está más que claro que dirá que sí, no es tonta jajaja la cuestión es ¿bajo qué circunstancias? Lo vas a ver en este capítulo. **maria luraschi **me alegro que te guste, yo creo que una relación así está destinada o a salir mal o a que se enamoren…. Veremos cuál será el resultado final.

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Me desperté justo antes del mediodía cuando escuché vibrar a mi teléfono. Acostada con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole a mi almohada, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Las cosas que Regina me dijo, la forma en que me besaba, me tocaba, _mi corazón se aceleraba ante el recuerdo_. ¿Todo esto sucedió realmente? Mi trastorno obsesivo sobre las relaciones hace que me sea muy fácil imaginar cosas que suceden entre las mujeres y yo, cosas que en realidad no pasan. Han pasado varios años desde que había caído por última vez en los viejos hábitos. _¿Ahora, estaba haciéndolo de nuevo? _

No, no me lo estaba inventando. Yo no podía inventar un beso así. Había ocurrido. Y yo quise más. Pero por la mañana con la distancia y con la cabeza más fría, sabía que lo de anoche no debería haber ido a más, por mucho que lo quería, ya estaba pensando en Regina mucho más de lo que era sano para mí.

Pensé en los pasos para reconocer la fijación artificial en mi mente:

_**¿Pensé en Regina hasta el punto que afectara mi trabajo o mi vida diaria? **_

Había pensado en ella mucho después de que dejara el club la noche anterior, pero me las arreglé para trabajar mi turno sin ningún problema.

_**¿Pensé que era la indicada para mí? **_

De ninguna manera. De hecho, sospechaba que no debería mezclarme con ella en absoluto.

_**¿Creía que sería feliz si nunca la viera de nuevo? **_

Estaría decepcionada, pero no devastada. Bueno, probablemente no devastada. Bueno, _estaría devastada_.

_**¿Lo llamaría o lo visitaría obsesivamente hasta el punto del acoso? **_

No sabía dónde vivía o dónde trabajaba. Si ya estuviera obsesionada con ella, me habría dado cuenta antes de irme a la cama esta mañana. Y además no tenía su número.

Un momento, lo tenía. Pero no lo había utilizado. Eso estaba muy bien. Por el momento.

Aun así, no podía dejar de preguntarme por qué quería estar conmigo. Regina Mills mantenía el estatus de celebridad. Podía salir con supermodelos y mujeres ricas ¿por qué habría de quererme? La falta de una respuesta me mantuvo dudando de lo que realmente había ocurrido entre ella y yo.

Y luego estaba su ridícula oferta para pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles a cambio de fingir ser su novia. ¿Cómo diablos califico eso? Si yo fuera otro tipo de chica, una con signos de dólar en los ojos, estaría encantada por su… ¿Cómo se llama? **_Proposición_**. La única tentación era la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ese delicioso ejemplar de mujer. Pero yo ya había pasado por esto, y no era una buena idea.

Además, si le había entendido bien, la opción de pasar tiempo con ella estaba en pie con o sin aceptar su trabajo.

¡_No es una opción, Emma! _

Era una idea confusa de todos modos. Dormir con ella sin una relación, pero pretender tener una relación. ¿Por qué no tener una relación?

Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que había algo más…

Suspiré y estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Está claro que no iba a volver a dormir y Regina era un tema demasiado tentador como para pensar en ella sin un buen café. Me di la vuelta y cogí mi teléfono para leer mi texto, esperando secretamente que fuera de ella.

Era de mi hermano.

_"Estaré allí en veinte minutos."_

Me levanté, entré en pánico. ¿Se me olvidó la visita de David?

Me desplacé a través de mis textos vi que había enviado uno a las siete de la mañana.

_"He terminado antes. Tomaré un tren rápido a Nueva York. Necesitamos almorzar."_

Tiré el teléfono en la cama junto a mí. David era mi único pariente vivo, jugaba un papel muy importante para mí. Pero a lo largo de los años él había cambiado, sobre todo desde los dieciséis cuando perdimos a nuestros padres, el hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para compensar lo que había perdido. Eso nos hizo distanciarnos de cierta manera. Aunque él me había salvado en más de una ocasión, además pagaba el alquiler de mi apartamento. Así que cuando David venía de Boston en un día laboral para almorzar, era mejor que estuviera lista cuando llegara. Aunque sabía que la visita sorpresa no podía significar nada bueno.

Me duché rápidamente, no me daba tiempo a arreglarme, así que me puse unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa blanca, me calcé las deportivas y en cuando localicé mis llaves y el monedero, mi móvil sonó.

'**Estoy fuera de tu edificio.'** Me dijo David.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante y nos trajeron la carta, deliberé durante mucho tiempo acerca de lo que iba a pedir, molestando a David, que sabía lo que quería al instante. Cuando el tic de su pierna debajo de la mesa rebotando aceleró, me decidí por una ensalada de la casa. Dios, el hombre no tenía paciencia. ÉL debe aprender una lección de Regina. La idea de Regina trajo calor a mi cuerpo.

Hablamos durante un rato, evitándome pensar en Regina. Me dijo brevemente sobre un caso que estaba trabajando y sobre las reformas que estaban haciendo con su mujer en la casa.

Cuando terminó una porción decente de su comida, casi al mismo tiempo que pensé en pegarme un tiro sobre la banalidad de nuestra conversación, David se aclaró la garganta.

'**Emma, no estoy aquí para ponerme al día. He pensado mucho sobre nuestra situación últimamente y ya eres una mujer adulta con una excelente educación. Es hora de que asumas más responsabilidad por ti misma. No estoy haciéndote un favor al mantenerte.'**

Tomé un largo trago de mi agua, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su declaración.

'**¿Estas insinuado que no lo he sido hasta ahora? ¿Qué no soy responsable de mi misma? Estoy viviendo en Nueva York y estoy trabajando…'**

'**No puedo dejar que tires tu vida por la borda, Emma. No en ese club nocturno, eres demasiado vulnerable para trabajar en ese tipo de establecimientos.'**

A David nunca le ha gustado que trabaje en El Sky Launch, pero lo había aceptado porque me había mantenido alejada de los problemas. ¿Lo había olvidado?

'**No he tenido ningún problema, desde que trabajo allí.' **

'**Tenías la universidad para mantenerte ocupada**.'

'**David, sé cómo manejar mis desencadenantes. ¿Y qué sabrás tú al respecto? Nunca fuiste a ninguna de las reuniones de apoyo.' **

'**¡Porque no soy tu padre!' **Su voz se elevó.

David había sido forzado para criarme y yo siempre había pensado que estaba molesto por ello, pero ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Se quedó mirando su plato vacío. Cuando habló de nuevo, estaba más tranquilo.

'**Mira, Mary Margaret y yo estamos esperando un bebé.' **

Y todo encajó. Me estaba reemplazando.

'**Felicitaciones.' **Logré decir.

'**Necesito enfocar mi energía y mi dinero en ella y el bebé. Es el momento para que madures.'** Él se enderezó en su asiento, como para fortalecer su posición. '**No voy a pagar el alquiler del apartamento nunca más.' **

'**Pero, ¡no puedo darme el lujo de pagar el apartamento! No en este momento con mis préstamos estudiantiles.'** Era consciente de que sonaba petulante y consentida, pero siempre pensé que iba a ayudarme en todo lo que necesitaba. No era como que no tuviera el dinero.

'**Entonces tal vez debes buscar un trabajo mejor pagado.'**

'**David, eso no es justo.' **

'**Piensa en todo lo que he pasado contigo y luego me hablas de ser justo.' **

Sabía cómo herirme.

'**No he tenido ningún problema en mucho tiempo.'** Le susurré.

'**Violaste una orden de alejamiento.' **

'**¡De eso hace más de cuatro años!' **

'**Lo siento, Emms. No puedo ayudarte más.'** Sus palabras eran definitivas. Había tomado su decisión. Comprendí lo que le había hecho cuidar de una hermana mentalmente perturbada durante tantos años. Siempre lo supe pero nunca pensé que le había herido tanto.

Estaba enfadada. Ya no podía ser la chica frágil, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y más económicamente. Necesitaba apoyo, ahora más que nunca, él era mi única familia. No tenía a nadie más.

Tiré la servilleta sobre la mesa, y seguramente él no esperaba que sonara de este modo le miré a los ojos y le dije.

'**Gracias, David. Gracias por todo.'** Agarré mi bolso de la parte posterior de la silla y salí del restaurante, intentado no mirar hacia atrás. Quería parecer fuerte porque si me daba la vuelta mi hermano vería mi rostro llenándose de lágrimas y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta, aunque necesitaba dinero para ello, mis locuras me habían costado todo el dinero de la herencia, pero saldría adelante. Volví al apartamento lo más rápidamente posible, sabiendo que David no tardaría en alcanzarme o en llamarme. Me paseé la hora siguiente delante de mi portátil, anotando mis gastos y mis ingresos, buscando la manera de recortar lo máximo posible. Con un posible ascenso en el club podría pagar el alquiler del apartamento. Pero no sería capaz de pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles, cuyo primer pago tendría que realizar el próximo mes.

David por fin tendría lo que quería, la Emma de antes tendría que ceder ante sus deseos y aceptar uno de esos trabajos en alguna de las oficinas corporativas bien pagas…

Aunque tenía otra opción. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el penúltimo numero en la lista… ¿realmente estaba haciendo esto? _Lo estaba. _Y en el fondo me alegré de tener que poner esto como excusa, tal vez le tendría que dar las gracias a David.

Regina contestó después del primer tono.

'**Emma.'** Su voz era suave y sexy.

'**Hola, Regina.' **Hice una pausa.

'¿**Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?'** Sentí que disfrutaba de mi incertidumbre. ¿Por qué no podía mostrar la misma confianza que ella hizo?

'**¿Cómo sabías que yo era inteligente?' **

Oí un crujido y me la imaginé recostada en un sillón de cuero detrás de un escritorio ejecutivo. '**¿Qué quieres decir?'**

'**Dijiste que yo era...'**Me sonrojé, me alegro de que no podía verme. '**Hermosa e inteligente…' **

'**Exquisitamente hermosa y muy inteligente.'** Me interrumpió ella.

'**Sí, eso.'** Aunque había escuchado esas palabras antes, no las hacía menos efectivas. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Me aclaré la garganta. '**Pero apenas has hablado conmigo. ¿Cómo sabes que lo soy?'**

'**En el simposio de posgrado en la Stern.'** Me dijo ella tranquilamente.

'**Oh.'** El simposio se celebró un mes antes de la graduación y se lo habían ofrecido a los mejores estudiantes del programa MBA. Cada uno de nosotros habíamos presentado una nueva o innovadora idea de un panel de expertos. Mi presentación había sido llamada _comercialización de impresión en la era digital_. Yo no había querido saber quién estaba en la junta, a sabiendas de que los nombres me enviarían a la investigación obsesiva y el acoso. Después, los expertos y los presentadores fueron invitados a una velada de vino y queso, por lo que los estudiantes podrían codearse y los ejecutivos corporativos podían hacer ofertas de trabajo. No había querido un trabajo así, por lo que me lo salté. Ahora me preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera ido. ¿Acaso Regina me había seguido la pista? ¿Fue pura coincidencia ella me haya hecho una oferta en el club que trabajo al mismo tiempo que el simposio?

'**¿Esa la única razón por la que llamaste, Emma?' **Preguntó sin rodeos

'**No**.' Cerré los ojos. La aceptación de su oferta era más difícil de lo que debería ser. Era demasiado fácil, me sentía como si vendiera mi alma al diablo. Pero también sentí una oleada de emoción, una onda eléctrica de espesor de la libertad.

**'La propuesta… me gustaría aceptarla. Estoy diciendo que sí.'** Recordando su otra proposición de seducirme, le aclaré. '**La oferta para pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles, quiero decir.' **

Su silla crujió de nuevo y me la imaginaba de pie, con la mano posada en la cadera vestida con algún vestido excesivamente caro.

'**Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, Emma.' **

Sacudí la visión de mi cabeza y esperé a que dijera más. Pero no lo hizo.

'**Entonces, ¿qué sigue ahora?' **

'**Tengo un hueco libre, a las cuatro y media. Ven a mi oficina de Industrias Mills y hablaremos de los detalles.'**

'**Suena bien. Quiero decir, bueno. Me parece bien.' **

Ella se rio entre dientes.

'**Adiós, Emma.' **

'**Adiós.'** Abracé el teléfono durante varios segundos después de colgar, hipnotizada por el efecto de esta extraña en mí, me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de llevar a cabo la estafa que había inventado, con la esperanza de que fuera capaz de frustrar su compromiso.

* * *

¿Yo creo que estaba claro no? Emma iba a aceptar sí o sí, el caso es que su hermano ya la ha puesto entre la espada y la pared y ella no tuvo remedio que ceder del todo a los deseos de Regina. De todas formas a mi David no me cae nada bien… ya iréis viendo por qué jajajajaja

_Espero leer vuestras_ _opiniones_ ya os adelanto desde ahora, que el próximo es **MUY PICANTE** ¿Queréis leerlo? Dejármelo en comentario :P


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola, amores! Veo que os dejé con ganas de saber que pasará… no sabía si podría subirlo esta semana o me iba a tocar subirlo la siguiente, estoy con los exámenes hasta las narices y mi cabeza no me funciona tanto como debería…. MALDITAS MATEMATICAS… Gracias por leerme, estoy muy contenta con todos vuestros comentarios, me entusiasma mucho leeros sobre todo cuando estoy en clase! **Sweet** cariño NO LO LEAS EN CLASE! Consejo de escritora xD.

Lo que os iba a comentar, era que no sé cómo actualizar esto, si una o dos veces por semana, y tampoco sé que días, así que las que estáis interesadas dejármelo en los reviews y así pues fijamos entre todos un día.

No me entretengo más y os dejo con el capitulo!

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Dos horas resultaron ser apenas el tiempo suficiente para prepararme para ver a Regina. Pasé mucho tiempo en la ducha, depilándome las piernas y axilas y las ingles brasileñas, castigándome a mí misma mientras lo hice, ya que no había manera de que Regina fuera a ver mis partes intimas. Entonces me paré frente a mi armario durante lo que le parecieron horas. Iba a ir directamente de la oficina de Regina al club para reunirme con Ruby. Necesitaba la mezcla perfecta entre _elegante y sexy con un guion de __**fóllame**__ por favor_, para el trabajo, por supuesto. Finalmente me decidí por un vestido verde azulado con un cinturón y camisa de vestir negra. Era más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado para la parte de negocios de mis planes, pero muy largo para la mayoría de los vestidos que llevaba en el club. Sujeté mi pelo en una coleta alta y limité mi maquillaje a rímel y brillo de labios. Me veía bien, fresca y natural. Después de haber estado demasiado distraída para preguntarle a Regina donde se encontraba Mills Industries, tuve que buscar en Google.

El largo viaje me dio una nueva oportunidad para una charla en silencio. _Tres años sobrios, Emma. No puedes fijarte en ella. No puedes obsesionarte. _

Pero cuando llegue ante la bonita recepcionista rubia, según ella las rubias eran su tipo, sentí una punzada de dolor por la envidia de que ella pudiera trabajar cerca de Regina a diario.

'**Señorita Swan**.' Dijo la rubia después de notificar a su jefa que había llegado. '**La señorita Mills la está esperando.' **

Miré el reloj, eran las cuatro y veinte dos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando Regina?

'**Justo por ahí**.' Las gruesas puertas dobles detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista se abrieron, aparentemente por sí mismas. Ella debió de haber presionado un botón en alguna parte.

Di un paso tentativo hacia la oficina. Regina, que estaba sentada detrás de un amplio escritorio moderno, se puso de pie cuando me vio**. 'Emma. Adelante.' **

Cuando tuve una vista completa de ella, me quedé helada. En su oficina bien iluminada, vi realmente a Regina Mills por primera vez. Y ella era maravillosa.

Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, una falda de tubo negra, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón de unos diez centímetros. Y su sujetador negro se dejaba entrever, gracias al botón desabrochado, intencionadamente lo más probable, dejándome una visión de lo más apetecible de sus pechos. También llevaba unas gafas negras de montura que deberían gritar _alerta empollona_, pero todo lo contrario, sentí como mi ropa interior se humedecía. Ella se veía inteligente, dominante y sexy tanto que olvidé respirar por un momento. Trague con dificultad en cuanto mi cerebro se puso en marcha de nuevo.

'**¿Llego tarde?' **

'**No, en absoluto**.' Su voz sexy hizo a mis rodillas flaquear y de pronto me arrepentí de mis zapatos de tacón. '**Mi última cita terminó antes de lo que me esperaba. Toma asiento.' **

Me acerqué a la silla que me había indicado.

'**Un bonito lugar. No lo que había imaginado así, pero increíble.' **Su oficina era muy amplia contaba con una decoración muy moderna. Detrás de su escritorio había una venta del suelo a techo con una vista impresionante.

'**¿Te imaginaste mi oficina?' **Regina se sentó con una elegancia que hasta ahora nunca había visto, con las cejas levantadas.

'**Pensé que sería más tradicional. Pero lo moderno realmente se adapta a ti.' **Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes. Ahora pensaba que yo había estado pensando en ella. Lo había hecho, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. '**En realidad, tengo una diseñadora. No tengo idea de lo que es moderno o contemporáneo o tradicional. Ella me mostró fotos de las cosas que pensaba que me gustarían y yo sólo asentí.'**

Sonreí, sabiendo que ella estaba tratando de hacerme sentir a gusto, pero mi estómago estaba tenso. La oficina de Regina era un territorio desconocido para una camarera de un club nocturno y habíamos quedado para discutir un inusual acuerdo de negocios. Y ella estaba jodidamente sexy, aquello me distraía.

'**Espero que no te importe, primero hablaremos de negocios.' **

'**Por supuesto que no.'** Si los negocios era lo primero, me pregunté lo que vendría después.

Nada. Nada vendría después porque cuando termináramos le daría las gracias y saldría de ahí. Claro. .JA. Mi cerebro se rio de mí.

'**Como he dicho antes, estoy muy contenta de que hayas aceptado mi oferta. Antes de aceptar oficialmente, sin embargo, quiero estar segura de que entiendes exactamente lo que te pido. Entablamos ésa discusión anoche...'** Hizo una pausa y yo sospechaba que estaba recordando el motivo por el que se presentó la discusión. Al menos, eso es en lo que yo estaba pensando. '**Así que olvidé mencionar un punto clave.' **

Regina se echó hacia atrás en su silla, poniendo sus brazos sobre los reposa brazos. '**Soy una mujer respetada, Emma. Convencer a mi madre de que somos una pareja requiere hacer un espectáculo para el mundo. Eso significa que estarás **_**de turno**_**, por decirlo de alguna manera, en todo momento. Cuando estemos juntas alrededor de la gente, vamos a jugar a la pareja feliz. Cuando no estemos juntas, tienes que seguir actuando como si tú fueras **_**mía**_**.' **Fue mi imaginación o ¿había hecho hincapié en la palabra **mía**? ** 'No puedes decirle a nadie que no estamos realmente juntas.'**

Yo arrugué la frente y mi boca se secó de repente. '**No creí que…'**

'**Me lo imaginaba.' **Ella entrecerró los ojos, mirando mi reacción. '**¿Aún sigues estando interesada?' **

Realmente no tenía otra opción. Podía aceptar o ceder a los deseos de David. Además, ¿a quién querría decírselo? Lacey. Ruby. ¿Estaba todavía pensando en Ruby teniendo a una mujer tan sumamente sexy y devastadoramente guapa sentada delante de mí? Aunque, francamente, yo no sabía si realmente me gustaba Regina más allá del físico. Desde luego, no debería.

'**¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a mantener la mentira?' **

'**Cuanto más, mejor, obviamente, pero si mi madre ve que soy capaz de enamorarme, ella no tratara de que me casara con Elsa, incluso si tú y yo_ rompieramos_****. ¿Sigues interesada?'**

'**Son ochenta mil dólares, Regina. Eso es una gota en el océano para ti, pero para mí... entiendo si tengo que trabajar para ello.' **

Se relajó, asintiendo con la cabeza. '**Bien.'** Regina apretó un botón de su escritorio.

'**¿Sí, señorita Mills?'** El dulce timbre de la voz de la recepcionista llenó la habitación.

'**Hazle pasar, Kathryn.'** Regina se puso de pie y apretó otro botón en su escritorio.

Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre moreno y musculoso con un traje negro entró en la oficina.

'**Éste es Graham**.' Dijo Regina**. 'Él ha sido asignado para te lleve a cualquier lugar que tengas que ir.' **

'**No necesito un chofer.'** No es que yo quisiera rechazar un regalo así, pero una cosa que me encantaba de Nueva York eran los modos alternativos de transporte. Además mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Los coches no eran mi cosa favorita. '**Por lo general suelo hacer ejercicio volviendo a casa.'**

'**Entonces él va a llevarte a trabajar y seguirte a casa cuando tú corras para asegurarse de que llegues bien.'** Antes de que pudiera discutir, Regina me miró con severidad. '**Emma, mi novia tendría un chofer. También tendría un guardaespaldas. Estoy dispuesta a renunciar al guardaespaldas si usas mi chofer.'**

'**Está bien.'** Dije resignada.

'**Te esperará abajo para llevarte al club cuando terminemos… Gracias, Graham.' **

Graham volvió a asentir y luego salió de la oficina. Regina apretó un botón y las puertas se cerraron detrás del chofer.

Ella se sentó en el borde la mesa dejándome ver sus increíbles piernas.

'**Mi madre está organizando un desfile de moda benéfico para el domingo. Esa será nuestra primera salida en pareja.' **

'**Está bien.'** Crucé una pierna sobre la otra, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

'**Tus préstamos serán cancelados el lunes a las 09:00 de la mañana. Se te enviará una confirmación por escrito.' **

'**No quieres esperar a ver si la cosa funciona bien.' **Estaba empezando a sentirme como un acuerdo que ella estaba negociando. No me gustaba.

'**Realmente no estoy preocupada por eso, Emma.'** Regina también parecía nerviosa. '**Pero si lo prefieres podríamos esperar una semana.' **

'**Como quieras. ¿Debo firmar algún acuerdo o algo así?' **

'**Prefiero que no haya ningún papel de por medio.' **

'**Pero si alguien preguntara el porqué de la cancelación de mis préstamos…' **

'**Pagaría todas las deudas de mi novia.'** Por supuesto que lo haría. '**Y cualquier otra deuda. ¿Tienes otra deuda?'**

'**No.'** Tenía una Visa pero ella no necesitaba saber eso. '**¿Eso es todo?'**

Regina se encogió de hombros, un gesto fuera de lugar para una mujer tan segura. '**A menos que tú tengas cualquier otra pregunta.'**

Dudé en preguntar, pero tenía que saber. '**Cuando estemos juntas, en público, quiero decir, ¿puedo cogerte la mano y... besarte?'** La miré fijamente.

La comisura de su labio se torció. '**Espero que lo hagas. A menudo.'** Eso sí que era ardiente. '**¿Algo más?' **

Pensando en besarla, me pasé la lengua por el labio inferior. '**No.'**

'**Entonces la parte de negocios de esta reunión se ha acabado**.' Se puso de pie y volvió hacia su lado de la mesa. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, me miró fijamente durante unos segundos y yo me morí de ganas por saber en qué estaba pensando. En cuanto habló su tono era bajo y uniforme. '**En unos dos minutos, Emma, voy a caminar alrededor de éste escritorio y besarte hasta que estés húmeda y falta de aire.** **Pero primero, permítame aclarar una cosa que sospecho que puede ser un problema. Esta farsa es sobre todo para convencer a mí madre. Voy a estar diciendo y haciendo cosas, cosas románticas, que no serán de verdad. Necesito que recuerdes eso. Fuera de la vista del público, voy a seducirte. Eso será DE VERDAD, pero nunca debes interpretarlo como amor.**'

'**Porque eres incapaz de amar.'** Mi voz sonaba dócil y plana.

'**Sí.' **

La curiosidad me llevó a inclinarme hacia adelante. '**¿Por qué crees eso?' **

Regina se enderezó y se quitó las gafas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. '**Tengo treinta y seis años y nunca he tenido ninguna inclinación hacia una mujer que no fuera tenerla en mi cama. Yo no hago cosas como las relaciones románticas. Estoy casada con mi trabajo.'** Caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesa hacia mí. '**Eso y el sexo casual, es lo que me interesa.' **

Regina Mills quería sexo. Conmigo. Pero no una relación. Pero ella quería que su madre creyera que tenía una relación. Conmigo. Todo eso me hizo girar en un círculo.

Y la peor parte era que yo sabía que no era capaz de la relación causal que ella estaba exigiendo.

Excepto... pensé de nuevo en la otra categoría de dos mujeres con los que había estado involucrada en mi vida, las mujeres por los que había estado demasiado atraída. Marian, Joy, Annie… todas ellas quisieron una relación en un principio. Si no lo hubieran hecho, si ellas hubieran hecho una declaración desde el primer día que no querían nada más, ¿habría marcado una diferencia en la forma en la que me había comportado con ellas más tarde?

Me estaba justificando y lo sabía. Con Regina, yo era una alcohólica caminando en un bar, pero decidiendo que podría resistir la tentación, siempre y cuando se sellaran todas las botellas.

Era una mentira que decidí intentar creer**. '¿Sin romance? Puedo hacer eso.'**

Regina se acercó a mi. Levantó una ceja con diversión en sus ojos. '**¿También eres incapaz de amar?'**

Me encontré con su mirada e ignoré la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me dijo que corriera. '**No, todo lo contrario. Amo demasiado. Mantener el amor fuera de la ecuación es una cosa muy buena.'**

'**Bien. Sin amor.' **

Dio un paso adelante y se inclinó hacia mí, con una mano en cada uno de mis brazos, me enjaularon. Su mirada tenía hambre, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser besada.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, tenía que saber algo. Cuando ella se acercó, puse una mano sobre su pecho. '**Espera.'**

'**No puedo.'** Pero se detuvo. '**¿Qué?'**

Estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, y los labios que yo ansiaba mordisquear mantuvieron mi atención mientras hablaba.** '¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a quien quisieras.' **

'**Te quiero a ti.'** Se inclinó de nuevo, su boca rozando la mía, su aliento calentando mi piel.

'**¿Por qué?' **

Se echó hacia atrás. No muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente para mirarme. '**No lo sé. Pero sé que lo quiero.'** Sus palabras salieron en un susurro, como si ella raramente hiciera declaraciones de incertidumbre, y yo dudaba que ella lo hiciera. '**Desde el momento en que te vi...'** Su voz se desvaneció mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi frente, con los ojos clavados fijamente en los míos, y me pregunté brevemente qué momento, ¿la noche del simposio de la graduación o cuando yo la había visto por primera vez en el club?

Su posesividad era sincera y el cuándo y el por qué ya no importaban, y la pequeña voz gritando en mi cabeza fue ahogada por el alto sonido sibilante de deseo latiendo a través de mis venas. Me incliné hacia delante.

Regina no dudó ni por un segundo, sellando mi boca con la suya. Con lo dudosas que sus palabras habían sido, sus labios fueron seguros y firmes. Movió una mano detrás de mí cuello para dirigirme, profundizando el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Chupó y lamió, enviando escalofríos por mí espina dorsal y me imaginé su húmeda boca en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Suspiré.

Me puso en pie. Esto era mejor. Pude presionar mi cuerpo contra el de ella, sentir su lujuria a lo largo de mi vientre, consiguiendo el contacto que había anhelado. Pasé mis manos por su pelo a lo largo de la base de su cuello, disfrutando el hormigueo que nació entre mis piernas mientras gemía contra sus labios.

Un timbre agudo nos hizo saltar y alejarnos una de la otra. Me puse una mano sobre el pecho, mi corazón latía rápidamente por el susto y por el intenso beso.

Regina sonrió.** 'El interfono'** me explicó, con la voz entrecortada. Ella volvió detrás de su escritorio y pulsó un botón.' **¿Sí?'**

La voz de la secretaria llenó la habitación de nuevo. '**Estoy a punto de salir, señorita Mills. ¿Necesita algo más?' **

'**No, gracias, Kathryn. Puedes irte.**' Había conseguido el control de su voz. Increíble. Yo aún estaba conmocionada. Regina puso una mano en la cadera y me miró fijamente, como si se preguntara qué hacer con el problema frente a ella. Ambas estábamos ardiendo.

'**¿Qué?' **Desvié mi mirada de la suya sintiéndome muy pequeña.

Negó con la cabeza. '**Nada.'** Cogió bolso de mano del cajón de su escritorio y extendió su mano hacia mí. '**Ven, Emma.'** Mi cuerpo respondía a sus órdenes antes de que mi cerebro pudiera decidir. Tomé su mano, el calor de ella reavivó el fuego que había comenzado en la boca.

Me llevó a un ascensor en la esquina trasera de su oficina. Dentro de éste, introdujo un código en el panel y subimos. Las puertas se abrieron a un loft totalmente amueblado, diseñado igual que su despacho. Ventanas desde el suelo al techo forraban toda una pared. Las paredes de cristal dividiéndose en un comedor, una sala de estar, y viéndose a escondidas detrás de las cortinas, un dormitorio. Rápidamente aparté la mirada de la cama, escandalizada por los malos pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente al ver a su espacio personal, y me encontré con la mirada de Regina, consciente de la diversión en sus ojos. Me sonrojé.

'**¿Puedo ofrecerte un té helado**?' Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió un armario sacando dos vasos.

'**Por supuesto.'** Me pregunté si ella siempre había tenido té helado o si lo compró específicamente para mí. La seguí a la cocina, subiendo a un taburete metálico de aspecto elegante. '**¿Vives aquí?' **Abrió el congelador y cogió un puñado de cubitos de hielo, dejando caer unos cuantos en los vasos.

'**A veces me quedo aquí. Pero no lo considero mi hogar.' **

'**¡Regina! ¿Éste es tu picadero**?' Miré el loft otra vez.

'**A veces.'** Sirvió el té en los vasos y luego se volvió hacia mí entregándome uno.

'**¿Y me has traído aquí porque...?'** Tomé el vaso de ella, bebiendo con avidez, humedeciendo mi boca repentinamente seca.

Ella levantó una ceja '**¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí?'** Tomó un sorbo de su té, y se lamió los labios.

Miré mi reloj. '**Um, tengo que ir a trabajar en diez minutos.'** Sentí un repentino estremecimiento seguido por una ola de pánico. Yo no estaba preparada para esto, ¿no?

'**Veinte minutos. Tienes un chofer...' **

'**Aun así no sería suficiente tiempo**.' Regina se acercó a mí, cogió el vaso de té helado de mi mano y lo dejó en la encimera.

'**¿No es tiempo suficiente para qué?' **

Sentía como si mi garganta estaba cerrada, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para articular unas palabras '**¿Vas a hacer que yo lo diga?' **

Me apresó entre la barra y su cuerpo. '**No. No ahora. Si lo dices no voy a ser capaz de resistirme a ti, y, como has dicho, no hay tiempo suficiente. Así que en su lugar me voy a tener que conformar con una muestra.'** Acercó su boca a la mía, consumiendo mis labios y mi lengua con frenesí. Mis manos se arrastraron por la camisa, anhelando estar pegada su piel. Podía sentir su cuerpo fuerte, se notaba que le dedicaba tiempo esa mujer tenía una piel increíble. Estaba desesperada por estar desnuda contra ella.

Regina no perdió ni un segundo más, deslizó su mano por mi pecho, mis pezones se pusieron erectos en cuanto movió ligeramente el pulgar sobre ellos. Luego apretó utilizando sólo la cantidad correcta de rugosidad que me gustó, lo que me hizo suspirar de placer en su boca.

Puso su otra mano sobre mi pierna desnuda y lentamente trazó mi extremidad. Su toque era fuego en mi piel y yo jugueteé bajo su caricia con ganas de más de ésa quemadura, ávida de aquel infierno. Abrí mis piernas para ella, engatusando su mano con una de las mías. Sonrió contra mis labios mientras gustosamente le mostraba mi necesidad, mis ansias locas por ella.

Cuando sus dedos estaban sobre mí, empujando a un lado la delgada tela de mi ropa interior, rozando mi sexo sensible. Gemí ante su toque, su pulgar rodeando el manojo de nervios con una mezcla hábil de presión profunda y suave. Estaba lista cuando ella me penetró con un dedo. Di un grito ahogado, colocándome mejor para que tuviera mejor acceso a mi sexo.

Murmuró contra mi boca. '**Dios, Emma, estás mojada. Tan mojada. Me estás volviendo loca con tus sonidos y lo preparada que estás para mí.'** Arrastró mi humedad sobre el clítoris y luego embistió con dos dedos dentro de mí, atrayendo a una serie de gemidos de mi cuerpo. Un toque más sobre mi clítoris y el orgasmo me provocó convulsiones.

Pero aun cuando me corrí en su mano, Regina no dejó de acariciarme. '**Dios, te corres con tanta facilidad.'** Su voz delataba su asombro y su propio anhelo. '**Tengo que hacer que hagas eso otra vez.' **

Me quitó las bragas mientras yo todavía me estremecía. '**Coloca los codos sobre el mostrador**.' Me ordenó.

Lo hice agradecida por el apoyo que eso me brindó. Entonces Regina puso sus manos en mis rodillas y separó mis piernas, para tener mejor acceso. Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando tres de sus dedos me penetraron con fuerza y su lengua estaba _castigando_ mi clítoris

'**¡Joder!'** grité, incapaz de soportar otro orgasmo.

Sus hábiles dedos me follaron, los sumergía y los sacaba con movimientos largos y firmes mientras chupaba y lamía mi sexo. Agarré el final de la barra detrás de mí mientras sentía el murmullo del otro orgasmo alzando todos mis músculos apretándose, mi núcleo estrechándose alrededor de sus dedos.

Ella se alimentaba de mí, lamiendo la evidencia de mi éxtasis, acariciando mis sensibles nervios con su lengua con infinita devoción. Era mucho, era demasiado. Un tercer orgasmo me alcanzó unos segundos después del segundo. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, temblando violentamente y grité, una maldición, tal vez, o su nombre o sonidos ininteligibles…

Cuando mi visión se aclaró y mi cerebro volvió a funcionar, encontré a Regina sosteniéndome, susurrando en mi oído, con mi olor flotando de sus labios.** 'Eres tan sexy, preciosa. Tan jodidamente sexy.' **

Una de mis manos se agarró a sus hombros para seguir teniendo equilibrio mientras que la otra viajó hacía sus piernas subiendo aún más la falda de tubo en busca de su entrepierna pero ella me paró.

'**Muy pronto'** Prometió. '**Y a menudo. Harás lo mismo por mí.' **


	8. Capítulo 7

Hoy no me entretengo mucho que se me ha hecho muy tarde, así que solo me queda decir **muchas gracias a TODOS por leer esta adaptación** y espero que este capitulo os guste... os lo advierto ES PARA MAYORES jajajaja, así que se lo dedico especialmente a **Sweet22, **ella sabe por qué... xD

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente para sentarme sin apoyo, Regina me dejó, volviendo con una toallita húmeda. Observé mientras limpiaba el interior de mis piernas y mi sexo, la calidez de la tela y la intimidad de la acción me cautivó.

'**Gracias.'** dije cuando se encontró con mi mirada, mi agradecimiento extendiéndose más allá de la limpieza.

Me besó y sentí mi sabor en sus labios. Aunque estaba saciada, la excitación comenzó de nuevo con un simple toque de sus labios.

Pero ella de pronto se apartó.

'**De nada.'**

La seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la habitación y lanzaba la toallita en un gran cesto. Cuando miró hacia atrás, me atrapó mirándola y me guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé. La nueva familiaridad que tenía con mi cuerpo me hizo sentir incómoda. Luchando por serenarme.

Entonces me bajé del taburete, encontré mi ropa interior en el piso y la metí en mi bolso. Regina levantó la ceja como cuestionándome.

'**Mis bragas están, um, empapadas.'** Noté su expresión de satisfacción. '**No puedo usarlas.'**

'**No puedes trabajar sin ellas. Tu vestido es demasiado corto.' **

'**Seré cuidadosa. No me importa.' **

'**A mí sí.'** Regina se me acercó, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos. '**Emma, tú sin ropa interior es algo muy sexy. Pero solo cuando estoy contigo. Pero definitivamente no pienso que es sexy sabiendo que estas desnuda y rodeada de un montón de clientes acaparadores y borrachos.' **Era severa, como si estuviera regañando a un niño que ha hecho algo mal. '**Es algo que no me hace nada feliz.'**

Bueno, bueno. Regina estaba teniendo un ataque de celos. ¿Podría ser más sexy?

Pero no podía tenerla metida en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Ya había insistido en un chofer. E intervenía en mis elecciones de vestuario. Me mantuve firme.

'**Puedo cuidar de mí misma.' **

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

La miré**. 'No me voy a poner mis bragas empapadas. Oleré a sexo toda la noche y déjame decirte lo que eso le hace a un montón de clientes borrachos y acaparadores.' **

Frunció el ceño. '**Déjalas entonces. Al menos puedo hacer que las laven.' **

Le tendí mis bragas**. 'Si querías tener un recuerdo todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo.' **

Las tomó, su expresión era todavía seria. '**Dame un momento y estaré lista para irnos.'** Se fue a la habitación, rebuscó en uno de los cajones y después desapareció en el baño.

'**¿Estar lista para irnos?'** No esperaba que fuera a ir conmigo. Sin embargo, no respondió, o no escuché su respuesta debido al agua que estaba corriendo.

'**¿Dijiste algo?'** Preguntó cuándo regresó. Se puso una chaqueta de cuero y me tendió unas braguitas de encaje negro.

Suspiré y cogí las braguitas, ella me miró y no tuve otro remedio que levantarme el vestido y ponérmelas.

Tomé su mano, dándome cuenta que ya no tenía mi olor, sus manos estaban lavadas y sus dientes recién cepillados.

'**No sabía que ibas al club**.'

'**Iré**.'

Me llevó por la puerta de entrada hacia el pasillo con otro ascensor. Ese, supuse, conducía al vestíbulo principal en lugar de su oficina. Dejó ir mi mano y pulsó el botón.

'**¿Es eso un problema?'**

Me encogí de hombros, aunque, quería decir, _Infiernos, sí es un problema. Me confundes, deslumbras y distraes. _¿Cómo podría presentar mis ideas con los ojos ardientes de Regina en mí, mirando su increíble boca malvada que me había devorado recientemente con tanta habilidad? Especialmente cuando sus ojos ardientes y su malvada boca no daban ninguna indicación de que algo fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido.

'**¿Por qué quedamos aquí en vez de vernos directamente en el club?' **

'**Privacidad, Emma.** **No puedo imaginar que quisieras experimentar **_**eso **_**en el club, ¿lo querrías?'** Las puertas se abrieron y me condujo dentro del ascensor. '**¿Te arrepientes de haberme dejado hacer que te corrieras…?' **Preguntó sin pudor.

'**No.'** Respondí rápidamente mientras ella pulsaba un botón.' **Me arrepiento de que tú no te corrieras…'**No podía recordar la última vez que hubiera estado con una mujer y que ésta me hubiera dejado disfrutar solamente a mí, sin recibir nada a cambio. Eso me hizo aún más vulnerable enfrente a ella.

'**Vas a tener oportunidades para corregir eso.' **

Y entonces los pensamientos de la _rectificación _se agolparon en mi mente, tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Regina, sus pechos y mis dedos en su sexo…

Solo de pensarlo mi sexo se sentía hinchado y necesitado. Otra vez.

Maldita sea. No era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Tenía que mantener mi cabeza despejada. Lo cual sería fácil sin el objeto de mi deseo a mi lado, se movió detrás de mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Me hundí en ella. Eso era lo que necesitaba, su toque después de un acto tan íntimo. Me había sentido despojada y expuesta. Necesitaba confortación, no solamente sobre la presentación de negocios que estaba a punto de hacer, sino también de sus sentimientos, o su atracción, o lo que fuera que sintiera por mí.

Mientras descendíamos, volví mis pensamientos hacia Ruby y la presentación que estaba a punto de hacer. Oh, Dios, Ruby. Un nuevo horror me golpeó.

'**¿Podríamos…?'** No sabía cómo hacer la pregunta. '**¿Podemos no decir nada hoy?'**

'**No quieres que Ruby te de puntos extra porque piensa que estás saliendo con su jefa.' **

'**Así es. '**

Y ya que aún podría casarme con Ruby algún día, mi farsa con Regina requería delicadeza. Sin embrago, la idea de casarme con Ruby sonaba menos atractiva de lo que lo hizo alguna vez.

'**Podemos mantener las cosas en secreto por uno o dos días, si lo prefieres.' **

'**Gracias.' **

La ansiedad se deslizó por mi vientre mientras me preguntaba como planeaba equilibrar las mujeres en mi vida y todas las facetas de mis relaciones con ellas: El falso romance con Regina, el supuesto futuro con Ruby, la ruptura de la dependencia de David, el sexo real con Regina, el posible ascenso de Ruby. Me estremecí y los brazos de Regina se apretaron más a mí alrededor.

Malinterpretó mi ansiedad.

'**Sabes lo que dicen que se debe hacer cuando estas nerviosa…'** susurró en mi oído. '**Imaginar al público desnudo.'**

Levanté las cejas. '**¿A ti y a Ruby?' **

'**No, preciosa. Sólo a mí. Es una orden.' **

El tono de mando de Regina envió un chorrito de deseo a la piscina entre mis muslos. De alguna manera, no pensaba que imaginármela desnuda sería de ayuda.

Nunca había estado en un coche tan caro, mi reacción normal habría sido gritar y babear, pero mantuve mi entusiasmo bajo llave. Recliné mi asiento, aprovechando el reposapiés, mientras Regina atendía algunos asuntos de trabajo. Escribió en su IPhone e hizo algunas llamadas.

Debería haber estado enfocada en mi presentación, pero escucharla dirigiendo negocios me fascinaba, su tono imponente y la demanda de respeto, irradiaban tanta naturalidad en las directivas más simples.

Llegamos al club cinco minutos antes de la reunión programada. Regina se quedó en el coche un rato, dejándome entrar primero en lugar de hacerlo juntas. En la oficina, encontré a Ruby configurando mi portátil.

'**Hola.'** dijo saludándome. '**¿Estás lista para mostrar lo que hay en ese brillante cerebrito?' **

Me pregunté si Ruby sabía sobre el plan de Regina de asistir o no. De cualquier manera no quería que supiera que yo lo sabía. '**¿Debería empezar?**'

'**No, Mills dijo que podría venir. Deberías darle algunos minutos.' **

Regina entró unos segundos después.

'**Ruby.' **Dijo, estrechando su mano. '**Emma.'** Se acercó a mí y también me tendió la mano. Su toque me llevaba más allá de la distracción. ¿O es que mi toque le hacía lo mismo a ella?

Comencé la presentación, algo nerviosa pero según avanzaban las diapositivas de PowerPoint, fácilmente caí en una zona de confort, pronto me olvidé de mi audiencia. Primero, me enfoque en los aspectos operativos de The Sky Launch, los elementos que amenazaban nuestra competitividad con otros clubes, sugiriendo un incremento en las horas y días que abríamos, una nueva formación del personal clave, y un modo unificado de operación entre los meseros y el personal. Luego, comencé con las recomendaciones de marketing, haciendo hincapié en un cambio de marca total, centrando nuestra atención en los privados o como aquí los llamábamos, las salas de burbuja.

Hablé durante casi una hora y media. A veces Ruby hacía preguntas, y las respondía con seguridad. Conocía a The Sky Launch. Sabía de negocios. Sabía que haría del club un lugar turístico. Me sentía bien.

Cuando terminé, miré a Regina, esperando una felicitación, o una reacción de cualquier tipo. En lugar de eso, miró su reloj.

'**Ruby, me tengo que ir ahora. Puedes llamarme mañana si quieres discutir estas ideas. '**

Las endorfinas del desempeño de la presentación no fueron suficientes para refugiarme de la derrota de la falta de reconocimiento por parte de Regina. ¿La había cagado completamente? ¿Las chicas inteligentes no la excitaban? ¿Y a dónde tenía que ir un jueves a las ocho de la noche?

Como sea. Si a Regina no le gustó, que se aguantara. Ella no era mi jefa, como antes había señalado. No necesitaba su estúpida validación. Había sido la primera de mi clase. Conocía mis capacidades. Aparté mi portátil, la furia se escapaba de mí con movimientos bruscos.

'**Gracias**.' dijo Ruby.

'**Excelente. ¿Emma?'**

'**¿Qué?'** contesté con brusquedad.

Regina esperó hasta que me encontré con sus ojos para seguir.

'**Acompáñame fuera, por favor.' **

Mordí mi labio mientras la seguía fuera de la oficina, sabiendo que mi actitud había sido menos que profesional. Al menos me iba a castigar en privado.

Caminamos en silencio por la rampa hacia la entrada. El club no abría sus puertas hasta dentro de una hora y el lugar estaba vacío excepto por algunos empleados preparándose para la noche.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la puerta de entrada, Regina me metió en el guardarropa. Chillé por la sorpresa.

'**Emma'** gruñó Regina, presionándome contra la pared con su cuerpo, sujetando mis manos. Su nariz viajó a lo largo de mi mandíbula. '**Estuviste brillante, ¿lo sabes?' **

'**No.'** Mi voz chilló, su inesperado cambio de temperamento lanzándome en un círculo. '**Quiero decir, mis ideas fueron buenas, pero no dijiste nada…'** Me fui apagando en un gemido cuando mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

'**No podía.** **Estaba jodidamente cachonda**.' Se pegó aún más a mí su calidez contra mí se extendía en un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo.

'**¿Entonces estuvo bien?' **

'**Oh, preciosa, ¿de verdad tienes que preguntar?' **

Retrocedió para mirarme.

'**Piensas inteligentemente, eres práctica y sin embargo un poco convencional.' **Apoyó su frente contra la mía. ** 'Y eso me vuelve jodidamente loca.' **

Me sentía mareada. Generalmente, salía con mujeres que estaban atraídas por mi cuerpo, no por mi mente. Me entusiasmaba. Ahora estaba segura de que la atracción de Regina comenzó en el simposio de postgrado en Stern.

'**Así que a Regina Mills le atraen las chicas inteligentes.' **

Alternaba sus palabras con besos calientes en mi cuello.

'**Me gustas tú, cuando eres inteligente, cuando estás nerviosa, cuando estás temblando bajo mi lengua.'**

Maldita sea, Regina sabía qué botones tocar para encenderme, botones que ni siquiera era consciente que tenía. Me estremecí bajo sus besos. Tenía ganas de tocarla, pasar mis dedos por su pelo. Pero todavía tenía mis brazos inmovilizados, así que me tuve que conformar con decírselo con palabras.

'**Tú también me gustas.' **

Aplastó mi boca con la suya, dejando mis brazos para que sus manos vagaran por debajo de mi vestido. Agarró mi culo apretando y acariciando mi suave piel mientras me besaba agresivamente. Mis dedos volaron a su cara, y puse mis manos alrededor de sus mejillas mientras su lengua bailaba con la mía.

Cuando se apartó, ambas estamos jadeando. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

'**Durante la presentación… ¿me imaginaste desnuda?' **

Sonreí. '**Nunca te he visto desnuda**.'

'**Yo tampoco te he visto desnuda y eso no me impide imaginarlo.'** Recorrió mi cuerpo por un momento y gruñó. Como su estuviera viéndome desnuda en ese instante. Su estado de ánimo juguetón me hizo más valiente de lo que había sido con ella.

**¿Entonces cuando vamos a cambiar eso?**

Regina frotó el pulgar a lo largo de mi mejilla. '**Mira quien está ansiosa ahora…'**

'**Siempre estoy ansiosa.' **Volteé la cabeza para mordisquear su dedo y levantó una ceja.

'**¿A qué hora sales mañana?'** Me preguntó

'**A las nueve.' **

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando los mordiscos se convirtieron en succiones.

'**Me aseguraré de terminar el trabajo a las cinco'** dijo con la voz ronca. '**Ven al apartamento a esa hora. Toma el ascensor principal hacia el loft. Tendrás que insertar un código: Siete-tres-dos-tres. Repítelo para mí.' **

'**Siete-tres-dos-tres.' **

'**Bien, te lo enviaré en un mensaje para que no lo olvides. Cinco en punto. No comas. Te alimentaré.'** Sacó su dedo de mi boca y me dio un beso rápido. '**Me alimentaré de ti.'** Regresó de nuevo con un beso más profundo.

Suspiró cuando se alejó de mí. '**Hasta mañana, preciosa.'** Agarró mi mano y la sostuvo hasta que ya no pudo más mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Me desperté al día siguiente con Regina en la cabeza. Otra vez. Nunca había programado el sexo y el saber que estaba en el orden del día hizo que mi vientre se apretara y que mi coño latiese. Me pregunté si como tantas veces en mi vida estaba condenada a vivir obsesionándome sobre mis relaciones o si quizás realmente estaba obsesionada con estar obsesionada con ellas.

Tres horas antes de ir al loft de Regina, tenía que tranquilizarme. De lo contrario estaría exhausta cuando fuera a verla e incluso dudaba que su mágico encanto me relajara.

Decidí salir a correr y rápidamente lo lamenté. Las carreras de mediodía eran brutales en verano, especialmente cuando me había acostumbrado al trote fresco de la mañana.

A mitad de camino de la ruta prevista, me rendí y fui dando un paseo. Nada ayudó a calmar mi mente, el calor, el ejercicio, todavía no podía sacarme a Regina de la cabeza. Me encontré al lado de la Iglesia de la Unidad, donde se encontraba mi viejo grupo de Adictos anónimos. Ahí se reunían adictos atópicos desde adictos a los videojuegos como compradores compulsivos. Había dejado de ir de forma regular ya que no había tenido un ataque desde hace varios años, pero tal vez una sesión ahora mismo no sería una mala idea.

Entré dentro y bajé al sótano, donde normalmente se celebraban las reuniones. El grupo estaba dirigido por mi coordinadora favorita. Me coloqué en la parte de atrás y esperé que la sesión terminase. Entonces me dirigí a Ingrid.

'**¡Vaya, hace un montón que no te veo!'** dijo Ingrid, tirando de mí y abrazándome '**¿Debería preocuparme el verte?'**

'**No lo sé aún. ¿Tiene algo de tiempo para hablar?' **

'**Un poco. ¿Quieres una taza de café?'**

'**Sí.' **

Mientras caminábamos, puse al corriente a Ingrid de mi graduación y la posibilidad de un ascenso en el club, así como el golpe que David me había dado cuando me retiro su apoyo financiero. Ingrid había sido mi consejera en muchas de mis cuestiones familiares y conocía probablemente mejor que cualquiera las complejidades de la relación con mi hermano.

'**¿Estarás bien sin la ayuda de David**?' preguntó Ingrid cuando nos sentamos fuera. Las situaciones agotadoras conducían a recaídas en los trastornos de salud mental, y ella quería saber si yo estaba lo bastante estable para mantenerme firme.

'**Tal vez'** dije con un suspiro** 'Eso creo. David no ha sido de mucha ayuda con cualquiera de mis mierdas excepto económicamente. Y tengo resuelto el dinero con el trabajo.' **

'**¿Lo tienes? Esto es magnífico. Aunque noto un "pero"' **

'**Pero hay una mujer.' **

'**¡Mm hmm!' **Se sentó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. '**Continúa**.' Hice una pausa, sin estar realmente segura de cómo explicar mi relación con Regina, queriendo dar detalles y sabiendo que no podía.

'**Trabajamos juntas. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.'**

'**¿Es sobre Ruby?' **

Pensar en Ruby ahora parecía raro. La había mencionado antes en el grupo, cuando comenzamos nuestros encuentros fuera de las sesiones. Ahora se sentía lejano y en el pasado aunque dos días antes nos acostáramos. '**Es alguien más.' **

Ingrid asintió. '**¿Qué tipo de pensamientos tienes sobre ella?'**

'**Fantasías**.' Bajé la cara para ocultar mi rubor. '**Fantasías sexuales.' **

'**¿Qué más?' **

'**Eso.' **

Ingrid movió la cabeza. '**No vas a decirme que tienes problemas porque estás pensando en algún tipo de perversión con una tía buena.'**

'**Pero es que es todo el tiempo. Creo que me despierto pensando en ella, me duermo pensando en ella, estoy en el bar y pienso en ella.' **

'**¿Pero sin acecharla, ni llamarla al trabajo o enviarle correos electrónico sin cesar?' **pregunto Ingrid

'**No.' **

'**¿Sólo pensamientos sexuales?' **

'**No, reproduzco las cosas que me dice en mi cabeza. Me pregunto lo que hace y lo que piensa. '**

'**¿Has considerado que podía pasarle a ella?' **

Tomé un trago de mi café. Hasta la noche anterior había pasado mucho tiempo considerando que yo no le gustaba a Regina. Excepto sexualmente...

'**Ingrid, no puedo gustarle**.' Gemí. '**No…tengo posibilidades con ella.' **

'**¿Estás segura?' **

'**Sí. Hemos hablado de ello**.' Ella me miró curiosamente. Busqué algo más que poder darle.

'**Muchas mujeres consiguen a mujeres inalcanzables. Es natural. Eso no significa que recaigas. Si sientes que consume tus pensamientos hasta el punto que afecta tu orden del día, entonces tienes que buscar ayuda.' **

'**Así que dormir con ella, ¿sería una mala idea?' **

Si me decía que sí, no sabía lo que iba a hacer. No pensaba que pudiera cancelar lo de Regina.

'**¿Lo haces?' **

'**No aún.' **Ingrid me miró con severidad.

'**Pero piensas en ello, ¿cierto? Ahora, chica, el sexo sin intención de una relación abre todo una multitud de problemas que no tienen nada que ver con la adicción, pero seguramente pueden añadírsele.' **

'**¿Es imposible tener sexo sin compromiso?' **pregunté

'**Estoy segura que es posible, solamente que no conozco a muchas personas que lo consiguen. Y no quiero insinuar que no eres lo bastante fuerte para tratar con ello, pero, cariño, ¿lo eres?' **Me encogí de hombros.** 'Es algo que solo tú puedes contestar.' **Ingrid me estudió con cuidado. '**No puedo decirte que hacer, Emma. Lo que puedo hacer es estar allí para ti y sugerir que vuelvas a las reuniones para algo de apoyo suplementario.'** El apoyo suplementario era una buena idea.

* * *

De nuevo me atormentaba la elección de vestuario para mi noche con Regina. Al final opté por una camisa y unos shorts. Graham me dejó delante del edificio de Industrias Mills, pulsé el código del ascensor y subí al ático, me tomó un minuto entero poder moverme antes de llamar a la puerta del loft. Regina la abrió inmediatamente, como si simplemente esperase al otro lado, pero como de costumbre estaba hablando por teléfono.

'**Sidney, no quiero oír que perdimos esta empresa porque mi personal no fue capaz de prever la posibilidad de separación.** _**Entra**_.' Me susurró. Luego volvió a su llamada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Iba vestida muy casual unos shorts azul oscuro algo desgastados y una camisa de rallas con un escote muy pronunciado. Me fijé en su piel expuesta, imaginándome lamiendo suspezones. Dios, si estaba cautivada por unos pocos centímetros piel, ¿qué haría cuándo estuviera desnuda?

Ella devolvió la mirada con sus ojos intensos y dilatados por la necesidad. El calor que siempre sentía en su presencia me encendió de lleno y los momentos que estuvo allí de pie al teléfono se sintieron como horas de agonía.

'**Ten cuidado, Sidney. Espero que esto esté resuelto antes de que yo llegue el lunes**.' Terminó la llamada telefónica sin decir adiós, dejando su IPhone en la mesa al lado de la puerta, su mirada nunca dejó la mía.

'**Hola.'** Susurré, incapaz de manejar el agudo silencio.

Su labio se curvo despacio en una atractiva sonrisa.

Fue todo eso lo que necesitaba. Una sonrisa y no pude contenerme más. Me había imaginado que el primer movimiento sería suyo, sin embargo fui yo la que me moví hacía ella, estrellando mi boca contra la suya.

Su sorpresa duró sólo un milisegundo antes de que respondiera a su manera. Sus anteriores besos habían sido profundos y apasionados, pero esta vez no mantuvo ninguna restricción cuando sumergió su lengua en mi boca con hambre desesperada.

Sin romper nuestro beso, las manos de Regina se movieron debajo de mi camisa manoseando mis pechos por encima de mi sujetador. Jadeé ante la maravillosa sensación que se disparó por mi cuerpo ante su gentil presión. Mis propias manos hurgaron en su camisa. Regina jadeó… '**Emma. Te deseo tanto, no me puedo comportar.'**

'**Regina'** dije, acortando la distancia que había creado. '**Si esto es comportarse mal, por favor no pares**.' Deslicé su camisa. Dejándola caer al piso, llevaba uno de esos sujetadores suyos de encaje negro, que me proporcionó una vista increíble de sus pezones erectos, y lamí desde su clavícula hasta su pezón.

Ella gimió. '**Al menos lleguemos a la cama. Si sigues con esto, voy a follarte contra la puerta.'**

'**Eso no suena nada mal**.' Murmuré, pero dejé que me llevara hacia el dormitorio.

'**No.** 'Se paró a unos metros de la cama y me abrazó. Empezó a besarme por el cuello y me dijo. '**Sin embargo no voy a poder saborearte bien y eso es algo que siempre lamentaré.'** Tiró de la parte inferior de mi camisa hacía arriba por encima de mi cabeza, llevó sus manos hacia el enganche del sujetador y lo abrió. Cuando este se abrió, mis pechos se liberaron de su prisión y no quise nada más que presionar mi piel contra la suya.

Pero Regina quería mirar. '**Me imaginé que tendrías unos hermosos pechos, Emma. Pero no tenía ni idea**…' Me empujó hacia atrás hasta que mis piernas encontraron su cama y tuve que sentarme. Arrodillándose delante de mí, Regina retorció un pecho con su lengua, ahuecándolo hacía su boca con su mano, su otra mano envuelta alrededor de mi espalda.

Con un gruñido, su boca cubrió mi pezón y sorbió y tiró con agradable presión. Grité sacudiéndome, apretando mi coño. Agarré su pelo pidiendo más pero me dejó jadeante y cerca del orgasmo antes que se girara para dedicar la misma atención al otro pezón.

Cuando terminó, empezó a depositar besos hacía mi estómago. '**Eres tan sensible**. **Podría pasar todo el día chupando tus magníficas tetas.' **Me empujó de nuevo sobre la cama. '**Pero hay tanto de ti para adorar.' **Colocó sus dedos en la cintura de mis short y las bragas y me los quitó. Arqueé mis caderas para ayudarle.

'**Mis zapatos.'** Dije cuando bajó hasta alcanzar mis tobillos.

'**Me encantan. Los quiero clavándose en mi espalda cuando envuelvas tus piernas alrededor de mí.'** Temblé ante su sensual instrucción.

'**Apóyate sobre los codos**.' Lo hice y ella dobló una pierna arriba y luego la otra, sujetando mis tacones sobre el borde de la cama, mis muslos abiertos. Suspiró mientras deslizaba sus manos por encima del interior de mis piernas. '**Estás tan jodidamente atractiva así. Toda abierta para mí.'** Mi sexo se apretó y ella sonrió. '**Me deseas.** **Mira como late tu hermoso coño.'** Me acarició.

Nunca nadie me había hablado de aquella forma primaria y cruda. Estaba increíblemente sexy y se combinaba con la repetida excitación de las caricias de sus dedos sobre mi palpitante clítoris, no tardé demasiado en llegar al orgasmo. En cuanto su lengua substituyó sus dedos, rozándome con lametazos hambrientos, me deshice, empujando mi cabeza de nuevo dejando salir un grito desigual.

'**Otra vez.'** Exigió bruscamente, sumergiendo tres dedos profundamente dentro de mí. Mis manos enroscadas en la sabana. Me acarició, frotando el interior de mis paredes mientras su boca volvía a chupar mi clítoris. Estiró su otra mano hasta mi pecho y tiró de mi pezón con sus dedos. Me corrí violentamente, golpeando contra la cama, con mi sexo apretándose contra sus dedos.

Mientras me sacudía, fui vagamente consciente de Regina quitándose la ropa. Oí al cajón de la mesita abrirse y cerrarse y vi cómo se ponía un arnés. Luego se colocó entre mis piernas.

'**Estás lista para mí…'**dijo, apoyando su peso sobre sus antebrazos. Alineó el juguete con mi apertura y entró en mí parcialmente. '**Relájate Emma…'**susurró. Era tan grande. No estaba segura que fuera a caber, me tense, sabiendo que tenía que relajarme si tenía cualquier esperanza de acomodarlo. Ella ajusto mi pierna y fue lo que necesité. Me abrí y el pene de plástico se hundió más profundo, acomodándose en mi apretado canal.

No podía recordar haber estado alguna vez tan completamente llena, era debido al modo en que sus ojos perforaron los míos cuando se estiró y se movió dentro de mí.

Sacó despacio, casi toda la longitud del juguete y lamenté el vacío que dejó detrás. Luego flexiono sus caderas y se metió dentro de mí con un golpe feroz. Presionó su pecho contra mí y capturó mi boca, besándome duramente con mi sabor sobre sus labios mientras empujaba dentro de mí.

Incluso aunque ya hubiera cuidado de mí _dos veces _estaba desesperada por alcanzar otro orgasmo. Me mecí contra ella, encontrando cada impulso de sus caderas, gimiendo y jadeando.

'**Envuelve tus piernas a mí alrededor.'** Gruñó Regina mientras continuaba penetrándome con el arnés.

Obedecí. Mis tacones golpeaban en la parte de atrás de sus muslos, clavándose en ella mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mí, añadiendo un nivel adicional de erotismo. Al levantar mis piernas para abrirme aún más, el juguete profundizó aún más en mí, golpeando un punto dentro que se encendió con cada golpe.

Mi orgasmo se construyó desde allí, apretándose en mí cuerpo, presionando y contrayéndose alrededor de los estimulantes empujes de Regina.

'**Me voy a correr.'** Gemí, ya temblando.

'**Sí.'** Gritó Regina. '**Sí, córrete, Emma**.' Y así lo hizo por tercera vez desde que había llegado…

Ella cayó sobre mi tembloroso cuerpo, nuestro pechos levantados y cayéndose en igualdad. Su cabeza se enterraba en el hueco de mi cuello cuando jale mis dedos en su pelo humedecido por el sudor.

'**Sabía que el sexo contigo sería así'**. Dijo ella, su voz casi un susurro. '**Poderoso, intenso y jodidamente increíble. Lo sabía.' **

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una maldita egoísta… ella había hecho que tocara el cielo con tanta intensidad y yo no le había dado nada a cambio.

Me puse encima y Regina me miró intrigada.

'**Sigo pensando que es injusto que hayas cuidado de mí ya tres veces…'** dije mientras mi boca atrapaba su pezón izquierdo y lo mordía. '**Y tú no hayas obtenido nada.'**

'**Hum… quizás deberías arreglar ese terrible error…**' dijo Regina mientras se acomodaba en la cama, mordí inconscientemente mi labio inferior recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, aún llevaba el arnés puesto, así que lo primero que hice fue acariciar su cadera y deshacerme de él.

'**Esto no lo vamos a necesitar por ahora**.' Susurré '**Quizás un poco más tarde**' lo único que Regina hizo fue soltar un largo gruñido al sentir mis caricias… tenía la piel más suave que había tocado en la vida, me puse a horcajadas encima de ella y devoré sus labios entonces fui descendiendo por su cuerpo con mi lengua sin dejar ningún hueco sin probar… '**Sabes delicioso'**. bajé hasta su entrepierna…'**Me gustaría probar esto también**.' Oí como gemía cuando mi lengua dio el primer lametazo a su sexo**. 'Eso te gusta verdad…' **no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, tenía los ojos cerrados y había agarrado las sabanas con los dedos. Mi lengua siguió castigando su pequeño paraíso.

* * *

Estoy ansiosa por leer vuestras opiniones :)


	9. Capítulo 8

Y como prometí, por ahora actualizaré dos veces por semana, los domingos y los jueves en un principio, la semana que viene empiezo los exámenes finales de la uni y estaré casi consumida por los estudios... :(

**Sweet22**, cariño prepárate que este también te va a gustar, además encontrarás muchas similitudes MUAJAJAJAJA...**franchiulla** ya verás la de cosas que nos esperan con Regina y con Cora (L) jajajajaja, cynarabueno bueno corazón, pues aquí tienes más, disfrútalo, como ya he dicho, por ahora solo actualizaré dos veces por semana, por lo de los exámenes, pero espero que una vez terminados pueda actualizar más a menudo. **Adele.3** es que Regina es mucha Regina ajajajaaja me alegro que te guste :), gracias, **MsCarolinaVictoria, gencastrom09 , aquarius7,** espero que este también os guste, sigue en la línea de caliente jajaja, **Silviasi22** ¿qué esperabas? que no se acostaran, una mujer como Regina y con la obsesión de Emma... era más que claro jajaja ¿Ingrid monja? xD ¿tu qué fic has leído? jajajaja

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, simplemente me parecía perfecto para ellas.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Debo haberme quedado dormida después del tercer orgasmo de Regina, porque cuando desperté ella estaba tirando una colcha sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

'**Duerme, preciosa.'** dijo cuándo luché por incorporarme. Se había puesto una camiseta muy ancha que le llegaba por debajo de este culo de infarto que tenía, pero no era lo suficientemente larga para disimular que no llevaba bragas, todavía olía a sexo. Mi vientre se apretó en respuesta a su olor. ¿Nunca estaría satisfecha de mi lujuria por Regina? Depositó un beso sobre mi frente.

'**Tengo que pedir la cena. Chino ¿está bien?' **

'**Suena delicioso.'** Me estiré.

'**Los llamaré**.'

Miré su magnífico trasero cuando salía del dormitorio, disfrutando del momento… Dios, me sentía bien. No me habían follado de esa forma en… bueno, nunca. El cuidado y la entregada atención de Regina como amante, me hizo quererla. Otra vez. Tiré del edredón apretándolo a mí alrededor, con un incómodo sentimiento arrastrándose sobre mí. El hecho era que me sentía cómoda, demasiado cómoda.

Mi regla _**número uno**_ para escaparme de apegos poco saludables era evitar encariñarse en general. La sensación de comodidad estaba muy cerca del apego. Y no había ningún modo en que yo pudiera encariñarme de Regina.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, podría quedarme para la cena, decidí, pero tenía que estar vestida y sentada en una mesa. Y luego, después de que la noche terminara, Regina y yo teníamos que mantener nuestra relación estrictamente laboral.

Empujando la manta, comencé a reunir mi ropa. Encontré mis bragas y me las puse, luego alcance mi sujetador.

'**¿Te estás vistiendo?**' Salté.

Regina estaba de pie en la entrada, mirándome, de repente me sentí torpe cerca de ella prácticamente desnuda debajo de esa camiseta, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Regina no pareció querer ocultarse como yo lo hacía, pero me pareció que quería regañarme. Levantó una ceja.

'**¿Tienes prisa por irte?' **me preguntó y temblé.

Su mirada fija y mi falta de ropa me hicieron recordar con fuerza por qué me había querido ir. Miré lejos. Probablemente me querría fuera pronto de todos modos, tras conseguir lo que quería. No deberíamos fingir otra cosa.

'**Las mujeres por lo general no quieren que pierda el tiempo después del sexo.'**

'**Vaya….esto me lleva hacerte muchas preguntas que no sé ni por dónde empezar'** dio un paso hacía mi **'¿Qué es lo que está mal con las mujeres…?'** sacudió la cabeza **'Emma, por favor no me compares con las demás mujeres…me gustaría pensar que no soy como la mayoría…y no quiero saber o pensar en ti teniendo sexo con otras. No comparto, Emma**.'

Ni si quiera pude mirarla a los ojos, recogí mis pantalones del suelo, ignorando las emociones que surgían en mi interior, ante su posesividad.

'**Eso suena terriblemente a relación. Pensé que no tenías relaciones.'**

'**No tengo relaciones **_**románticas**_**. Las relaciones sexuales son otra cosa completamente distinta. ¿Por qué quieres irte?**' seguía sin mirarla a los ojos, lo único que necesitaba era mi camisa que estaba en los pies de la cama, cuando fui a por ella Regina me interceptó… '**Para…**' puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla de modo que la mirara a los ojos '**Quiero que te quedes. Y preferiría que estuvieras desnuda**' Quise derretirme bajo su invitación, pero no podía.

'**Tú estás vestida' **dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho otra vez.

'**En cuanto llegue la comida, estaré encantada de deshacerme de esta camiseta. ¿Te haría eso sentirte mejor?**'

'**Sí.**' Mis hormonas hablaron. Mis hormonas la querían desnuda y sudorosa, debajo de mí retorciéndose de placer. Pero mi cerebro no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. '**No lo sé'** corregí. Todavía sostenía mi barbilla y rozaba mi mejilla con la otra mano.

'**¿Qué está pasando dentro de tu cabeza, preciosa? ¿Vas a escaparte siempre qué tengamos sexo?'** _Ella quería tener sexo conmigo otra vez_. Mi sexo se contrajo ante el pensamiento. Pero, cuando mi excitación se despertó, también lo hizo el terror que palpitaba por mis venas. Por lo general practicar sexo con alguna mujer terminaba mi interés en ella_. Excepto cuando nada hacía que mi interés se desvaneciera y me obsesionaba con una mujer, sin parar_. Y ahora, cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba por la necesidad de tener más de la mujer que estaba delante de mí. ¿Oh, Dios, estaba cayendo en los viejos hábitos? Me di la vuelta lejos.

'**Realmente no había pensado en que esto pasara más de una vez, Regina.**'

Ella agarró mi brazo y tiró.

'**Emma.**' Buscó en mis ojos, indagando una respuesta que sabía que no encontraría porque ni yo tenía la respuesta. '**Si no quieres tener sexo conmigo otra vez, tienes que decirlo.**'

'**¡Lo quiero!'** Sus manos sobre mí y sus ojos clavándose obtuvieron la verdad de mis labios. '**Lo quiero'** dije otra vez suavemente. Lance mis brazos alrededor de ella y presioné mi cara contra su pecho, acariciando con la nariz sus duros pezones. Ella devolvió mi abrazo. Tan sentía tan caliente, segura y fuerte. Como si ella podía protegerme de cualquier cosa que me asustara. Cuando en realidad, de lo que estaba tan asustada era de ella… de lo que significaba para mí.

'**¿Qué pasa?'** Su voz era ligera. Acarició mi pelo y el pánico disminuyo '**Dime.**' Las lágrimas amenazaron y yo estaba agradecida de que no pudiera ver mi cara. ¿Estaba condenada a vivir el resto de mi vida con miedo a querer a la gente? ¿De las mujeres?

'**No soy buena con las relaciones, de cualquier clase….yo tengo…tengo problemas**.' ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? El sexo ocasional no significaba que tenía que compartir mis secretos más íntimos… pero con ella me sentía tan bien.

'**¿Cómo cuales?**' Las manos de Regina seguían enredadas en mi pelo, acariciándome, calmándome ** '¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la orden de alejamiento?'**

El piso cayó bajo mis pies. No podía moverme.

'**¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?'** Nadie sabía sobre eso aparte de David, Lacey e Ingrid…pero ninguno de ellos podría habérselo dicho a Regina. Me liberé de sus brazos y me caí en la cama, enterrando mi cara en las mantas '**¡Oh dios, estoy tan avergonzada!' **Se rio y se tumbó sobre la cama a mi lado, su cabeza apoyada sobre su codo cerca del mío. Frotó su mano a través de mi parte posterior, masajeando mis tensos músculos . Se sintió tan bien que, si no estuviera muerta por la humillación, estoy segura que habría gemido.

'**Sé cosas sobre ti, preciosa, el modo en que te ves y los sonidos que haces cuándo estás a punto de correrte, ¿y estás preocupada por eso?' **

Gemí en la cama, mitad apenada y mitad por el placer que sentí con sus dedos sobre mi espalda.

'**Fue un problema….mi problema más grande. Mi secreto más grande. Pensé que mi hermano lo había enterrado…**'Me levanté sobre mi codo y me di la vuelta para mirarla **'Y tú estás diciendo que debería estar avergonzada por cómo me veo y sueno cuando… bueno tú sabes.'**

'**Tuve que investigarte….si pretendía que te hicieras pasar por mi novia. No fue algo necesariamente fácil de encontrar, pero tampoco fue muy difícil. Ahora tienes que estar tranquila, porque sí está enterrado**.' Ahueco mi mejilla, sus ojos tornándose oscuros '**Y nunca, nunca te avergüences de cómo te ves o suenas en cualquier momento, especialmente cuando estás a punto de correrte**.' Hizo círculos con su nariz alrededor de la mía '**Tengo el honor de saber cómo eres en ese modo.'**

'**Estoy avergonzada. Sobre la orden de alejamiento, supongo. No sé cómo reaccionar a lo otro**. '

'**¿Por qué?' **Pasó su mano a través de mi cara y por mi pelo, cada golpe enviando una carga eléctrica que chispeaba en mi corazón. Eso me relajó y me consoló y me hizo parecer de gelatina.

'**Porque me hace sentir extraña y agitada. Y excitada.' **

'**Fantástico.'** Sonrió abiertamente. '**Pero lo que quise decir, es ¿por qué estás avergonzada?'**

Enrojecí. Lo que yo había dicho por equivocación era en realidad menos embarazoso de lo que realmente había preguntado. Pero ya que ella todavía me acariciaba con aquella mano mágica suya, que tenía más poder que la tortura china de agua, le contesté eso, también. '**Porque prueba que estoy loca. ¿Sabes, cuándo dije que amo demasiado? La orden de alejamiento es parte de eso y me gusta pensar que nunca pasó.'**

'**Entonces esto nunca pasó'** Besó mi nariz. '**Todos hemos cometido locuras en el pasado. Yo nunca lo utilizaría contra ti**.' Dejó de acariciarme el pelo y miró hacia algún sitio más allá de mí. '**Otra razón más que prueba que el amor romántico no es para mí, la gente se vuelve loca por eso.'** Entonces se relajó y me miró.

'**Pero volvamos a lo importante, ¿por qué tiene eso que entrometerse entre tú y yo?' **

Me incorporé, acobardada por la facilidad con la dejó pasar mi comportamiento de antes.

'**Enloquecí, Regina. Con esa mujer, ella no me tomaba enserio y yo quería que me entendiera…. Pasó con varías… pero solo con la última no terminó bien….' **Se colocó a mi lado y me miró

'**¿Y piensas que vas a "enloquecer" por mí?' **Desvié la mirada, no podía mirarla.

'**Sinceramente no lo sé. He estado lejos de cualquier relación desde entonces y no sé cómo lidiar con ello. Intentar tener algo ahora, es un territorio peligroso para mi…'** me asustaba volver a caer en los viejos y poco saludables hábitos, no quería terminar las cosas con Regina. La miré a los ojos, preguntándome si todavía no se hubiera asustado. Esperaba que no saliera corriendo.

'**Aún no me he puesto histérica contigo**** y no quiero no volver a tener sexo contigo otra vez****… pienso que…'** giré la cabeza, ruborizándome por millonésima vez, entonces envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y mordisqueó mi oreja.

'**Eres adorable cuando estas nerviosa. ****No quiero no volver a tener sexo contigo otra vez tampoco****. Así que no lo haremos. En cambio tendremos toneladas de increíble sexo. '**Me dejé ser sostenida en su abrazo.

'**Aún no he dicho que sí….tengo que pensarlo**.' ¿Qué haría si mañana me despertaba completamente obsesionada por ella…?

'**Emma deberías pensarlo, pero yo sé que vamos a follar muchas veces más…'** tiró de mí aún más cerca y me derretí antes su toque '**De hecho voy a follarte otra vez antes de que vayas al trabajo.'**

Sentí su caliente cuerpo sobre el mío, en vez de estar sorprendida y avergonzada, la quería, la quería tanto que la necesitaba con todo mí ser. Me besó, profundamente, su lengua asumiendo mi boca. Entonces, justo así de rápido, se separó.

'**Pero no ahora mismo, preciosa, la cena casi lle…**' intercomunicador zumbó antes de que terminara la palabra. Sonrió cuando se puso de pie. Entonces se dirigió al salón, diciendo sobre su hombro '**Pero tú entusiasmo me pone muy cachonda.**'

Me reí para mí misma, disfrutando del nuestro beso. Joder. La cena estaba aquí y no estaba vestida. Ponerme mi propia ropa ahora sería una declaración. Permanecer desnuda también lo sería. Me senté encima y visualicé una de sus camisetas encima del sillón, esto tendría que servir como compromiso. Apenas había terminado de abotonar su camiseta cuando Regina volvió con una bolsa de comida en una mano y dos platos en la otra. Me exploró de arriba a abajo, con un destello de felicidad en sus ojos.

Sonrió abiertamente, cruzando a la cama.

'**¿Debería desnudarme? Dije que lo haría.' **

'**No si quieres que en realidad coma. Yo estaría demasiado distraída. Además comer con palillos no se me da muy bien.' **

Regina gesticuló para que me uniese a ella en la cama.

'**¿Necesitas que te dé de comer?' **

'**¡Hmm!. Tal vez.' **

Comimos juntas, comiendo la ternera mongol y el pollo Szechuan extendido sobre la cama. Luché con mis palillos, la mitad de mi comida no llegaba a mi boca. De tanto en tanto me daba de comer y yo la dejé disfrutando de ser cuidada de un modo en el que no lo había sido durante mucho tiempo, _si es que alguna vez lo había sido_.

'**¿Qué haces mañana?'** Preguntó Regina después de volver a la cama con dos vasos de té helado '**Antes de trabajar, quiero decir.' **

Tomé un trago, me conmovió que Regina decidiera beber conmigo cuando probablemente prefería vino.

'**Trabajaré hasta las tres, así que probablemente me pase una buena parte del día durmiendo y por la noche entro a las nueve. ¿Por qué?' **Se inclinó para alimentarme con otro bocado.

'**Tengo llevarte de compras. Necesitarás equiparte para la gala de caridad de mi madre.' **Prácticamente me ahogue.

'**Oh dios mío… por ese top asumes que no puedo vestirme… seriamente debería quemar mi ropa.' **

'**Eso no es verdad, resulta que me gusta mucho la ropa que llevas y estría más que decepcionada que la quemaras. Ese corset me gustó mucho, pero prefiero que lo lleves en privado desde luego. Además adoro los vestidos que sueles llevar. Tienes un gusto excelente a tú manera. Pero mi madre espera que la chica con la que estoy saliendo este vestida…'** Hizo una pausa

'**Ropa de marca.'** Hice una pausa, tratando de decidir si estaba ofendida. '**Supongo que si quieres llevarme y comprarme ropa cara, no puedo discutir. En realidad a mí también me gusta mucho tu estilo.' ** Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

'**Esta es una bonita actitud. Te recogeré a las dos. El plan es pasar el día conmigo. Nada de sexo a no ser que lo quieras.' **

'**¿Y cómo propones que funcione esto, exactamente? ¿Me enviarás un mensaje cuándo quieras consuelo sexual?'** Pregunté divertida

'**Seguro. O tú puede ponerme un mensaje a mí. O podemos concertarlo como lo hicimos esta noche.'** Regina me estudió

'**Mmm'.** Gemí cuando acarició con su mano mi muslo desnudo. Tenía que ser cauta así que resistí a sus caricias '**¿Dijiste que esperabas fidelidad, puedo esperar lo mismo de ti? ¿O usarás este loft con otras mujeres?'** Regina movió las sobras de nuestra cena al suelo, despejando el espacio entre nosotras.

'**No soy una puta, Emma. Utilizo este loft para el sexo, sí, pero lo tengo porque así puedo estar cerca de mi oficina, no para follar.'** Estiró una mano para colocar un pelo de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. '**Seré tan fiel como espero que tú lo seas**.' Su proximidad, su toque, su promesa de fidelidad, revolvió mi excitación, pidiéndome entregarme. Pero eso también tiró de algo mucho más profundo, algo tanto familiar como desconocido, algo que yo no podía nombrar o identificar y sabía que si lo intentara, independientemente de lo que fuera, me arrasaría y me consumiría. Salí de la cama.

'**No puedo pensar más en eso ahora mismo.'** Comencé a recoger mi ropa.

'**¿Por qué estás tan aterrada?'** Se puso de pie también. Me giré, de repente enfadada, con ella, conmigo, con mi estúpida compulsión de aferrarme y ahuyentar a la gente, con mis padres por morir y empujarme a aquel comportamiento.

'**Esto… todo esto está muy bien y para ti puede que tu no tengas ningún problema en una relación sexual comprometida… pero ese no es tu problema es el mío… ¿no ves que lo que me estás pidiendo podría resultarme imposible?'** Limpie mis ojos, esperando parar cualquier lágrima antes de que desafiaran caerse. Regina me alcanzó, pero me alejé. '**Cuanto más sexo tengamos, Regina, seguramente más me aferraré a ti….así que confía en mí cuando te digo que esto es una mala idea, tenemos que seguir adelante y olvidarnos de esto…' **

'**Si eso es lo que quieres.' **

'**Lo es.'** Me abracé, avergonzada por mi arrebato. '**Y necesito una ducha. ¿Te importa?'**

'**Allí dentro**.' Gesticuló hacia el cuarto de baño. '**Te traeré algunas toallas.' **

Sonó distante. Ya echaba de menos su calor.

En el cuarto de baño, lance mi ropa sobre la encimera de granito negro y evité mirar al espejo. Conecté la ducha extra caliente, esperando que el calor me liberara del enfriamiento de mi cuerpo. Allí dentro, sola, con el agua y el vapor abrazándome, las lágrimas llegaron con libertad. Grité silenciosamente, rindiéndome a la soledad a la que yo me había comenzado a acostumbrar antes de que Regina llegara para mostrarme algo nuevo. Absorbida en mi autocompasión, no la oí entrar en el cuarto de baño con las toallas y cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha y se deslizó dentro para unirse, en vez de maldecir su obvia falta de respeto por mis deseos de alejarme de ella, me abandoné y presioné mis labios en los suyos. Respondió sin vacilación, besándome con apacible agresión. Cuando me separé para tomar aliento, alcanzó la botella de gel y vertió una pequeña cantidad en su mano. Luego comenzó a lavarme. Se tomó su tiempo, pasando sus manos jabonosas sobre cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. En mis pechos tardó más tiempo, exprimiendo y acariciando los dos, pellizcando mis pezones con sus pulgares. Suspiré de placer. Cuando había limpiado a fondo mi mitad superior, se dobló para lavar mis piernas, comenzando con mis pies y subiendo por mis largos miembros. Se movió tan despacio, tan sensualmente, masajeando la espuma en mi piel, que para el momento que sus dedos se deslizaron por los pliegues en la base de mi vientre yo estaba lista para rogar. Sus pulgares rozaron mi clítoris y gemí. Recorrió todos mis pliegues una y otra vez.

'**Regina'** dije, mi coño tenso por la necesidad.

'**¿Es esto lo que quieres?'** Empujó dos dedos dentro de mí, retorciéndolos.

'**¡Sí!'** Jadeé Su sonrisa fue retorciéndose mientras seguía presionando en mí con sus dedos. Añadió un tercer dedo y con cuidado pellizco mi clítoris y hablar se hizo imposible. Gemí mientras me mecí hacia adelante y hacia atrás, clavándole las uñas en los hombros de Regina. Solamente cuando había alcanzado el borde del orgasmo, sus dedos dejaron mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos y la encontré de pie delante de mí, sosteniendo la botella de gel .

'**Necesito ser lavada también.' **

Enjaboné mis manos, comencé como ella lo hizo, por sus hombros, pero yo estaba demasiado ávida para moverme despacio. Pronto, había limpiado todo excepto su sexo. La miré fijamente y sonreí, empecé lentamente deslizando un dedo por sus pliegues, acariciando su clítoris hinchado desesperado por la necesidad de ser atendido, oía sus gemidos y me encantaba, nunca antes algo así me había traído la paz como me ocurría ahora mismo, sin previo aviso empujé tres dedos dentro de ella con fuerza, presioné su espalda contra la pared de azulejos y devoré su boca, empujando mis dedos cada vez más rápido en su sexo, castigando su clítoris una y otra vez como ella me había hecho antes… enredó sus manos en mi pelo acariciándome, pidiendo más. Gritó cuando el orgasmo la sacudió, sentí su cuerpo vibrar entre mis brazos.

**En aquel momento, me dejé creer que podríamos estar juntas tal y como ella quería, sin llegar a consumirnos, aun cuando tenía miedo de que ya lo estaba.**

* * *

Perdonar cualquier error que haya podido cometer al adaptar el fic. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.


	10. Capítulo 9

Bueno chicas, es domingo, así que toca capitulo. Justo como había prometido. Suelo cumplir mis promesas jajaja. Bueno vuelvo a disculparme por los posibles errores al adaptar el fic. Aclarar que el primer libro de la saga, es una traducción hecha por fans, muchas cosas que salen a relucir en el segundo libro descuadran totalmente con la primera parte, cosa que estoy intentando arreglar. He conseguido solo esa versión del libro además del libro original en inglés y estoy intentando que quede perfecto para que no haya lagunas. A todo eso sumarle que estoy quitando muchas cosas, para que tampoco sea aburrido, pero muchas veces es imposible porque soy humana y se me pasan cosas. He revisado este fin de semana todos los capítulos, subsanando los fallitos espero que ya todo esté perfecto :) , así que gracias por la paciencia y por avisarme, lo aprecio mucho.

Y como siempre muchas gracias por** todos los reviews:**

**gencastrom09,franchiulla,Sweet22,cynarabueno,MsCarolinaVictoria,evazqueen,MissMariFranco,aquarius7,****maria lurasch, jkto. **Sois un amor me encanta leeros, porque me inspira a seguir adaptando esto, porque le veo mucho potencia a la saga, gracias a todos los que leéis sin comentar, que si algún día os animáis estaré encantada de leeros :)

Así que no me entretengo más y vamos con el capitulo.

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Estaba ansiosa por nuestra aventura de ir de compras, así que esperé a Regina frente a mi edificio. Cuando llegó conduciendo un Mercedes SL Roadster, me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

"**Bonitas ruedas."** Ahí estaba con su sonrisa increíblemente sexy

"**Me alegro de que te guste." **

No sabía dónde mirar primero, al coche deportivo o a _Regina_ que llevaba unos oscuros y apretados vaqueros pitillo, camisa granate y unas sandalias negras de 12 cm de tacón._**Vamos de infarto**_. Nunca la había visto con ropa casual, de hecho esa ropa le quedaba igual de bien que esos trajes de ejecutiva agresiva que solía ponerse, ese nuevo look hacia que mi sangre se alterara. Bueno, Regina en general hacía que mi sangre se alterara.

"**¿Así que también conduces?" **no se me daban bien las charlas sin sentido, pero esa tensión sexual que bullía ente nosotras necesitaba ser silenciada. Esta mañana había decidido que hoy _**sería un día libre de sexo**_, porque necesitaba contrarrestar cualquier apego con distancia.

"**¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?" **Me miró por encima del hombro antes de cambiar de carril. Me encogí de hombros, asegurando mi cinturón de seguridad.

"**Como siempre usas el chofer."** Conducía de maravilla y verla conducir me excitaba.

"**¿Cuál es la diversión de tener un coche increíble y no conducirlo…?"**

"**Bien visto."**

En el siguiente semáforo, Regina me miró por encima de sus gafas de sol de RayBanAviator.

"**Estas increíble, Emma. Como siempre." **Su voz era pura seducción, tiré del dobladillo de mi vestido azul, preguntándome si siempre había sido tan corto como parecía de repente.

"**¿Me estás piropeando para ver si así te dejo que elijas lo que me pruebe?"**

"**Voy a elegir lo que te pruebes de todos modos."**

"**Por supuesto que lo harás…"** Era ella la que iba a pagar de todos modos.

Condujimos en silencio durante unos minutos, intercambiando miradas ocasionales que sostenían el peso de nuestra atracción. Bajo ciertas circunstancias, el coqueteo y la tensión serían divertidas, pero no cuando me sentía tan fuera de lugar.

"**Um, Regina, ¿te importaría que hoy solo compremos?"** Le pedía a Dios que ella entendiera lo que quería decir sin deletrearlo.

Ella lo hizo. Un breve destello de decepción cruzó su rostro o _tal vez fue mi imaginación_. **"Lo que quieras, Emma."** Su voz parecía rígida.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí. El estado de ánimo coqueto y divertido se desvaneció, Regina se volvió reservada y retraída. Consideré retirar mis palabras, pero, ¿cómo podría hacer eso?

"**Vamos a Zelena's"** dijo después de unos minutos sin mirarme.

"**¿Zelena, tu hermana?"** La hermana de Regina, Zelena era dueña de una popular boutique en Greenwich Village. Era el tipo de lugar al que sólo se podía entrar con cita previa y una cartera llena, pero por lo que había visto desde los escaparates, esa mujer tenía una gran talento.

"**Sí. Una de sus amigas le ha organizado una fiesta para su bebé, así que creí que no estaría en la tienda. Pero se enteró de que iba a llevar a mi novia e insistió en estar allí para conocerte. Lo que significa que estamos oficialmente en el trabajo. ¿Eso sería un problema?"**

"**No, por supuesto que no.**" Mis manos empezaron a sudar. Eso solo me pasaba a mí, en vez de haberme preocupado por si tenía algún impulso de acechar a Regina por la red, debería haber hecho todo lo contrario. Acecharla por la red. Entonces habría tenido más información sobre la supuesta mujer de mi vida. **"¿Y si me pregunta cosas? ¿Sobre ti? ¿Sobre nosotras?" **¿Y cómo podríamos ser capaces de lograr la imagen de una pareja feliz cuando la tensión era palpable?

"**No te preocupes por eso. Estaré ahí contigo. Tu simplemente sígueme el rollo. Además, es poco probable que tengas la oportunidad de hablar en absoluto. Zelena es muy habladora."** Puso los ojos en blanco.

"**Pero, ¿qué debo hacer?"** pregunté nerviosa

"**Simplemente _ser_ mi novia."**

* * *

"**¡Oh Dios mío, Regina, me dijiste que era preciosa, pero no tenía ni idea!"** La alegre pelirroja que estaba de pie frente a mí estaba claramente emparentada con Regina. Zelena continuó hablando mientras me escaneaba de arriba abajo, dando vueltas alrededor de mí. **"Me lo voy a pasar genial vistiéndola. Tiene mi tipo favorito de cuerpo, pecho perfecto, buenas caderas y…"** se detuvo mientras levantaba mi vestido ya corto. "**¡Fantásticas piernas, Regina!**"

La sonrisa maliciosa de Regina apareció mientras apretaba mi mano.

"**Sí, estoy muy familiarizada con el atractivo físico de Emma." **Zelena golpeó a su hermana juguetonamente.

"**Eres una chica muy mala."** Entonces me miró y jadeó, tapándose la boca con la mano.

"**¡Oh Dios mío, estoy hablando de ti en tercera persona! ¡Cómo puedo ser tan grosera! ¡Estoy tan emocionada de conocerte por fin, Emma! ¡Regina me ha hablado mucho de ti!" **Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mí en un generoso abrazo. Miré a Regina, preguntándome qué le había dicho sobre mí y cómo me había dejado tan poco preparada. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta y soltó mi mano, para que pusiera abrazar a su hermana. En el momento en que Zelena me soltó, me di cuenta de que tenía que dejar de preocuparme y meterme en el personaje. Tragué saliva y le sonreí

"**Por fin nos conocemos."**

Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor del mío, recordándome a las molestas chicas populares en la escuela secundaria que caminaban por los pasillos, aunque era verdad eso de que no era tan molesto cuando eres una de ellas. **"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, lo que lamento muchísimo, así que vamos a empezar. Ya tengo un millón de ideas para ti."**

No había tenido la oportunidad de mirar alrededor, observar el escaparate era una cosa pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de examinar la tienda. Aunque pequeña, Zelena's tenía una amplia gama de ropa de mujer, zapatos y complementos. Las paredes y los muebles eran de un blanco brillante, dando a la habitación un aire de elegancia.

"**¿Es para el evento de mamá?"** Preguntó, su frente estaba arrugada como si meditara por dónde empezar.

Regina mantuvo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. A pesar de saber que el gesto era parte del espectáculo organizado para su hermana, la electricidad que siempre acompañaba a su contacto corrió por mi columna vertebral.

"**En un principio sí, pero vamos a ver qué más podemos encontrar. Lo que sea que Emma quiera, lo tendrá."** Me miró con una mirada que sólo podía ser descrita como admiración. Dios, era tan buena.

Zelena nos miraba atentamente, así que me aseguré de devolverle la mirada, luchando por no perderme en sus intensos ojos. **"Gracias."** Soné más dulce de lo normal. Me volví hacia Zelena. **"Regina me mima tanto. No la merezco." **

Regina comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpida por su móvil.

"**Disculpad."** Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras leía el mensaje.

Zelena la ignoró y empezó a coger ropa del escaparate.

"**¡Esto y esto, oh y esto será perfecto para ti!"** "**Aurora, ¿puedes prepararnos una sala?"** Gritó hacia la parte posterior de la tienda.

Una chica alta, castaña y delgada apareció de la oficina que se situaba en la parte de atrás Y recogió la ropa que su jefa le entregó.

"**¿Qué vestidor quieres usar?"** Aunque le habló a Zelena, Aurora miró con nostalgia hacia Regina. Con la nostalgia suficiente para preguntarme si tenían una historia o si Aurora deseaba que la tuvieran.

Dirigí mi mirada a Regina, que seguía escribiendo cosas en su teléfono me fijé en que tenía el ceño fruncido.

"**El grande por favor. Emma, esta es mi asistente, Aurora."** Zelena llamó la atención de la chica. **"Emma es la novia de Regina, así que asegúrate de que reciba tratamiento VIP."**

"**Por supuesto"** dijo Aurora con una falsa sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos estaban disparando dagas hacía mí.

Cuando ésta se retiró, me incliné hacia Zelena.

"**A tu asistente no le gusto mucho**." Hice una pausa. ¿Debería decir más? Decidí que sí. Era la verdadera yo la que quería saber sobre Aurora y Regina, pero a la novia que había en mí también. "**Y parece que le gusta Regina. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?"**

Zelena vaciló, sin mirarme a los ojos. **"Ignórala. Aurora ha estado totalmente enamorada de Gina desde siempre, a pesar de que no es para nada su tipo. Nada de qué preocuparse. En realidad es cómico."**

Parecía estar callándose algo, pero por otro lado, tal vez estaba simplemente incómoda al hablar de Aurora conmigo, que era la novia de su hermana. Me decidí por lo último cuando Zelena me dijo. **"Regina no sabe ni que existe..." **Se rió.

"**Lo he visto."** Me reí también. De verdad, Zelena me gustaba. La pelirroja continuó recogiendo ropa y accesorios. "**Regina, ¿qué piensas de éstos?"** Levantó un par de tacones.

Sin levantar la vista, Regina gruñó un. "**Uh huh**."

Me mordí el labio, preguntándome qué estaba pasando. Regina había querido escoger mi ropa y yo sabía que quería que vendiéramos nuestra farsa a su hermana pequeña, en cambio estaba absorta en el móvil. Una pequeña parte de mi temía que estuviera así por mi petición de _'nada de sexo'_

Vi que Zelena tampoco aprobaba su falta de interés…

"**Gina, es fin de semana. Guarda tu IPhone".** Le dio un codazo. **"Finalmente tienes una novia. ¿Estás tratando de espantarla?"**

Regina terminó de teclear y levantó la cabeza. **"¿Hmm?"**

Di unos pasos y me acerqué a ella, puse mis manos sobre su cadera "**Escucha a tu hermana y deja el trabajo."**

Guardó el teléfono y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor. **"¿Te sientes ignorada?"** Su rostro se había relajado, pero sus ojos aún mostraban signos de preocupación.

"**Vas a hacerme creer que tienes otra chica por ahí."** Tal vez tenía otra chica. Tal vez como había rechazado el sexo, ahora estaba buscando un reemplazo para pasar el rato. Deseché la idea y froté mi nariz contra la suya, no podía evitarlo, bajé la voz y pregunté. **"¿Está todo bien?"**

"**El trabajo."** También frotó su nariz con la mía, no sin que antes se asegurara de que Zelena nos estuviera mirando. Su móvil sonó de nuevo, lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, mientras seguía envolviéndome con uno de sus brazos. Su cuerpo se puso rígido. **"Lo siento, nena, tengo que hacer una llamada."**

_¿Nena?_ En mi cabeza, puse los ojos en blanco.

En cambio Zelena sí que puso los ojos en blanco**. "Ven conmigo, Emma. Déjala que haga su estúpida y aburrida llamada. Vamos a probarte algunas de estas cosas."** Me cogió del brazo, dispuesta a llevarme al vestidor.

Regina nos detuvo. **"Esperad un momento, enseguida estaré con vosotras."**

"**Saldremos y te mostraremos estos maravillosos trajes. No te preocupes." **

"**No voy a dejar a Emma sola contigo, pequeña..."**

Dude si de verdad se trataba de preocupación por si su hermana nos pillara o porque no quería que me quedara a solas con la pelirroja. Decidí inclinarme por sospechar, pero seguramente era porque era por naturaleza así. Decidí que podía manejar a Zelena sola, así que me alejé de sus garras y me acerqué a la morena.

"**Estaré bien, Gina."** Acorté su nombre en parte por la necesidad de algo más familiar y en parte para irritarla. "**Ocúpate de lo que sea que tengas que ocuparte.** **Pero no tardes, cariño**." Tenía la intención de darle sólo un piquito, pero cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos, ésta lo convirtió en un beso profundo más de lo necesario si solo fuera para vender nuestro supuesto amor a Zelena.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápidamente mientras me probaba casi todas las prendas de la boutique. Lenny, como había insistido que la llamara, me ayudó a vestirme, combinando cada atuendo con zapatos y accesorios. Siempre me había gustado probarme ropa nueva, pero nunca me había visto ni sentido tan bien como con las opciones de Zelena. Me sentía como modelo.

Con cada cambio de oufit, desfilaba para Regina, que sonreía y asentía mientras hablaba por teléfono. De vez en cuando sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, por lo general cuando un traje era ligeramente subido de tono. Y un par de veces vi el destello de deseo en sus ojos, como aquel que había visto en la noche que la conocí. La noche en la que me reclamó. Esos trajes eran los que añadí como mis favoritos.

Cuando elegimos el vestido que llevaría en el desfile de moda, además de un montón de trajes, Zelena trajo un vestido de noche negro con un corsé. **"He reservado el mejor para el final."** Dijo.

Aunque la idea de usar el corsé alrededor de Regina me puso un poco nerviosa, por aquel segundo encuentro con ella, pero nunca había visto algo tan exquisito como el vestido que la pelirroja sostenía, sabía incluso antes de ponérmelo que sería magnífico.

Zelena ayudó a que me quitara el sujetador y que me lo pusiera.

"**Regina me contó que te conoció en algo relacionado con la universidad."** Dijo mientras comenzaba a enhebrar los cordones del corset.

Tragué saliva. Asumí que Regina diría a la gente que nos conocimos en el club, pero eso tenía mucho más sentido. Daba a las ficticias Emma y Regina tiempo para enamorarse. Aun así, me confundió por un momento, me detuve antes de contestar. **"Sí, era un simposio de graduados en Stern."** Zelena apretó otro cordón.

"**Tengo que saberlo, ¿fue amor a primera vista para ti también o sólo para ella?"**

Así que ella había reivindicado amor a primera vista. Un detalle muy bonito.

"**Sin duda para mí también lo fue."**

Vi sonreír a Lenny a través del espejo.

"**Es todo tan romántico. El cómo te quería contratar que tú ya tuvieras un trabajo y que ella comprara el club solo para acercarse a ti." **

Me quedé sin respiración, sorprendida por el guion de nuestra farsa. **"¿Ella te dijo eso?"**

Zelena se llevó las manos a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos. **"Oh, Dios mío, ¿no lo sabías?"**

No, claro que no lo sabía. Como si Regina me contara esas cosas… pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención era la posibilidad de que aquello pudiera ser verdad. Fue algo que descarté la primera vez que lo pensé. Pero ahora, ahora no podía descartarlo tan fácilmente.

Además, no podía pensar en eso ahora. No cuando Zelena todavía estaba asustada por si había dicho algo que no debía. Traté de calmarla. **"Fue una locura romántica, no creí que ella se lo contara a nadie…"**

Lo que dije funcionó. El rostro de Lenny se relajó.

"**Es sorprendente. Suele ser muy reservada con sus sentimientos. Está cambiada…"** Ella se alejó de mí. **"Y este vestido es perfecto, vas hacer que se vuelva loca. ¡Estas increíble!"**

Tenía razón, me veía increíble. Cuando salimos del probador, Regina hizo algo más que sonreír y asentir. Colgó el teléfono quedándose boquiabierta.

"**¿Te gusta?"** Ya sabía, la respuesta por sus hambrientos ojos. Esa mirada suya, nunca dejaba de excitarme, nunca dejaba de hacer que mis bragas se mojaran.

Asintió, aparentemente sin palabras y amé el hecho de que fuera yo la que la llevara a ese estado. Eso me hizo sentir atractiva y poderosa más de lo que jamás me había sentido.

"**Wow, Gina sin palabras."** Dijo Zelena, con las manos descansando sobre su embarazado vientre.

Ignorando a su hermana pequeña, Regina se acercó a mí.

"**Estás impresionante, Emma." **

"**Gracias."** Susurré. Este momento era para nosotras, no para Zelena. Estaba hermosa para ella y eso la hacía aún más hermosa para mí. También hizo que mis pezones se pusieran duros como una piedra, una situación incómoda sobre todo llevando un corsé.

"**No tengo que preguntar si vais a comprar este."**

"**Nos lo quedamos." **Regina no me quitó los ojos de encima.

"**Me voy a cambiar." **dije yZelena miró su reloj.

"**Mierda, ¿de verdad es tan tarde? Tengo que irme. Enviaré a Aurora para ayudarte."** Me abrazó rápidamente. "**Es maravilloso conocerte por fin. Nos vemos mañana en el desfile. "**

Entré al vestidor, sin ganas de encontrarme a Aurora. Intenté desatarme el corset sola, enganchándome una uña en uno de los hilos. Estaba examinando la uña, cuando sentí las manos de Aurora deshaciendo los cordones. Fue tan desagradable que ni si quiera saludó al entrar. Levanté la vista de mi uña. Pero no era Aurora quien deshacía mi corsé _**sino Regina**._

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Lentamente sin romper el contacto visual continuó aflojando los cordones de mi corpiño. No la detuve y ella tampoco preguntó. Cuando terminó, el vestido cayó al suelo, dejándome con nada más que los tacones y el fijo tanga.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron y mi sexo se apretó.

**La quería**. Todo lo que dije sobre las relaciones saludables y no saludables, no importaba. Estaba en esto con ella. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, uniendo sus dedos por encima de mi ombligo. Entonces, mientras una acariciaba mi pecho, la otra se movió debajo de mi tanga.

Separé las piernas invitandole para que se sintiera mi necesidad. En ese momento supo lo mucho que la anhelaba, estaba vergonzosamente mojada por ella.

Continuó amasando mi pecho que estaba de repente pesado y tierno mientras ella chasqueaba el pulgar por el pezón erecto. La atención que le dio, magnificó la acción más abajo, su dedo volviendo a burlarse de mi clítoris. Dejé escapar un gemido entrecortado. Estiró sus brazos sobre mi torso, sosteniendome mientras me debilitaba por el placer, cerré los ojos para saborear el clímax.

"**Emma, abre los ojos**.**"** La voz de Regina en mi oído me sobresaltó haciendo que abriera los ojos. **"Mira lo hermosa que te ves cuando te corres."**

Mi historial sexual era todo un desastre. Habitaciones oscuras con socias medio borrachas con manos torpes. Manteniendo mis ojos abiertos sólo por accidente. _Espejos y lugares públicos no estaban en mi lista de fantasías_. Pero vi su mano moviéndose en mi centro, su pulgar rodeando mi clítoris, su dedo sumergiéndose en mi coño. Ella tenía razón era hermoso.

Era hermoso cómo ella me acariciaba, sabía cómo hacer para sentirme bien, cómo mi piel se sonrojaba y mi espalda se arqueaba. Era hermosa la forma en que me sostuvo cuando me sacudí en sus brazos, mi orgasmo moviéndose a través de mí en una larga erupción.

Todavía temblando, me di la vuelta y acerqué mi mano a la cremallera de sus vaqueros, la miré a los ojos y sonreí. Los tacones que llevaba hicieron que quedara justo a su altura. Sin ningún pudor la empujé hacia la puerta del vestuario y le bajé los vaqueros junto con su fina lencería.

Y hundí rápidamente dos dedos en su coño.

"**¡Joder, Emma!"**

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, la conexión entre nosotras era terriblemente intensa y el pánico corrió a través de mí.

Se mordió el labio para reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar, consciente de que sólo una puerta se interponía entre nosotras y Aurora, que probablemente estaba doblando y colgando todos los trajes que había desechado, mientras que yo estaba follando a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

Pero cuando se corrió Regina, no contuvo su grito.

Me agarró del cuello y me besó con intensidad, nos separamos para tomar aire y entonces me susurró al oído.

"**Esto, preciosa. Esto es real."**

* * *

Sobra decir que estoy enamorada de Zelena ¿no? La verdad es que es uno de los personajes que me encantan, simplemente muero de amor, vemos como Emma poco a poco se está empezando a "_obsesionar_" con Regina. Sus problemas son graves y en cualquier momento puede colapsar ¿no? aunque en el próximo veremos por fin a la madre de Regina, todos sabemos que es Cora, obviamente. Dejarme que os diga que amo a Cora, en la serie, estoy deseando verla esta noche en el capitulo, el siguiente capi fue el que me impulsó a adaptar este libro, ya os señalaré la escena. Además por fin entenderemos por qué Regi dice que no puede amar... muajajajaja

En cuanto a Elsa, ese personaje dará mucho de qué hablar. Demasiado diría yo jajajaja


	11. Capítulo 10

Y otro jueves por aquí, muchas gracias a todas como siempre por comentar

**franchiulla,Sweet22,MissMariFranco,gencastrom09,aquarius7,evazqueen,MsCarolinaVictoria,jkto, **Silviasi22 :)****

_Os aviso desde ya que es muy posible que este domingo no haya capitulo, estoy con los finales de la uni y estoy reventada y no se si me dará tiempo, aunque lo intentaré ¿vale?_

_**No me voy a entretener más así que os dejo directamente con el capitulo. **_

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Regina me dejó elegir la mayoría de la ropa y los zapatos. Al final, fue muy generosa. Ignoré completamente a Aurora, cuando le dijo el coste total de la compra, temerosa de sentirme como si fuera su amante o peor aún como si fuera su puta.

Cenamos en un restaurante italiano y después me llevó al club. Y como no, tuvo la suerte de encontrar un sitio libre, así que aparcó cerca de la entrada.

"**El Desfile de Caridad de mi madre empieza a la una. Te recogeré a las** doce.**"** me dijo** " Siento que no puedas dormir más. ¿Estarás fuera antes de las tres?" **

"**Si. No te preocupes."**

"**Graham estará aquí para recogerte. Me aseguraré de que tenga todas las bolsas y que te ayude a llevarlas a tu apartamento.**" Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. "**A menos que prefieras que yo te recoja." **

¿Llevarme a casa? _Sí, claro que lo prefería, pero necesitaba tener algunos límites._ "**Probablemente no sea una buena idea.**"

Nos quedamos durante varios segundos mirándonos fijamente, la tensión palpitaba en el aire. ¿Debía darle un beso de despedida? ¿Debía ella dármelo? ¿_Teníamos tiempo para colarnos en el guardarropa para un polvete_?

Nos habíamos limpiamos, como pudimos en el baño del restaurante cuando fuimos a cenar, pero el olor a sexo aún flotaba en el aire y eso me hacía pensar en cosas sucias. _No quería salir del coche._

"**¿Está todo bien en el trabajo?"** Era una excusa para quedarme, pero también estaba interesada en los mensajes de texto y las llamadas que hizo durante toda la tarde.

"**No es nada**." Me aseguró.

Esperaba que me dijera algo más, pero ella nunca había compartido nada de sus negocios conmigo. No había ninguna razón para creer que lo haría ahora.

Entonces miré por la ventanilla, Lacey paseaba por la calle. Esto me dio una idea. Una excusa, para conseguir el contacto físico que anhelaba.

"**El engaño está en marcha, deberíamos hacerlo oficial**.**" **Hice un gesto hacia mi amiga y Regina asintió.

"**Excelente idea.****"** Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Lacey estuviera un poco más cerca, asegurándose de que tuviera un buen espectáculo. Nos bajamos del coche y se puso a mi lado, pasó el pulgar por mi mejilla. **"¿Lista?****"**

Nunca estaba lista para su contacto, pero asentí con la cabeza. Nuestros labios se unieron, nuestras lenguas revolotearon una alrededor de la otra. Mis rodillas se doblaron, pero sus manos estaban alrededor de mi espalda, sirviéndome de apoyo. Me agarré a su camisa, deseando desesperadamente enredar mis dedos en su pelo a sabiendas de que eso sólo alimentaría mi lujuria. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde nuestra aventura en el vestuario sin embargo, me sentía como si no hubiera conseguido nada en meses.

Ella se apartó y miró hacia Lacey. **"Nos vio.****"** Dijo en voz baja.

"**Oh**.**"** Ya me había olvidado de lo que nuestras demostraciones públicas de afecto significaban para ella. **"Bueno**.**"** Tragué. **"Gracias.****"** Dije en voz baja, aún sin aliento. **"Por hoy**." _Por comprarme ropa bonita, por ignorar mi petición de tener un día libre de sexo, por tomar el aire de mis pulmones con un beso. _

"**Hasta mañana, Emma. " **

Me las arreglé para alejarme del coche, echándole una última mirada antes de que se metiera en su deportivo. Lacey cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyada en la puerta, esperándome. **"Quiero todos los detalles guarros**.**"** Dijo mientras pasaba por su lado.

Y me liberé, contándole todo sobre Regina y Emma, la pareja feliz, entretejiendo la verdad con la ficción. Le dije que nos habíamos conocido en Stern y que ella había comprado el club para estar cerca de mí que estábamos locamente enamoradas. Las mentiras llegaron con facilidad y eran creíbles, no porque sabía que Lacey las creería, cosa que hizo, **_sino porque casi me las creo yo misma._**

Eran casi las tres cuando Graham y yo terminamos de descargar todos los paquetes en mi apartamento, pero aún no estaba cansada. Por un momento sentí rabia, deseando haber dejado que Regina me llevara a casa en su lugar.

Los continuos pensamientos que tenía sobre ella me habían afectado toda la noche. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había querido llamarla o enviarle un mensaje, mi sexo se sentía hinchado y dolorido por su falta.

En vez de dirigirme directamente a la cama, cosa que debería haber hecho, encendí mi portátil y me permití hacer la única cosa que había intentado no hacer; **a**_**coso cibernético**_.

Me dije a mi misma que tenía que encontrar información sobre Regina para estar preparada. ¿Y si su madre comentaba sobre su historial universitario? ¿O que había estudiado en Harvard? O ¿qué pasa si alguien me preguntara sobre las inversiones de Regina? Me gustó saber que era una gran benefactora del Centro Lincoln y que financió una beca privada en Julliard.

Y sus ex novias. Necesitaba saber acerca de ellas, también. Sin embargo, no encontré mucho sobre eso. En la mayoría de fotos Regina salía con una variedad de mujeres. Di un grito ahogado cuando reconocí una de ellas, Aurora la ayudante de Zelena. Ella al menos tuvo una cita con Regina. No es de extrañar que tuviera esa actitud conmigo.

Ningún solo rostro se repitió, excepto el de _Elsa Werner_, la guapa rubia con la que su familia quería que se casara. Ellas en realidad nunca aparecían "_juntas_" juntas, pero Elsa tenía esa mirada de adoración en sus ojos que me hizo dudar de que no quería casarse con Regina. De hecho, no podía creer que alguien no estuviera contento de casarse con Regina.

Me enteré de muchas cosas sobre mi supuesta novia en unas horas, pero, sinceramente, mi búsqueda en Internet tenía poco que ver con estar preparada para su familia y amigos. Busqué porque me sentí obligada a entender a la mujer que me afectaba de una manera tan extraña. Leí artículo tras artículo porque quería saber cosas de esas que sólo un verdadero fan o amigo íntimo sabrían.

Absorbí cada artículo que pude encontrar de ella, porque no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Si estaba obsesionada ya poco importaba. Regina me atrajo hacia ella con una fuerza magnética. Y aunque sabía que mi comportamiento era ya obsesivo, no había vuelta atrás, porque esa mujer había dejado claro que nunca sería mía.

* * *

Jugaba con el bordado gris del corpiño cuando la limusina se detuvo en el centro de Manhattan. Estaba nerviosa.

"**Deja de preocuparte.****"** Dijo ella **"Estás perfecta.****"**Se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

Respiré hondo cuando Graham abrió la puerta

"**Espera.****"** Levantó una ceja cautelosa.

"**¿Otra solicitud de tarde sin sexo?****"**

Me sonrojé.** "Nunca renunciaría a eso**.**"**

Ella sonrió, sin molestarse en ocultar la lujuria en sus ojos.

"**En fin..." **la miré** "Sólo quería decir...** **que estás muy guapa.****"** Y wow, que sí. El desfile de caridad pedía una vestimenta semi-formal y Regina se veía fantástica con ese vestido negro palabra de honor que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla. Y ese escote. Ese escote me estaba volviendo loca. **"Realmente muy sexy.****"**

Me miró un momento, luego negó con la cabeza antes de indicarme con la mano que saliera de la limusina. Pero seguía mirándome con una expresión curiosa.

"**¿Qué?****"** exigí, preguntándome si había dicho algo malo.

"**Emma.** Suspiró. "**Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo ahora**.** Pero estamos trabajando, así que voy a tener que conformarme con esto**." Me atrajo hacia ella para darme un beso que, aunque no era casto, era más restringido de lo normal. Este beso era para los espectadores, el puñado de fotógrafos que rodeaban las puertas del Hammerstein Ballroom.

Cuando rompió nuestro beso, me tomó la mano, con los dedos ligeramente rozando la goma que llevaba en la muñeca. **"¿Qué es esto?****"** preguntó mientras entrabamos al interior de la sala.

"**Me recuerda comprar café.****"** Mentí. En realidad, la llevaba para recordarme de **_no pensar en ella_**. Había aprendido esa técnica en la terapia de grupo. Cada vez que un pensamiento no deseado o insalubre pasaba por mi cabeza tenía que chasquearlo y el ardor me ayudaría a frenar el comportamiento.

_Sí, claro_. Como si el chasquido de una goma pudiera detener los pensamientos que Regina provocaba, pensamientos de nosotras juntas, desnudas, durante toda la noche. Y esos no eran incluso los pensamientos que me preocupaban. La fantasía de que pudiéramos estar juntas más allá de nuestra pequeña farsa, más allá de la habitación, esos eran los pensamientos que me preocupan, y no los tenía. **_Aún_**. Pero después de mi aventura en Internet a principios de mañana, sentí la necesidad de una red segura. La goma fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

"**¿De verdad necesitas un café?****"**

"**¿No me has visto ir...****"**Mis palabras se desvanecieron cuando reconocí algunas de las personas que estaban en el vestíbulo. No sé por qué me sorprendió. El Desfile Anual de Caridad de los Mills por el Autismo era un gran evento y siempre atraía a los _ricos y famosos_. En serio, no había pensado en ello.

Regina sonrió ante mi asombro.

"**Si quieres una copa, puedes conseguir algo en el bar. Mi madre estará ansiosa de conocerte.****"**Nos detuvimos cerca de la puerta, Regina escaneó la habitación.

"**¡Regina! ¡Emms!****"** Me giré hacia la voz tan familiar y vi a Zelena que se dirigia en nuestra dirección tan rápido como su vientre redondo le permitía. **"¡Te ves increíble! **Me dijo. **"Este vestido se ve genial combinado con esos zapatos. ¡Y Gina también estás espectacular! ¡Qué monas!****"**

El brazo de Regina se apoderó de mi cintura, indicación que sugería que su hermana la molestaba. **"No eres la única en la familia que tiene buen gusto por la moda, Zelena.****"**

"**Ya lo sé****"** dijo Zelena en tono infantil y sonrió.

Gina también sonrió. Entonces el rosto de la pelirroja se tensó bruscamente. **"Disculpa, sé que esto es totalmente grosero, pero...****"** se acercó a la oreja de su hermana para susurrarle algo que no pude oír.

La mandíbula de Regina se puso rígida y se enderezó, alejándose de Zelena. **"Ella sabe de Emma.****"**

Zelena asintió con la cabeza hacia mí. **"¿Y Emma sabe de...?****"**Se fue apagando.

"**Ella lo sabe.****"**Sus palabras relajaron a Zelena, aunque sólo ligeramente.

No quería que me afectara, pero sabía que mi perplejidad se leía en el rostro. Estaban hablando de mí y de alguien más que al parecer yo conocía o parecía que conocía, cosa que dudaba, porque Regina nunca me decía nada. Mi curiosidad me ganó. **"¿Qué?****"**

Lenny miró a Regina como pidiendo permiso para ponerme al tanto. Ésta permaneció inexpresiva. **"Elsa está aquí.****"** Su boca se torció. **"No sé si eso será un problema**.**"**

Elsa Werner. Ella había dicho que la conocía, pero realmente no era verdad. Sabía que su familia quería que se casara con Regina, que su padre se dedicaba a los medios de comunicación y sobre todo sabía que era bonita. Muy bonita. Y que adoraba a la mujer que estaba acariciado mi mano en este momento. Mujer que ni siquiera me adoraba a mí. Si mi mano estuviera libre, habría roto la goma, aquel pensamiento había sido de todo menos sano.

Tragué saliva y sonreí alegre. **"No, Elsa no es problema. ¿Cierto, Gina?****"**

"**En absoluto.****"**

"**¿Dónde está?****"** Si la zorra estaba en el teatro, tenía que averiguar cuál era la mejor manera de enfrentarme a ella.

"**Allí.****"** Zelena señaló discretamente.

Y allí estaba ella, la mujer de las fotos, llevaba un vestido rojo de un solo hombro que se acentuaba a su perfecta figura.

"**Tú estás mucho más guapa**.**"** Dijo Zelena. No era verdad, pero me gustó el comentario. No me veía mejor que ella en absoluto.

_Chasquido_. Otro pensamiento poco saludable.

"**¿Zelena, tienes que ser tan mala?** Regina me apretó la mano. **"De todos modos, Emma se ve mejor que la mayoría de las mujeres.****"**

Le di un beso. No sólo porque parecía un buen momento para que una novia recompensara a su novia por un cumplido, sino porque yo quería. Quería recordarme a mí misma que no importa lo que Regina y yo tenemos o no tenemos, yo era la que la besaba, yo era la que convencería a la gente de que no debía estar con Elsa.

Me devolvió el beso de manera reservada, la manera que había aprendido que era para el público, su lengua apenas se deslizaba dentro de mis labios.

"**Oh, infiernos, no. Gina ligando, no es algo que quiero ver…****"** una voz desconocida interrumpió nuestro beso. Y ahí estaba la muchacha de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, de cabello rojillo, de ojos azules, llevaba un vestido corto, justo como a mí me gustaban, era de color rosa y tenía unos zapatos de infarto. **"Pero, wowwww**.**"** La muchacha me escaneó de arriba abajo con una mirada lujuriosa.

"**Ariel**. Zelena la regañó. **"Compórtate.****"**

Ariel. La más joven de las hermanas Mills. Había leído algunos blogs que especulaban la razón por la que no se parecía a sus hermanas y que por lo visto era porque no compartían el mismo padre.

"**Emma es nueve años mayor que tú**.**"** Dijo Regina con una mirada severa.

"**Tendré dieciocho el mes que viene**.**"** Los ojos de Ariel se quedaron clavados en mí.

Nunca le dije a Regina que tenía veinte y seis. No debería estar sorprendida obviamente, me había investigado, también. Bueno, estábamos en el mismo nivel ahora. _Como si se pudiera estar en el mismo nivel con Regina. _

"**Emma, esta es nuestra hermana, Ariel." **Regina golpeó a su hermana en el hombro, un gesto que parecía casi divertido. **"Ariel, para de desvestir a Emma con los ojos. Es inapropiado.****"**

Éstal se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de desafío y de superioridad que sólo podría ser propio de una adolescente.

"**¿Por qué estamos en público o porque viene contigo?****"**

"**Porque esa no es forma de tratar a las mujeres**, **ni a los hombres….****"** El tono de Regina era cortante pero en vano.

"**¿Y tú eres quien me va a enseñar cómo tratar a las mujeres o a los hombres?****" **Ella miró a su hermana mayor. Y entonces Ariel desistió. **"Mamá me mandó buscarte. Quiere conocer al bombón.****"**Se giró sobre sus tacones.

Zelena la siguió, agarrándola por el codo para susurrarle al oído, corrigiéndola por su descaro, seguramente.

Regina suspiró. **"No le hagas caso. Es una adolescente cachonda.****"**

"**Se parece a su cachonda hermana mayor**.**"** Le susurré.

"**Compórtate**.**"** Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Me estremecí ante su tono de mando y la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

Seguimos a sus hermanas por todo el salón de baile, hasta que nos acercamos a una de las mesas más cercana al escenario.

"**Esta es nuestra mesa."** Dijo Ariel. Hizo un gesto con la barbilla a un grupo de personas hablando a unos pocos metros de distancia. "**Mamá está allí.****"**

Me quedé mirando la espalda de la mujer que sabía que era Cora Walden Mills por las fotos de Internet. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un perfecto moño. _Incluso desde atrás, era evidente que la madre de Regina era una mujer hermosa e imponente_.

Como si ella sintiera nuestra presencia, miró por encima del hombro hacia nosotras, dedicándole una sonrisa a sus conocidos mientras se acercaba.

Una oleada de energía corrió a través de mí. ¿Y si ella no se tragaba nuestra farsa? ¿Qué pasaba si lo arruinaba todo?

Regina debió sentir mi ansiedad porque me apretó la mano y se inclinó para susurrarme. **"Lo harás genial. No tengo ninguna duda**.**"** Me besó el cabello.

Su distracción funcionó. Ya no estaba preocupada por impresionar a su madre, ahora me preguntaba si su tierno beso fue para mí o por cualquiera que pudiera estar mirándonos.

¿Y por qué siquiera me importaba? No éramos una pareja, era una farsa. **Sexualmente, sí. Románticamente, no.**

Visualicé otro golpe de la goma. Obviamente, no había contado con la mano de Regina durante todo el día, cuando me puse la banda elástica en mi muñeca.

Me recordé a mí misma que todo lo que Regina hacía era minuciosamente fingido, Cora se acercó a nosotras. Como había sospechado, era muy hermosa. Su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto y su tez perfecta. Usaba Botox, por su frente lisa e inexpresiva. O no era una persona expresiva cosa era muy posible teniendo en cuenta que estaba emparentada con la **_Sra. No-Muestro-Verdaderas-Emociones_**.

"**Regina.****"** El leve movimiento de cabeza coincidía con la rigidez de su saludo.

Regina respondió del mismo modo. **"Madre.****" **Sus ojos se posaron en mí brevemente. "**Me gustaría que conocieras a Emma Swan. Emma, esta es mi madre, Cora Mills.****"**

"**Encantada de conocerla...** **" **De repente no sabía cómo llamarla ¿Cora? ¿Señora Mills? Pero había dejado la frase colgando y tenía que terminarla. Me decidí por la apuesta segura. **"Sra. Mills**.**" **Solté la mano de Regina para estrechar la de Cora, esperando que mi palma no fuera sudorosa.

Mi preocupación era infundada. Cora no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tomar mi mano. En lugar de eso me escaneó con los ojos entrecerrados, dando vueltas a mí alrededor como un halcón. **"Ella es muy guapa.****"**

Antes de que pudiera dar las gracias, siguió. **"¿Dónde dices que la conociste?****"**

Me quedé atónita. Hablaba de mí _como si yo no estuviera allí como si fuera un cachorro que Regina había encontrado al lado de la carretera. _

"**Mamá.****" **Zelena intentó rescatarme.

Cora la calló con un gesto y vi la disculpa en los ojos de mi nueva amiga.

Miré a Regina, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en su madre.** "Te lo dije. Nos conocimos en una función en Stern.****"**

Cora se rio. **"¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en NYU? ¿Los barrios bajos?****"**

Me sonrojé de rabia. Y Regina se puso rígida. **"Madre, no seas una zorra.****"**

Ariel sonrió abiertamente por la elección de palabras.

Su madre, por otro lado, no hizo ninguna indicación de haberla escuchado. **"Dime, Emma ¿Qué fue lo primero que te atrajo de mi hija ****su dinero**** o ****su nombre****?****"**

Enfadada ni siquiera empezaría a describir cómo me sentía. Estaba furiosa, así que envolví mi brazo alrededor de Regina y respondí. **"Ninguna de los dos**. **Me fijé en ella, porque está muy buena. Sin embargo, me quedé porque es jodidamente increíble en la cama.****"**

La boca de Cora se abrió. Tuve la sensación de que era una mujer que rara vez era pillada con la guardia baja y al verla sorprendida me dio un escalofrío.

Regina levantó una ceja, pero no parecía disgustada. De hecho, el brillo en sus ojos parecía divertido. **"Mire, señora Mills. Puede que no me haya graduado de Harvard como su hija y su marido.****"** Admití, pausando para observar la reacción de Regina el hecho de que yo sabía esos detalles sobre su familia a pesar de que no me había dicho ni una sola palabra. **"Pero estoy orgullosa de mi grado de NYU. Y no he venido aquí hoy para que mi educación sea insultada por una mujer que abandonó la facultad de derecho.****"**

Cora dio un paso amenazador hacia mí. Yo era más alta que ella por los tacones, pero esta mujer llevaba su estatura con autoridad. **"¿Y por qué has venido hoy?****"**

Se me ocurrió que como Cora Mills estaba siendo una bruja, por muy madre de Regina que fuera, no era la mía. Mis padres me habían enseñado a ser amable y cariñosa y no tratar a nadie así de mal y mucho menos si ese alguien me importaba. Pero la malicia con la que me estaba tratando la madre del supuesto amor de mi vida, era algo vergonzoso. Y ahora entendí por qué Regina no tiene ningún reparo en mentir a su madre acerca de nuestra relación.

Así que en lugar de retroceder decidí atacar **"Vine aquí porque Regina quería que la conociera. Parece preocuparse por su opinión, por alguna razón. Y ya que me preocupo por ella mucho, debo añadir, acepté venir.****"**

Regina envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome. Sentí su sonrisa mientras me besaba la sien.

Los labios de Cora alzaron una leve sonrisa.

"**¡Oh!****"** Lenny jadeó y Ariel pareció estar igual de sorprendida.

De nuevo, Cora ignoró las reacciones de su familia. **"Iremos a nuestra casa en los Hamptons a finales de esta semana. Espero que tú y Regina vengáis con nosotros.****"**

Abrí la boca para decir,_ no gracias_. Bueno, tal vez realmente quería decir, _jódete puta, pero no. _

Pero Regina se me adelantó.** "Este fin de semana… claro****"**

Cora parecía querer imponer su voluntad, lo cual no era nada comparado con lo que yo quería hacer.

"**Algunos de nosotros trabajamos para ganarnos la vida.****"** Añadió Regina.

Ella suspiró.** "Está bien. Ahora tengo gente importante con la que necesito hablar**.**"** Ella agitó la mano en señal de saludo. "**¡Richard! ¡Annette!****"**

La observé alejarse, sorprendida por su tono repentinamente agradable y amable. Supuse que fingir era cosa de familia. Cuando giré vi a las hermanas mirándome **"¿Qué?****"**

Zelena y Ariel se miraron y luego se echaron a reír.

Fruncí el ceño, todavía confundida.

Regina me tomó entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa en los labios. **"Emma. Eres increíble.****"**

Empecé a derretirme, pero recordé que le dijo a su madre que iríamos con ellos a los Hamptons. La golpeé ligeramente en el hombro. **"Trabajo este fin de semana.****"**

"**Olvídate de eso. No era una petición, era una orden.****"**

Yo no podía decir eso "_olvidarme del trabajo_" era imposible. Tenía una reunión con Ruby al día siguiente, por fin me daría oficialmente un ascenso. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir_? Gracias por el ascenso, pero ahora ¿necesito el viernes y el sábado libre?_ Tendría que decirle que estaba saliendo con Regina, aunque la idea me hizo temblar.

Además , no quería ir a los Hamptons con Cora. Me aparté del abrazo de Regina. **"Gina, siento decir esto ya que ella es tu madre y todo eso, pero no puedo soportar pasar tiempo con ella. Es una bruja.****"**

Se echó a reír.. **"No vamos a pasar cada minuto con ella. De todos modos, parecías manejarla bien.****"**

No pude evitarlo. Su sonrisa juvenil y sus ojos tenían un poder sobre mí. Y, había dicho que no pasaríamos cada minuto con Cora, enviando mi imaginación a toda marcha con imágenes de lo que estaríamos haciendo en su lugar. Mis pezones se endurecieron ante la idea. ¿Cómo iba a resistirme? **"Está bien, pero no puedo ser responsable de mis actos si ella vuelve a atacarme.****"**

Se inclinó para besarme, susurrando. **"Eso es con lo que cuento."**

* * *

Bueno como os dije es uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora. Porque adoré sinceramente a Cora, vale que es una bitch total, ES CORA ¿VALE? No lo puedo evitar, esa mujer tiene algo!

En el próximo capitulo viene el bombazo del siglo! Vamos a conocer a Elsa!Y sobre todo conoceremos el gran secreto de Regina...

**_Gracias por leer chicos, me alegro que os guste la historia enserio :)_**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Enserio no me odiéis porque **de verdad estoy hasta arriba de cosas y no doy a más... sin más preámbulos os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste!

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente. Cora estaba demasiado ocupada saludando a los donantes bien posicionados para acompañarnos, _gracias a Dios_.

Robin, el esposo de Zelena, se reunió con nosotras un poco más tarde. Era cirujano y por lo visto había tenido una emergencia. Ellos realmente estaban hechos uno para el otro, eran muy atractivos y se compenetraban muy bien.

Nada memorable pasó durante el transcurso de la comida, me divertí. Observé las bromas amistosas entre las hermanas, uniéndome a sus risas cuando una broma en particular afectaba a alguna.

A menudo tenía miedo de que si estaba rodeada de personas nuevas querrían saber todo sobre mí y mi familia. Cuando algo iba en una dirección demasiado privada, me daba cuenta de que Regina cambiaba de tema. ¿Era porque sabía la tristeza de mi pasado? ¿O estaba manteniendo mi trabajo ligero y sin preocupaciones? De cualquier modo, el almuerzo fue más íntimo que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Después del postre, Ariel encontró un grupo de chicas con quienes entretenerse y Zelena convenció a Robin para que ayudara entre bastidores.

Aunque me gustó conocer su familia, no dejaron de entretenerme durante toda la comida así que estaba contenta de tener un minuto a solas con mi cita. Acaricié su mejilla y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi el deseo dilatando sus pupilas. Agarró mi muslo y se inclinó hacia mí, pero el beso nunca llegó.

\- **Oh, no necesitan hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto en mi presencia**. - Una voz sedosa ronroneó detrás de nosotras. - **Soy la única que lo sabe. **

Regina se puso rígida, mis ojos siguieron a los suyos, enfocando a la rubia de piernas largas que se sentó a mi lado. Era intimidante, no debido a su actitud, sino porque era muy hermosa.

\- **Soy Elsa.** \- Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perfectos - **Pensé que probablemente deberíamos conocernos. Aunque, parece que mi ex prometida no está muy entusiasmada. **

Eché un vistazo a Regina que parecía incómoda.

**\- No, tienes razón. Deberíais conoceros**… - dijo. Seguía teniendo su mano en mi muslo, así que sentía que había _un propósito_ detrás de cada uno de sus toques, pero no estaba segura si me estaba reclamando, calmando o tranquilizándose ella misma. - **Ahora ya se conocen. **

**\- No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, nena**… - le sonrió a Regina, luego me dedicó otra sonrisa a mí. - **Lo creas o no, en realidad somos muy amigas.**

La creía. Y de pronto me pregunté, si las dos habían teniendo sexo en algún momento de su "amistad". Un agudo y punzante dolor comenzó en mi pecho.

\- **¿Qué quieres, Elsy? **\- Regina suspiró. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono familiar que fluía a través de Regina, la punzada se profundizó.

\- **Quería agradecerle a Emma personalmente por toda esta farsa. - **Realmente lo sabía. Lo que en realidad me ponía en desventaja ya que yo _no sabía casi nada de ella._ Elsa se inclinó hacia mí como si me estuviera contando un secreto, pero lo suficientemente alto para Regina pudiera escucharla. - **Esta idea de casarse ha sido peor que un grano en el culo.** \- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

\- **Puedo imaginarlo.** \- Los dolores punzantes en mi pecho me hacían querer apuñalar a Regina.- **Ella no es el tipo de mujer que se compromete. – **Mi morena retiró su mano de mi pierna y de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras, a pesar de que no habían sido malvadas, o _¿lo habían sido?_

Elsa se rió entre dientes. - **Guau. Ya la conoces muy bien. - **Se echó a reír de nuevo. _Ugh_, quería vomitar con tanta risita.

**\- ¿A qué Regina es realmente buena fingiendo?** – miró hacia Regina y si las miradas matasen ahora mismo estaríamos en el funeral de la rubita…

\- **Lo es. -** Pensé en nuestro tiempo juntas, las caricias, los besos en público. Algunos habían sido confusos y claramente había culpado a mis tendencias de crear más cuando no había más, pero tal vez no había sido mi imaginación hiperactiva. - **Bastante buena**.

**\- Me gustaría continuar esta maravillosa conversación, pero acabo de ver a alguien con quien necesito hablar de negocios.** \- Regina se levantó y me tendió su mano. - **¿Emma?**

\- **Ve tú, Gina. Me quedaré con Elsa. **\- Tuve la extraña sensación de que no quería dejarme sola con su _casi-pero-no-prometida-real_. La última vez que me sentí de esa manera, había recibido información interesante de su hermana.

**\- Estaremos bien…-** La tranquilizó Elsa. - **Y si quieres hacerlo más creíble podemos terminar la conversación con alguna pelea…**

**\- Sin peleas. En mi guion, sois casi amigas.** \- La mandíbula de Regina se tensó.

**\- Entonces, nos sentaremos y hablaremos, ya que se supone que somos amigas.** -Elsa me guiñó un ojo. -**¿Cierto, Emma?**

**\- Sí.** \- También le guiñé el ojo. No pude evitarlo. Era de alguna manera adorable.

\- **Está bien, volveré enseguida.**\- Comentó Regina, la observé mientras se daba la vuelta, su trasero enseguida me atrajo, _ella me atraía tanto_… de repente, recordé que estaba con Elsa y volví mi mirada hacia ella, para encontrármela observando a Regina de la misma manera.

**\- Te gusta**. - Dije sin poder evitarlo. No estaba segura de si quería saber.

\- **Probablemente soy tu única oportunidad de obtener información de primera mano sobre Regina ¿y es eso lo que quieres saber?**

_Me reí. _

\- **Tienes razón, me gustaría algo de información**. - La lista de preguntas con las que podía atacar a Elsa era tan larga que no sabía por dónde empezar. Ya que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo teníamos, tenía que hacerlo bien. - **Está bien, Zelena parece pensar que tengo estar celosa de ti. ¿Debería? Quiero decir, ¿debería fingir que lo estoy?**

Elsa frunció sus perfectos labios carnosos. - **Bueno, ¿no es esa una manera inteligente de hacerme la misma pregunta? No. Regina y yo solo somos amigas. Solamente amistad, a menos que seas del tipo de chica superficial que se pone celosa por todas las amigas de su novia…**

Era un poco superficial, definitivamente del tipo de chica celosa que llevaba la agonía a la obsesión. Pero estaba representando un papel, así que ¿por qué no hacer mi personaje vacío de mis propias imperfecciones? - **Nada de celos, entonces. ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿Es cercana a ellos o es así de fría como con todo el mundo? No he podido averiguarlo aún. **

**\- Los ama, profundamente. Tan profundo como Regina puede amar a alguien, quiero decir. Pero se necesita mucha percepción para darse cuenta de eso.** \- Se recostó en su silla y me observó. - **Creo que si estuvieras enamorada de ella lo sabrías...**

Asentí. Reuní por fin el valor para hacer la pregunta que me había estado atormentando desde la primera vez que había oído hablar de su situación. - ** ¿Por qué su madre no cree que pueda estar enamorada? Obviando el hecho de que Cora es una zorra sin corazón. **\- Eso provocó una sonrisa en Elsa. **\- ¿Alguna vez ha salido con alguien?**

**\- Más o menos. Quiero decir… ha salido con muchas mujeres. Pero a ninguna la ha llevado a conocer a su madre… **\- El dolor punzante regresó. Noté un destello de agonía en los brillantes ojos de Elsa. Me di cuenta de que para ella, tener esta conversación era muy duro. – **En realidad salir no es la palabra adecuada. Jugaba con ellas… se acostaba con ella... Se metió en todo tipo de problemas. Más de una vez.**

\- ¿**Qué quieres decir con que jugaba con ellas**? - Me quedé inmóvil

\- **No debería decírtelo. No querrá que lo sepas, para no comprometer esta farsa... pero realmente deberías. De lo contrario Cora podría pillarte con la guardia baja.**

\- **¿Cómo que jugaba con ellas?-** Mi voz era un susurro.

\- **Es difícil de explicar. Empezaba diciéndoles que no quería nada serio, que lo que buscaba era una amistad, con el tiempo cambiaba su táctica, les decía que quería que fuesen amigas con beneficios…. Pero luego las manipulaba, ellas hacían lo que Regina les pedía… sabes que ella consigue lo que se propone… - **me confesó Elsa.

_Dios, lo sabía. Sólo pude asentir. _

\- **Las manipulaba de tal manera de que se enamoraban de ella… Lo cual no es realmente difícil, es decir, es Regina. Les daba falsas esperanzas, conseguía que se engancharan. Era un juego para ella, ya sabes una de estas cosas horribles que las chicas ricas hacen solo porque pueden hacerlo.** – continúo la rubia.

El mundo parecía haberse derrumbado sobre mí. ¿Era eso lo que Regina hacía conmigo? Tenía que saberlo. - **¿Sigue haciendo eso?**

**\- No lo sé. Hizo mucha terapia, así que me gustaría decir que ahora está "**_**mejor**_**", pero ¿quién sabe? Debido a esto, su madre tiene la idea de que si se casa con alguien como yo, podría mantenerla a raya. Y mis padres quieren que me case con el apellido Mills y su cuenta de banco, son tan codiciosos. Pero nunca podría estar con alguien como ella, aunque la quiera muchísimo.**

La terapia ayudaba, lo hacía, no podía negarlo, pero tenía dudas de si llegaba a arreglarnos. Sabía mejor que nadie que Regina no debía estar manteniendo una relación sexual como la nuestra si de verdad estuviera mejor.

Al igual que yo no debería mantener una relación carente de emoción si estuviera "mejor" ya que la falta de afecto por parte de una persona que deseaba era uno de mis desencadenantes.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Elsa continuó, sin darse cuenta de mi tormento.

**\- Pero este plan de Regina es brillante. Tan pronto como Cora se relaje lo suficiente como para tragarse esta farsa estará eufórica. Solo quiere que Regina sea normal. Que esté feliz y enamorada. Yo también quiero eso para ella. Es una lástima que no sea real. **

**\- Sí, una verdadera lástima. **

**\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves realmente pálida.** \- Frunció el ceño, con la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

¡_No, no estaba bien_! Acababa de saber que la mujer con la que no debería estar follando, está tratando probablemente de joder mi cabeza igual que lo hace con mi cuerpo.

**\- Creo que la comida me ha sentado mal.** \- No era una mentira. De verdad creía que iba a vomitar. - **Discúlpame, tengo que…** \- No podía pensar en una excusa para irme. Sólo sabía que tenía que irme...

Me deslice rápidamente a través de la multitud hacia las puertas. El desfile comenzaba en quince minutos y yo iba contra el tráfico. Me agaché y me dirigí hacia una puerta, cuando vi a Cora en el bar, esperaba a que no me hubiera visto, no porque me preocupara por la estúpida farsa de Regina sino porque no quería hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, estaba tan pendiente en evitar a Cora que no me di cuenta que estaba caminando hacía Regina.

**\- ¿A dónde vas?**\- Alcanzó suavemente mi brazo para detenerme, un hormigueo familiar se disparó hacia mi vientre. Acompañando los hormigueos, mi estómago se revolvió del asco. Aparté el brazo de Regina.

**\- No me toques. **– aparte bruscamente su mano.

Ella levantó una ceja confundida. - **Basta.** \- Se puso delante de mí evitando mi ruta de escape. - **¿Qué está pasando? **

Recorrí con la vista el vestíbulo buscando una manera de escabullirme.- **Qué está pasando contigo debería ser la pregunta correcta. – **Ni si quiera podía mirarla a los ojos.

**\- Emma.**\- Dio un paso hacia mí, su voz era baja y severa y automáticamente yo di un paso hacia atrás.- **No sé de qué estás hablando, pero estás haciendo una escena. Necesitas calmarte y guardarte lo que sea para más tarde. **

**\- No va a haber un más tarde…****renuncio****. -** Logré escabullirme por la puerta principal

**\- ¡Emma! - **Me siguió.

La rabia surgía a través de mí, las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos. Estaba vulnerable y avanzaba torpemente, ella casi me había alcanzado. Me volví hacia ella, las lágrimas calientes corriendo por mis mejillas.

**\- Dime, Regina, ¿me escogiste porque pensabas que mis problemas de obsesión harían tu juego más divertido? Pero, ¿dónde está el desafío en eso?- **su mandíbula se tensó.

**\- Joder Elsa**… - Dio un paso hacia mí con la intención de tocarme, pero de nuevo como hice antes di un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada era insistente. - **Hablemos de esto en la limusina.**

**\- No quiero… **

\- **Emma. - **Me interrumpió - ** No es justo que escuches a una extraña contar mi historia y no me des la oportunidad de explicártelo.** – Estaba intentando mantener la compostura…. - **Te estoy diciendo que hablaremos de esto en la limusina, ** **mi madre nos está mirando así que me voy a inclinar y voy a besar tu frente. Luego me acercaré a ella y le diré que no te encuentras bien.**

Miré distraídamente y vi a Cora con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya le había dicho a Regina que renunciaba. Conseguiría uno de estos trabajos que mi hermano tanto deseaba para mí, porque estaba claro que no iba a trabajar en un lugar donde estuviera Regina Mills. Pero sabía que la única manera de salir de ahí era asentir.

Así que lo hice. Asentí y ella me besó suavemente en la frente.

\- **Te veré en la limusina.**

En cuestión de segundos idee mi plan, llegaría a la limusina y le diría a Graham que me sacara de ahí, antes de que volviera Regina. Aparté las lágrimas de mi rostro bruscamente mientras me acercaba al aparcamiento.

**\- Llévame a casa, Graham**. - Mi chofer cerró la puerta y lo escuché sentarse en el asiento del conductor. No había dicho nada, por un momento, temí que sólo hiciera caso a las órdenes de Regina. Me tranquilicé cuando el coche arrancó, pero inmediatamente se detuvo frente al salón de baile, donde Regina estaba esperando, las puertas se bloquearon automáticamente después de que ella se subiera. Sin razón alguna me sentí traicionada por mi chofer…

Cuando el coche se detuvo en uno de los semáforos, me coloqué en la esquina opuesta, lo más lejos que podía de esa mujer.

Regina presionó un botón y habló. - **Graham, conduce alrededor hasta que te diga lo contrario. O encuentra un lugar para aparcar. **

Normalmente me habría sonrojado, temerosa de lo que Graham pensaría que estábamos haciendo en el asiento trasero. Pero estaba demasiado enfadada y dolida para importarme.

Pasamos unos minutos, sin hablar. No podía imaginar que Regina Mills estuviera sin palabras, así que asumí que su silencio estaba destinado a calmarme. O mejor dicho para ponerme nerviosa. Alguna especie de táctica manipuladora.

No me calmé. Todo lo contrario, el silencio me dio tiempo para analizar cada uno de los momentos de los últimos días, reconociendo su mano dominante en todos los momentos vividos. Dándome más motivos para odiar su control sobre mí. Y a mí misma por caer en sus redes.

**\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Elsa, exactamente?** \- Finalmente habló, en voz baja

\- **Oh, sólo que juegas con las emociones de mujeres vulnerables. - **No podía permanecer en silencio. - **¿Es verdad?**

**\- Emma – **se deslizó por el asiento acercándose a mí, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla.

**\- ¡No me toques! - ** Aparté su mano. - **¿Es verdad?**

**\- ¿Vas a calmarte para que pueda explicártelo?**

Su tono de voz suave y condescendiente, incentivo mi ira. Necesitaba que lo admitiera. Tenía que oírlo. **\- ¿Es verdad? **

**\- ¡Sí, es verdad!**\- Respiró hondo, recuperando el control. - **En el pasado…**

Me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en los suyos. No había esperado su confesión. No esperaba que me dijera nada, _nunca lo hacía_ y temía que si me movía dejaría de hablar. Así que me quedé quieta.

Se tomó su tiempo, sin mirarme. - **Hice…cosas… de las que no estoy orgullosa. ****Manipulé personas.**** Las herí y a menudo fue deliberado. – **me miró, perforándome con sus intensos ojos y su voz. - **Pero ahora no. No hago eso ahora. No contigo. **

**\- ¿De verdad? Porque parece obvio que hiciste exactamente lo mismo conmigo. La manera en que me escogiste en el simposio, me localizaste y me diste vacaciones en un spa y Jesús, ¡Compraste el club!**

Negó con la cabeza. - **No es así. Expliqué lo del regalo y estaba interesada en el club de todas formas. Cuando supe que trabajabas allí, ayudó a que me decidiera.**

La interrumpí**. - Y me "contrataste" y sedujiste. Y cuando te dije que no quería tener sexo contigo, de alguna manera lograste que hiciera exactamente eso. Eres una manipuladora. - ** Envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de detener las lágrimas.

**\- No, Emma. No quería eso contigo.** \- La angustia en su tono hizo que mis lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro. Se inclinó hacia delante y sentí que quería tocarme. - **No quiero ser así contigo.**

\- **¿Entonces qué querías conmigo, Regina? -** Me limpié las lágrimas.

**\- ¿Honestamente? No estoy segura.** \- Se recostó contra su asiento.

De repente, parecía mucho más joven. No se veía confiada, sino como un miembro más de una de mis sesiones de terapia, expuesta y accesible.

Dejó escapar una risa breve, como si reconocería su propia vulnerabilidad y eso la divertía o la confundía. - **Me siento atraída por ti… No porque quiera herirte o hacerte sentir de cierta manera, sino porque eres hermosa, sexy e inteligente y, sí, un poco loca, pero no estás rota. Y eso me da esperanza. Para mí.**

Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Dios ayúdame, quería acercarme a ella. Quería ayudarla, _sabiendo que sus palabras sobre mí decían más sobre ella misma de lo que alguna vez había dicho_.

Sin embargo, no me moví, no estaba dispuesta a romper el momento.

**\- Y tal vez haya sido una manipuladora. Puedo intentar cambiar las cosas sobre mí, pero mi personalidad nunca va a desaparecer. -** Su voz bajó aún más. - **Tú de todas las personas deberías ser capaz de entender eso. **

La entendía. Más de lo que creía. Lo que se siente ser de cierta manera y que te odies a ti misma por eso. Lo difícil que era cambiar y aprender a aceptar las partes de mí que eran tu esencia y no iban a cambiar. Sabía cómo se sentía ser esa persona.

\- **Lo siento.** \- Salió como un susurro ahogado, así que repetí. - **Lo siento. Tu no me juzgaste y yo lo hice.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Y es domingo y yo cumplo con mi palabra siempre, siempre que pueda. Sé mejor que nadie lo frustrarte que es no poder leer una historia que te gusta, que se tarde en actualizar, pero simplemente son causas de fuerza mayor. No pasará como Recuerdame, que tardé medio siglo en actualizar, pero eso ya es otra historia!

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, sois increíbles. Me encanta leeros. Me dan ganas de dejar de estudiar y solo escribir, porque además no os pasa a vosotras, que las musas vienen siempre cuando no deben... -_- porque en mi caso es así. Es muy tentador... jajajaja... no me entretengo más ehh que soy una verdadera cotorra y si empiezo no paro.

Este capitulo se lo dedico en **EXCLUSIVA** a **Sweet22, ella sabe el porque jajajjajaja. **

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**\- Lo siento.** \- Salió como un susurro ahogado, así que repetí. - **Lo siento. Tú no me juzgaste y yo lo hice.**

Ella simplemente asintió y supe que había aceptado mis disculpas.

\- **Y exageré cuando te llamé manipuladora… no he hecho nada que no quería hacer. Y además toda esta prepotencia, la seguridad con la que me hablas y la cosa dominante, es un poco excitante…**

Sonrió pero no trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

\- **Emma, no renuncies…** \- me miró a los ojos y vi el dolor en ellos. Me estaba suplicando. – **No me abandones…por favor** – dijo muy bajito.

Aparté la mirada, sabiendo lo fácil que sería rendirme y volver con ella si seguía mirando a esos ojos suplicantes. No era solamente por eso, sino porque no era lo suficientemente buena para estar con alguien que tenía sus propios problemas. Problemas tan gordos o peores que los míos.

**\- No sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo… yo tengo problemas… tú tienes problemas…** \- aquello era tan duro.

**\- Lo eres, Emma Swan. Solo dices eso porque estas asustada. **

Eso hizo que la deseara aún más. Debería estar asustada. No era seguro, para ninguna de las dos. Pero ahí estábamos.

\- **Creo que pasar tiempo con otra persona que tiene tendencias compulsivas similares puede darme un nuevo enfoque y ayudarme a sanar…**

Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y mi mirada quedó perdida en el techo de la limusina. Quería creer como hacia ella. Que podríamos mejorar estando juntas. Pero no podía. Todo lo que había presenciado y experimentado en mi vida cuando estaba rodeada de personas adictas, me decía todo lo contrario. Además si ella quería sanar, debería haber sido sincera conmigo desde el principio y no lo fue. Por mucho que me doliera, tenía que romper lo que fuera que tuviéramos. Tenía que hacer lo correcto de una vez por todas.

\- **No puedo tener una relación contigo.** – Sentía la garganta seca, pero continué – **Todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es esta farsa. Tengo que protegerme… debí haber terminado las cosas, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. **

\- **Entiendo…** \- asintió ella, haciéndome sospechar no lo entendía pero que estaba aceptando mi decisión de todas formas – **Gracias por esto…** \- se enderezó, volviendo a la seguridad tan característica en ella.

Sin embargo, tenía que decírselo, así que me acerqué y puse una mano en su rodilla.

\- **No estás rota, Regina**.

Su expresión vaciló por un instante, bajó la mirada y cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, se habían oscurecido. Ahí estaba aquella mirada felina… Entonces lo supe…

\- **¿Esto es…?** – miró de nuevo hacia mi escote, se me había olvidado completamente que llevaba el corset que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

\- **Sí… pensé que te iba a gustar…** \- bajé la mirada avergonzada

\- **Es muy considerado por tu parte…**

Todavía nos deseábamos, y sería fácil dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento. Pero era más fuerte. Podía ser más fuerte que eso. Lo sabía.

\- **Lo siento… **\- ni si quiera podía mirarla a los ojos.

\- **Yo también. **\- se aclaró la garganta – **esto… tendría que volver al desfile, mi madre me está esperando. **

**\- Claro. No hay ningún problema. **

\- **Voy a decir a Graham que te lleve a casa.** – me dijo

\- **¿Cuándo es nuestro próximo espectáculo, jefa? –** pregunté, medio rogando para que me dijera que pronto, sabiendo que cuanto antes la veía mejor.

**\- No estoy segura** – me dijo – **Tengo que ir a Cincinnati esta noche. –** Frunció los labios – **Y no soy tu jefa…**

**\- ¿Cincinnati? ¿Esta noche? **

**\- Sí, esta noche. Tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana. Mi jet sale a última hora de la tarde. Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde para concretar lo de los Hamptons. Iremos este fin de semana. **

**\- ¿Estarás fuera toda la semana?** – pregunté, sin saber por qué… no debería importarme

**\- Aún no está confirmado. Pero en principio sí. **

No sabía por qué pero me sentía mal, sentía a Regina como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia, cuando en realidad estaba a mi lado. Intenté controlar mis emociones, así que me quedé mirando por la ventana hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento. No quería salir. No quería dejarla ir. Me sentía horrible. Pero reuní el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Sin mirarla me bajé de la limusina.

-** Emma** – me llamó cuando yo ya estaba fuera. Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y volví a meterme en el coche. – **Gracias por lo de hoy. Dejaste a mi madre muy impresionada. Buen trabajo. **

Me quedé en la acera cuando Graham arrancó el coche y desapareció de mi vista… envolviendo los brazos a mí alrededor, para ser un caloroso día de verano, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Necesitaba descansar. Así que me dirigí a mi pequeño apartamento que se sentía tan grande como la soledad que estaba encerrada en él.

En la puerta encontré una bolsa de café y las lágrimas se resbalaron por mi rostro. Regina nunca paraba. Intenté comprender en qué momento del día había hecho que me dejaran una bolsa de café y donuts en el pomo de mi puerta y estaba segura de que fue antes de la conversación que tuvimos en la limosina. Eran un gesto muy dulce. Me pregunté si ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Saqué mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje.

"_Gracias por el café_."

Cuando lo envié, entré en pánico, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto al terminar nuestra relación. Preguntándome si podía deshacer el desastre que había causado. Rogando porque su respuesta llegara rápido. Pero no lo hizo. Regina no contestó en absoluto.

* * *

_Aquella noche, investigué sobre Regina de nuevo._

No era porque sentía la necesidad de saber más cosas sobre ellas, sino porque la distancia entre nosotras era demasiado grande. Era un sentimiento familiar, uno que había sentido con las mujeres con las que había salido solo para luego descubrir, en terapia, que había reaccionado precipitadamente. Pero esto era diferente. Estábamos realmente separadas, no era mi imaginación psicótica. Y no podía soportarlo. Tenía que acercarme a ella de cualquier manera, incluso si solo era por internet.

Encontré varios blogs que hablaban del desfile benéfico, tenían muchas críticas positivas, además habían recaudado más dinero de lo esperado. Revisé todas las fotos y encontré algunas en las que salíamos nosotras. Besándonos. Pasé gran parte de la tarde observándolas, guardando cada una.

Mi investigación se centró en Mills Industries y sus negocios en Cincinnati. Traté de descubrir si Regina realmente se había ido…pero no encontré nada relevante. ¿De verdad tenía negocios que resolver o simplemente quería poner distancia entre nosotras? No debería importarme. Nuestra próxima cita no era hasta el viernes. Aun así me estaba volviendo loca….

Al final, tuve que parar mi investigación, porque ya no había nada más… revisé mi teléfono una y otra vez en busca de algún mensaje suyo. Pero nada.

La mañana siguiente desperté con un nudo en mi pecho. Mis cuerpo estaba inquieto incluso antes de beber algo de café. Aquellos eran mis síntomas de ansiedad… cogí mi teléfono y vi que había un mensaje, pero no era de Regina…. Sino de Ruby.

"_Ha surgido algo. Te veo el miércoles a las 7."_

Regina volvió a invadir mi mente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaría pensando en mí?

Caminé por mi apartamento, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de sacar a Regina de mi cabeza. Necesitaba acudir a alguna de las sesiones de adictos anónimos. Así que busqué el horario de las reuniones por Internet. Había una al medio día. Así que tenía tiempo antes de que la reunión comenzara.

Pensé en correr, ya que desde que Graham me llevaba a todos lados me hacía falta algo de ejercicio. Así que me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas y las zapatillas de correr.

Correr me ayudaba a despejarme, las endorfinas que recorrían mi cuerpo me habían sentir mejor y más confiada. Pero de pronto me di cuenta de que mi camino había tomado rumbo hacia Mills Industries, parándome justo en la puerta del edificio principal. No significaba nada, me dije a mi misma. Sobre todo cuando entré para usar el baño del recibidor antes de seguir con mi ejercicio.

Me sentía bien, así que decidí no ir a la terapia de grupo, por lo que seguí corriendo. De regreso a mi apartamento pasé de nuevo por la empresa de Regina, cuando me fijé que había una fuente de agua dentro del edificio. Así que entré de nuevo. Esta vez tomándome mi tiempo en el recibidor, mirando alrededor en busca de alguna señal de Regina.

Me convencí a mí misma de irme, antes de entrar en uno de los ascensores y subir a su despacho.

La fuerza de voluntad me falló al día siguiente.

No solo regresé tres veces al edificio, sino que también me subí en el ascensor cada vez. Me dije a mi misma de que esta actitud no podía llamar se acosó ya que Regina no estaba en la ciudad. Además nunca pulsé el botón del piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Regina. En lugar de eso, dejé que el destino decidiera. Sentía como que el ascensor era una ruleta rusa. Si se detenía en el último piso, significaba que tenía que ir a la oficina de Regina. Una y otra vez fue en vano, ya que ninguno de los empleados que subían y bajaban se detenía en ese piso.

_Hasta el miércoles._

Incluso cuando mi turno terminó a eso de las seis de la mañana, al medio día estaba frente a la empresa. En mi primera "_excursión_" ese día, el ascensor se paró en el piso cinco. Cuando los pasajeros salieron, las puertas se cerraron. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y suspiré. Sabía que si no pulsaba ningún botón volvería al recibidor.

Pero en lugar de bajar el ascensor subió. Alguien debería haberlo llamado. Contuve el aliento mientras veía el contador marcar como la cabina subía y subía. Entonces se detuvo en el último piso. En el piso donde Regina tenía su despacho.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron no estaba preparada para ello. Tres mujeres riendo y bromeando, esperaban que las puertas se abrieran. Con ellas estaba Regina.

\- **Emma. –** su voz sonaba igual que siempre, pero esta vez con una pisca de sorpresa.

Me congelé, mi cuerpo no era capaz de moverse y mi boca no emitía ningún sonido.

Una ola de emoción invadió mi cuerpo. Estaba feliz de verla. Estaba cabreada por descubrir que _**sí**_ estaba en la ciudad, de alguna forma, satisfecha porque mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Regina me tendió la mano y automáticamente la mía se movió, me sacó del ascensor y se volvió hacia las mujeres que la acompañaban.

\- **Señoras, mi novia ha decidido sorprenderme con una visita… **\- sonreí tímidamente antes de darme cuenta de que mis zapatillas grises de correr eran sumamente interesantes, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

\- **Eso jamás es una buena señal…** \- dijo una de las mujeres – **será mejor que las dejemos.** – habló a la otra mujer. – **Gracias por aceptar a reunirte con nosotras Regina. **

Apenas oí cuando se despidieron, estaba bloqueada, mi mente estaba asimilando el hecho de que _estaba en un lugar donde no debería estar_…

Las puertas de la oficina se cerraron.

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Emma? **

No lograba mirarla a los ojos. Pero el enfado en su voz me obligó hacerlo. Podía hacerlo, era buena hablando cuando estaba en uno de estos días de _obsesión_….me explicaría, ella me creería y todo estaría bien.

El problema era que ya no quería ser esa mujer. El caso es que la había espiado, llevaba años sin hacer eso. Pero había caído en mis viejos hábitos con la peor persona posible… si creía que la demanda y la orden de alejamiento de Lily había sido una pesadilla, imaginarme como sería con una mujer tan poderosa como Regina… entré en pánico. Recuperarme después de lo de Lily, _mi última obsesión_, había sido difícil, pero posible. _Pero con Regina… todo era muy diferente_.

\- **Yo… quería saber si habías regresado… **\- casi me dejé llevar por la emoción, por la honestidad de mi explicación. Pero parecía que a ella no le importaba.

\- **Llegue ayer por la noche. Podrías haberme llamado o mandado un mensaje. **– Vi cómo me observaba mientras se sentaba en su silla de ejecutiva

\- **No contestas a mis mensajes**… - logré decirle.

\- **No contesté a un mensaje. **

**\- Fue mi único mensaje. **

Oí como había sonado eso. Ridículo. No estábamos juntas. ¿Por qué debía responder a mis mensajes? Seguramente estaba arrepentida de haberme pedido que formara parte de esta farsa, ahora que había visto hasta donde llegaba mi locura.

\- **No pensé que era importante para ti. Me esforzaré para la próxima vez.** – Mi mandíbula se desencajó – **Pero no puedes aparecer aquí de esta manera. ¿Qué pensará la gente si se entera de que mi novia está deambulando por mis oficinas, cogiendo el ascensor, cuando ni si quiera estoy en la ciudad?**

Ella lo sabía, pues claro que lo sabía. Sabía que había ido varias veces por su oficina, merodeando por el edificio… estaba humillada.

-** L…lo siento, Regina. No pude contenerme. **– las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

**\- Por favor. No vuelvas hacerlo.** – estaba completamente seria, pero pude notar en su voz algo… ¿compasión? tal vez.

Era no era la reacción que esperaba. No era la reacción que debería tener. Tenía que estar enfadada, enfurecida… pero no lo estaba.

**\- ¿Por qué te estas comportando de esa manera? – **pregunté

**\- ¿De qué manera? **

**\- ¡Jodí las cosas Regina! Tienes que llamar a seguridad para que me escolten a la salida. Soy un desastre y te lo estas tomando con tanta calma… **\- ya no podía detener las lágrimas, no había forma.

\- **No**. – Su rostro se relajó y se acercó a mí – **A eso me refería cuando hablaba sobre estar junto a alguien que te entiende. Yo sé lo que es la compulsión. La obsesión. Yo sé lo que es hacer cosas cuando sabes que no debes hacerlas. - **Limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas con su mano, deteniéndose más tiempo de lo necesario. – **Cuando sientas que no puedes contigo misma, habla conmigo. **

La ansiedad que había sentido estos días había sido disuelta por sus palabras. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Podríamos ayudarnos una a la otra a través de nuestro sufrimiento? ¿_Podíamos curarnos_?

La mire a los ojos y quise creer como ella lo hacía. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, la voz de su secretaria resonó en la oficina, informando de que su cita estaba ahí.

\- **Tengo que atender esto, Emma y además esta noche viajo de nuevo** – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

No sabía que decirle… solo sabía que no quería más distancia entre nosotras, eso era lo que había detonado mi episodio de obsesión esta semana.

\- **Odio que te vayas… me hace sentir mal...** – muy mal de hecho.

\- **Te prometo que estaré de vuelta mañana** – tomó mi mano y la apretó. – **Acompáñame a la opera mañana por la noche.**

Yo simplemente asentí.

**\- Usa uno de esos vestidos, escandalosamente sexys por favor **– me dijo.

* * *

Al día siguiente sí que acudí a una de mis reuniones de Adictos anónimos, hablé en el grupo sobre mi supuesta novia, su madre despiadada, de cómo había conocido a su ex… y sobre todo de_ mi episodio obsesivo_…

\- **Yo… decaí un poco el otro día… **

Mi comportamiento no había sido tan malo como podía haber sido. Pero cada decaída comenzaba con pequeños episodios como aquel…

Ingrid estuvo en todo momento pendiente de mi relato… asintiendo con la cabeza simplemente.

\- **Cuando llegues a casa quiero que escribas una lista de tus comportamiento negativos de los últimos días y luego una lista de comportamientos saludables con que los que sustituir la necesidad de seguir aquellos que no lo son… ¿necesitas ayuda? **

\- **No.** – Ya había hecho eso antes. Más de una vez.

-** ¿Aun llevas un diario? **

\- **No, hace tiempo que no… **\- hacia mucho, mucho tiempo…

\- **Vuelve hacerlo **– Ingrid siempre había sido buena dándome leves patadas en el culo…

\- **De acuerdo **– lo haría pero algo me dijo que de todas las sugerencias que había oído aquel día, la mejor había sido la de Regina: _Cuando sientas que no puedes contigo misma, habla conmigo._

* * *

Después de la reunión, fui a ver a Ruby, por fin hablaríamos de mi ascenso.

\- **Entra Emma… **\- Ruby estaba rígida y su voz era severa.

\- **¿Está todo bien**? – pregunté mientras tomaba asiento

\- **Esto – **Ruby arrojó el periódico en el escritorio antes de darme tiempo de sentarme.

**\- Ah… eso – **Ruby era la única persona a la que tenía miedo de contarle lo que estaba pasando con Regina. Desconcertada, tomé el periódico y lo escanee… viendo en primera plana a Regina y a mi besándonos… _debería llevarme ese periódico, no tenía esta foto_.

**-¿Quieres explicármelo? – **Y ahí estaba, temía que hubiera sacado conclusiones precipitadas – **Porque te diré lo que yo veo… se ve que estas demasiado ansiosa por conseguir tu preciado ascenso, que como no pudiste conseguirlo jugando conmigo, escogiste a subir un escalón más alto. E ir directamente a la fuente. **

\- **No fue así… nunca se ha tratado de mi ascenso -** ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que estaba con ella solo por un maldito ascenso? ¿No había sido sincera con ella cuando estábamos juntas?

\- **¿No? ¿Entonces dime Emma, cómo fue? **– preguntó enfadada.

\- **Yo…no…. **

\- **Lo que creía… ahora estoy obligada a ascenderte, imponer tus ideas por encima de las mías…. Sin importar nada más… **\- se rio secamente – **Seguramente te esté entrenando para que ocupes mi sitio. **

\- **No, eso no es verdad –** era peor de lo que me había imaginado. No quería ocupar su sitio. Aunque la parte romántica de nuestro dúo ya no me atraía para nada, éramos muy buenas en el trabajo, nos compenetrábamos muy bien.

\- **¿Mills sabe sobre lo que hubo ente nosotras…? **

\- **Ruby… no…**

\- ¿**Sabe que eres la zorra de The Sky Launch? **

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba cabreada y cuando estaba cabreada sacaba todo mi arsenal.

\- **Si realmente crees lo que estás diciendo, Ruby, que tengo algún poder sobre Regina, tal vez deberías ser un poco más cuidadosa cuando me hablas. **– ésta alzó las cejas, sorprendida por mis palabras y mi tono firme. **-** **Ahora siéntate **– continué – **vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien. Piensas que estoy saliendo con Regina para conseguir un ascenso en el club… un ascenso que tú, básicamente me habías prometido por el trabajo duro que he realizado estos años en el club. Un ascenso que me gané antes incluso de que tú y yo tuviéramos algo… **

**-¿Por qué otro motivo saldrías con ella? **– sus palabras eran desafiantes…

\- **No es de tu incumbencia… pero estoy con ella porque… **\- dudé, pero tenía que ser honesta – **Ella me gusta. Y yo le gusto. Tenemos una conexión. E incluso antes de nuestra primera cita, ella me dejó claro de que no haría nada para ayudarme a ascender en el club. Y yo acepté porque sabía que lo conseguiría por mis propios méritos. Ahora dime… ¿Regina te ordenó que me ascendieras? **

\- **No…** \- dijo ella entre dientes

**\- ¿Ibas a ofrecerme el ascenso antes de ver la foto del periódico? **

**\- Sí.**

\- **Entonces ¿por qué seguimos hablando de esto…? **

**\- Lo siento –** dijo ella **– Fue precipitado por mi parte, sacar conclusiones. Sabes que el trabajo es tuyo… **


	14. Capítulo 13

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Graham me esperaba a las seis en punto en la acera de enfrente de mi apartamento. Cuando abrió la puerta para mí, vi que el asiento trasero estaba vacío.

\- **La señora Mills llegará un poco más tarde a la ciudad** – me explicó mi chofer – **Se encontrará con usted en la opera.**

\- **¿Te importa si me siento adelante contigo? **– pregunté

Después de haberme pasado todo el día esperando este momento, no quería estar sola.

\- **Estoy seguro de que la señora Mills preferiría que se sentara atrás… **

\- **Entonces no se lo diremos… **\- cerré la puerta que Graham sostenía y me subí en el asiento delantero.

Condujimos en silencio, así que me dio tiempo a observar la entrada que Graham me había dado. La orquesta filarmónica de Nueva York tocando la segunda y tercera sinfonía de Brahms. Amaba las artes así que siempre había querido asistir a un evento como ese.

Mi mente volvió a lo que llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas… _hoy Regina y yo estaríamos toda la tarde, juntas_… pero ¿_para qué_? ¿Estábamos fingiendo? ¿Eso era _una cita de verdad_? ¿Era en plan salida como amigas…? Mi cerebro iba a explotar…

\- **¿Graham?** – Necesitaba respuestas - ¿**Qué te ha dicho Regina sobre mí**? – pero éste no contesto. - **¿No tienes permiso para hablar conmigo? **– Su expresión me dio la respuesta que buscaba – **Oh vamos… Ella seguramente te ha dicho que me consientas en todo. Pues ahora es el momento. Quiero que hables conmigo. **

\- **Dijo que era la mujer de su vida.**

\- **¿Enserio?** – pues claro que lo diría… ese era mi papel… después de todo es lo que estaba interpretando… - **¿Cuántas mujeres ha tenido en su vida? **

\- **No he tenido que ser el chofer de ninguna otra mujer señorita Swan. Siempre he conducido para ella. De vez en cuando ha salido a alguna cita, pero muy pocas veces.** **De hecho ninguna ha mantenido el interés de la señora. **

\- **No tienes que intentar hacerme la pelota… **\- puse los ojos en blanco, seguro que lo decía para fastidiarme. Seguro.

**\- Nunca lo hago. No es mi estilo. Pero es la vedad… **

¿Qué coño significaba aquello? ¿Qué era especial? ¿O que era la única a la que había contratado para ser mostrada en público…? Eso me irritaba. Demasiado.

**\- ¿Qué piensas de ella? **

**\- ¿Yo?** – Las cejas de Graham se alzaron por la sorpresa – **Es muy buena jefa. Exige mucho, pero los beneficios son proporcionales. **

**\- Me refiero a como es como persona…** \- seguía irritándome…

**\- Solo conozco a la mujer de** **negocios **– me miró – **usted es la única que la conoce como lo que es, una mujer… **

**\- Lo dudo** – sí seguía irritándome, no solo porque no la conocía sino también porque sospechaba que ella no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera.

**\- Si estuviera en su lugar, no estaría seguro de eso. **

Quería continuar con nuestra conversación pero llegamos a la opera.

**\- La señora me dijo que hoy el evento está patrocinado por uno de los donantes y que había un bufé en el vestíbulo. Así que disfrútelo** – me sonrió

**\- ¿Sabes cuándo llegará?** \- pregunté

**\- La reunión se alargó más de lo que ella había previsto. Pero me aseguró de que llegaría lo antes posible.** – Se detuvo - **¿Señorita Swan? Si me permite decirlo, está muy guapa esta noche. **

Me sonrojé mientras le agradecía, pero su cumplido me dio el valor para recorrer el camino sola hasta el auditorio. Éste estaba lleno de gente rica, gente que tenía tanto dinero que era capaz de donar su dinero a cosas tan triviales como las artes. Siempre había querido usar buena ropa, pero nunca me habían importado los nombres de los diseñadores hasta ese momento, cuando la única cosa que me camuflaba en el mar de la ropa costosa era mi propio vestido de marca. Cortesía de Zelena Mills.

Cuando llegué al asiento que tenía reservado, me encontré con una pareja de mediana edad y una chica de mi edad… una chica que conocía. Elsa.

**\- ¡Emma!** – Me dijo mientras me sentaba – **Me alegro de que hayas venido. ¿Dónde está Regina?** – su voz no era precisamente baja, y me di cuenta de que quería que todos a nuestro alrededor nos escucharan.

Mi pecho se oprimió. Definitivamente no era una cita.

**\- No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. Estaba deseando volver a verte** – me esforcé a que pareciera que sabía que Elsa estaría ahí, ya que obviamente ella sabía que yo estaría – **El vuelo de Regina se ha retrasado. Ha estado fuera de la ciudad la mayor parte de la semana**. – esperaba que mencionar que sabía que Regina no había estado en la ciudad sería una noticia para Elsa. Pero no lo fue.

\- **Oh sí… me dijo que estaba yendo y viniendo a la ciudad, cuando hablé con ella ayer**. - aquello era demasiado. – **Permíteme que te presente a mis padre Warren y Mary. Ella es Emma Swan. La novia de Regina. **

**\- Un placer conocerte por fin** – dijo Mary – **Cora me habló mucho de ti.**

Oh claro, Cora tenía que ir corriendo a decirle todo a su mejor amiga sobre mi… mi estómago se encogió… ¿Dónde estaba Regina?

\- **Cora es un encanto** – dije con toda la cortesía que fui capaz de reunir.

**\- ¿Lo es?** – murmuró Elsa por lo bajo…

**\- ¿Dónde os conocisteis con Regina?**

Repetí la historia, narrando tantos momentos románticos como pude sin sobrepasarme, todo el tiempo mirando sobre mi hombro, deseando que ella apareciera.

**\- ¿Swan eh…?** – Dijo Warren - **¿Alguna relación con Joe y Patty?**

\- **No lo siento **– si él estaba tratando de averiguar más sobre mis orígenes, me temía que estaría extremadamente decepcionado…

Sentí un gran alivio cuando las luces se bajaron, poniendo fin a nuestra conversación. Simultáneamente mi resentimiento hacia Regina aumentó. Le envié un mensaje, algo que debería haber hecho hace una hora…

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

La respuesta a mi mensaje llegó como un susurro en mi oído cuando el presentador entró al escenario y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

**\- Justo a tu lado. **

Nunca antes había escuchado a la Filarmónica de Nueva York y Brahms nunca había sido mi compositor favorito, pero la presentación había sido impresionante. Además lo había vivido junto a la mujer más sexy del planeta.

\- **Sabía que te gustaría** – me dijo ella cuando las luces se encendieron, puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja y susurró – **Hora del show.**

**\- Mary, Warren. Perdonar por no haber estado en el momento de las presentaciones. Supongo que todos nos conocemos ya.** – dijo Regina.

\- **Sí** – contestó Mary – **Elsa nos presentó.**

**\- Bien, quería que todas las personas importantes en mi vida se conocieran por fin –** me envolvió entre sus brazos – **Siento llegar tarde cariño.** – Me dijo – **Te ves impresionante. **

Ella sí que se veía impresionante. Llevaba un vestido negro extremadamente ajustado, que le marcaba el culo de tal manera que lo único que quería era mordérselo. Y además ese escote… podría pasarme horas perdida en él.

**\- Tú sí que estás impresionante esta noche. **

Dios, podíamos escribir novelas románticas cursis… Éramos buenas. Ella era buena.

\- **¿Estuviste fuera toda la semana?** – preguntó Warren, sin importarle interrumpir nuestro momento – **Elsa nos dijo que estabas de viaje de negocios.**

Elsa no lo había dicho. Yo sí.

Regina me besó en la comisura de los labios antes de dirigir su atención al padre de su ex…

**\- Sí tenía asuntos que atender. **

**\- Bueno mientras habláis de aburridos negocios, nosotras iremos a retocarnos.** – dijo Mary no estaba segura si nosotras, me incluía a mí, pero me quedó muy claro cuando Elsa me cogió del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró con ellas. No sin antes ver la mirada que le echó Regina. Como diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que hablaba.

Cuando entré en uno de los cubículos del baño, pude escuchar la conversación entre Elsa y su madre.

**\- Es bonita –** susurró Mary – **Lamento que sea bonita….**

**\- Mamá…** \- se quejó Elsa **– Para.**

**\- Es la primera novia que muestra al mundo. Solo es una aventura. Nunca se establecerá** **con ella.**

\- **Mamá… yo no siento lo mismo que antes. Ya te lo dije. Ella es una psicópata. No quiero compartir mi vida con ella. **

**\- Lo sé, pero no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que la sigues queriendo. Solo asegúrate de que se haga unas pruebas antes de volver a meterse en tu cama… **

**\- ¡Mamá! **

Una inmensa ola de rabia se extendió a través de mí. No solo porque Mary había insinuado que podría contagiarle cualquier cosa a mi supuesta novia, sino también porque Elsa la llamó _psicópata_… se suponía que era su mejor amiga. Con razón Regina se mantenía a la defensiva y aislada del mundo. Incluso las personas que se suponía que se preocupaban por ella parecían no comprender o ni mostrar ninguna empatía por los demonios internos con los que luchaba todos los días.

Cuando salí del baño ellas ya se habían ido y Regina me estaba esperando.

Al salir de la ópera, fuimos hacia el aparcamiento.

**\- Traje mi coche –** me dijo.

Condujimos un rato en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo.

**\- Así que sabias que Elsa estría esta noche aquí** – no era una pregunta. Yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que ella me lo confirmara.

\- **Sabía que estaría con sus padres, sí**. – Me miró de reojo – **Sus padres son amigos de los míos ¿recuerdas? **

Claro. Engañarlos a ellos era clave para engañar a Cora.

¿Cuál era mi problema? Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho y golpee mi cabeza contra la ventana, una, dos, tres veces. No debía estar enfadada. Regina dijo que fingiría conmigo, no debía estar celosa, Elsa y ella eran amigas mucho antes de que yo llegara.

Era curioso cómo había tenido miedo de que estando con Regina cayera en los viejos hábitos, pero desde que habíamos la semana pasada, mi ansiedad estaba por las nubes.

**\- ¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó, con notable preocupación en su voz.

_**\- Te quiero.**_ – dije en voz baja, con la cara pegada al cristal. Sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- **¿Emma?** – sentía sus ojos perforándome.

\- **Se lo que dije, pero tal vez estuviera equivocada. No sé si pasar más tiempo contigo hará que mejore. Pero sé que desde que nos separamos, he estado peor.** – respiré hondo. – **Te echo de menos. **– una risa nerviosa se escapó de mi garganta

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - **¿Dónde crees que te estoy llevando?** \- miré por la ventana, no había prestado atención durante el camino, pero estábamos enfrente del edificio de Mills Industries. A escasos metros de su loft.

\- **Oh…** \- un rubor se extendió por mi rostro. Y luego me sentí irritada. – **Te dije que no más sexo y me llevas a tu loft sin preguntar… **

\- **Emma…** \- suspiró con frustración – **Me confundes… en la opera parecías… **

\- **No me hables de señales** – la interrumpí.

Puso una mano en mi rodilla.

\- **Estoy tratando de no mezclar los negocios con el placer. Pero… me lo pones tan difícil, preciosa** – su voz se hizo más baja – **especialmente con lo sexy que te ves con ese vestido. Si quieres que te lo pida lo haré, aunque no sea mi estilo **– tomó mi silenciosa mirada como un sí a pesar de que simplemente estaba procesándolo - **¿Puedo llevarte a mi cama, Emma?**

\- **Sí.** – medio gemí mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

Su mano se movió a mi nuca, tirándome hacia ella. Su boca era codiciosa y llena de necesidad, su lengua sabía a profunda lujuria. Mis bragas ya están húmedas. El sonido de claxon de un coche nos devolvió a la realidad. Se removió en su asiento seguramente estaba tan excitada como yo, así que puse una mano en su rodilla mientras ella seguía conduciendo.

Me miró sorprendida cuando metí mi mano por debajo de su vestido y acaricié su sexo por encima de la tela de su diminuto tanga.

\- **Eso no está ayudándome para nada** – susurró mientras se mordía el labio.

Estaba en lo cierto ella estaba tan caliente como yo.

Cuando logró aparcar, ya estaba gimiendo.

**\- Sal del coche** – me ordenó. Y lo hice. No lo dudé.

Regina saludó al guardia que estaba ahí y me llevó rápidamente al ascensor. Estábamos solas. Tecleó el código del ático y tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, me apretó contra la fría pared.

**\- Eres tan hermosa, Emma. **

**\- Bésame** – le supliqué.

Su boca se curvó seductoramente. **– Creo que me tomaré mi tiempo.** \- Lentamente acarició mi mandíbula con su nariz, y bajó a mi cuello. Moví mi boca intentado atrapar la suya, pero fue más rápida. Siempre un paso por delante de mí. Su seducción sin compasión me calentó aún más. Aumentando la humedad entre mis piernas. Su lento ritmo me estaba matando.

\- **Deberíamos movernos más rápido **– le dije deslizando mi mano por debajo de su tanga.

\- **¡Joder, Emma!-** dijo entre dientes mientras yo hundía un dedo en su sexo caliente.

\- **Estas tan sumamente resbaladiza…** \- le dije mientras tiraba con suavidad de su labio inferior – **en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en follarte.**

Sus ojos se abrieron. – **Entra** – me dijo cuándo el ascensor abrió sus puertas hacia el loft.

Solo habíamos pasado el umbral, cuando me empujó contra la pared. Encendió la luz, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos y mi boca con la suya, metiendo su lengua en una batalla con la mía, me encantaba su agresividad, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente. Claro que yo tampoco tenía suficiente. Sus gemidos encendieron mi deseo. Subí su vestido hasta la cintura, luego la cogí por debajo del culo y la coloqué en el mueble de la entrada. Y me puse de rodillas.

\- **Echaba de menos tu precioso coño** – le dijo mientras le quitaba el tanga – **demasiado** – ella gimió cuando mi lengua se deslizó por su sexo. Su caliente e hinchado sexo, chupé con suavidad su clítoris, dejándola sin aliento, mientras que me agarraba del pelo y tiraba sin ninguna piedad.

\- **Emma, esto es tan bueno** – sus alabanzas me animaron, seguí lamiendo, estaba desesperada por darle un orgasmo. Necesitaba su clímax, tal y como a ella le pasaba con el mío. Y mi boca siguió trabajando con avidez.

\- **Emma, para** – antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus manos tiraron de mi cabeza.

\- **¿Hice algo mal? **– pregunté confundida.

\- **No, preciosa, tu boca es increíble** – reclamó mis labios en un profundo beso – **pero necesito tenerte desnuda, no he parado de pensar en eso en días…** \- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y comenzó a quitarme el vestido. Dejándome en ropa interior.

\- **Tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones….** – susurre – **porque me encantan tus tetas.** – La ayudé a que se quitara aquel apretado vestido… - **¿Cómo has podido embutirte en él?** – pregunte frustrada y ella rio. Después vino el turno del sujetador. – **Túmbate** – le exigí y ella levantó una ceja – **quiero hacer que te corras… - **era la primera vez que hablaba como ella, con ese tono autoritario. Me encantaba. Cuando ella se tumbó estaba desnuda, esperándome con las piernas abiertas. La visión de su coño abierto y preparado para mí, era un regalo de los dioses. Me acerqué a la cómoda donde tenía los juguetes sexuales, escogí un arnés negro, bastante gordo, seguro que con lo mojada que esta ni se inmutará… Ella me miraba expectante… y observé que estaba empezando a pellizcar sus tetas… no perdí el tiempo. Me lo puse y volví a la cama. Sonreí cuando sin previo aviso metí el pene de plástico dentro de su coño ardiente. Tenía razón estaba tan húmeda que lo único que hizo fue soltar un gemido.

\- **¡Joder!** – Gritó – **Se siente tan bien… tan profundo y duro. **

No perdí el tiempo, y empecé a empujar con fuerza, encendiéndome con cada golpe. Me sorprendí de mi misma. Sus pechos rebotaban con nuestros movimientos.

**\- Emma, sí. Sí. ¡Sigueeeeeee!**

\- **Estas jodidamente resbaladiza… **\- seguía empujando el juguete en su interior mi boca atrapó a uno de sus pechos y empecé a succionarlo, mordiéndolo. Dejando marcas a mí paso. – **Córrete **– le ordené, mi tono de voz fue tan autoritario y sin duda su perdición. Su coño temblaba mientras el orgasmo llegaba a cada parte de su cuerpo. – **Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo** – susurré aún sentía como aún temblaba entre mis brazos.

Su respiración estaba descontrolada y apenas podía abrir los ojos – **Creo que podemos hacerlo unas cuantas veces más. **


	15. Capítulo 14

WOOWW! Hemos llegado a los 100 comentarios! No tengo palabras! Muchas gracias a todos lo que seguís la historia, la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión. Espero seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios, porque enserio me encanta leeros, además sois un encanto y yo me emociono. Os cuento de que el primer libro está a punto de terminar y seguiré con el segundo, los que ya me habéis preguntado por comentarios, por facebook y por privado, obvio que voy a seguir con los demás libros, no os preocupéis no os voy a dejar con la intriga jajaja y seguiré actualizando en este mismo tema y está todo junto y nadie se va a perder. No me entretengo más os dejo con el capitulo esperado! LOS HAMPTONS

**Recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

\- **Bueno Gina, tenemos que hablar. **– llevábamos unos diez minutos en la carretera camino a los Hamptons y estaba ansiosa por mantener esta conversación. La miré.

\- **Suena intrigante** – dijo mirándome de reojo.

\- **Tengo algunas quejas sobre lo de anoche.** – juraría que empalideció. Pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

\- **No esa parte de la noche.** – La golpee juguetonamente en el brazo – **Estoy hablando de la primera parte…. La otra estuvo muy bien… **

\- **¿Solo bien? **– frunció el ceño.

\- **Más que bien** – me reí – **fue espectacular** – mis muslos se tensaron solo de pensar en la noche de placer que habíamos experimentado. - **¿Tu cómo crees que fue? **

\- **Bien **– su sonrisa me hizo saber que estaba bromeando, así que le acaricié el muslo, bastante cerca de sus partes íntimas. Ella tomó mi mano violetamente.

\- **Cuidado. No estamos en el aparcamiento…** \- llevo mi mano a su boca y mordisqueo mi dedo – **Quiero oír tus quejas.**

**\- No estaba preparada para la situación en la que me pusiste. Necesito ser informada más adelante. Debiste haberme avisado de que los padres de Elsa estarían ahí….** -

Regina se quitó las gafas de sol y me estudió, sospechaba que trataba de medir mi seriedad. Y yo estaba muy seria. Estaba cansada de saber las cosas a medias.

\- **Lo entiendo.**

\- **Habría estado mucho más tranquila si me hubieras contado que estábamos en horario laboral…podría haber no estado tan desprevenida. Igual que el día del desfile. Haría las cosas mejor si me informas antes. **

\- **Pero si estuviste genial.**

\- **Pero eso evitará que haga locuras… como la de ir a acosarte en tu oficina** – me estremecí cuando mencioné mi comportamiento. Deseando poder olvidarlo. Pero sí quería estar bien, tenía que dejar de lado mis inseguridades. Realmente no saber de Regina fue lo que me llevó a ese comportamiento. – **Además estarás atrapada dos horas conmigo en el coche.** – Ella puso los ojos en blanco – **Tu conduces, yo pongo la diversión. Si pretendemos engañar a tu familia, tenemos que hacerlo bien. Así que deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertida, que estoy segura de que no podrás levantar mi falda con tu mente por mucho que te gustaría… Ahora jugaremos a un juego muy divertido llamado **_**conóceme**_**… **\- le sonreí.

\- **Yo ya sé muchas cosas de ti** – esta vez su mirada se centró en mi escote.

\- **No, no, no. Así no tiene gracia. ¿Alguna vez has llegado a conocer a una mujer, no sexualmente hablando? Sin antes comprobar sus antecedentes. **

\- **No **– me dijo

\- **Vaya, me lo imaginaba…**

\- **Vale, vale… venga ¿Cómo hacemos ese juego tuyo…?**

\- **Es fácil** – dije – **iremos por turnos, podemos preguntar cualquier cosa, cosas básicas. Cosas de nuestro día a día y preferencias… por ejemplo no me gustan las setas. **

\- **¿No te gustan las setas?** – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos - **¿Pero qué pasa contigo…mujer? **

\- **Saben a aceitunas podridas**… - puse cara de asco…

\- **No saben a aceitunas… **

\- **Saben cómo aceitunas. No puedo soportarlo…** \- hice una mueca para mostrar mi disgusto, pero en realidad estaba muy contenta, ella parecía emocionada por ese nuevo descubrimiento.

\- **Es un inconveniente terrible… Eso tiene que obstaculizar tus experiencias gastronómicas… **

\- **Dímelo a mí…** \- para mi desgracia, los setas se encontraban en una gran cantidad de recetas de lujo… - **Imagínate mi cara cuando la cita de mi baile de graduación hizo la cena para mí… **

\- **¿Fue una relación seria?** – sus ojos se crisparon, su voz tembló ligeramente cuando me lo preguntó.

¿Estaba celosa? - **¿Esa es tu primera pregunta? Supongo que sí… al menos lo fue para mí. Para él no tanto. **

\- **¿Has salido con hombres? **– preguntó inmediatamente

\- **Es mi turno** – ella me miró muy seria **– Todavía no me había definido por un género, así que sí. He salido con hombres. ¿Y tú? **

\- **No, siempre lo he tenido claro. ¿Quién te está enviando mensajes?** – preguntó mientras yo miraba mi teléfono distraídamente.

\- **Es mi hermano.** – llevaba una semana sin hablar con él e ignorando sus mensajes.

\- **¿Por qué estas ignorando a David? **– preguntó

Ella conocía el nombre de mi hermano… sabía quién era. Me pregunté qué más sabia. ¿Sabría de mis padres? ¿De mi vida entera?

\- **¿Qué hiciste en Cincinnati? **

\- **Negocios.**

\- **Eso no es una respuesta que me convence. **– suspiré

\- **No hablo con mi novia de negocios. **

\- **No serías mi novia si lo hicieras.** – A pesar de todo por fin empezaba a creer que Regina estuvo fuera de la ciudad por negocios, mi inseguridad me fastidiaba mucho, necesitaba más información - **¿Tus padres no hablan de negocios entre sí?**

\- **Mis padres no hablan de nada. Si mi padre está, no dormirá en la misma habitación que mi madre. Matrimonio sin amor, ¿recuerdas?**

\- **¿Ves? Tengo que saber estas cosas de antemano… -** lamí mis labios – **En cuanto a tu viaje…**

\- **Está bien… **\- suspiró resignada – **Han intentado comprar una de mis empresas más pequeñas. Pero no estoy dispuesta a vender, no a ese comprador en particular. Los demás miembros de la junta, estaban deseando hacerlo **– respiró hondo – **Ha sido muy estresante, luchar cuando todos los demás se oponían. Muchos de los accionistas se llenarían los bolsillos con la venta. Pero sé que ese comprador, no es el indicado, la empresa iría al pique con él. Los empelados perderían su trabajo.** – me quedé fascinada, la pasión que vertía en sus empresas y la preocupación por las personas que trabajaban para ella. La vi relajarse y tal vez incluso disfrutar de compartir conmigo las cargas de su día a día.

Continuamos jugando durante todo el trayecto, compartimos desde películas favoritas hasta las peores citas y los primeros besos. Me di cuenta de que realmente teníamos muy pocas cosas en común, eso me intrigó y noté que a ella también le pasaba. La mayoría de nuestras diferencias provenían de nuestros orígenes, no de nuestros gustos. Yo realmente no sabía si me gustaba la ópera, nunca antes había estado, mi pasatiempo favorito era comprar una entra de cine para luego colarme para ver varias películas, debido a la falta de fondos, cosa que Regina nunca había experimentado.

Sin saber en qué momento el tiempo había pasado, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

\- **Ya estamos** – dijo ella

Mi mandíbula se desencajó cuando vi la mansión, había intentado no pensar en la cantidad de dinero que tenía Regina, ya que no era lo que me atrajo de ella… pero la casa era impresionante, como en las películas.

\- **Es… increíble…** \- logré decir.

\- **Vamos, el interior te encantará** – rio ella.

\- **Buenas noches, Martin** – saludó Regina, tomando mi mano – **Esta es mi novia Emma Swan. Martin es nuestro mayordomo. **

\- **Un placer, señorita Swan**. – Martin me saludó cortésmente. – **Señora, dejaré vuestras maletas en la suite de invitados en la sala oeste**. – nos informó.

\- **¿Todo el mundo está instalado en esa ala?** – preguntó Regina mirándome

\- **Si señora.**

\- **Entonces prepara el ala este.**

Con la mano colocada en mi cintura, Regina me guio por la casa, fuimos directamente hacia lo que parecía la cocina. Y ahí estaba Zelena junto con Robin.

\- **Estoy embarazada** – dijo Lenny que estaba inclinada sobre el centro de la mesa, raspando de lo que parecían ser las migajas de un pastel. – **No sé cuál es la excusa de Robin. **

\- **¿Ese era uno de los pasteles de Granny?** – preguntó mi despampanante novia y Zelena asintió.

\- **Entonces ahí está su excusa. Nadie hace las tartas mejor que Granny. No puedo creer que no hubierais guardado nada para nosotras.**

\- **Hay más para mañana** – intervino Robin –** Pero tenemos terminantemente prohibido tocarlos** – rió.

\- **Ahora que el pequeño se ha alimentado** \- dijo Zelena, frotando su vientre – **os puedo saludar como es debido** – la hermana de Regina nos apresó a las dos entre sus brazos. – **Me alegro que pudisteis venir.**

\- **Nosotras también** – dijo Regina - **¿Vino, papá?**

\- **Sí.** – Contestó ella – **Ya se fue a la cama. O se esconde de mama…**

Miré a Regina, recordando nuestra conversación del matrimonio sin amor de sus padres.

\- **¿Dónde está, mama? ¿Y Ariel? **

\- **Estoy aquí** – miré detrás de mí y vi a Cora Mills apoyada contra la puerta. Vestía una túnica y tenía una copa en la mano –** Ariel estará tirándose la niña de los Gardiber….No te esperaba hasta más tarde. **

\- **Hola, mamá** – Regina se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

\- **Pero viniste…** \- Cora me miró – **Con ella.**

\- **Emma y yo rara vez nos separamos** – mintió… y me abrazó.

\- **Buenas noches, señora Mills** – había tenido miedo de volver a verla, pero tener a Regina cerca era un gran apoyo **– Gracias por la invitación. La casa es muy bonita. **

\- **Bueno **– ella asintió – **Seguramente querrás instalarte. Os he preparado una habitación el ala oeste.**

\- **Le dije a Martin, que nos preparara la suite principal del ala este** – informó Regina.

Una ola de calor se propagó desde la parte baja de mi vientre hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Regina y yo compartiendo una habitación. La idea me hizo retorcerme. Traté de no pensar en la forma en la que íbamos a pasar la noche…

\- **Regina, estaréis muy lejos de los demás….** – su ira era evidente

**\- Queremos estar a solas, mamá…** \- su tono era firme.

\- **¿Por qué? No mordemos** – insistió Cora.

\- **Podemos ser muy ruidosas….** – sonrió con maldad, obviamente Cora no sentía ningún entusiasmo en cuanto al hecho de que compartía cama con su hija.

* * *

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí. Había aprendido que tenía que separar la falsa Regina, de la de verdad. Y eso hacía que me preguntara que pasaría entre nosotras una vez que estuviéramos a solas. Todo era muy confuso. Cuando entramos en la habitación todo era tan bonito. Nuestro equipaje estaba a los pies de la cama, en frente había una chimenea, a pesar de que el decorado era clásico, había un televisor de plasma enfrente de la cama.

Mientras que yo me preocupaba por nuestra situación, Regina se quitó la chaqueta de punto y se quedó en una camiseta negra básica. También se quitó las sandalias de tacón. Me miró, dándose cuenta de que no me había movido dese que entremos en la habitación.

\- **¿Estoy de servicio o fuera de servicio?** – pregunté antes de que me preguntara.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- **Mi familia no está cerca.** – Se había asegurado de ello **– Estas fuera de servicio. Además ya te dije que no usaría nuestra farsa para tener sexo contigo. Y ahora tengo intención de que follemos hasta quedar exhaustas. **

\- **¿Enserio?** \- Un escalofrió me recorrió entera

**\- Por supuesto** – continuó con la mirada fija en mí, desabrochándose lentamente el botón de los vaqueros.

\- **Nunca hemos pasado una noche juntas **– le dije nerviosa.

\- **Nunca así…** \- dio un paso hacia mí - **¿Estas nerviosa?**

\- **No.** – _Sí, claro que lo estaba._

\- **Deberías. Estarás a mi alcance toda la noche. Mañana seguro que no podrás sentarte.** – ella había intuido mi mentira.

\- **Suena encantador** – mi coño se contrajo en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras.

\- **Muy bien. Prepárate.** – Me dijo y me señaló con la cabeza el baño – **No tardes mucho. Estoy ansiosa por lamerte hasta dejarte sin sentido. **

No lo dudé, cogí la pequeña bolsa y corrí al cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes. ¿Qué debía ponerme? Había preparado un camisón sexy, pero no estaba segura si usarl. Los camisones parecían sugerir romanticismo. ¿Debía salir vestida? ¿O desnuda?

Decidí dejarme solamente puesta la ropa interior, agradecida por haberme puesto un sujetador de encaje negro y una braguitas a juego.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Regina había apagado las luces del techo y encendido las lámparas de la mesita de noche. Estaba de espaldas a mí, vi que también estaba en ropa interior. Aquel conjunto me encantó o era porque lo llevaba ella… era negro con lunares blancos, nunca había pensado que formaría parte de su atuendo casual… pero me gustó mucho. Era tan sexy que cortaba la respiración.

\- **Ven aquí** – dijo cuándo se dio la vuelta y me vio parada al lado de la puerta del baño. Su voz me atrajo hacia ella con tanta eficacia como si me tuviera atada a una cuerda y tirara de mí. Me detuve a su alcance, pero no me tocó. Se colocó detrás de mí y sentí su aliento rozando mi cuello – **Tan hermosa** – murmuró antes de que sus labios mordieran mi oído. – **Necesito hacer que te corras** – salté cuando sus manos rozaron mis brazos – **Una y otra vez** \- pasó la lengua a lo largo de mi lóbulo - **¿Crees que podrás aguantar?**

Las palabras me fallaron. Respondí con un gemido incoherente, mi cuerpo inclinándose hacia ella, dejando que su calor me envolviera.

Dejó escapar una risa malvado, luego me dio la vuelta y su boca se quedó a centímetros de la mía – **No sabes si puedes aguantarlo, ¿verdad, preciosa? Pues vamos a verlo…**

Me llevó a su boca, consumiendo mi aliento con su beso, instándome a sucumbir a su control. No luché, me entregué a ella. Con cada toque enseñaba a mi cuerpo como era ser adorado y venerado, como ser tomado y dominado. _Como si yo hubiera sido hecha para su placer, del mismo modo que ella estaba hecha para el mío._

Lamió cada parte de mi ser, hasta que estuve sin sentido y lo hizo una y otra vez. En varios momentos temí que no pudiera manejar la situación, después de varios orgasmos estaba abrazada a ella, mi cuerpo no respondía, solo pude mover la cabeza para mirarla, también estaba agotada.

**\- ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? **

_Todo. Cada minuto, cada segundo._ Pero era una respuesta bastante floja, muchos momentos volvieron a mi mente, sin duda una de las mejores fue cuando se colocó encima de mi boca y le comí el coño como nunca hasta entonces. Eso había sido muy muy caliente.

Y cuando me pidió que me masturbara para ella… mientras me chupaba las tetas… eso también había sido muy caliente.

\- **¿Cuál fue **_**tu**_** parte favorita?** – pregunté incapaz de expresar todos mis recuerdos

\- **La forma en la que respondes a cada uno de mis toques…** \- pasó la lengua por mi labio inferior – **Tu turno. **

\- **Nunca te lo diré** – sonreí

\- **Dímelo** – movió su mano directamente a mi sexo, acariciándome el clítoris.

\- **Oblígame** – gemí

\- **No puedo obligarte hacer nada **– dijo volviendo a acariciarme

\- **Claro que puedes… he oído que eres muy buena haciendo que las mujeres hagan lo que quieras.**

Su mano se alejó de mi centro

\- **Soy buena en hacer que las mujeres hagan cosas** – vi en el rostro de Regina mi comentario la afectó

\- **Pero no a mí…** \- la había cagado… no debí haber hablado de eso.

\- **No…** \- su voz bajó – **No a ti.**

\- **¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?** – aquella conversación estaba tomando una dirección muy peligrosa.

\- **Dios, Emma ¿Quieres que yo te haga eso? ¿Poseerte? ¿Enloquecerte…? Te destruiría… **\- su voz tembló - **¿Eso es lo que quieres?**

\- **No, pero a la vez sí… así es como funciona mi estúpido cerebro. Si no haces conmigo lo que haces con las demás, tiene que haber algo que está mal en mí….** – odiaba la verdad de mi respuesta.

Ella simplemente se echó a reír

\- **¿Crees que hay algo en ti y no en mí? Cual egocéntrica eres… **

\- **Soy egocéntrica… Quiero ser especial para ti. Y me temo que no lo soy. **

\- **Lo eres **– sus palabras me llenaron – **Incluso más de lo que te puedas imaginar. No quiero destruirte, quiero estar contigo. Es un progreso para mí. **

Las dos estábamos vulnerables. Dos almas dañadas descubriendo sus heridas en una terapia privada. ¿_Era esto lo que ella había querido para nosotras? ¿Compartir de esta manera, sin prejuicios y sin vergüenza? _Eso era agradable.

\- **Entonces voy a tener que intentar no analizar el hecho de que soy diferente para ti. Ese será mi progreso **– asintió con la cabeza

\- **¿Sabes por qué lo haces?**

\- **¿Obsesionarme con las mujeres?**

\- **Sí.**

\- **Mis terapeutas han dicho que es probable que sea por no haberme sentido amada cuando era pequeña. Añadiendo a eso la muerte de mis padres. Así que constantemente busco afecto… dudo mucho cuando lo recibo porque realmente no sé lo que se siente. **

\- **¿Cómo lo has superado? **

No esperaba par nada que preguntara eso

\- **No lo he hecho. Es una batalla constante. Empleo un montón te trucos tontos, para intentar mantenerme firme… el uso de la goma elástica por ejemplo… **

**\- Todavía caes en los viejos hábitos** – por fin comprendió el significado de mi goma.

**\- Sí. **

**\- ¿Conmigo? **

**\- Sabes la respuesta a eso** – mi voz salió en un susurro. Quería mirar a otro lado, pero nuestros ojos no se podían despegar – **No creía que estaba de viaje de negocios**… – le confesé – **pensé que no querías verme… por eso fui a verte a la oficina.**

Su rostro empalideció, mi honestidad la aplastó. Cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando los abrió, eran oscuros e intensos. Extendió la mano hacia la parte de atrás de mi nuca, asegurándose de que la mirara **– Emma, yo nunca voy a mentirte. No cuando estemos fuera de servicio. Siempre te diré la verdad. Te lo juro. **

Asentí con la cabeza

**\- Regina, **_**esta**_**… esta es ****mi parte favorita****. **

Por una fracción de segundo me preocupaba de que la hubiera asustado con mi intensidad, que se iba a apartar. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar puso una mano en mi culo y me atrajo hacia ella. Acarició mi muslo, y lentamente introdujo dos dedos en mi coño ya mojado por los orgasmos anteriores. Fue muy lenta y constante en su rimo, menos áspera de lo normal. Pero, a causa de las cosas que habíamos compartido, sus embestidas se sentían más intensas. El clímax no tardó en llegar, causando que apretara mi tripa, doblara los dedos de los pies y que fuegos artificiales cruzaran mi visión, mientras gemía su nombre. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos. Sabía que había dicho la verdad. Confiaba en ella. En sus palabras, en sus acciones. Me había enamorado de algo que no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Sino con la curación.

_Y eso también era amor._


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Los rayos de la luz del sol entraban por la ventana, despertándome antes de lo acostumbrado. Antes de abrir los ojos, sentí que estaba sola en la enorme cama. Cuando me di la vuelta, miré el reloj de la mesilla de noche, del lado donde supuestamente tenía que estar Regina. Eran las nueve y media.

Parpadeé varias veces, analizando la situación, no sabía si lo que quería era levantarme y buscar a mi amante o simplemente darme la vuelta y volver a dormir. No había tomado la decisión, cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Regina apareció vestida tan solo con una bata de seda que cubría lo justo y necesario junto con una bandeja de desayuno.

\- **Bien, estás despierta** – me sonrió mientras se sentaba, el olor del café golpeó mis fosas nasales – **Estoy mostrando a mi familia la novia tan maravillosa que soy, trayéndote el desayuno a la cama. Tortilla, sin champiñones, por supuesto. **– guiñó un ojo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de la sala de estar.

\- **Una novia increíblemente impresionante… desayuno en la cama, si con eso no los convencemos, no sé qué más podemos hacer…. Aunque tú no deberías ir así de ligerita por la casa** – la boca se me hizo agua ante la visión que tenía delante de mí. Los pechos de Regina sobresalían por la apertura de la bata, dejándome verlos casi al completo.

\- **No soy tan impresionante.** – Se quitó la bata quedando totalmente desnuda – **Voy hacer que te lo comas frio… **\- se deslizó bajo las sabanas y subió encima de mí.

\- **Eso suena perfecto **– logré murmurar antes de que su beso me impidiera hablar.

Era casi mediodía cuando decidimos que era hora de salir de la habitación… Regina y yo habíamos optado por una ducha compartida, ampliando nuestra intimidad el mayor tiempo posible, antes de que estuviéramos de servicio de nuevo.

Después de la ducha nos vestimos, ella optó por un vestido veraniego, más mi estilo que el suyo propio, pero aun así le quedaba despampanante. Era morado, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y me era más que fácil manosear su culo de piedra. Yo en cambio escogí un vestido color crema mientras ella bajó los platos sucios del desayuno. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, la opción más fácil y rápida. Aunque la idea de arreglarme el pelo se me pasó unas cuantas veces por la cabeza, tenía que admitir que era simplemente porque no quería encontrarme con Cora. Todavía no conocía bien la casa, así que tomé el único camino que conocía, la cocina, con la esperanza de que Regina aún estuviera ahí…. Me detuve en la puerta cuando oí voces, las de Regina y Cora.

\- **No os invité para que os quedarais todo el día en la habitación y follar como dos conejas… **\- decía Cora.

Si, opté por no entrar en ese momento. Así que apoyé la oreja en la puerta, para escuchar mejor la conversación.

\- **¿Entonces para que nos invitaste?** – la voz de Regina estaba calmada, su capacidad de manejar los problemas con su madre me dejaron impresionada. ¿Fue Cora la primera mujer que Regina había dominado? ¿Práctico sus habilidades de manipulación con ella también?

No la juzgaba, de verdad que no… Solo tenía curiosidad.

\- **Os invité porque creo que ella, igual que cualquier otra mujer con la que te impliques, tiene derecho a ser protegida. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad. **

\- **Su nombre es Emma, mamá.** – me sorprendió la agudeza en su tono. – **Y ella sabe la verdad.** – Se rio – **Me encanta que creas que nadie puede sentir nada por mí, madre. Por culpa de mi pasado.**

Mi pecho se encogió, dolida porque entendía lo que Regina sentía en ese momento. David, había expuesto mis errores una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, dudando de mí siempre que podía. Eso hizo que mi curación fuera tan difícil. La falta de apoyo familiar, hacía que recayéramos una y otra vez.

Quizás Regina y yo podíamos ofrecernos un apoyo mutuo. Era un pensamiento demasiado peligroso… pero hacía tiempo que mis emociones y sentimientos habían aparecido, así que… era posible que… tal vez pudiéramos ser algo más…

\- **No… no puedo entender ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle algo así? ¿Y si lo saca a la luz? ¿Y si se lo cuenta a todos los periódicos? Nuestra familia no necesita ese tipo de escándalos… **

\- **Mi vida es más que un escándalo a punto de ocurrir, madre. **

\- **Tu vida es una serie de escándalos. Los escándalos que tu padre y yo hemos estado limpiando continuamente. La camarera putita es solo el próximo. **

A pesar de que me había prometido a mí misma no dejar que los comentarios de Cora me molestan, sentí sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Mis ojos ardían… no entendía como podría hablarle así a su propia hija.

\- **No te atrevas a hablar de Emma, así. Si lo haces, no respondo… **

\- **¿Está pasando algo bueno ahí dentro?**

Salté por la sorpresa, cuando oí la voz de un hombre desconocido detrás de mí… estaba avergonzada por haber sido pillada espiando. Me sonrojé cuando le miré a los ojos. El rostro cincelado era más atractivo en persona que en las fotos que había visto en Internet. El parecido con su hija era sorprendente, el hombre se veía mucho más joven de los sesenta años que debía de tener…

El padre de Regina, inclinó la cabeza y se acarició la barba…

\- **A juzgar por tu cara, ya sabes que soy. **

-** Sí. Henry Mills. **

\- **Y tu… hummm, no me lo digas** – él me miró de tal manera que supe que apreciaba lo que veía, sin embargo, ahí estaban las miradas lascivas de las que tanto había leído en Internet – **Eres un poco mayor para ser uno de los ligues de Ariel, y Zelena, nunca escoge amigas que son más guapa que ella. Eso me conduce a Regina… Había oído el rumor de que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero nunca imaginé que era verdad. **

Su tono era encantador, su actitud me relajó a pesar de haber sido pillada en una situación tan embarazosa.

\- **Soy la novia de Regina, Emma. Emma Swan. **– extendí mi mano hacia él. **– Señor Mills es un placer conocerle. **

\- **Mis amigos me llaman Henry y tengo la sensación de que tú y yo vamos a ser buenas migas...** – cogió mi mano, cuando la soltó miró hacia la cocina. - **¿Quién está ahí dentro? **

\- **Regina y su esposa. **

Henry rodó dramáticamente la cabeza.

\- **Por favor, no me recuerdes que estoy casado con esa mujer** – sus ojos brillaron con picardía – **Obviamente no vamos a entrar ahí… ¿Te han dado una vuelta por Mabel Shores? **

**\- ¿Mabel Shores? **

\- **Si Regina no te ha dicho el nombre de la casa, seguro que ni si quiera te la ha enseñado** – puso los ojos en blanco – **Para mi será un honor ser el primero.** – Me ofreció su brazo - **¿Vamos?**

Dudé un segundo, pero el comportamiento carismático de Henry me hizo imposible rechazar su oferta. Además, Regina me había dicho que nuestra farsa estaba destinada a convencer a sus padres, así que pasar tiempo con Henry era un plus para nuestra "_relación_". Su padre era encantador, me enseñó cada rincón de la casa, hablamos durante todo el recorrido, a pesar de que tenía el doble de mi edad y ser el padre de mi novia, lo adoré desde el primer momento, además ese coqueteo descarado… era inofensivo y muy divertido, mucho más agradable de lo que había imaginado. Por fin podía juntar las piezas, comprendí de donde Zelena había heredado esa personalidad tan acogedora que incluso Regina poseía. Sin duda la habían heredado de Henry. Incluso el magnetismo y el potencial sexual que desprendía el señor Mills formaban parte de la personalidad de Regina y la alegría que desprendía ocasionalmente también era regalo de ese hombre. Cuando nos dirigimos a la casa de nuevo, el tono de Henry se volvió un poco serio.

\- **Así que Regina y tú… es una agradable sorpresa.**

\- **No entiendo por qué todo el mundo se sorprende por nuestra relación…**

\- **No es por nada... Regina no suele salir mucho. Me alegro que por fin haya traído a una chica tan encantadora como tú. Espero que se le pegue algo… **

Sonreí

\- **Gracias… Yo la verdad es que estoy…** \- elegí muy bien las palabras que iba a pronunciar - **muy enamorada de ella**…

Henry se quedó mirándome, leyendo mi rostro.

\- **Sí, estoy seguro de que lo estas. Ella es maravillosa. Se lo merece. **

Su sinceridad me conmovió, y un torrente de emoción surgió en mi pecho. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que apoyara, aunque sin saberlo, nuestro falso romance.

\- **¿Qué dijo Cora sobre ti? Me muero de la curiosidad. **– el vio como mi rostro cambiaba por completo, me cogió de la mano. – **No tuvo que ser para nada agradable. Estaba muy pálida cuando te encontré. **

\- **Ella no me quiere aquí… bueno en realidad no le caigo muy bien** – suspiré, recordando las palabras de Cora.

\- **A Cora no le gusta nadie **– él no se molestó en ocultar su desprecio por la mujer, y me pregunté como había terminado un hombre tan bueno como aquel, con una mujer tan fría como ella. – **Es justo por eso que me encanta que me gustes… **\- se rio.

Puse los ojos en blanco

\- **¿Tú tienes alguna idea de por qué me odia sin siquiera conocerme?** – pregunté

\- **No se trata de ti. Tu solo eres un daño colateral. **

\- **Debe de adorar mucho a Elsa….**

\- **Si… siempre lo ha hecho** – suspiró Henry.

Llegamos a la terraza y nos sentamos

**\- ¿Es que no quiere que Regina sea feliz?** – me moría por saber la respuesta de eso.

\- **Ella no quiere que nadie sea feliz. Particularmente Regina.** – Suspiró de nuevo – **Ella no es una mujer que perdona. Y ellas dos han luchado muchas batallas a lo largo de los años.**

\- **Así que no hay manera de que le caiga bien…** \- dije yo recostándome en el cómodo sillón de la terraza.

\- **La verdad es que no**. – su respuesta era firme y definitiva.

Si eso era cierto, entonces Regina me había pagado por algo que estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

\- **Su hija piensa que hay alguna manera. **

Henry sacudió la cabeza

\- **No sé qué es lo que lo que le pasa a Regina por la cabeza… pero dejemos de hablar de la bruja de mi mujer… yo por otro lado, soy muy fácil de ganar. Si quieres te puedo dar algunas ideas **– me guiñó un ojo.

Me eché a reír, dejando ir los pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza

\- **Yo ya te he ganado**… - le dijo

\- **Maldita sea, nunca he tenido buena cara de póquer** – fingió decepción.

\- **Apuesto que aún puedes ganar un montón de manos** – reí

**\- ¿Jugamos más tarde y lo averiguamos?** – Se inclinó hacia mí, con las cejas arqueadas - **¿Solos? ¿En la casa de huéspedes? ¿Desnudos?**

Me reí de nuevo

\- **No, viejo salido… jugaremos en la casa principal, con toda nuestra ropa puesta y con otras personas presentes…**

\- **Le has quitado toda la diversión del asunto… **

Los dos estábamos riéndonos, cuando Regina apareció, su rosto empalideció cuando me vio con su padre

\- **Vaya… ahí estabais…** \- se paró justo detrás de mí y puso una mano en mi hombro – **Estaba preocupada y ahora todas mis sospechas se han confirmado – **miró a su padre.

\- **Estoy bien** – puse mi mano sobre la suya. **– Henry me ha estado mostrando la casa. Lo hemos pasado muy bien. **

\- ¿**Entonces no ha tratado de seducirte?** – preguntó ella

\- **No, no lo hizo** – le sonreí a Henry – **Se ha portado como un auténtico caballero. **

Regina se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazó posesivamente.

\- **Como iba diciendo Emms, la experiencia viene con la edad…sabes dónde encontrarme si te aburres… **

\- **No me gusta por donde va esta conversación** – sentí como Regina se tensaba.

Henry se echó a reír, lo que confirmó mi sospecha de que disfrutaba torturando a su hija con este jueguecito… me hizo gracia. Me encantaba, Regina celosa.

\- **¡Venga, Gina! Tu padre es muy divertido…Además él sabe que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. **– hice una pausa para mirarla a los ojos

\- **Yo lo sé** – dijo Henry mirando a Regina – **La pregunta es ¿lo sabe ella? **

Regina no respondió. Al menos no con palabas. Pero me miró durante unos segundos, tratado de descifrar que es lo que había ocurrido entre Henry y yo. O tal vez sintió que su padre sabía algo que ella misma no sabía, que mis sentimientos eran muy profundos. Que mi cariño hacia ella era real. Sea lo que sea, me atrajo hacia ella y me beso con una ternura que jamás había experimentado. Había dicho que delante de nuestros espectadores sus acciones serían cariñosas. Pero ese beso era diferente. Casi como si quisiera creer que nuestra relación era real.

Sirvieron el almuerzo en la terraza, al rato vinieron Robin y Ariel, Granny había preparado unos sándwiches acompañados de una ensalada de frutas y limonada. A pesar de la sencillez de la comida, sin duda era una de las mejores que había probado en mucho tiempo. No pude evitar que mi curiosidad y pregunté el porqué de la ausencia de Cora y Zelena, no es que tuviera ganas de estar con Cora en una mesa, pero adoraba a Zelena y tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella.

\- **Están comprando cosas para el bebé** – dijo Robin entre bocado y bocado – **Lenny quería invitarte, pero no te encontró. **

\- **Mierda.** – Dijo Henry – **Seguramente habrá sido mientras te enseñaba la casa, lo siento Emms. **

\- **Al diablo con eso** – solté sin pensar – **Como si fuera a ir a alguna parte con Cora…** \- de pronto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me tapé la boca - **¡Lo siento!**

La primera en reírse fue Ariel, seguida de Robin y Henry, incluso Regina soltó una carcajada.

\- **No te preocupes, Emma** – dijo Ariel – **Mamá siente lo mismo por ti. Fue todo un alivio para ella que Lenny no te encontrara. **

\- **Ariel** – el tono de Regina era de advertencia

\- **Este bien, Regina** – puse una mano en su muslo, con cuidado de que nadie más lo viera – **Tu madre y yo estamos lejos de entablar una amistad. Eso no es ningún secreto. **

Regina asintió, pero con el ceño fruncido. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto la opinión de su madre?

Después del almuerzo, Robin y Ariel estuvieron jugando con la X-Box, Regina se acomodó en un rincón del salón, sentada en la alfombra junto con una gruesa carpeta llena de informes y trabajaba en su portátil. Se veía tan guapa. Finalmente Henry sacó una baraja de cartas y jugamos al póker utilizando los frutos secos como fichas. Como sospechaba, el padre de Regina, era un gran jugador, igual que Ariel, cuya destreza para el juego me dejó sorprendida.

Cuando perdí todos mis frutos secos, me retiré dejando que padre e hija jugaran, me acerqué a Regina, a pesar de que no había participado en ningún juego, había permanecido toda la tarde junto con nosotros en la sala de entretenimiento, en ocasiones había desviado mi mirada para mirarla, sorprendiéndome de que ella ya estaba mirándome a mí. Era nuestro juego secreto de preliminares, mirándonos una a la otra, desnudándonos con la mirada.

Cuando me levanté de la mesa de póker improvisada, vi que tenía los ojos pegados en la pantalla, llevaba las gafas de pasta negra que tanto le favorecían. Me acerqué y me senté detrás en la gran alfombra, ella inmediatamente dejó de teclear, y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, la abracé.

\- **¿Se acabó el juego?**

\- **Para mí sí** – le sonreí mientras acariciaba con mi nariz su cuello – **Estas muy tensa** – le dije mientras empecé a masajear los nudos de su espalda **\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan estresada?**

\- **Es por la empresa que te conté. Plexis.** – hizo una pausa, seguramente dudando si contarme o no sus problemas. Seguí trabajando en su espalda mientras esperaba que ella decidiera si quería confiar en mí, en cuanto a los negocios. Mi paciencia se vio recompensada – **La junta directiva quiere vender. Pero yo tengo un plan para convencerlos de que mantener la empresa es mucho más rentable para sus ya de por sí bolsillos llenos. **

Estudié el informe que tenía abierto en su portátil, mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos silenciosos que se escapaban de su garganta. - ¿**Estas redistribuyendo la producción?** – pregunté, no necesitaba su respuesta, eso era claramente lo que hacía **– Pero sería mucho más rentable que movieras la plantilla de Norteamérica a la planta de Indonesia. Porque la capacidad corporativa es prácticamente inexistente ahora mismo. **

\- **Así que eres una de estas mujeres que piensa que… **

\- **Regina, si no lo haces, todos los empleados perderán su puesto de trabajo.** – La interrumpí – **Lo que tienes que hacer es moverlo de sitio. Es mejor eso que dejarlo sin empleo. **

\- **Sí, lo es…** \- admitió.

Durante un rato discutimos sobre su negocio, me alegró que se impresionara por mis sugerencias y sobre todo que las aceptara…

\- **Además** – dije analizando los papeles que tenía por el suelo – **Si empiezas a producir estas bombillas de bajo consumo, en tu planta de Indonesia, aparte de mantener los puestos de trabajo, ahorrarás una gran cantidad de dinero con la nueva ley de impuestos…**

\- **Esa ley beneficia solo a las nuevas empresas.** – dijo Regina

\- **No, esa ley beneficia a cualquier producto que no se haya producido en Estados Unidos, independientemente si es una empresa nueva o no. **

\- **Estoy segura de que te estas equivocando. **

Estudié muy de fondo aquella ley en mi último semestre en Stern, además de haberla empelado en mi tesis. Sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Su oposición era todo un reto.

\- **¿Tienes una copia del código tributario?** – pregunté

\- **En algún lugar debajo de esta pila de informes…** \- me dijo ella

Me moví alrededor de la alfombra y rebusqué entre sus papeles

\- **¿No estarás más cómoda en una mesa?** – pregunté divertida

\- **Quería estar cerca de ti** – su respuesta me sorprendió. Los demás no nos estaban prestado atención, así que no lo dijo para ellos. Lo dijo porque quería.

Me sonrojé simplemente, así que rebusqué entre sus papeles dando con lo que buscaba, encontré la ley y comprobé que tenía razón, así que se lo enseñé a Regina. Ella simplemente empezó a leer, no pude descifrar su expresión mientras leía lo que le había señalado.

\- **¿Qué pasa?** – pregunté

\- **Nada** – negó ella con la cabeza - **¿Te importaría darme tu opinión sobre el resto de mi propuesta? **

Mi corazón se aceleró, encantada con la invitación. Para mí significó mucho que diera ese paso, de hecho también lo era para ella. No solo como profesional sino como novia, trabajar codo con codo con una de las más grandes del mundo empresarial, era simplemente increíble.

El sabroso aroma de un asado que flotaba desde la cocina, hizo que me estomago gruñera, el trabajo con Regina era increíble. El tiempo simplemente había pasado volando.

\- **¿Qué hora es?** – preguntó Regina, al parecer ella también había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-** Solo venía para informarlas de que la cena está servida **– nos dijo Zelena

\- **¿Cuándo regresasteis?** – pregunté mirándola

\- **Hace unos minutos. Mamá tenía dolor de cabeza, todos estamos en el comedor**. – nos sonrió

\- **¿Dolor de cabeza ehh…?** – miré hacia Regina, estaba sospechando que Cora me estaba evitando… _¿Cómo terminó la conversación de la cocina esta mañana? ¿Regina había ganado la batalla y su madre simplemente me estaba dando un respiro?_

Después de la agradable cena, Regina me propuso ver una película un poco más tarde, ya que tenía que terminar de pulir la propuesta.

\- **Eres una adicta al trabajo** – le sonreí **\- ¿Vas a desvelarte? **

\- **Oh, preciosa, el trabajo no es lo que me va a desvelar esta noche…Solo son unos cuanto detalles que tengo que pulir ¿te importa?**

\- **No te preocupes** – le di un beso en la frente – **voy a ducharme mientras tanto… **

\- **Tomate tu tiempo** – me guiñó un ojo

Cuando entré en el baño, me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme, depilarme y aplicarme un loción antes de ponerme el camisón de encaje rojo que había comprado. El top acentuaba mis pechos, una parte de mi cuerpo que Regina adoraba, me lavé los dientes y me puse un brillo de labios con sabor a fresa. Cuando por fin estaba satisfecha con mi apariencia, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me quedé apoyada en la puerta, esperando la reacción de Regina.

Pero la encontré dormida. Sonreí. Se había quedado dormida, completamente vestida. Ella realmente parecía agotada, así que no quise molestarla. Suavemente, deslicé el portátil entre sus manos y lo puse en la mesilla de noche. Decidí dejarla dormir, pero yo no estaba para nada cansada. Me pregunté si Henry estaba aún despierto, tal vez podríamos jugar otra ronda de póker, pero deseché la idea de inmediato. Me asomé por la ventana. De repente un baño a medianoche me sonaba celestial. Cambié la ropa interior por un bikini y me puse una bata. La piscina estaba climatizada y era increíble, exactamente lo que necesitaba. No había nadado en meses, así que nadé durante un largo tiempo cuando la voz de Cora me sacó de mi ensoñación.

\- **¿Dónde está Regina?** – preguntó

Salí de la piscina, y la miré a los ojos, llevaba una túnica parecía a la de la noche anterior y en su mano, un vaso. Me pregunté si ella era alcohólica o era mi presencia la que la llevaba a ese estado.

\- **Está dormida** – dije mientras cogía a la toalla y la ataba alrededor de mi cuerpo. Su presencia hacia que me sintiera pequeña. Tenía ese efecto sobre mí.

\- **Ella no te ama, ¿lo sabes, verdad? **

Lo que acababa de oír me dejó sin respiración

\- **¿Perdón?** – la había oído perfectamente, pero no confiaba en mis oídos.

\- **No puede.** – Ella tomó un largo trago de su copa – **Es incapaz de amar.** – en su voz noté el dolor de sus palabras.

_Incapaz_. Era la palabra que Regina me había dicho. ¿Era su madre la culpable de que pensara eso de sí misma?

\- **Tal vez, simplemente, ella esté proyectando tu incapacidad de emoción…** \- le dije enfadada.

\- **Tus palabras, no me afecta, señorita Swan. Esta es **_**mi **_**casa, Regina es **_**mi **_**hija. Soy yo la que tiene el poder aquí.** **Ella lleva años, tratándose. Y nada ni nadie la harán cambiar.**

_Yo también_.

\- **Me lo contó todo.**

\- ¿**Lo hizo? Bueno, seguro que no te contó los detalles más escabrosos… si lo hubiera hecho, sabrías que no puede amar a nadie. Es una sociópata. Diagnosticada…**

\- **Regina no es una sociópata.** \- _¿Lo era?_

\- **Ella engaña, manipula… es superficial y egocéntrica. No siente ningún remordimiento. Solo está interesada en las relaciones sexuales casuales e impersonales. No se preocupada de los sentimientos de los demás. No puede amar a nadie. **

\- **Yo no creo eso** – mi voz se quebró.

\- **Entonces eres una ingenua. **

\- **Y usted es una desgraciada… atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, nadie la puede soportar, ni si quiera sus hijas… además de alcohólica… es usted la que es incapaz de amar a nadie…** \- me puse las chanclas. Necesitaba alejarme de ella… sus palabras habían sembrado la duda en mi… _Ella lo sabía_.

\- **Está contigo, por el sexo** – dijo bloqueando mi paso **– Eres atractiva, claramente su tipo… **

No tenía nada que decir en mi defensa. Ella me dijo que nuestra relación era solo sexo. Pero era mi obligación seguir con mi trabajo y ser la novia que ella quería que fuera.

\- **Si fuese solo sexo… no me habría traído para conocerla.**

\- **Ella sabe que puede sacarme de quicio y lo está aprovechando. Es por eso por lo que estás aquí… no se trata de usted señorita Swan. Sino de mí y mi hija. **

Se merecía que la abofeteara en este momento o empujarla en la piscina… pero nuestra "_pelea_" fue interrumpida por Ariel y otras cuatro adolescentes…

\- **¿Mamá?** – dijo la chica al ver la espalda de su madre. Cora se hizo a un lado y la hermana de Regina vio que también estaba aquí – **Emms** – se sorprendió – **No sabía que estabais por aquí **

\- **Emma y yo aprovechamos el momento para conocernos mejor…** \- Cora cambió de tema con la misma facilidad que lo hacía Regina.

**\- La piscina es toda tuya **– dije a Ariel mientras me apresuraba para meterme en la casa, tan rápido que no me di cuenta en qué momento había llegado frente a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Regina. Entonces las lágrimas caían… me apoyé en la puerta y me senté en el suelo, incapaz de soportar el peso de mi pena. Tantas emociones y pensamientos luchaban dentro de mí. Los insultos de Cora me habían herido, pero lo que me dolía en realidad era la posibilidad de que ella tuviera razón.

¿Siquiera había visto algo en Regina que me sugiriera lo contrario? En realidad la descripción de sociópata encajaba perfectamente con Regina. No tenía ninguna necesidad de buscar el significado, había estado en muchas sesiones de grupo y estaba familiarizada con las señales. Pero nunca hasta ahora las habita asociado con Regina, hasta que Cora me obligó hacerlo. ¿Había ignorado las señales deliberadamente?

¿O era Cora la que estaba equivocada?

Tal vez Regina nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que su madre estaba equivocada. Tal vez lo nuestro era una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Me limpié el rostro y me levanté del suelo. Respiré hondo y entré lo más silenciosamente que pude en la habitación.

\- **¿Emma?** – Escuché la voz de Regina mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesilla - **¿Eres tú?**

\- **Sí **– me giré en cuanto logré calmarme – **No estaba cansada y fui a nadar un rato. **– le sonreí.

Ella le levantó de la cama

\- **Bueno, me alegro de que… **\- se acercó a mí y en cuanto vio mi rostro su cuerpo se tensó - **¿Qué pasa? **

\- **Nada **\- ¿Tan transparente era? No podía hablar con ella, no ahora.

\- **Tus ojos están rojos, has estado llorando.**

\- **No, no… el cloro. Molesta mis ojos** – me froté los ojos hinchados con la esperanza de que me creyera.

Ella me miró, como si estuviera analizando si le decía la verdad o no. No podía soportarlo. Si me presionaba, me rompería… necesitaba algo de espacio, para analizar lo que su madre me había dicho…

\- **Voy a ducharme…**

\- **Te acompaño** – dijo

No discutí. Cuando estábamos en el baño nunca hablábamos, así que cuando lo hicimos, nos desnudamos. Regina me ayudó con la parte de atrás del bikini, antes de quitarse el vestido, ajusté la temperatura de la ducha. Tal y como nos gustaba.

Cuando entró en la ducha, tiré de ella con urgencia, reclamando su boca con un hambre que nunca había experimentado.

\- **¿Emma?** – se apartó – **Algo está mal. Dímelo. **

\- **Estoy bien… es que…** \- la amaba… pero eso me sentía tan mal por lo que Cora había dicho. Yo la amaba y necesitaba creer que en algún momento ella también me amaría. – **Tan solo te necesito… **

Ella sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero no insistió.

**\- Estoy aquí preciosa… **\- susurró.

Y me entregué a Regina, satisfaciéndome de una forma que solo ella podía, me perdí en sus besos, olvidándome de que nunca sería capaz de amarme de ninguna otra forma que no fuera esta...

_Pero tal vez la manera en la que lo hacía ahora mismo podría ser suficiente._


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Me desperté temprano, Regina se encontraba en la cama, una grata sorpresa, a pesar de que estuviera trabajando en su portátil. No mostré ninguna señal de que estaba despierta porque necesitaba procesar los eventos de la noche anterior.

No sé si era por el aire fresco o porque simplemente no estaba cara a cara con Cora, pero los acontecimientos de anoche no parecían tan devastadores, pero fuera cual fuera la verdad sobre mi relación con la _señora-no-puedo-amar_, había algo que no cambiaría y es que _estaba perdidamente enamorada de Regina Mills_. Aunque ella fuera incapaz de corresponder a mis sentimientos. Tenía que conseguir convencer a Cora de que su hija no era una sociópata, una tarea que podría llamarse casi imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo. Debía darlo todo, al fin de cuentas era por lo que Regina me había contratado.

Y si lo hacía bien, el trabajo podía ser de lo más gratificante.

\- **Buenos días, preciosa** – me miró, sus ojos se detuvieron en mis pechos desnudos… luego su mirada volvió a la pantalla de su ordenador - **¿Dormiste bien anoche? **

\- **Sí –** el reloj de la mesilla de noche marcaba las ocho. Aunque para mí era temprano, me sentía descansada.

Que ella estuviera en la cama a esas horas, era sorprenden….normalmente se despertaba a las seis, así que supuse que fue por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior. Regina había percibido mi angustia y se preocupó por mí. _¿No mostraba eso capacidad de amar? _ Pero no era tiempo de analizar eso.

Rocé su hombro con mis labios, pasando los dedos por su suave pelo.

**\- ¿Vas a trabajar todo el día? **

Dejó de teclear y me miró

**\- ¿Te molesta? **

\- **No… pero…** \- tomé una profunda bocanada de aíre y lo solté… - **No vi a tu madre ayer… ¿no deberíamos pasar tiempo con ella? **

\- **No es necesario**. – me dijo y sentí que se tensaba.

Había supuesto que me había estado manteniendo alejada de su madre a propósito, que pretendía controlar nuestra "_amistad_"

\- **¿No es ella la principal causa de nuestra fabulosa falsa relación? **

\- **Estar aquí es sufriente… **\- miró su pantalla de nuevo

\- **Sabes que no lo es… **\- alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los míos – **creo que deberíamos esforzarnos más… tienes que mostrarle que estabas perdidamente enamorada de mi… no de tus negocios** – me ríe – **tienes que demostrarle que solo puedes pensar en mí. **

Ella negó con la cabeza

\- **¿No es buena idea?**

**\- Podría ser una buena idea si mi madre no fuera…**

\- **¿Una zorra?**

\- **Iba a decir "tan agresiva", pero tus palabras también sirven. ¿De verdad quieres pasar tiempo con mi madre? **

Por supuesto que no quería pasar tiempo con Cora, pero me di cuenta de que ella me odiaba incluso más de lo que yo la odiaba a ella… pasar tiempo juntas solo me traería dolor de cabeza…

**\- Solo son dos días. Puedo manejarlo. **

Regina estiró la mano para acariciar mi mejilla

\- **Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? Estoy intentando por todos los medios posibles contenerme y no follarte ahora mismo…** \- me mordí el labio, ella tiró de mí y me besó, cuando una de sus manos se apoderó de mi pecho, me aparté.

\- **No… no…no… no podemos quedarnos encerradas toda la mañana. Tenemos que bajar… ¿a qué hora es el desayuno? **

\- **A las ocho y media**

\- **Mierda, tengo que ducharme **– salté de la cama y rebusqué en mi maleta, buscando el oufit perfecto - **Y que sepas… espero muchas caricias y besos… y todas esas cosas que hacen las parejitas perfectas** – le sonreí

Ella se levantó y fue directamente hacia la ducha

\- **Gracias por la advertencia** – me dijo – **aunque debería ser yo la que inicie todos los besos, caricias…. Dado que estamos intentando convencer a mi madre, no a ti. **

Me quedé quieta. ¿Acaso sabía ella de la profundidad de mis sentimientos? Puse mi mejor cara de póker, no debía analizar todas sus palabras….

\- **Bien visto** – le sonreí - **¿puedes hacerlo?**

\- **¿Me estas desafiando**? – preguntó mientras se quitaba el sujetador

\- **Si eso ayuda…** \- la miré descaradamente

\- **No necesito un desafío. Puedo con todo. **

Nos duchamos y vestimos rápidamente. Cuando llegamos al comedor, estaba vacío, Granny nos dijo que todos se encontraban en la terraza, mientras preparaba los platos y los utensilios.

Regina me tomó de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, un gesto de lo más tranquilizador dado que salíamos hacia el campo de batalla.

En la terraza se encontraba toda la familia, menos Ariel, quien supuse que estaría durmiendo dada su aventura de medianoche. Era una adolescente, difícilmente estaría fuera de la cama antes del mediodía.

\- **Bueno, bueno. Mira quienes se las han arreglado para salir del cuarto.** – Cora fue la primera en darnos los "_buenos días"_.

\- **Mamá**… - dijo Zelena perpleja por los comentarios de su madre.

\- **Es una observación… nadie esperaba que bajaran tan temprano…** \- dijo Cora – **Especialmente cuando Emma se quedó hasta tarde nadando…** \- sus ojos se clavaron en mí…

Me removí nerviosa mientras Regina me miraba de reojo

\- **Bueno, Regina y yo queríamos pasar más tiempo contigo** – mis palabras parecían miel, pero por debajo eran pimienta picante - **¿Te sientes mejor? Nos dijeron que tuviste un horrible dolor de cabeza. **

\- **Tu también tendrías si le dieras a la bebida como lo hace ella** – pinchó Henry

\- **Me siento mejor. Gracias.** – Cora ignoró por completo a su marido – **Y claro que nunca diré ****no**** a pasar tiempo con mi hija… **

Desayunamos en silencio, un largo y aburrido silencio… Regina y yo intercambiamos varias miradas, demostrando nuestros supuesto amor… sin saber cuándo había empezado, mi rodilla se balanceaba fruto de la ansiedad, hasta que Regina la detuvo con su firme mano. La mantuvo ahí, durante todo el rato, parecía que mi sistema nervioso estaba respondiendo ante su toque, porque me calmé enseguida. Cerré los ojos e inhalé el aroma de las flores de verano, la brisa era caliente y muy placentera. Era un día hermoso y el lugar también lo era…

\- **¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy? **– pregunté

El rostro de Zelena se iluminó, agradecida por la conversación.

**\- Robin y yo queríamos ir a la playa. ¿Verdad cariño? **

**\- Claro que si** – dijo el mientras le guiñaba un ojo

\- **A mí también me encantaría ¿tú qué dices Regina? **

\- **Se le meterá arena en el portátil y además no captará bien la Wi-Fi** – intervino Cora **\- ¿No prefieres trabajar aquí arriba, cielo?**

Aquello me puso de los nervios… ella estaba ganándose a pulso que la ahogara en el mar… total nadie la echaría de menos…

\- **De hecho, hoy no voy a trabajar, mamá**… - Regina movió su mano desde mi pierna hasta mi cuello, acariciándome con suavidad – **le prometí a Emma que no trabajaría tanto y que disfrutaría de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones. **

La cara de Cora, fue un poema… hasta habría pagado por ver lo que estaba sucediendo… su mandíbula se desencajó, quedándose totalmente boquiabierta.

\- **Gracias, mi amor. Tienes que descansar y disfrutar este maravilloso día** – le dije con dulzura. De verdad Regina era muy buena actriz… a veces conseguía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

\- **¿Mamá, vienes con nosotros?** – preguntó Zelena prácticamente saltando de su asiento, la idea de pasar el día en familia la entusiasmaba mucho.

\- **Claro. ¿Por qué no? **– la expresión de Cora aún no había cambiado

**\- ¿Cora pasando un día en la arena? Eso tengo que verlo** – Henry soltó una carcajada.

Y como no, Cora volvió a ignorar a su marido, cosa que a Henry pareció darle exactamente igual…

**\- Robin, ve a despertar a Arial, saldremos enseguida **– sonrió Lenny y centró toda su atención en su padre – **Papá… si usas ese tanga de nuevo… te juro que… **

\- **Vale, vale, vale… - **Henry se recostó en la silla- **me vestiré como un viejo… pero solo por ti pequeñaja…** \- le sonrió a su hija.

\- **Regina** – dijo Cora después de un rato de silencio – **los Werner, llegarán esta tarde…. **

\- **Muy bien…** \- ella masticó lo que le quedaba de fruta - **¿Pero por qué me lo estás diciendo? **

Puse mi mano en su rodilla, preparándome para el giro que estaba tomando esa conversación

\- **Porque Elsa también viene** – Y ahí estaba, la bomba de Cora… - **Sé lo mucho que os quisisteis, así que la invité a comer mañana. **

El cuerpo de Regina se tensó por completo, sus ojos cambiaron de color, por otro lado mi corazón se encogió y una oleada de nauseas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, _Elsa era mi punto débil. Y Cora lo sabía. _

\- **¡Mamá! ¿Por qué has hecho eso**? – Zelena reaccionó al instante, su rostro reflejaba mucha rabia.

\- **Honestamente, Lenny** – intervino Henry - **¿Te sorprende ese tipo de comportamiento en tu madre? **

\- **¿Y ahora qué hice?** – las cejas de Cora se alzaron en gesto de inocencia…

Zelena gruñó en respuesta, mientras que Regina se mantuvo en silencio, pero sentía como temblaba de rabia.

\- **Como sea, hemos estado hablando sobre redecorar algunos cuartos, así que supuse que sería una gran oportunidad para que nos mostrara algunas de sus ideas y mientras tanto podremos ponernos al día…** \- Cora fijó su mirada en mi - **¿Emma, sabías que Elsa decoró las oficinas y la casa de Regina? **

\- **Sí, claro que lo sabía… tiene un gusto exquisito….** – miré a Regina, cuya furia estaba a punto de explotar… Tomé un sorbo de café, preparando mis palabras, el loft sobre la oficina no era el sitio donde Regina vivía, de hecho nunca había ido a su casa, pero Cora no tendría por qué conocer ese detalle… - **Creo que captó muy bien el estilo de Regina **

\- **¿Cuál es tu cuatro favorito? **– preguntó esa bruja odiosa…

\- **Cora** – el tono de Henry era una advertencia

Regina se tensó aún más si era posible…

\- **No puedo elegir ningún cuarto, porque la casa es preciosa, así que…**

**\- ¿No me dijiste que la biblioteca era lo que más te gustaba? –** intervino Regina por fin.

\- **Pero, solo porque tiene libros** – por supuesto que amaría la biblioteca, como ávida lectora.

\- **Apenas tiene libros** – Cora sonrió con maldad.

_Solo Regina podría tener una biblioteca sin libros _

\- **De hecho, estamos trabajando en eso** – Regina se aclaró la garganta – **A Emma le encanta leer, así que he comprado unos cuantos desde que nos conocemos. No has ido en mucho tiempo, madre. **

\- **No he sido invitada **

\- ¿**Desde cuándo eso te ha detenido?** – esta vez el comentario de Henry, se ganó el ceño fruncido de su esposa, el respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- **¿Entonces, estáis oficialmente viviendo juntas?** – Cora me miró de nuevo a mí.

\- **No** – dije yo al mismo tiempo que Regina decía – **Sí.**

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, decir que estábamos viviendo juntas era una mentira bastante grande, cosa que nunca habíamos discutido….

\- **Pero prácticamente lo haces… El mes que viene acaba tu alquiler… ¿has cambiado de opinión?** – preguntó ella, por un momento todo eso parecía real. Pero no lo era. Pero sí era un movimiento estupendo por su parte, para callar a su madre. Eso no podía discutirlo.

**\- No, claro que no he cambiado de opinión, pero no sabía que querías contárselo a tu familia ahora mismo… **

-** Pero si se lo estoy diciendo a todo el mundo** – ella prácticamente resplandecía, eran tan buena – **Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. **

\- **Creo que es genial** – Henry nos guiñó un ojo

\- ¿**Por qué estás aquí siquiera, Henry?** \- Cora se volvió hacia su esposo – **No has venido de vacaciones con nosotros en años… **

**\- Zelena me invitó… **

**\- Regina por fin venía, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que toda la familia se ha reunido… **\- las intenciones de Zelena eran buenas… - **¿Cómo es tu familia, Emma? **

\- **Eh**…. – aquello me pilló por sorpresa – **Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de coche, hace dieciséis años… mi hermano ha estado cuidando de mi desde entonces…. Pero nos hemos distanciado **– no se lo había dicho a nadie aún, pero tenía que ser honesta…

\- **¡Oh, no!** – Zelena lamentó enseguida haberme preguntado

Regina se quedó en silencio, acariciándome la mano, ella ya sabía que David había intentado localizarme pero no sabía qué nos había pasado exactamente… _o eso creía_.

Henry negó con la cabeza lentamente

\- **Espero que al menos el responsable haya pagado…**

\- **Fue culpa de mi padre, él era alcohólico, chocaron contra un poste de electricidad… murieron al instante… **

**\- Los siento** – dijo Henry.

\- **Fue hace años. He aprendido a aceptarlo**. – dije

\- **Pasados menos que ideales** – dijo Regina, suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran – **Es algo que Emma y yo tenemos en común…**

\- **No me gusta lo que estás dando a entender** – gruño Cora.

\- **No estoy dando nada a entender, madre… estoy puntuando un hecho desagradable… **

Su madre nos miró con odio

\- **Voy a prepararme **– dijo Cora mientras se levantaba de la mesa de muy mal humor.

Sonreí a Regina, y ella a mi…. _Habíamos ganado la batalla..._.

* * *

Entendería que me odiarais enserio, pero no puedo hacer más chicos, estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo de nada más. Gracia por todos vuestros comentarios de verdad, sois un amor, y os prometo que en cuanto termine actualizaré más a menudo pero mientras tanto veo que no doy a basto, simplemente no tengo tiempo físico para escribir, espero que me entendáis!

Os mando un millón de besitossss!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Ya sé que me odiais, lo sé, lo entiendo... pero he estado de exámenes y el cansancio que llevo acumulado es que no lo puedo describir, así que me dejo de escusas y os dejo con el capitulo, disfrutarlo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Granny nos entregó una cesta llena de comida y una mini nevera con bebidas cuando salíamos hacia la playa.

Estaba tomando el sol al lado de Regina, me convencí a mí misma de que podía relajarme y divertirme durante mi estancia con su familia. Pero la paz y la tranquilidad nos duraron muy poco, ya que Robin y Zelena se levantaron para jugar un partido de voleibol…. Bueno Lenny lo intentaba… porque el tripón que tenía limitaba sus movimientos.

\- **¿Quieres jugar?** – Regina preguntó – **Seriamos muy buen equipo…** \- mordió su labio inferior.

**\- ¿Tu juegas?** – Pregunté sorprendida, nunca pensé que a Regina le iban esas cosas…

Ella función el ceño y vi ese brillo en sus ojos… me estaba retando

\- **No estés tan sorprendida… sabes que soy muy hábil.**

Solamente por el tono con el que hablaba, se notaba lo competitiva que era, algo que se requería en una mujer de negocios como ella, me imaginaba que era muy buena.

\- **Raramente pierde** – me confirmó Henry, cuando se tumbó en la toalla a nuestro lado, después de su baño en el mar **– Se parece a su viejo… **

Regina sacudió la cabeza, me sorprendí por su actitud, parecía que no quería darle el crédito a su padre por cualquier habilidad que pudiera haber heredado…

\- **Fantástico…** \- Cora se removió en su asiento, recordándole a todo de su presencia… - **Estoy tratando de relajarme y todos sois tan ruidosos y salvajes que perturbáis mi paz… **

\- **Para eso es la playa** – dijo Henry, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar directamente a su esposa – **Vuelve a casa si no te gusta.**

\- **Estoy dentro** – dije a Regina, ignorando la pelea entre Henry y Cora, me levanté de la toalla y empecé a untar mi cuerpo de protector solar….

\- **Estas prácticamente desnuda con ese bikini…** \- dijo Regina levantándose… - **no vas a dejar que nadie se concentre… **

\- **Esa es mi arma secreta** – le sonreí

\- **Excepto en que yo soy una de esas personas** – se ajustó el bikini azul marino

\- **Tu sí que vas prácticamente desnuda con este bikini…** \- le sonreí – **tu braguita parece más bien un tanga… **

\- **Esa es mi arma secreta **– usó mis palabras, cogió la crema solar y empezó a untarme la espalda – **Adoro tocar tu piel** – murmuró cerca de mi oído y luego mordió mi lóbulo, fue un gesto muy sexual, uno que no me esperaba en compañía de otros, me di la vuelta para poder verle la cara, pero vi a su madre mirándonos, con sus ojos entrecerrados llena de ira… así que supe enseguida el porqué de su comentario y una ola de decepción se apoderó de mí.

\- **Yo quiero jugar…** \- gruñó Lenny mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que habíamos traído – **sabes que la ganaría…. **

\- **Si, nena, lo sé** – le dijo Robin mientras le daba un beso – **Pero tu juegas rudo y eso no es bueno para el pequeño…** \- le frotó la barriga. – **Además tus movimientos son muy limitados… **

\- **¡Jugamos para ganar!** – gritó Ariel.

**\- Si Lenny, tienes que proteger a mi primer nieto** – dijo Henry tocándole la tripa también…

\- **Bueno técnicamente ese título lo ocupa la hija de Regina y Elsa**… - ella se aseguró de que todos alrededor lo oyeran…

Me sentí mareada, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar… la hija de _Regina y Elsa_… no podía ser... no tenía que ser…

Mi shock se magnificó con la reacción de Regina, quien no lo negó, en lugar de eso me miró – **Emma** – susurró…

\- **¡Cora! –** Escuché a Henry gritar…. - **¿Cómo te atreves….?**

\- **Es la verdad…**

Lenny dijo algo, pero no la escuché, tenía que alejarme, tenía que pensar, tenía que respirar… aparté mi mano de la de Regina y me fui, caminando rápidamente por la playa, alejándome de la familia Mills.

\- **Eres una zorra, madre** – dijo Regina antes de saliera corriendo en mi dirección.

Un bebé, Regina tenía una hija. Con Elsa. Ni si quiera podía pensar en dónde se encontraba esa hija y qué pasó con ella… estaba tan dolida con que no me había contado sobre eso…. Era ridículo. Ella no era mía, nunca lo fue. Pero una hija… _simplemente pertenecía a Elsa_…

Seguí caminando cuando Regina me alcanzó.

\- **Estoy bien** – dije con una sonrisa forzada –** estoy jugando a la novia herida…**

\- **Entonces ¿por qué estas llorando?**

Esperaba que no viera las lágrimas por mi cara, me limpié con la mano…y sonreí – **solo estoy sorprendida** – aunque quisiera que mi voz no sonara tan sumamente tensa, no lo conseguí – no sabía que lo vuestro había sido tan serio…

**\- No lo fue… **

**\- Obviamente lo fue… tenéis una hija… **

**\- Es hija de Elsa… mi madre piensa que tuve que ver con eso… **

**\- ¿Por qué?** – sus palabras me dieron un hilo de esperanza

\- **Porque cuando Elsa se quedó embarazada, dijimos a todos que llevábamos un tiempo queriendo tener un hijo… y que lo habíamos intentando varias veces por inseminación artificial…. **

**\- ¿Quieres explicarte mejor?** – pregunté

**\- No, no es relevante para ti… **

Giré sobre mis talones, caminando lo más rápidamente posible… ¿Cómo esperaba ella que mantuviera esa falsa relación de mierda cuando no tenía toda la puta información? Era solo un peón en sus juegos de mierda…

\- **Emma, para… **\- no lo hice – **Para… **\- me alcanzó y me agarró firmemente por los hombros. – **¡Para!**

-** ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir? **– le pregunté

\- **¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? **

Dejé escapar una risa, su petición era una locura… **\- Eso es divertido, tu pidiéndome que confié en ti, cuando tu no confías en mí en absoluto…. - **¿qué sabía yo de ella? Aparte de que follaba de maravilla y unas cuantas curiosidades de las que me enteré durante el viaje hasta aquí… ella no compartía nunca nada.

**\- Sabes más de mí, que la mayoría de la gente**. – su voz se endureció

Yo sabía solo una cosa de ella…. Algo que nadie más sabía. Pero ni si quiera lo sabía porque ella me lo confiara…

**\- No, sé solo una cosa de ti que las demás personas no… eso es diferente **

**\- Es lo único que importa. **

\- **No… **\- ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega para pensar que todo lo que me importaba sobre ella eran sus errores del pasado? Eso me rompió el corazón y mi voz se quebró – **hay mucho más de ti… solo que tú no te quieres abrir a mi… **

Quería tocarla, sentir su cara, hacerle ver lo que ella era para mí…

\- **Obviamente me conoces –** dijo apartándose de mi – **si te sientes cómoda haciendo ese tipo de comentarios en mi presencia…** – su tono era desagradable y sarcástico…

Sabia cosas de ella, cosas que había aprendido pasando tiempo con ella, sabía que había más de ella, más que una mujer que disfrutaba manipulando a los demás, por deporte. Lo veía, lo sentía cuando me besaba… cuando me miraba, cuando me tocaba y cuando estaba entre mis piernas. Creía en su sinceridad, eso quería decir que confiaba en ella… me estaba diciendo la verdad… _¿pero por qué se quiso meter en esa locura con Elsa_?

Entonces me di cuenta….

\- **Es porque la amas ¿verdad? –** La realidad me golpeó de pronto – **Por eso le dijiste a tus padres que también era tuyo… **

**\- ¡No! **

\- **No hay otra razón posibles**… - para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande por otra persona, eso requería mucha conexión emocional… eso probaba que ella no era una sociópata, que podía cuidar de alguien a ese nivel, pero eso era apenas un consuelo para mí en ese momento…

\- **No sigas por ahí, Emms**. – era una orden, pero yo necesitaba saber la verdad, aunque ésta me matara.

**\- Estas enamorada de ella. **

\- **¡Por el amor de Dios! Si fuera capaz de tener esa conexión con alguien…no sería con Elsa…-** se detuvo sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos como una canción que estaba deseando escuchar… dio un paso hacia mí, ahuecando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, levantando mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarla. – **No estoy enamorada de ella. Fui honesta contigo, Emma. No estaba planeado tener un bebe con ella… nunca lo he querido… pero… **

**\- Este bien. **

Sus cejas se fruncieron por la sorpresa

**\- ¿Esta bien? **

**\- Confío en ti. **

**\- ¿De verdad?**

Ella necesitaba alguien quien confiera en ella, me necesitaba. Debería habérselo dicho antes, si la amara, como pensaba que lo hacía… debería darle toda mi confianza.

**\- Sí, de verdad **– le sonreí.

Su cuerpo entero se relajó como si un enorme peso se hubiera caído de sus hombros – **Gracias **– me besó la frente – **Gracias**. – me abrazó, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y disfruté de ello, del calor y la seguridad que me dio, sea lo que sea que significara.

\- **Mi madre se está yendo. **– Dijo

**\- Deberíamos volver. **\- sonreí

\- **Deberíamos, aunque primero deberíamos besarnos…** \- no tuve tiempo para decir que estaba de acuerdo antes de que envolviera su mano detrás de mí cuello y deslizara su lengua en mi boca, a diferencia de la mayoría de nuestros besos que eran normalmente reservados para el sexo, éste fue dulce, muy dulce. Eso no significaba que careciera de pasión. Regina chupo, lamió y mordisqueó primero mi labio superior y luego le dedicó el mismo empeño al inferior.

Cuando volvimos a la playa, Cora ya se había ido, jugamos un rato con Robin y con Ariel, incluso Zelena se animó aunque rápidamente se cansó, Henry lo intentó también pero desistió cuando Ariel le ganó varias veces, terminamos la noche con varias partidas de póker, en las que Henry perdió la mayoría de las manos y nos empezó a echar uno por uno….

Regina y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, la puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando me empotró contra la pared, su cuerpo presionando contra el mío mientras tomaba mis labios en un furioso y despertado beso, mientras yo jadeaba en su boca. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis bragas se empaparon al instante por la excitación.

\- **Espera, Regina** – dije sin aliento

\- **Maldita sea, Emma, necesito follarte… no puedo esperar más.** – Intentó capturar mi boca de nuevo, pero giré la cabeza y su boca se encontró con mi mandíbula en su lugar… - **Pronto, Gina… apaga las luces como la otra noche. Ponte esto** \- le gruñí, mientras le lanzaba un babydoll negro, transporte.

\- **Oh… estás al cargo…** \- se lamió los labios – **que adorable…. ¿y quieres que me ponga eso?** – su voz era ronca

\- **No seas condescendiente conmigo**…. – le dije mirándola a los ojos – **¡Póntelo!**

\- **No lo soy…. Estoy muy cachonda… yo estoy chorreando…** \- dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su sexo…

**\- ¡Ve al baño y cámbiate…!** – le ordené

Cuando entró en el baño, yo también saqué otro babydoll pero de color rojo, me lo puse rápidamente, coloqué mi pelo a un lado para que cayera sobre mi hombro, me puse un pintalabios con sabor a cereza.

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta del baño yo estaba sentada en la cama esperándola… su respiración se detuvo cuando me vio, tuvo la misma reacción que tuve yo cuando la vi. Ese babydoll le quedaba absolutamente increíble… se ceñía perfectamente a cada una de su curvas, los pezones le sobresalían, recorrí su cuerpo con mis ojos, maldita sea esos pezones eran tan jodidamente apetecibles… su vientre plano y su sexo perfectamente depilado… maldita sea quería comerle el coño, estaba tan hambrienta que en lo único que pensaba era en tumbarla en el suelo y follarla hasta que pidiera clemencia.

\- **Maldita sea, Emma… Eres tan jodidamente hermosa…** \- se acercó a mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos… - **voy a dejar que lleves esto mientras de follo… ven aquí… **

\- **No** – le sonreí – **soy la que tiene el control ¿recuerdas?** \- Ella sonrió y se acercó aún más a mí - **¡Túmbate en la cama!**

Ella lo hizo, era muy raro que dejara que yo tomara el control de nuestros encuentros y cuando lo hacía… joder… estallaban más que fuegos artificiales. Mantuve mi mirada fija en la suya, mientras subía a la cama y me colocaba encima de ella… arrastre mis manos a lo largo de sus piernas, por sus rodillas y sus firmes muslos… me acercó a su sexo, sonriendo al ver que había optado por no llevar el tanga que venía con el babydoll, bajé la cabeza y di un rápido lametazo a su sexo, ella jadeó…

\- **Hazlo de nuevo**… - Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el deseo…

\- **Quizás lo haga más tarde… **\- habría sido lo más natural para mi darle lo que pedía, pero no estaba lista a renunciar a mi dominio… me acerqué de nuevo a su sexo, lamí de nuevo su clítoris – **Si quieres más… tendrás que esperar **– me puse a horcajadas, sus ojos se abrieron por la curiosidad… - **ahora tú me vas a dar placer… **

Ella colocó ambas manos en mi cara

\- ¿**Qué quieres? **– preguntó sin aliento. No tenía respuesta clara a su pregunta, la quería a ella, entera… pero tenía que decir algo.

\- T**oca mis pechos **– dije firmemente

Regina metió las manos debajo de babydoll, y con dos movimientos circulares de sus pulgares, mis pezones se volvieron piedra, sentía los pechos pesados y sentibles mientras apretaba con sus firmes manos. Quería sentir sus labios en los míos, pero en vez de eso ella bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho, deshaciéndose del material del camisón y tomando mi pezón en su boca… chupó, mordisqueó y tiró de él si piedad…

**\- ¡Regina, oh, Dios!**

Una de sus manos se deslizó bajo la fina tela de ese molesto picardías, y rozó mi clítoris de camino a mi caliente coño…

\- **Ya estás mojada, preciosa** – acarició la apertura de mi sexo y me estremecí - **¿Quieres mis dedos dentro de ti? Dime…**

Regina era muy buena volviendo mi mente puré…

\- **Quiero uno de tus juguetes**… - le dije, ella sonrió, pero no se movió para realizar la orden… en su lugar chupó mi otro pezón, provocando un gemido involuntario…

\- **Pero no estás lo suficientemente lista, preciosa… **

\- **Lo estoy** – soné mucho más fuerte esta vez…

Un destello de deseo cruzó su rostro, en un movimiento rápido, arrancó mi camisón, abriéndolo literalmente en dos… quitándomelo del todo, abrió la mesilla de noche y sacó un gran arnés y se lo colocó… me estremecí ante su acto primitivo…la lujuria corría por mis venas… me deslice hacia abajo por la longitud del juguete, soltando un jadeo… ella estaba en lo cierto, no estaba del otro preparada, me sentía llena y era tan grande… me retorcí tratando de colocarlo mejor en mi interior, Regina colocó su mano en la mitad de mi torno y me acomodó…

\- **Te ves tan jodidamente bien….** – me dijo, se movió debajo de mí, batiendo sus caderas, deseosas de dirigir el ritmo, pero yo mantuve una velocidad constante mientras me deslizaba suavemente sobre el pene de plástico. Sus manos se movieron sobre mi sin cesaras, yendo de mis pechos a mis muslos antes de que finalmente las colocara sobre mi vientre plano, e hizo círculos con sus pulgares en mi clítoris con una deliciosa presión.

\- **Oh, Regina, Regina…** \- la exquisita sensación me estaba volviendo absolutamente loca, estaba al borde, cerca del orgasmo…. – **Estoy feliz, Regina** – logré decir….

\- **Yo también lo estoy**… - Regina continuó embistiéndose, golpeándome hasta el final y cada vez que lo hacía yo sentía como el orgasmo me deshacía en mil pedazos…

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, estaba sola…estaba feliz… hasta que abrí el armario para coger algo de ropa y solamente encontré mis cosas…

La ropa y la maleta de Regina se habían ido.


	19. Capítulo 18

Llevo literalmente una semana de vacaciones y de verdad sigo exhausta, no podéis imaginar cuanto, es como si no hubiera dejado de hacer cosas de clase, siento que mi cuerpo todavía no se ha acostumbrado a no hacer nada… así que aun siento el estrés de los exámenes encima de mí y estoy agobiada, pero bueno, espero que pronto se me pase, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, sé que estoy un poco más lenta de lo normal en cuanto a las actualizaciones, pero es por lo que os he dicho, intentaré darme más prisa pero es que no puedo… no me puedo dividir, aún xD.

En cuanto al capítulo anterior, me ha sorprendido bastante el hecho de que os ha sorprendido más el que Regina se haya ido, que el que Regina "_comparte_" una hija con Elsa. Vamos a ver si este capítulo os gusta más jajajaja de hecho éste es el último del _primer libro_... ya no desvarío más, solo deciros que gracias, gracias, gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois **INCREIBLES. ¡TODOS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Rápidamente me vestí…. sin molestarme en arreglarme el pelo o mi cara o siquiera en ponerme unos zapatos. Solo porque sus cosas no estaban, no significaba que ella se había ido, me dije a mi misma mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Tenía que haber una explicación. Fui directamente a la cocina en busca de alguien y me encontré con Zelena y Cora charlando animadamente apoyadas sobre la mesa del comedor, Zelena levantó la cabeza de su desayuno y me sonrió

\- **Buenos dí… **

\- **¿Dónde está Regina? **– interrumpí sin importarme de que fuera una grosería…

Cora se quitó las gafas de ver y sonrió…

\- **Se fue con Elsa… **\- disfrutó con esa frase, lo noté…

Zelena puso los ojos en blanco y la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

\- **Regina tenía que ir a Cincinnati, por negocios, no quería despertarte. **

\- **Elsa la llevó. **

**\- ¡Madre déjalo ya!** – Nunca había visto Zelena irritada – **Dio la casualidad de que Elsa estaba en casa cuando Regina se enteró de que tenía que irse. Se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto para que te dejara el coche para que regresaras a la ciudad cuando quisieras**. – me explicó Lenny.

Se había ido. Ido. Con Elsa. La madre de su hija… o su casi hija….

De pronto, el aire en la casa pareció tenso y espeso. Respirar me parecía una tarea muy difícil. ¿De verdad Regina había tenido una emergencia…? Ella me dijo que nunca me mentiría, pero esta vez no me dijo nada. Simplemente se había desvanecido. Regresar a casa se convirtió de pronto en mi prioridad número uno… me había dejado el coche. Muy considerado por su parte. Y muy estúpido.

\- **Pero, yo no conduzco**. – le dije a Lenny.

\- **Puedes utilizar a cualquiera de nuestro personal** – me sonrió Lenny, entendía mi situación o al menos eso parecía.

\- **No voy a renunciar a ninguno de mis empleados, porque…**.

\- **No te preocupes, Emms, yo te llevare…** \- dijo Zelena interrumpiendo a su madre.

\- **Lenny, el medico te dijo que debías evitar conducir… ¡Yo la llevaré!** \- Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Henry detrás de mí.

\- **Gracias. Dame diez minutos y tendré todo listo. **

Corrí prácticamente hacia el cuarto, para recoger mis pertenencias, estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que no vi a Lenny apoyada en la puerta.

\- **Emms, no tienes por qué irte… quédate hasta mañana. Podemos hacer algo de chicas, hacernos la manicura, la pedicura…. Ariel y yo estamos encantadas de que estés en nuestras vidas.**

Realmente había buena gente en la familia Mills. Adoraba a Zelena. Y Henry, rápidamente se había convertido en una de mis personas favoritas, Ariel y Robin me habían tratado con mucho cariño también. Pero la bondad de todos ellos estaba eclipsada por lo mala que era Cora.

\- **Gracias Lenny, pero no me puedo quedar aquí sin Regina…**

**\- Entendido…** \- suspiró y se acercó a darme un gran abrazo.

**\- ¿Ella dejó algún mensaje?** – pregunté aun abrazándola.

**\- Solo dijo que te llamaría ¿has revisado tus mensajes?** – rápidamente me aparté y miré el teléfono, pero lo tenía apagado, había olvidado coger el cargador.

\- **Está apagado, se me ha olvidado el cargador** – le dije

\- **En el coche tengo uno de esos cargadores portátiles, te servirá durante el viaje** – me dijo **– Emms** – ella dio un paso hacia mí – **sé que ella te ama** – me dijo firmemente – **pero ha pasado por….cosas… que hacen que le sea muy difícil abrirse a los demás…** \- mis ojos se humedecieron. No tenía fuerzas para eso… no en este momento. Simplemente asentí.

Cuando salimos, Zelena se fue a buscar el cargador portátil mientras que Henry sacaba el coche del garaje, percibí a Cora detrás de mí, deseando con todas mis fuerzas de que me equivocara…

\- No deberías estar sorprendida… - no la miré, pero imaginé la sonrisa de satisfacción que tendría en su rostro – te dije que ella no siente nada. Por nadie.

\- Eso es mentira… - dije reuniendo el valor suficiente como para enfrentarla – lo he visto.

\- ¿Por la forma que parece amarte? Es buena en ese juego.

\- **No, por la forma en la que te quiere ti… **\- escupí las palabras como si fueran veneno – **cuando no hay ninguna razón para que lo haga. La has aislado, traicionado y destruido… la has criado sin amor y sin fe en ella… y si ella es capaz de amarte después de todo lo que le has hecho, entonces no tengo dudas de que es capaz de amor… **

El camino de vuelta fue largo, Henry fue muy amable conmigo y no me presionó para que hablara… todo lo contrario, se mantuvo gran parte del trayecto callado, solamente de vez en cuando contaba algún que otro chiste… haciéndome reír de lo malos que eran.

* * *

Una vez en mí pequeño apartamento, dejé mi maleta al lado de la puerta y me tiré en la cama. Las lágrimas por fin pudieron deslizarse por mi rostro. Ni si quiera sabía por qué estaba llorando exactamente… todo lo que sabía era que dolía. Me dolía que se fuera, me dolía porque las líneas de nuestra relación tanto ficticia como real, estaban tan borrosas que ni si quiera podía diferenciar una de la otra… me dolía por lo mala madre que Cora había sido con ella… el mal hermano que había sido David para mi… por mis errores y los suyos… por nuestras obsesiones, por el daño que había hecho a David con mis problemas y las cosas que probablemente Regina hubiera hecho a su familia…

Pero sobre todo me dolía porque estaba sola y enamorada. Y esa era la peor de las cosas.

De pronto alguien entró en mi piso y me levanté rápidamente asustada por el intruso… pero de pronto vi a David, estaba enfadado. Probablemente porque había estado ignorándolo.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, David? ¿Me estás acosando?** – el chiste me hizo sonreír… pero a él para nada.

\- **No me has devuelto ninguna de mis llamadas** – vi como sus puños se cerraban y abrían, sabía que nunca me pegaría… o al menos esperaba que nunca me pegar, pero lo vi lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacerlo…

\- ¿**Oh… has estado llamando?** – La ironía, probablemente no fuera la mejor de las tácticas que podía utilizar en este momento, pero estaba muy cansada… - **mi móvil murió y he estado fuera de la ciudad.**

**\- Sí, supe eso por tu jefa…. **

Maldita sea, había llamado a Ruby…

**\- ¿Estabas con ella no?** – preguntó David, pasándose una mano por el pelo y luego dio un paso hacia mí.

**\- ¿Con quién?** – pero sabía que se refería a Regina…

**\- Maldita sea, Emma, no juegues con eso… Es serio…** \- dio otro paso hacia mí, con los ojos entrecerrados - **¿Estabas con Regina Mills?**

\- **Sí…** \- cruce las manos sobre el pecho – **Y con Henry, Cora, Zelena y Ariel Mills… en su casa de los Hamptons… ¿Cuál es el problema?**

\- **¡Tú eres mi problema…! Siempre eres mi problema… te vi en las páginas de sociedad, ¿estás saliendo con ella? **

Asentí.

**\- No puedes salir con la maldita Regina Mills… ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Sabes qué es…? **

De pronto empalidecí… no tenía ni idea de cómo, pero David sabía sobre los juegos de Regina con las mujeres… y estaba preocupado por mí. Él había estado preocupado por mi… como no se había preocupado por mí en años… y de pronto me di cuenta de cuanto lo echaba de menos.

\- **Ella es gigante… es lo que es, Emma. Si follas con ella, cuando folles con ella no podré sacarte de eso. Los Mills son tan grandes, que te aplastarán como un insecto. **

**\- Espera un momento…** \- tragué saliva, procesando lo que David me acababa de decir **– No estás preocupado por mí… estas preocupado por ¿Regina? **

\- ¿**Por qué debería estar preocupado por ti?** – me señaló con el dedo índice **– No es ella la loca… **

\- **¡Sal de aquí!** – solo puede articular un susurro…

**\- ¿Fuiste invitada siquiera a los Hamptons? **

**\- ¡Sal de aquí!** – dije más fuerte. No había palabras para describir lo mucho que me dolían cada una de sus acusaciones, pero él ya me había declarado culpable sin quiera haber tenido ocasión de defenderme…

**\- Es mi casa no la tuya…** \- me dijo

\- **Entonces, me iré** – fui hasta la puerta y la abrí para que se marchara – **Si no sales ahora mismo de aquí, llamaré a la policía… y si ellos no me creen… haré que te avergüences de otro incidente de tu hermana…. ¡Sal de aquí!**

\- **¡Ya he acabado!** – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta – **Pero te lo advierto, Emma, no vuelvas arrastrándote a mí… estás sola en este desastre… **

Le cerré la puerta en la cara.

David estaba fuera de mi vida. Fuera de mi vida, para siempre.

* * *

Llevaba toda la mañana en el club, la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Regina y sobre todo en David… charlamos animadamente con Ruby mientras le enseñaba varias propuestas en cuanto a la decoración, que a mi jefa por supuesto le encantaron.

\- **¿La quieres no?** – preguntó ella de pronto

\- **Sí** – confesé aunque su pregunta me cogió por sorpresa, ella me conocía, desde hace bastante así que no me sorprendió que supera leer mis pensamientos. – **La amo. No fue mi intensión enamorarme, simplemente pasó. **

\- **Así es como normalmente ocurre** – sonrió Ruby - ¿**Ella siente… lo mismo?** – creo que era una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía mucho, solo que no sabía cómo preguntármelo.

\- **No estoy segura…** \- le dije mientras miraba el periódico en el que salíamos las dos juntas…

**\- Eso es un gran problema. Por si te sirve de algo creo que es **_**estúpida**_**… **\- puse los ojos en blanco

**\- ¿Estúpida?** – pregunté, me sentía extraña por estar tan cerca de la mujer de la que una vez estuve encaprichada.

**\- Sí…** \- bajó la voz - **¿Cómo pude permitir que te me escaparas…? **

\- **Ruby…** \- me tensé….

\- **Eh… no… no digas nada. Solo es que eres genial, Emms. Te mereces a alguien mejor.** – me dijo, eso me hizo sonreír. Ella también era genial. Me acerqué ella y la abracé.

Ella sin embargo se separó bruscamente. Mirando fijamente la puerta.

\- **Hola, Regina** – dijo Ruby – **Esto… voy a dejaros algo de privacidad** – dijo mientras salía de la oficina…

Yo sin embargo estaba absolutamente paralizada, el abrazo había sido inocente, pero sabía que Regina lo malinterpretaría… y además realmente no era tan inocente sobre todo por el hecho de que compartíamos un pasado y porque no le había dicho nada a Regina al respecto…

La expresión de Regina era fría, sus ojos penetraban en los míos. No decía nada y eso me aterrorizaba. Trague con fuerza, llevaba todo el día anhelando verla, pero ahora que estaba ahí… todo estaba mal.

**\- ¿Qué hay entre vosotras?** – su tono era tan controlador…

**\- Nada…** \- dije – Fue un abrazo amistoso, eso es todo…

\- **¿Te la has follado?** – dio un paso hacia mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

**\- ¡No**! – y por primera vez, la mentí… nunca hasta ahora la había mentido… y ahora lo estaba haciendo

**\- ¿Por qué no te creo?** – preguntó ella

\- **Porque tienes algunos problemas serios de desconfianza** – sentí una punzada de culpa, sabiendo que su desconfianza era acertada, que la había engañado **\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? **

\- **Te lo dije** – gruñó – **No comparto. **

Una oleada de euforia atravesó todo mi ser, aún me consideraba suya. Recordé cuando me dijo esas palabras por primera vez, como eso me había excitado. La crudeza, la forma primitiva en la que me había reclamado como suya.

\- **Pero yo si tengo que compartirte con Elsa… y con su hija. **

**\- Maldita sea, Emma. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No hay nada entre nosotras, y Anna es hija de Elsa… no mía. **

Me sentí incomoda por insinuar lo contario. Había acusado a muchas de mis antiguas novias de engañarme muchas veces, pero siempre había sido paranoia, dudaba de que alguien me pudiera amar, alguna vez. Mis acusaciones habían terminado con las relaciones y mi estómago se sacudió ante la posibilidad de que eso pasara con Regina.

Sin embargo ella tenía secretos en los que Elsa estaba involucrada, eso no era parte de mi paranoia… ella creía que esos secretos no eran relevantes para nosotras, pero si quería mi confianza, tenía que darme la suya.

**\- No hay nada entre Ruby y yo. **

**\- ¿Enserio?** – Su tono era de hielo – **Eso no es lo que parecía cuando entré **

\- **¿Al igual que no pareció eso cuando te fuiste con Elsa, mientras yo estaba desnuda en tu cama? **

Regina estalló, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí, hacía ella con fuerza hasta que mi rostro estuvo a centímetros del suyo

\- **Dejarte ayer por la mañana fue la cosa más jodidamente difícil que he hecho en mucho tiempo** – dijo entre dientes

Entonces su boca aplastó la mía, antes de que pudiera diferir lo que había dicho, antes de que pudiera dejar que la dulzura de sus palabras, hicieran mella en mí. Mordisqueó y rasgó la piel tierna de mis labios con sus dientes, con sus besos abrasivos e impacientes…

Mi cuerpo rogaba rendirse ante su pasión exigente, su boca y su lengua me persuadían a doblegarme, pero mi cerebro todavía se aferraba a nuestro desacuerdo y a nuestro paradero.

¡Maldita sea estábamos en el club!

\- **Regina para**… - me separé de sus labios

Pero no se detuvo, siguió besando mi cuello y su mano encontró mi pecho, el cual apretó y acarició rudamente sobre la tela de mi vestido…

\- **¡Para!** – dije intentando apartarla de mí.

\- **No** – murmuró en mi oído – **Tengo que follarte. Ahora. **

\- **¿Por qué? ¿Para marcar tu territorio?** – Me deshice de su agarre, ella se apartó y la mirada en sus ojos me dijo que era exactamente lo que hacía… - **¡No eres mi dueña, Regina! Deja de jugar conmigo como si yo fuera una de tus otras mujeres…. No lo soy… ¿recuerdas? **

**\- ¿Crees que no sé eso? Cada minuto de cada día me recuerdo a mí misma, de que no puedo dominarte… no puedo hacerte eso** – su mandíbula temblaba – **pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo… **

**\- Así que soy como las demás… **

\- **No, no lo eres** – su voz se tensó **– no quiero herirte… quiero estar contigo… **

\- **Ya lo has hecho** – dije con ironía…

\- **¡Joder!** – sus facciones superaron el horrar, como si le hubiera dicho que había matado a su madre, su madre tal vez no, pero sí alguien a quien apreciaba…

Dio un paso hacia atrás, lejos de mí… vi mi dolor hacer eco en su rostro… ella estaba llorando. Era devastador verla de esa manera… era como si la estuviera perdiendo… ella me necesitaba, necesitaba mi consuelo, lo que ella no sabía es que nunca me perdería… que nunca querría que sufriera como lo hacía en este momento. Así que la consolé de la única manera que sabía, de la única manera de ella me dejaría, me abalancé sobe ella… aplastando mis labios contra los suyos. Me tomó varios segundos para que cediera…

\- **Emma…** \- gruñó, su mano encontró mi pecho de nuevo, amasó con fuerza mientras devoraba mi boca. Envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, atrayéndome hacia ella con tanta fuerza que me sentía consumida por todos lados…

**\- Regina** – grité contra sus labios, sin importarme de que estuviéramos en medio de una pele o que la puerta estuviera sin la llave echada… - **También te necesito **

Ella era algo así como la amante perfecta, entendía mi cuerpo y sus exigencias incluso mejor que yo. Al someterme a ella, todo se volvió muy fácil. Pude olvidar por un momento las barreras que había entre nosotras, mientras ella me llevaba por el camino donde las barreras no nos separaban en absoluto.

Estar entre sus brazos era lo más parecido a un hogar que he tenido en la vida. Me hacía sentir segura, protegida, como si todo a nuestro alrededor no importara.

\- **¿Eres feliz?** – pregunté

-** Emma… **

Me dolía que creyera que no podía amar, porque yo sí sabía que podía hacerlo. Que podía amarme.

**\- Tú no puedes darte por vencida ¿verdad?** – preguntó

\- **¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no me iba a enamorar de ti, Regina? Incluso si no quería que pasara… ¿Cómo podría haberlo evitado? ¿Acaso significo algo para ti? **

\- **¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?** – se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada – **Claro que significas algo para mí, Emma…**

**\- ¡No me dejas entrar…!** – estábamos girando en círculos, sin llegar a ninguna parte…

\- ¿**Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Lo que le hice a otras mujeres? ¿Lo que le hice a Elsa…? Soy la razón por la que se quedó embarazada, pasé todo un verano haciendo que se enamorara de mi… cuando en realidad no sentía nada por ella. Por diversión. Porque me aburría. Y cuando cayó en mis redes, la rompí…. La destrocé. Entonces empezó a drogarse, bebiendo… y acostándose con todo el que se encontraba… ni si quiera sabe quién es el padre… **

\- **Así que inventaste una bonita historia de amor con ella…** \- me sequé las lágrimas del rostro

**\- Sí… **

**\- Te sientes responsable… **

**\- Soy la responsable… Anna es una constante en mi vida… esa niña no tiene la culpa de mis errores y aunque no pueda darle el hogar que se merece, me aseguro de que no le falta de nada… **

**\- Pensé que te habías ido para estar con ellas… **

\- **Inevitablemente, ellas son mi familia… pero nunca he sentido por Elsa lo que siento por ti** – acarició mi mejilla – **Nunca he tenido una relación romántica saludable… todas las mujeres que me han amado…** \- su voz se endureció – **no quiero romperte…**

\- **No vas hacerlo… soy más fuerte que eso… **

\- **Entonces seguiremos adelante**… - me atrajo más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos a mi cintura – **¡Emma, estas despedida! Sé mi novia de verdad… **

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí, su cuerpo envuelto alrededor del mio, besándonos y abrazándonos. El tiempo era irrelevante en ese momento que estábamos compartiendo.

**\- ¿De verdad estamos haciendo eso? ¿Avanzar**? – pregunté

**\- Lo estamos… **

**\- Voy a sacudir tu mundo** – le dije al oído.

**\- Estoy deseándolo.**


	20. Capítulo 19

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el primer capitulo del segundo libro de la saga, ya os dije que lo iba a acabar! Soy mala, no despiadada xDDD! Muchas me preguntasteis, por facebook y por twitter, porque no he actualizado estos dias y ha sido porque he estado de vacaciones, en la playita, sin Internet y sin nada, solo yo descansando, tostándome cual cangrejo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, pero estoy de vuelta, con una depresión pos vacacional **ENORME **de verdad, enorme... pero eso me permitirá hacer actualizaciones más a menudo!

bueno no me entretengo más, lo mismo de siempre chicas y chicos, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me emociono mucho leyéndolos, sois sin duda los mejores!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

_Perdida en ti_

Me detuve en la puerta del rascacielos de Park Avenue y me quedé mirando el nombre del edificio "_The Bowery_", Graham ya se había alejado con el coche, probablemente consideró que me encontraba lo suficientemente segura como para dejarme con el portero que sostenía la puerta para que entrara mientras yo permanecía inmóvil y pensativa.

Aquello era real, un gran paso – _un paso gigante_ – con el que me adentraba en la vida de Regina más de lo que nadie había hecho hasta ahora. Estaba emocionada, por supuesto. Amaba a esa mujer. Pero ¿acaso la conocía? ¿Podría de verdad amarla, basándome en lo poco que sabía de ella? La dirección de su casa había sido un auténtico misterio para mí hasta dos minutos antes, cuando Graham me había dejado ahí. ¿Qué habría en el interior de Regina Mills, detrás de la máscara que tan bien sabía llevar?

Sentía como si hubiese visto a la verdadera Regina, como si probablemente fuese yo la única persona del mundo que la había visto de verdad, pero apenas había arañado la superficie. Quedaba mucho por descubrir y saber de la joven magnate de los negocios que había conquistado mi corazón.

Sabía que Regina guardaba secretos. Había abandonado sus juegos psicológicos y su afición de manipular a las mujeres antes de conocerme, pero la posibilidad de que retomara sus antiguos hábitos era muy real, tan real como la posibilidad de que yo regresara a los míos.

Ese era el miedo que más me agobiaba, que yo pudiera retomar mis antiguas obsesiones. De todas las relaciones que había destruido con mis acosos y mis celos infundados, sabía que, si echaba a perder esta, sería la que más me destrozaría. Por suerte, hasta ahora me había sentido bien con Regina. Solo el tiempo diría si _iba_ a durar.

El portero me miraba con una expresión de inquietud en la cara. ¿Tenía que seguir sosteniendo la puerta para aquella loca indecisa o debía soltarla?

Le tranquilicé con una sonrisa.

**\- Solo tardaré un minuto.**

Él me devolvió la sonrisa con un movimiento de cabeza y cerró la puerta. Respiré hondo y miré hacia la planta de arriba, donde seguramente estaría situado el apartamento de Regina. _Ni siquiera sabía cuál sería._

¿Estaría despierta? ¿Me estaba buscando desde la ventana? ¿Podría verme aquí abajo, dudando?

Me dijo que encontraría durmiendo, pero fue esa última posibilidad la que me animó a moverme. No me extrañaría que estuviese esperándome levantada y yo no quería que pensara que tenía dudas. Porque no tenía dudas. No en cuanto a ella. Mis dudas eran sobre mí, sobre si sabría manejar lo nuestro. Y lo cierto era que, si dejaba que mis esperanzas echaran raíces, esperanzas en poder tener por fin una relación de verdad con otra persona sin perderme en los miedos y en los hábitos insanos de mi pasado obsesivo, entonces, incluso esas dudas serían superficiales.

El portero volvió a sonreír cuando me acerqué a él y me abrió la puerta. En el interior había otro hombre sentado en el puesto de seguridad delante de los ascensores.

**\- ¿Señorita Swan?** \- preguntó antes de que yo tuviera ocasión de decirle mi nombre.

No debería haberme sorprendido. Regina dijo que dejaría una llave para mí en recepción y eran las tres y media de la mañana. ¿Quién más podía ser? Asentí.

**\- La señora Mills le ha dejado esta llave. Los dos ascensores de la izquierda la llevarán al ático. Simplemente, inserte la llave en el panel cuando entre.**

**\- Gracias.**

Las puertas se abrieron en el momento en que pulsé el botón de llamada. Dentro del ascensor, mi mano tembló cuando inserté la llave en el panel y agradecí no seguir a la vista del guardia de seguridad. El trayecto hasta el ático fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente. En cuanto aplaqué mi turbación, la emoción fue sustituida por ansia. Quería estar en el espacio de Regina, en sus brazos. Quería estar con ella e incluso el minuto que tardé en llegar a la planta superior supuso demasiado tiempo alejada de ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a un pequeño vestíbulo. Salí y giré en la única dirección posible y me vi en un recibidor. Se trataba de un espacio tranquilo, pero pude oír el tictac de un reloj de pared en algún lugar cercano y había pocas luces encendidas. Supuse que los dormitorios estaban a mi izquierda, porque a la derecha se abría una gran sala de estar con ventanales que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo.

A pesar de mi ansiedad por encontrar a Regina, me giré hacia el interior de la sala de estar atraída por la preciosa vista. Pero antes de llegar a los ventanales, se encendió una lámpara y la vi sentada en un sillón. Sorprendida, me quedé boquiabierta y permanecí así cuando vi que aquella maravilla de mujer estaba vestida solamente con un conjunto de lencería negra. La definición de sus pechos me aceleró el corazón antes de que mi mirada se cruzara con sus ojos bajo la tenue luz.

Pero la emoción no calmó mi sensación de incomodidad, mi ansiedad. Aquel era un territorio nuevo y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Desde luego, Regina sentía lo mismo.

Mi mano se agarraba fuertemente al bolso mientras la otra se aferraba inconscientemente a la tela azul de mi atuendo, un vestido corto y acampanado que estaba en la frontera entre lo profesional y lo sensual.

Por mi mente atravesó el recuerdo de la primera vez que la había visto sentada en la barra del club, de cómo me había dejado sin aliento. Había sabido en ese momento que debía salir corriendo. Pero no lo había hecho. Y ahora no podía sentirme más agradecida.

Ahora me dejaba sin aliento, igual que lo había hecho entonces. Con una sonrisa tímida, me atreví a romper el silencio:

**\- Estás despierta.**

**\- Creía que sería mejor esperarte cuando llegaras para que no te sintieras desorientada.**

**\- Pero deberías estar durmiendo.**

Como era presidenta de Industrias Mills, sus horarios diferían de los míos. Yo llegaba a casa en mitad de la noche, cuando su hora habitual de despertarse era a las seis de la mañana… ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo allí? ¿Cómo podían llegar a ser compatibles unas vidas tan distintas como las nuestras?

No, no pensaba eso. Era una excusa para negarme a ser feliz. Y tanto Regina como yo nos merecíamos algo de felicidad, por una vez en la vida. El objeto de mi deseo se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y me levantó la mano que sostenía el bolso.

**\- Ya he dormido. Ahora estoy despierta.**

Aquella simple caricia calmó mi agitación, dejándola en un ligero zumbido que era fácil de ignorar bajo los latidos sordos de mi corazón. Eso era lo que Regina provocaba en mí. Me abrumaba y me dejaba atónita de una forma hermosa y deliciosa. Me cogió el bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesita.

Sin su contacto, mis nervios regresaron y de mis labios se escaparon estúpidas palabras triviales:

\- **Nunca había estado en un ático antes. Excepto en el loft. ** – El apartamento que había sobre su despacho, el lugar donde me había follado hasta dejarme inconsciente. Por fortuna, la oscuridad de la habitación ocultó mi rubor— **Esto es precioso, Regina**.

**\- Apenas has visto nada. **

\- **Pero lo que veo…** \- mis ojos recorrieron la enorme sala de estar y me fijé en los detalles ornamentales de la arquitectura y la simplicidad de la decoración **\- es increíble.**

**\- Me alegro de que te guste.**

\- **Es muy diferente a lo que me esperaba. No es como el loft. Pensaba que se parecería**.- Este lugar era blanco y luminoso. Lo supe incluso bajo el tenue resplandor de la lámpara y la luna.

\- **Emma.**

Mi nombre en su boca hizo que sintiera escalofríos en la superficie de mi piel. ¿Cómo podía seguir provocándome eso? ¿Excitarme con una sola palabra? ¿Cautivarme con tanta facilidad?

\- **Los muebles también son muy distintos**. - Los nervios me hacían hablar, evitando la conexión que tendríamos en el momento en que yo me rindiera. Me acerqué al sofá blanco y pasé la mano por la cara tapicería. –** Pero Elsa decoró también esto ¿verdad? **

**\- Sí – **su voz sonó tensa.

**\- Estas vistas…**

**\- Emma.**

Me acerqué al ventanal y bajé la mirada hacia el mundo que estaba mucho más abajo.

**\- Son preciosas.**

Regina se acercó a mí por detrás e irradió su calor sobre mi espalda, pese a que aún no me había tocado.

**\- Emma, mírame.**

Me di la vuelta despacio. Ella me levantó el mentón, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

**\- Estás nerviosa. No hay ninguna razón. Quiero que estés aquí.**

Sus palabras fueron el consuelo que necesitaba y calmó toda mi preocupación como una manta que apagaba un fuego.

\- **¿Estás segura?** \- Me había calmado, pero quería tranquilizarme más. **\- Nunca habías traído aquí a ninguna mujer, ¿verdad? ¿No se te hace un poco raro?**

Acarició mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar y mi piel se despertó bajo su caricia.

\- **Es diferente porque nunca he traído aquí a ninguna mujer, pero no es raro. Y estoy absolutamente segura de que quiero que estés aquí.**

Me emocionó que confirmara que yo era la primera mujer a la que había dejado entrar, la primera mujer a la que haría el amor en esa casa.

**\- Yo también. Es decir, estoy segura de que quiero estar aquí.**

Su mirada me abrasó por dentro. Podría perderme en ella para siempre y eso me asustaba un poco. Busqué un modo de controlarme un poco más y miré hacia la habitación que había junto a la sala de estar.

**\- ¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Es el comedor?**

**\- Te lo enseñaré todo por la mañana**. - Acercó su otra mano para ponerla sobre mi cara y volvió a atrapar mi mirada con sus ojos.

**\- Por la mañana** \- repetí. Y allí estaba, perdida ante ella. - **Pero ahora no.**

**\- No, ahora no. Ahora quiero darte la bienvenida a mi casa.** \- Su boca se estrelló contra la mía y me elevó hasta una altura tan vertiginosa que hizo que las vistas que había detrás de mí quedaran en nada. Sus labios chuparon los míos antes de que deslizara su lengua dentro de mi boca con deliciosas embestidas que me hicieron perder el equilibrio, obligándome a lanzar los brazos alrededor de su cuello para aferrarme a ella como si me fuera la vida en ello. Bajó la mano desde mi cara para rodear mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella para que pudiera sentir su piel sobre el fino tejido de mi vestido. Levantó la otra mano detrás de mi cabeza para enredarla en mi pelo. Yo apreté mis pechos contra los suyos, pues necesitaba sentirla con cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Sonó un gemido en la parte posterior de la garganta de Regina, vibrando por debajo de nuestro beso y encendiendo el deseo en mi vientre. Me moví nerviosa para tratar de acercarme más, ansiosa por rodearla con mi pierna.

\- **Sí que hay una habitación que quiero enseñarte esta noche** – dijo mientras sus labios seguían envolviendo los míos.

\- **Espero que sea el dormitorio.**

\- **Eso es**. – En una serie confusa de movimientos, me llevó de nuevo al recibidor por donde había entrado. Me arrastró como solía, un reflejo exacto del efecto que generalmente provocaba en mí: con ella, yo era una rama en un río turbulento que bajaba a toda velocidad hacia el mar. Y Regina era la corriente que me arrastraba hacia donde quisiera llevarme. Yo estaba a su merced. Me había prometido que conmigo no practicaría sus juegos de manipulación, que nunca trataría de controlarme. Pero era una promesa que no podía mantener. Me arrastraba con ella quisiera o no. Y a mí aquello me precia perfectamente bien.

Me llevó por el recibidor sin dejar de besarme hasta que llegamos al final del pasillo, donde entró a lo que debía de ser el dormitorio principal. Yo seguía manteniendo toda mi atención fija en ella y solo me fijé en que me dejaba sobre una cama enorme con las sábanas grises apartadas a un lado, al lado izquierdo. Su lado. La intimidad de estar en el lugar donde Regina dormía, donde había dormido esa misma noche, hizo que se disparara la necesidad en mí ya ansioso cuerpo. Quería que estuviera sobre mí y dentro de mí, no de pie mirándome con los ojos entornados.

Pero se lo iba a tomar con calma y no servía de nada tratar de cambiar su ritmo. No había motivo para ello. Pese a ser una amante dominante, siempre centraba su atención en mis necesidades, siempre se ocupaba de mí de la forma que sabía que era la mejor. ¡Y vaya si sabía lo que era mejor para mí! Sabía cómo hacer que mi cuerpo quedara como plastilina, saciado, igual que sabía cómo excitarme y amarme, aun cuando yo no hiciera nada.

Bajó la mano por toda mi pierna hasta el tobillo, me quitó la sandalia de tiras con una dulzura que hizo que me retorciera. Repitió lo mismo con la otra y, a continuación, se arrodilló por encima de mí para darme un breve beso. Yo levanté las manos para atraerla hacia mí y que me diera más, pero se resistió.

**\- La última vez lo hicimos muy rápido. En esta ocasión necesito saborearte.**

Dejando un rastro de húmedos besos, Regina fue bajando por mi cuerpo hasta el borde de mi vestido. Con un malicioso brillo en los ojos, tiró de la tela hacia arriba por encima de mi cintura y dio un beso en el centro de mi deseo. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios mientras ella se reía entre dientes. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la goma de mis bragas; me las quitó y las lanzó a un lado. Puso mi pierna sobre su hombro y su boca volvió a mí, lamiendo y chupando con avidez el manojo de nervios que encontró entre mis piernas.

Yo deliraba ya de placer cuando deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí, sondeando y retorciéndolos hasta que me provocó un orgasmo con facilidad. Me estremecí y temblé mientras Regina subía para reclamar mi boca besándome con una profunda ansia.

Los suaves sonidos que emitía mientras me devoraba, mi sabor en su lengua, sus manos por mi cuerpo, solo pasó medio minuto antes de que mi vientre volviera a tensarse, listo para otra subida por la colina del éxtasis. Deseando tocarla, mi mano encontró su sexo y la acaricié por encima de su ropa interior.

Su boca se separó de la mía con un gemido de placer. La empujé para que se pusiera de lado mientras seguía acariciándola.

**\- Yo que pensaba que dormías desnuda…**

Ella rio.

Deslicé una mano por debajo de sus braguitas de encaje y sentí la suavidad de su sexo, el calor que desprendía su piel y lo mojada que estaba. Era mi turno de bajar su ropa interior, mientras mis ojos permanecían fijos en su brillante sexo. En cuanto se las quité, me atrajo hacia ella.

\- **Me gusta cuando no llevas nada**. - Sus dedos estaban tirando ya de mi vestido por encima de mi vientre. - **Ahora no hay motivo para que lleves nada.**

**\- No pienso protestar.**

Me incorporé para sacarme la ropa por la cabeza. Ella lanzó mi vestido a un lado y sus manos me rodearon para desabrocharme el sujetador y dejar libres mis pechos. Después se tumbó encima de mí, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó un arnés y se lo colocó, el pene de juguete era más grande de los que habíamos usado hasta ahora, mi miró a los ojos cuando vio mi expresión, pero yo simplemente sonreí, necesitaba conectar con ella de esa forma que siempre conectábamos… se colocó sobre mi abertura solamente un segundo antes de que se clavara dentro de mí, penetrándome, abriéndome, llenándome como solo ella sabía.

Había querido saborearme, pero o había cambiado de idea o no podía contenerse y desató su pasión con rápidas embestidas. Cada vez que se metía me golpeaba en un punto sensible que me volvía loca y fue acercándome a otro orgasmo que empezaba en lo más profundo de mí, me tensaba las piernas y bajaba hasta que encogía los dedos de los pies mientras me recorría todo el cuerpo. Llegué al orgasmo con un gruñido brutal, mientras ella se dejaba caer encima de mí, con el juguetito aún en mi interior, me rodeó con sus brazos para besarme la cara, un gesto tierno e inusual en ella. Me deleité con aquella ternura.

\- **¿Te he dicho que me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo?** \- preguntó e inmediatamente continuar con sus besos.

Oír aquello lo significaba todo para mí. Interpreté sus palabras como la versión de Regina de un «_te quiero_». No había conseguido que me lo dijera directamente. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado nuevo para ella y yo tampoco esperaba que lo expresara.

Pasé una mano por su pelo mientras su boca bajaba hasta mi cuello.

**\- Yo también. **

Se movió encima de mí y siguió chupando mi cuerpo en dirección a mis pechos. Estaba claro que ya íbamos de camino al segundo asalto.

\- **Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, preciosa**. - Tiró de mi pezón entre sus dientes y, después, alivió el escozor con un revoloteo de la lengua. Yo tomé aire profundamente, disfrutando de aquella mezcla de placer y dolor mientras ella dedicaba la misma atención a mi otro pecho. El nombre cariñoso con el que me llamaba, «_preciosa_», continuó flotando en mi mente mientras su boca me lamía la piel.

**\- ¿Por qué me llamas así?**

\- **Porque lo eres **\- respondió sin levantar la vista de mi escote.

\- **Empezaste a llamarme «preciosa» antes de que pudieras saberlo.**

\- **No es verdad**. - Apoyó el codo en la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con la mano. **\- Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Estabas en el escenario de Stern** \- dijo acariciando con la mano la caída en curva de mi cadera hacia mi cintura- . **Al empezar tu presentación te vi nerviosa. Pero cuando cogiste el ritmo a tu discurso, estuviste magnífica. Aunque no tenías ni idea. Era obvio que en ningún momento se te pasó por la mente que aquella sala estaba llena de gente que te habría contratado si llegas a hablar con alguno de ellos. Por suerte, no lo hiciste. Porque les vi observándote y lo supe. Supe que se habían dado cuenta de lo inteligente que eres. Habían visto que tenías madera para los negocios. Pero ninguno de ellos supo reconocer a la joya única que estaba ante ellos. Preciosa.**

Las lágrimas asomaron por las comisuras de mis ojos. Nunca me había visto nadie de esa forma, ni siquiera me habían mirado. Ni mis padres antes de morir, ni mi hermano David, ni ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido ni con las que me había obsesionado. Nadie.

\- **Te quiero, Regina.**

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensar en no decirlas, antes de que pudiera preocuparme el poder asustarla, como la primera vez que había expresado en voz alta lo que sentía por ella. No habría podido mantener esas palabras dentro de mí aunque hubiese querido. Ahora siempre estaban en la superficie, a punto de salir de mi boca en cualquier momento, si íbamos a intentar que nuestra relación funcionara, las dos teníamos que sentirnos cómodas con aquello.

Mis ojos no dejaron de mirarla mientras asimilaba lo que le había dicho.

Entonces, de repente, cubrió su cuerpo con el mío. Me pasó una mano por debajo del cuello y dio vueltas con su nariz sobre la mía.

\- **Puedes decírmelo tantas veces como quieras **\- susurró refiriéndose a mis anteriores palabras.

**\- Pienso hacerlo.**

Pero pronuncié estas palabras entre balbuceos, perdida dentro de su boca mientras sus labios asaltaban los míos y expresábamos nuestros sentimientos con nuestras lenguas, nuestras manos, nuestros cuerpos y un montón de maneras más que no es necesario nombrar.


	21. Capítulo 20

De verdad no hace falta que me lo digáis, yo ya sé que soy lo peor del mundo, pero me fui a la playa, de nuevo, sí, sí... estoy super bronceada, es la única manera que el color blanco me quede bien, estoy super contenta por eso. Bueno fuera locura, me quedan 20 días de vacaciones y vuelvo a la uni, este verano ha pasado demasiado deprisa, de verdad que depresión, así que en nada vuelvo a la rutina y tendré el tiempo muy organizando y las actualizaciones serán mucho más constantes, es que en verano es lo peor, tenéis que entenderlo y estoy segura de que lo entendéis.

muchas gracias como siempre por todos los comentarios, sois ABSOLUTAMENTE INCREÍBLES, me alegro mucho que la historia os guste, así que sin mas dilación os dejo con el capitulo. Buscaros el revestimiento de bragas ehhhh que este capitulo es muy caliente!

* * *

Capítulo 20

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté al sentir movimiento en la habitación. Abrí los ojos y vi a Regina arreglándose, esa mujer sí sabía cómo lucir un vestido. Y se le daba igual de bien que estar desnuda. La miré a los ojos a través del espejo y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- **Buenos días.**

\- **Buenos días** – dije – **estaba disfrutando de las vistas. **

**\- Yo también. **

Me sonrojé y tiré de las sabanas para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo. La habitación se hallaba increíblemente iluminada a pesar de que debía ser muy temprano.

**\- ¿Qué hora es? **

Miré a mí alrededor buscando algún reloj, pero no encontré ninguno.

**\- Casi las once. **

Se terminó de colocar el vestido negro, perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo y abrió uno de los cajones de su joyero para sacar una pulsera de plata. ¿_Las once_? Normalmente, Regina llegaba al trabajo antes de las ocho.

\- **¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías haber ganado ya medio millón de dólares? **

\- **Quinientos mil millones** – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado – **No me necesitan para ello. Para eso son mis empleados. Además he cancelado mi agenda para la mañana. **

**\- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? **

**\- Anoche, antes de que llegaras. **

**\- Bien pensado. **

Era una mujer organizada. Lo planeaba todo y prestaba mucha atención a los detalles. Y, como habíamos hecho dos veces el amor, no nos dormimos hasta casi las seis de la mañana. Cancelar sus obligaciones matutinas había estado muy bien pensado. Bostecé estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y la sábana cayó por debajo de mis pechos al hacerlo. Ella me miró y sus ojos se enturbiaron mientras contemplaba mi cuerpo detenidamente.

\- **Joder, Emma. Vas a conseguir que quiera cancelar mi agenda de la tarde también… y no puedo hacerlo. **

Sonreí.

\- **Lo siento** – pero no lo sentía. Regina podía lograr que me pusiera cachonda desde la otra punta de una habitación llena de gente, era agradable que yo tuviera un poder parecido sobre ella. – **Eh… tengo que levantarme ¿va a suponerte también eso una… distracción? **

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y, a continuación, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el vestidor, volviendo después con una bata de color crema.

**\- Toma. **

Cogí la bata de sus manos pero no me molesté en ponérmela hasta que estuve de pie.

**\- Eres una mujer muy, muy mala** \- dijo mientras veía cómo me colocaba la prenda.

**\- Y eso te encanta.**

Puso los ojos y blanco y señaló con la cabeza una puerta cerrada.

\- **El baño está ahí. Debe de haber cepillos de dientes nuevos en uno de los cajones, mira por todas partes hasta que encuentres lo que necesites, las cremas, perfumes y maquillaje están en el cajón de la izquierda**.

**\- Gracias. **

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla antes de dirigirme al baño. Encontré rápidamente el cepillo de dientes, me di una ducha rápida y cuando salí encontré en la cama un conjunto de ropa interior nueva, con el precio puesto, un precio exagerado para unas bragas y un sujetador.

\- **El desayuno está listo** – dijo Regina mientras volvía al dormitorio y me sonreía - **¿vienes?**

Cuando entramos en la cocina, me encontré con todo un festín para desayunar, había café, zumo, bollería de todo tipo, fruta y tostadas…

\- **¿Cuántas personas vamos a desayunar? **– pregunté divertida

**\- Pensé que tendrías hambre** – me sonrió y se fue a ponerse un café.

\- **Tengo hambre… pero no esa clase de hambre **– le di la vuelta para que su espalda quedara hacia la mesa, coloqué las manos en sus pechos y los estrujé…. – **Quiero** – empecé a depositar besos en su mandíbula – **quiero… comerte a ti **– la empujé de forma que su culo quedó al borde de la mesa y ella apartó todo lo que había ahí con la mano, subí su vestido hasta la cintura y bajé sus ropa interior con una rapidez extraordinaria, sus ojos se oscurecieron, mientras que yo la acariciaba desde su vientre hasta sus pechos, abrí la cremallera del vestido que se encontraba en su espalda y le desabroché el sujetador dejando sus perfectos pechos a la vista… después fui bajando mis manos hasta el centro de su deseo. - **Podría estar todo el día mirándote el coño.** \- Mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues y se movieron en círculos… - **¿No tienes que ir a ningún sitio?** – pregunté mientras soplaba lentamente en su clítoris… ella soltó un gemido que sonaba necesitado y desesperado…

\- **Sí…** \- logró decir mientras yo daba el primer lametazo – **tengo una reunión**…. – mordí suavemente su clítoris. – ¡**Oh, Dios**! – arqueó la espalda y buscó un mejor equilibrio en la mesa…

\- **Pues entonces debo darme un poco de prisa, no quiero que te vayas sin haberte echado un buen polvo matutino…** \- succioné de nuevo su clítoris y metí dos dedos dentro de ella. Regina se movió debajo de mi boca y de mis dedos, buscando aliviarse, pero yo tenía mejores planes para ella, quería ir a mi ritmo, quería que sintiera todo el placer que podía darle, y quería convencerla de que **solo yo** se lo podía proporcionar. Sequé mis dedos de ella, y separé con lentitud los pliegues de su sexo, era tan jodidamente excitante verla así, con los pechos al aire, la boca entrecerrada jadeando, los ojos cerrados, y las caderas moviéndolas en busca de alivio. Era una maldita diosa. **Y esa diosa era mía**.

Lamí su clítoris y ella se sacudió con violencia. Era tan jodidamente deliciosa y sus gemidos me estaban llevando al borde de la locura. Regina me agarró la cabeza y con ello me obligó a meter mi lengua tan dentro de ella como me era posible…

\- **¡Joder!** – Gritó mientras yo sacaba y metía mi lengua en su precioso coño…- **Más...** – pedía entre gritos, su cuerpo entero temblaba, seguí succionando su clítoris con más fuerza, metiendo tres dedos en su sexo, estaban tan jodidamente húmeda, solo para mí.

\- **Córrete para mi nena **– le pedí cuando sentí que estaba a punto de explotar seguí moviendo mis dedos con tanta fuerza que tuve miedo por un segundo de hacerle daño, pero ella gritó y su cuerpo se tensó mientras que era gran ola de placer estallaba, corriéndose con tanta fuerza que empapó toda mi mano, saqué mis dedos de su interior ella seguía temblando, me acerqué a su coño y la limpié entera con mi lengua.

\- **¿Qué tal ha sido?** – sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírselo a ella.

\- **No me importaría que me echasen un polvo matutino todos los días** – dijo mientras lograba ponerse en pie, aún temblado por el orgasmo.

Fingí no hacer un millón de interpretaciones a lo que me acababa de decir, ella levantó las cejas e hijo un gesto hacia mí. Por un momento pensé que sabía lo que estaba pensando, que erar con ella todas las mañanas implicaba vivir ahí, con ella, pero era demasiado pronto, aunque a mí nunca me parecía demasiado pronto porquera era una loca obsesiva que quería aferrarse a ella, y que yo era completamente incapaz de manejar una proposición como era con mis antecedentes.

\- **Voy a lavarme un poco, me has dejado… **

\- **Jodidamente sucia….** – me acerqué a ella y junté mis labios con los suyos – voy a vestirme y antes de que te vayas me habré ido – le dije.

\- **No. Quiero que te quedes, había pensado en que te podía quedar** – su móvil sonó – **mierda mi chofer ha llegado, voy a arreglarme.** – me dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente algo en su IPhone – no he podido enseñarte el ático.

\- **Vaya** – yo seguía aturdida por sus anteriores palabras

\- **Tendrás que verlo tú sola.**

\- **¿Me estás dando permiso para fisgonear? Porque suena a eso y sabes que…. Soy una fisgona. **

Chasqueó la lengua y me sonrió.

\- **No tengo nada que ocultar. Fisgonea. Haz uso del gimnasio. Échate una siesta, hay comida en la nevera. Haz lo que te apetezca y coge lo que quieras. ¿Entras a trabajar a las ocho?** – Preguntó mientras se dirigía al baño del dormitorio y yo la seguí se quitó rápidamente el vestido y metió su lencería en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

\- **Sí**.

Había dejado de sorprenderme el modo omnisciente con el que Regina conocía mis horarios. Ese era el tipo de cosas que normalmente haría, memorizar los horarios de una mujer, averiguar todos los detalles de su vida. Me resultaba agradable estar al otro lado por una vez.

\- **Bien. Volveré a casa a las seis** – "_a casa_" lo dijo como si se refería a nuestra casa, no a la suya. Otra punzada de ansiedad se clavó en mi pecho – **cenaremos juntas antes de que te vayas. **

\- **No esperarás a que yo cociné….**

\- No seas tonta, llamaré a la cociera – dijo mientras encendía el agua de la ducha y empezaba a enjabonar su cuerpo, tragué con dificultad, por todo lo que estaba parando. Uno ella quería que me quedará todo el día en su casa, que cenáramos juntas y encima dos estaba desnuda, en la ducha, delante de mí.

Terminó rápidamente su ducha y cogió su toalla envolviéndose en ella.

\- **Ah, y los libros para la biblioteca deberían llegar hoy. Hay un interfono ahí**. - Señaló hacia la pared, al lado del interruptor de la luz—. **Y otro en el pasillo junto a los ascensores y un tercero en el dormitorio. Cuando llame el de seguridad, puedes aceptar la entrega y el guardia los dejará subir.**

**\- De acuerdo. Espera… ¿Libros? **

**\- Sí. He comprado unos cuantos libros porque dijiste que era tu parte preferida de la biblioteca.**

**\- Vale.**

Ella se volvió a vestir, esta vez su vestido era morado. Mira que le sientan bien todos los colores, la envidié por un momento. Luego la acompañé al recibidor. Sacó su bolso de diseño del armario y me besó una vez más en la frente antes de entrar en el ascensor. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que las puertas se cerraron. En cuanto se fue, me apoyé en la pared del recibidor. Dios mío, ¿de verdad estaba pasando todo aquello? ¿De verdad me estaba instalando en el ático de mi novia multimillonaria? Me sentía como Cenicienta. O mejor dicho como Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_. ¿De verdad quería Regina que estuviese presente en su vida de aquella forma o ella también se había vuelto completamente loca?

Cerré los ojos y repasé en mi mente lo que había pasado esa mañana, despertarme en la cama de Regina, el potente orgasmo que le proporcioné antes de irse a trabajar, pero sobre todo sus palabras…

¿De verdad era posible que Regina hubiera cambiado tanto, de un día para otro? ¿O yo no era más que un juego para ella? Puede que ni siquiera fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y estuviese manipulando mis sentimientos por la fuerza de la costumbre.

O puede que, como yo, no supiera cómo comportarse con esta relación y simplemente estuviera actuando del modo que creía que debía hacerlo, aunque ello significase avanzar demasiado deprisa.

Posiblemente todo fuera verdad. Al fin y al cabo, yo sentía todas aquellas cosas por ella. Quería estar con Regina todos los días, a todas horas. Estaba preparada para ese nivel de compromiso, aunque dos días antes no habría dicho lo mismo.

Pero yo me involucraba, me enganchaba demasiado rápido. Así era como actuaba yo.

Puede que también fuera su forma de actuar. Me recompuse y respiré hondo, hablado en serio cuando dije que era una fisgona y normalmente me habría lanzado a curiosear enseguida. Pero en aquel momento no sentía esa necesidad.

En la habitación principal, me metí en el armario de donde Regina había sacado mi bata. Era un vestidor y estaba vacío en su mayor parte, excepto por un perchero de ropa. Había unos cuantos vestidos que seguramente serían para llevarlos en el club, varios pares de pantalones cortos, vaqueros y ropa para hacer ejercicio y un perchero de camisetas. Un cajón del vestidor estaba parcialmente abierto, así que lo saqué del todo y vi bragas y sujetadores. De mi talla _como_ no. Había también un par de pijamas. Solté un suspiro de felicidad y me dirigí al dormitorio, viendo otra puerta cerrada cuando iba de camino. Miré dentro y descubrí un segundo vestidor, este lleno con la ropa de Regina. Caminé por su interior mientras pasaba las manos por las filas de vestidos, faltas, camisetas…. ¿Era ridículo lo mucho que me gustaba ver su ropa así? Me parecía muy personal, muy íntimo. Como si estando en el centro de su vestidor me encontrara en el centro de su vida.

Me di la vuelta despacio, disfrutando de aquella metáfora. Era una sensación cálida y muy agradable.

Cuando volví al dormitorio escuché voces procedentes de la zona principal del apartamento y el sonido de unos tacones sobre el suelo de mármol del recibidor.

No podía ser la asistenta. No solo porque no tenía que ir ese día, sino porque habría ido sola. Y, desde luego, no llevaría tacones. Puede que Regina hubiera olvidado decirme algo. Como que su madre iba a ir de visita. Dios, ¿no sería ese el mejor modo de arruinarme el día? Me mordí el labio. Tenía el teléfono en el bolso, que seguía estando en la sala de estar, así que no podía llamar ni enviar ningún mensaje a Regina para preguntarle quién podría estar en su casa. Miré hacia el interfono. ¿Debería llamar a los de seguridad? Pero quienquiera que estuviera allí tenía que haber pasado por el puesto de seguridad sin problemas. Quienquiera que fuera _tenía una llave_.

Apoyé el cuerpo contra la pared y me asomé por el marco de la puerta para mirar hacia el pasillo. De espaldas a mí, vi a una mujer con un vestido azul claro que dirigía a unos hombres hacia la biblioteca. Su pelo rubio, recogido en un moño suelto en la nuca, fue lo que la delató.

Era Elsa Werner. La madre de la _hija_ de Regina.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Uno de los transportistas me vio e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándome. El pánico se apoderó de mí mientras Elsa se giraba para ver lo que le estaban señalando. Yo me escondí tras la esquina, pero no antes de que me viera.

**\- ¿Emms? **

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda._" No quería verla, ni que ella me viera. No desde que supe que Regina finge ser la madre de su hija… mi sangre hervía cada vez que lo pensaba.

Ella caminó por el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio.

**\- ¿Emma eres tú? **

**\- ¡Hola!** – dije cuando ella entró en el dormitorio

**\- ¡Vaya!** – su sonrisa resplandecía mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, apreciando la falta de ropa, aún seguía con la bata que Regina me había dado. – **No esperaba que estuvieras aquí. **

Aquello era ridículo. Estaba actuando como si me hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo, pero no era verdad. Tenía todo el derecho a estar allí y, por lo que sabía, no era su caso. Elsa no debería estar ahí.

**\- Yo tampoco te esperaba a ti. Regina no me había dicho que ibas a traer tú los libros. **

Elsa negó con la cabeza

\- **No lo sabía. Compró los libros a través de mi oficina y hoy tenía la agenda libre, así que pensé en asegurarme de que todo estuviera correcto **

**\- Tienes llave. **

Sinceramente, aquello era lo único que me pasaba por la mente en ese momento, pero odié lo patético que sonaba mencionarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Regina había dejado una llave para mí en la mesilla de noche.

\- **Sí. Además está el hecho de que me encargué de la decoración y que muchas veces dejo a Anna abajo y ella suele perder las llaves constantemente…**\- Sus ojos miraron la cama sin hacer, con las sábanas revueltas tras mi noche con Regina. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su sonrisa parecía más amplia Me guiñó un ojo. Me alegré. Así no tendría que sentirme como una imbécil cuando tuviera que explicarle que Regina y yo estábamos juntas ahora. Juntas de verdad. Lo que fuera que los demás hubiesen planeado para Elsa y Regina ya no importaba. Era a mí a la que había elegido. Fin de la discusión. Salvo que aquella discusión solo había tenido lugar en mi cabeza. Probablemente, aún habría que decir en voz alta algunas cosas más.

\- **Oye, deja que termine con los transportistas y mientras te puedes vestirte. Después, si quieres, charlamos un poco. Parece que hay cosas de las que nos tenemos que poner al día.**

Cuando me arreglé y bajé al salón, los transportistas ya se había ido y Elsa estaba colocando las cajas en filas, había decenas. Muchas más de las que imaginaba.

**\- ¡Vaya, parece que se emocionó comprando!**

Elsa levantó la mirada y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

**\- Siempre hace lo mismo… es una compradora compulsiva… lo sabrás si has visto su santuario de zapatos… no sé si ha llegado a ponerse la mitad de los zapatos que hay en ese armario… **

Simplemente sonreí, ¿a qué mujer normal no le gustaban los zapatos?

\- **Además aquí hay un montón de estanterías por rellenar y estas cajas apenas van a cubrir una parte, Regina ha encargado más libros pero estos son los volúmenes que había en el almacén… llegarán más los próximos días. **

La ayudé a terminar de alinear las cajas contra la pared cuando terminé de contarlas eran un total de veintisiete, cuando levanté la vista para mirarla ella me miraba fijamente con los brazo cruzados sobre el pecho y la ceja ligeramente levantada….

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Regina y tú…? **

**\- Sí… es un poco locura… **

Elsa siempre había sido agradable conmigo, ¿pero por qué aquello me resultaba tan incómodo…?

**\- Entonces, ¿es de verdad? Estáis juntas… **

**\- Sí. Ya no hay que fingir… todo ahora es real. **

**\- ¿Desde cuándo?** \- Su pregunta no mostraba incredulidad, sino curiosidad. Incluso emoción…

\- **Desde ayer. Cuando regresó de Cincinnati lo hablamos y**… - de pronto me di cuenta de por qué me sentía incomoda. Aunque ellas dos nunca hubieran estado juntas, para bien o para mal tenían una "hija en común" y aunque no tuviera motivos para estar celosa de ella, ella tenía razones para estar celosa de mi… - **¿es raro que te hable de esto? **

\- **¿Raro? ¿Por qué?** – Su cara se relajó al comprenderlo – **Vaya… te lo ha contado… **

\- **Sí** – no estaba segura de qué le parecía a ella que yo conociera unos detalles tan íntimos de su vida – **perdona si esto te hace sentir incomoda… y a Anna…**

\- **Por Anna no te preocupes, para que no tuviera que sufrir esto, decidí enviarla a un internado en Irlanda el año pasado, está contenta, voy a verla constantemente, y muchas veces Regina la visita también… Anna no sabe toda la verdad, pero en algún momento se lo diré. Todavía es muy pequeña. Me sorprende que Regina te lo haya contado, eso sí. No suele hablar con nadie de eso, pero si vas a formar parte de nuestras vidas, lo comprendo… ¿qué más te ha contado si se puede saber?** – sonrió

\- **Me contó sobre su pasado, sobre el vuestro… como te había utilizado, como te habías derrumbado y que perdiste el control de tu vida por un tiempo y que no sabías quien era el padre, así que se sentía responsable de lo que había pasado y por eso dijisteis a todos que estabais juntas y que llevabais queriendo un bebé mucho tiempo…**

**\- Sí… Bueno eso lo engloba todo, que tonta Regina… no debería haberse sentido responsable por nada, yo era una mujer adulta, podría haber asumido mis responsabilidades. Ya no se sienta así, ¿verdad? **

\- **Creo que aún lo piensa. **

No lo creía, lo sabía. Era la razón principal por la que se mantenía tan alejada, por lo que me había costado tanto dejarme entrar.

\- **Tiene que superarlo, ha pasado una década… Ella es mi mejor amiga, la he querido desde que la conocí, que fue incluso antes de que aprendiera a hablar. Pero no estoy enamorada de ella. Me alegro por vosotras dos, de verdad. La verdad es que estaba empezando a creer que Cora tenía razón, que Regina no podía amar a nadie, pero me alegra tanto ver que no es así. **

De pronto me paralicé, yo quería sentirme igual de feliz que ella, pero siempre estaba la duda de….

\- **¿Dudas? **– me preguntó

**\- Es solo que me preocupa que esto sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad…**

\- **Estas preocupada por si ella está jugando contigo también**… - mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y asentí – **eso es algo que a mí también me preocupa** – no era el consuelo que estaba buscando precisamente – **no estoy diciendo que debes preocuparte** – añadió – **simplemente, se me ha pasado por la cabeza, sobre todo conociendo su pasado y teniendo en cuenta que la unión o relación que tiene contigo es completamente diferente a todo lo que haya tenido antes…**

\- **¿Tu qué opinas?** – Pregunté – **eres su amiga, la conoces…**

\- **Déjame que te cuente una cosa sobre Regina y su forma de jugar con las mujeres. Ella no miente nunca. Nunca. Eso es lo más brillante de sus técnicas de manipulación. Nunca dice nada que puedas echarle en cara después. Son todo verdades contadas de forma que te hacen interpretar más cosas de las que está diciendo. Te hace creer que te está ofreciendo más de lo que de verdad te ofrece sin decirlo nunca con palabras…. Así que ahora dime ¿qué es lo que ella te ha dicho? **

\- **Que quiere estar conmigo, que se compromete a hacer que la relación funcione**… - o algo parecido….

\- **Si te lo ha dicho así, yo creería en ella**… - me aseguró Elsa – **Además nunca antes había traído a ninguna mujer a su ático. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso Cora, lo sabe. Nunca ha querido que nadie la encontrara después de… ya sabes, de romperles el corazón. ¿Te ha dicho lo que siente por ti? **

\- **Sí…** \- bueno… - **No. Es decir, ha dicho algunas cosas pero no ha dicho realmente que me quiera.**

Elsa sonrió.

\- **No creo que le haya dicho nunca a nadie que le quiere. Ni siquiera a su madre. Así que puede tardar un poco, si es que alguna vez lo hace, no intérpretes esa omisión como una señal de nada** – enderezó la espalda – **Creo que esto es estupendo, que esto es real**… - juntó las palmas de las manos – **¡Bien! ¡Regina Mills tiene novia! ¡Que emocionante! ¿Qué tal con Cora a todo esto? **

**\- No lo sé… la última vez que no nos vimos, no acabó muy bien… **

\- ¿**Y quién necesita a Cora Mills en su vida**? – Elsa se echó a reír.

\- **Ella te adora. **

\- **Bueno, yo me guio por la filosofía de que es mejor tener a tus amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca… además ella me adora porque adora a mi madre, y cree que si estoy con Regina tendrá acceso absoluto a su vida, como si yo fuera a compartir mis asuntos personales con ella…** \- miró su reloj - ¡**Oh, mierda! Tengo que irme corriendo, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Ha sido estupendo hablar contigo** – se puso de pie – **debemos repetirlo…**

\- **Sí, eso me gustaría, es agradable poder hablar con alguien de Regina** – le sonreí

\- **Toma** – sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y me la dio – **mi teléfono está ahí… llámame y quedamos a tomar un café ¿te parece bien mañana? **

\- **Claro **\- Cogí la tarjeta y miré lo que ponía: «_Elsa Werner. Diseñadora de interiores para empresas y particulares_».

\- **Entonces llámame por la mañana** – hizo una pausa – **y si no te contesto vuelve a llamar, tengo la mala costumbre de dejarme el teléfono en cualquier sitio** – puso los ojos en blanco – **un día de estos perderé la cabeza, así que insiste, porque de verdad soy un desastre… **

\- **Muy bien** – le sonreí.

Me quedé en la biblioteca pensando en la visita de Elsa un buen rato después de que se marchara y de grabar su número en mi teléfono. Estaba deseando tomarme ese café con ella y lo cierto era que aquello me ponía nerviosa. Por mucho que supiese que ella podía ser una fuente de información privilegiada sobre Regina, también estaba segura de que ésta no se alegraría demasiado por ello. Tendría que ver cómo se lo decía.

De todos modos, ¿de verdad podría tener algo de malo tomar un café?

Decidí posponer mi decisión hasta el día siguiente.

Eché de nuevo un vistazo a las cajas y me dispuse a abrir algunas y empezar a vaciarlas para llenar las estanterías. Regina me había dicho que me sintiera como en casa y eso evitaría ponerme a fisgonear. Aunque me había dado permiso, no era la más sana de las conductas.

Encontré un abrecartas en uno de los cajones y, arrodillada junto a una de las cajas, lo usé para rasgar la cinta de embalar. Molière apareció en primer lugar junto con un ejemplar de Shakespeare. Debajo encontré varios clásicos más, desde Dante hasta Dickens. Me senté sobre mis talones y miré hacia las estanterías, imaginando un plan para organizar la biblioteca.

_«Mi biblioteca»._

Regina no había dicho que fuese mía, pero no pude evitar pensar que lo era. Me encantaban los libros. No solo las historias que contenían, sino la sensación de tenerlos en mis manos, la suavidad de las páginas, las palabras concentradas en un mismo sitio. A ella no la atraían los libros tradicionales. Obviamente. Sus estanterías desnudas eran una prueba de ello. Lo leía todo en su libro electrónico. Aquellos eran mis libros. Y yo los había adoptado y estaba segura de que ella no objetaría nada. Solo los había comprado para engañar a su madre, aunque yo dudaba de que Cora visitara el ático muy a menudo.

Además, entre las muchas mentiras que le había contado a su madre, Regina había dicho que yo me iba a mudar a vivir ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que eso se convirtiese en realidad? No, no podía pensar en eso. Tal y como me había dicho antes a mí misma, era demasiado pronto y no estábamos preparadas.

Pero ¿tenía algo de malo fantasear con ello unos minutos? Imaginar que vivía con ella en aquel ático. Y más cosas. Que dirigía el club con Regina a mi lado. Aparecieron destellos de anillos de compromiso y cortejos nupciales en mi ensoñación. ¿De verdad era tan malo desear algo así? Sí. Sí que lo era. Tenía que dejarlo ya, porque las fantasías podían conducir a la fijación. Necesitaba una obsesión sustitutiva. Otra cosa con la que mantener la mente ocupada.

Traté de volver a concentrarme en los libros, pero, de nuevo, mi mente viajó al futuro: _bodas, el club y fiestas…_


	23. Capítulo 22

Y volvemos a la rutina de siempre, esta semana he empezado la universidad, y este año parece que lo he cogido con ganas… ya os iré contando a medida que vayan pasando las semanas… porque las mates son peores que Cora Mills! No me voy a dilatar más y como prometí hoy por Facebook, aquí está el nuevo capítulo… a ver que os parece.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por cada uno de los reviews que me dejáis y yo igual que vosotras, no me fio ni un pelo de Elsa… que va de mosquita muerta, pero ejem ejem… ya veremos que hará más adelante…

Y aprovecho de paso para hacer un poco de publicidad… xD ¿os acordáis de mi fic anterior Recuérdame? He hecho otro video basado en esta historia, así que TODOS a youtube buscarme por **vesita** {es el mismo nick} _**Regina&amp;Emma|Remember me**_

_**{link de youtube}/watch?v=7L9qfOnLiBo**_

_Espero que os guste._

Capítulo 22

Mi imaginación voló dándome una de las mejores ideas que había tenido hasta ahora para relanzar y mejorar el club, despedidas de soltera… no podía fallar, así que cuando fui a "_venderle_" mi idea a Ruby, ésta aceptó encantada.

Cuando volví al piso de Regina, ella ya estaba en casa, se había cambiado de ropa, el vestido que llevaba esta mañana era sustituido, por una camiseta muy holgada con un hombro descubierto y unos shorts tan cortos que estaba casi segura de que no llevaba ropa interior... se acercó a mi cuando salí del ascensor y me saludó con un beso exuberante que hizo que m volviera loca.

\- **Vaya… hola a ti también **– le dije

\- **Llegas tarde** – contestó con sus labios sobre los mío.

\- **¿Y? **

\- **Estaba preocupada… **

Su boca recorrió mi mejilla y se detuvo en el lóbulo de mi oreja, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que mi clítoris palpitara por el deseo.

\- **¿Te preocupada de que me hubiese pasado algo? **

\- **Que no regresaras **– confeso de pronto

La empujé hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

-** Regina Mills, ¿por qué te preocupaba que te dejara plantada? **– Era una estupidez pensarlo -** ¿No te das cuenta de que soy la clase de mujer que se aferra a su novia? **

Se inclinó hacia delante y acarició su nariz con la mía…

\- **Si te comportaras como la mujer inteligente que eres, ya me habría dejado tirada hace un tiempo… **

\- **Pues que bien que no me comporte como la mujer inteligente que soy… **

\- **Eso es bueno para mí** – ella sonrió. – **la cena está lista preciosa. **

Me llevó al comedor, donde la mesa estaba preparada con un centro de orquídeas blancas, dos candelabros con velas encendidas y una botella de vino abierta.

\- **Es precioso** – me acerqué a ella y la besé, nos quedamos mirándonos una a la otra durante un momentos, pensé en que si seguíamos un poco más en esa situación y mirándonos así, la cena tendría que esperar… y yo ya tenía las bragas empapadas… Regina Mills lograba eso con solo una simple sonrisa… seguramente a ella le pasaba lo mismo, porque se separó de mí y sirvió vino en las copas, después desapareció en la cocina y regresó con dos platos, me indicó con la cabeza que me sentara y yo obedecí al instante, colocó los platos en la mesa y se sentó, durante la cena charlamos sobre cómo nos había ido el día y sobre la idea que tuve de las despedidas de soltera para el club y como no ella se mostró de lo más impresionada… la cena estaba deliciosa pero la compañía lo era aún más, hablamos sobre la posibilidad de contratar algún cocinero excepcional para los eventos privados que organizaríamos en el club hasta que ella dejó su tenedor y me cogió la mano…

\- **¿Podemos dejar de hablar de negocios? Me gustaría pasar el rato con mi novia… haciendo cosas de novias…** \- aquello me hizo callar, era la primera vez que me llamaba así… y menuda sensación que provocaba en mi interior, el pecho se me calentó con lo que me aprecia un nivel de calor radiactivo que se extendía por mis miembros y subía hasta mis mejillas… yo era la novia de Regina Mills. – **Aparte de trabajar, ¿qué has hecho esta tarde? He visto que han llegado los libros, ¿todo bien con los transportistas? **

\- **Si… todo bien, además Elsa vino con ellos. **

\- **Ah…**

Supuse bien que a Regina no le haría gracia que Elsa hubiera pasado tiempo en el ático… desde que se le había ido de la lengua sobre su pasado, parecía que temía que ésta me pusiera en su contra. Por mucho que se lo dijera, Regina no entendía que no había nada en el mundo que me alejaría de ella.

\- **Me sorprendió… seguramente estaba distraída cuando llamó, porque entró directamente. **

Regina frunció el ceño.

\- **Tengo que quitarle la llave. **

\- **No te preocupes… no ha estado mal, hemos tenido una charla muy agradable. **

\- **Eso no me gusta nada**. – todo el cuerpo de Regina se tensó.

\- **No te preocupes, ha sido agradable, además hablamos de Anna. En algún momento debo conocer a tu hija… **

\- **Ella no es mi hija…**

\- **Lo sé, pero para el mundo sí que lo es… además me gustaría conocer a Elsa, es tu mejor amiga, y quiero sentir que estoy cerca de ti… y no te preocupes no me ha revelado ningún oscuro secreto** – me reí **– ella se alegra por nosotras** – hice una pausa para dejar que asimilara mis palabras – **cree que mereces estar con alguien que te quiera. **

\- **No te merezco, ni te mereceré nunca… **

\- **No digas eso** – le acaricié la mano – **es todo lo contrario, soy yo la que no te merece, necesitas alguien mejor que yo, sin tantos problemas como yo, alguien que esté a tu altura y todos el mundo lo sabe. **

\- **Emma** – ahí estaba ese tono autoritario… - **no quiero que sigas diciendo estas tonterías… y tampoco quiero que veas a Elsa.** – maldita sea ella hablaba en serio. Pero yo necesitaba información privilegiada, además quien era ella para decirme con quien puedo y no puedo verme… pero estábamos tratando de que esto funcionara, y si eso era importante para ella… no me podía oponer.

\- **De acuerdo, pero yo tampoco quiero que la veas tanto como hasta ahora…** \- al fin y al cabo era la madre falsa de su hija.

\- **Puedo soportar no verla en absoluto…** \- me sorprendió mucho su comentario – **y si tengo que verla, será contigo a mi lado. **

\- **De acuerdo.** – Me levanté bruscamente de la mesa – **ahora vuelvo. **

Fui al dormitorio principal, más concretamente a "_mi vestidor_". Cogí el conjunto de lencería más sexy que había y me cambié lo más deprisa posible. Me detuve delante del espejo del dormitorio para ahuecarme el pelo y alborotármelo de la forma más sensual, el picardías tenía un camisón suelto que elevaba mis tetas, ya de por si firmes, a una altura desorbitada. Se abría por la mitad y dejaba ver mi vientre plano y el tanga de encaje a juego. Joder, me follaría a mí misma.

Volví al comedor con andaré provocativos encontré la mesa vacía y a Regina en la barra preparándose una copa de espaldas a mí. Torpemente, traté de adoptar una pose de estríper, pero cuando se giró hacia mí, solo conseguí ladear la cadera y ponerme una mano en la cintura.

Casi se le cayó la copa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- **Joder, Emma… estás…** \- se mordió el labio – **JODER… **

Era increíble dejarla sin palabras, de hecho eran muy pocas las veces que Regina Mills se quedaba sin palabras, sin dudas eso era una buena señal.

Yo simplemente sonreí.

Me acerqué a ella, lentamente, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de mi cuerpo, cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca, tiré de su mano y la acerqué a mí, sin tocar nuestros labios, recorrí su hermoso rostro con la punta de mi nariz, y mis dejos se deslizaron por su apretado culito que era cubierto por aquellos diminutos shorts…

\- **Tú me has servido la cena, he pensado que yo puedo servirte el postre.**

Aquella mañana me había dejar llevar a mí, cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo. La verdad era que ella solía complacerme tanto en la cama que muchas veces yo sentía que no atendía sus necesidades de la misma manera, cuando estábamos juntas, ella podía pasarse horas entre mis piernas, regalándome orgasmo tras orgasmo, fallándome con una variedad de juguetes sexuales cuyos nombres ni si quiera podía recordar, pero cuando era mi turno de complacerla, siempre pensaba que podía hacerla disfrutar más… quería tomarme mi tiempo, hacérselo muy lentamente, quería perderme yo entre sus esbeltas y largas piernas, hundir mi boca entre sus resbaladizos pliegues y follarla con mi lengua hasta dejarla desfallecer…

\- **Era lo menos que podía hacer después del desayuno que me serviste**… - sonrió dejándose acariciar – **sin duda llegue al trabajo muy relajada… **

\- **Entonces mañana estarás igual de relajada como hoy** – mordí suavemente su cuello, desabroché aquellos indecentes shorts, y luego era a mí a quien regañaba por ir medio desnuda… - **estos shorts… son tan cortos**… - ella se rio de nuevo, maldita sea, adoraba s risa – **que diría que son hasta indecentes… **

**\- Al menos los llevo solo para ti… **

\- **Soy una mujer afortunada** – le susurré mientras bajaba aquella diminuta prenda y comprobé como había pensado que no llevaba ropa interior… - **Sin duda me esperaba esto…** \- respiré hondo – **Eres hermosa** – le quité también la camiseta que llevaba dejándola completamente desnuda. – **Increíblemente hermosa**. – la guie hasta el sofá y la dejé que se tumbara cómodamente. – **Vamos hacer un trato** – acaricié su pierna con mis uñas provocándole escalofríos – **esta noche** – ella me miraba fijamente - **bajo ningún concepto…puedes cerrar estas preciosas piernas que tienes **– Regina volvió a morderse el labio – **porque quiero comerte este magnífico coño como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho…** \- vi como su clítoris palpitó por mis palabras y sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche… - **esta noche haremos las cosas a mi manera** – ella asintió – **ahora, pellízcate los pezones**. – sabía que Regina no era una mujer que se dejaba dominar en la cama, todo lo contrario, por propia experiencia ella solía llevar las riendas en la habitación, pero esta noche…. Esta noche haría que mi reina del sexo ardiente, tuviera el mejor orgasmo de su vida… incluso mejor que el de esta mañana. Bajé la luz del salón y saqué de mi bolso con varios lubricantes bajo su atenta mirada… - **así me gusta con las piernas bien abiertas…** \- me coloqué entre sus piernas – **me gusta lo mojada que estás…** **tan caliente y suave… - **Empecé a depositar suaves besos por su esbelto cuello, su respiración se aceleraba… - ¿Estas ansiosa, Regina? – le pregunte al oído, ella dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá dándome mejor acceso a su cuello. Mis manos se movían por su delicada piel dándole suaves caricias…. Acaricié sus magníficas tetas… Regina se estremeció cuando apreté sus pezones con mis dientes, quería saborearla, probar cada parte de su piel, memorizar cada centímetro. Le acaricié el pezón con el pulgar esta vez y sonreí al ver como ella contenía la respiración. Atrapé con mi boca su otro pezón y lo succione para luego jugar con mi lengua… sus gemidos resonaron por todo el salón… seguí besando su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna. Di un primer lametazo y Regina volvió a gemir, era vez más fuerte. – **Abre más las piernas, mi amor**. – Inhalé profundamente su olor, y acaricié su clítoris con la lengua, ella se arqueó entre mis manos – **me encanta como tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias – **Regina empezó a balancear las caderas en mi cara, buscando alivio, pero no se lo concedí, agarré fuertemente su culo – **con calma…** \- le dije mientras volvía a succionar, no dijo nada simplemente volvió a gemir… le lamí el clítoris de un modo implacable hasta que Regina volvió a temblar…

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasé entre sus piernas, de hecho creo que tanto ella como yo perdimos la conciencia aquella noche más de una vez… y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que conectaba con alguien. Que conectaba de verdad. Recuerdo que Regina se corrió de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho estando conmigo, su respiración era muy entrecortada, como apenas podía tomar aire… como su cuerpo aún temblaba por el potente orgasmo cuando sacó fuerzas y tiró de mí y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me susurró…

**\- Quédate esta noche. **

No fue una pregunta ni una invitación. Afirmaba que me quería y, por supuesto, lo iba hacer…

\- **De acuerdo** – respondí de todos modos.

_¿En qué otros sitio iba a querer estar? _

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, volvimos a la cama, Regina estaba sumergida en sus informes tumbada, en ropa interior y una diminuta bata negra, mientras que yo estaba leyendo un libro en más o menos las mismas fachas que ella… después de llevar leyendo el tiempo suficiente como para perderme en los primeros de mi libro, me di cuenta de que Regina me estaba mirando, sentí un escalofrío…

\- **¿Qué? **

\- **Me encanta que estés en mi cama**

\- **A mí también** – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual.

\- **¿Qué has cogido para leer? **

Levanté el libro para que viera la cubierta.

\- **El talento de la Sra. Ripley. Interesante. Un libro sobre una sociópata de verdad**. - Un inesperado frio recorrió mi cuerpo, Cora me había dicho que Regina era una sociópata, incapaz de sentir empatía ni amor, que era distante y se aprovechaba de las personas. Pero yo había visto todo lo contrario en ella. Regina me quería, se preocupaba por mí como nadie en mi vida lo había hecho. –** Regina… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?** – de pronto la necesidad de respuestas a muchas preguntas, se hizo aún mayor.

**\- Sí, le haré cosas indecentes a tu cuerpo como las que tú haces con el mío…** \- dejó los informes que estaba revisando en la mesilla de noche.

\- **Te estoy hablando enserio.**

\- **Yo también…** \- sonrió – **pero si… pregunta lo que quieras. **

\- **Elsa me dijo que manipulabas a las mujeres, quiero saber bien toda la historia… no los trozos que voy averiguando de aquí y de allí… quiero que me lo cuentes tu… **

**\- No… ni hablar**. – respondí con rotundidad.

\- **Si vamos a ser sinceras una con la otra tengo que saberlo… de verdad que entiendo que quieras dejar las cosas en el pasado, pero siempre temes que yo no quiera estar contigo si me entero de todo… y yo quiero demostrarte que no es así… que siempre te querré a pesar de todo. **

\- **¿Pero y que pasa si no es así? ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás haya hecho cosas que jamás me podrás perdonar? **

\- **No hay nada que… **

\- **Eso no lo sabes** – me interrumpió ella…

Así que cambié de táctica…

\- **¿Y no crees que haya cosas que yo he hecho que cambien tus sentimientos por mi…? **

\- **Eso no es lo mismo, Emma...**

\- **Eso tampoco lo sabes tú. Pero tú me estás ocultando tu pasado… **

**\- No lo estoy haciendo, simplemente no hay nada por lo que valga la pena hablar… **

**\- Esa es por esa clase de cosas que tu madre no se cree que estamos juntas… porque no sé nada de ti. Nada de nada. **

**\- Se trataba de un juego… siempre era un juego. Intentaba que una mujer se enamorara de mí y cuando lo conseguía… terminaba con ella… la destrozaba. Pero una de las veces se me fue de las manos…** \- se quedó callada **– quería saber si podía conseguir que una persona se enamore de otra… estaba en la facultad cuando conocí a un tío… Will… un auténtico gilipollas, un imbécil que creía que podía tener a cualquier mujer… y también a Belle… era muy tímida, estaba en la facultad gracias a una beca, era guapa pero se vestía tan mal que le quitaba todo el atractivo… descubrí que se sentía atraída por mí pero que también le gustaban los chicos… así que actué de casamentera, convencí a Will que ella era lo más, que su belleza estaban en el interior, que solo tenía que darle una oportunidad y conseguí lo que quería, hice que se enamoraran… completamente. Sinceramente. **

\- **Regina, eso es muy bonito** – le dije

**\- Luego, me la folle… y nos grabé y se lo enseñé a Will… **

**\- ¡Dios mío…!** \- Me llevé instintivamente la mano a la boca. No estaba preparada para aquello e inmediatamente sentí vergüenza. Había tratado de ser comprensiva.

**\- Belle intentó decirle que había sido un error, que la había engañado, que le quería… pero él nunca creyó en ella… se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible, hasta que se fue de la universidad… Te advertí que no te iba a gustar escuchar mi pasado… **

**\- Solo dame un momento para asimilarlo **– había dicho que su pasado no iba a cambiar mis sentimientos por ella, pero ¿lo hacía? Dejé de lado aquella horrible historia y me concentré en Regina… - **Yo también he hecho cosas horribles…**

\- **Emma, no digas tonterías.**

\- **Mi orden de alejamiento, su nombre era Lilly, era una chica sin más…me fijé en ella en una discoteca. Me llevó a su casa, y después de… en fin, después quería que me fuera, pero me hice la borracha y me quedé toda la noche.** – hice una pausa, Regina me miraba fijamente – **mientras dormía, registré sus cosas, y encontré unas invitaciones de boda. Tenía una prometida, Milah, por lo visto ella había salido de la ciudad el fin de semana y yo era solo su ligue… la había visto con ella…pero no me importó, cuando Lilly entró en la discoteca aquella noche, vi una oportunidad…** \- mis manos sudaban – **ella sabía que estaba colada por ella así que cuando me insinué, no se lo pensó dos veces… ella quería que me fuera, que olvidara todo, donde vivía… ni si quiera me dio su número de teléfono, pero yo ya me había hecho con él, mientras ella dormía. No podía dejarla escapar… creía que…** \- me detuve **– creía que era mi alma gemela, que estábamos destinadas o algo así… fue una locura, ni si quiera la conocía. Yo… estaba loca. En fin… yo no trabajaba, así que tenía mucho tiempo libre, vivía de mi herencia, así que pasaba mucho tiempo vigilándola y siguiéndola… todos los días. Durante unos cuantos meses. Un día convencí al guardia de seguridad, que ella era mi novia, y me dejó entrar en su despacho… cuando ella volvió, la estaba esperando…** \- bajé la mirada – **desnuda…**

Regina se tensó.

\- **Me echó de allí, llamó a los de seguridad sin darme la oportunidad de ponerme algo de ropa **– la garganta se me cerró ante aquel recuerdo tan humillante **– después de aquello solicitó la orden de alejamiento. **– hablar de aquello era vergonzoso… - **después de aquello me apunté a clases de Pilates y me hice amiga de Milah, salía con ella y con sus amigas, hasta que en una fiesta también coincidí con Lilly… ella tuvo que decidir en aquel momento si denunciarme o dejar correr las cosas… así que me denunció, Milah se enteró y la dejó… **

\- **Se lo merecía…** \- dijo Regina

\- **Puede ser…** \- yo no estaba tan segura, sí, había engañado a su prometida, pero eso no justificaba mi comportamiento.

**\- ¿Lilly fue la única con la que te pasó esto? **

**\- Fue la única que acudió a la policía… **

**\- Entiendo** – Regina se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos asimilándolo todo. - **¿Por qué piensas que esto iba a cambiar lo que siento por ti? **

**\- ¿Estas de broma? ¿No te preocupa que me cuelgue por ti de la misma manera? **

\- **No… yo quiero que te quedes igual de colgada de mi… ella era una gilipollas, que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía delante. Pero yo sí.** – me abrazó

\- **Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Regina – **le di un beso en el hombro** – si me vuelvo loca por ti… querrás que me vaya. **

**\- Yo nunca te haría eso… **

**\- ¿Y qué pasa si empiezo a dudar de ti? Eso ya me ha pasado… a veces no me fiaba de lo que me decían y me ponía a fisgonear e invadir el espacio personal de la persona con la que estaba, les hacía daño. **

\- **Entonces es simple, tendré que asegurarme de que no tengas motivos para dudar de mí, fisgonea, no tengo nada que ocultarte… Además Emms, comparada conmigo tú fuiste un ángel, yo destrocé la vida de dos personas que se amaban, que querían estar juntas… en cambio tú le abriste los ojos a Milah. Yo hice daño a otros porque quería y porque podía… **

**\- No, tú hiciste daño a otras personas porque no tenías ni idea de lo que era el amor de verdad. Estabas tratando de comprenderlo del único modo que sabías… perdonaría mil cosas peores que hayas podido hacer, puedo perdonártelo todo, porque te quiero. Te quiero demasiado, como siempre te he querido. **

Pasamos el día en la cama, haciendo el amor, sin prisas, tomándosenos y entregándonos una a la otra, hasta que estuvimos seguras de que el recuerdo de nuestros cuerpos juntas ardían con más fuerza y más luz que los terribles recuerdos que habíamos compartido de nuestro pasado.


End file.
